Juste un souvenir
by Charisma6
Summary: L'amour, le vrai est fait de larmes et de sang. Violence, Sexe, Masochisme, Haine, Amour, Possession, croyez-vous que ca puisse arriver en si peu de temps? Un Hermione&Drago... chap 17 ajouté!
1. Tu me le paieras

Coucou tout le monde !!!! Cette fic est la toute première que j'écris sur Harry Potter, ne me tuez pas trop vite s'il vous plaît lol ! J'espère néammoins qu'elle vous plaira car j'y ai passé un certain temps, n'hésitez donc pas à me rewiever si vous le voulez, je vous répondrai avec plaisir !  
  
Disclaimer : et oui et oui, Hermione, Drago et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K ROWLING…  
  
Fic : Juste un souvenir.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Tu me le paieras.  
  
A l'ombre des arbres, derrière une petite colline abritée des regards, là où le vent hurlait sa peine, se dressait un grand chêne. Nul n'aurait pu dire son âge tant il paraissait vieux et fort à la fois, ses branches majestueuses cachaient le bleu du ciel, son écorce semblait dure, froide et ses feuilles jaunies par le temps. Pour tout le monde, il avait toujours été là. Et il avait sans doute abritait de nombreux souvenirs… La jeune femme assise à ses pieds leva la tête vers la cime et ferma les yeux. Oui, il avait été le témoin de nombreux secrets, de nombreuses souffrances. Et il savait son secret à elle… Son souvenir, qu'elle cachait avec amertume au fond de son âme. Un souvenir qui la hantait. Un souvenir qui la tuerait…. Personne ne savait à part lui et personne ne saurait jamais ce qui était arrivé. Elle était l'oubli. Elle était le noir. Elle était morte, bien avant que tout cela commence…. Elle cligna des paupières, puis, péniblement, se releva et abrita ses yeux derrière sa main. Le chêne cachait le soleil, mais certains rayons parvenaient encore à passer derrière son feuillage. Elle respira l'air frais, laissant flotter ses longs cheveux dans le vent, puis elle fit le tour du chêne. A ses pieds, éclairée faiblement, une tombe se dressait. La pierre était rugueuse, rendue dure par le temps. Elle regarda un instant le nom gravé dessus, et une larme tomba avec lenteur sur le marbre froid. Elle aperçut un instant son reflet, puis détourna sa tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas se voir. Elle s'agenouilla près de la tombe et déposa une rose blanche dessus. Et elle s'essaya de se rappeler… Quand tout cela avait-il commencé ? C'était il y a tellement longtemps, trop longtemps. Poudlard. Elle avait 15 ans, ce fut l'année ou sa souffrance commença. Alors elle se souvint. Elle se rappela chaque détail, chaque parole… chaque souffle qu'il avait poussé.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
" Hermione ! Hermione ! "  
La jeune fille rousse se retourna, souriante, ses livres de classe à la main.  
  
" Harry, Ron ! " s'écria t-elle en voyant arriver vers elle deux jeunes sorciers à bout de souffle, leu chapeaux d'une main et la baguette dans l'autre.  
  
Epuisés d'avoir tant couru, ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur, le souffle court, et prirent appui sur leurs genoux pour reprendre un rythme normal.  
  
" Pouh ! On t'as vu de loin mais le couloir est tellement long que tu n'as pas réussi à nous entendre " arriva à dire Ron péniblement.  
  
Une fois remis de leur course effrénée, les deux jeunes hommes se redréssèrent pour poser les yeux sur Hermione aux cheveux mal coiffés et à l'air surpris.  
  
" Pourquoi tu nous regardes avec cet air là ? " demanda Harry tout en posant sa main sur sa hanche.  
  
. " Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt après les vacances de Noël. Vous qui vous débrouillez toujours pour enfreindre les règlements et arriver en retard… "  
  
" Toi par contre on voit que tu n'as pas changer Hermione Granger " ! marmmona Ron en croisant les bras d'un air soupçonneux. Mais voir sa meilleure amie après 15 jours de vacances familiale lui fit oublier ses aprioris en un clin d'oeil, et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Hermione ! Il lui rendit son sourire, heureux de la retrouver telle qu'il l'avait laissé la dernière fois.  
  
" Et ces vacances alors ? Comment t'en ai tu tirée sans nous deux pour t'aider à supporter Rusard ? " demanda Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les trois en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lui aussi était heureux de revoir Hermione, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant, il s'était réellement amusé au Terrier avec Ron, et ce noël en compagnie des Weasley avait été le meilleur de sa vie. Mais c'était Poudlard sa maison il est vrai… Et Hermione en faisait partie. Que c'était bon de pouvoir rediscuter avec elle à présent !  
  
" Oh et bien, je m'en suis pas mal tirée… Neville était le seul à rester, je lui ai appris plusieurs sortilèges pour se débarasser de Malefoy en cas de besoin et j'ai passé pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque pour réviser les examens de fin d'année. "  
  
Ron eut un rire sarcastique.  
  
" Mais on est en janvier Hermione ! De toute façon, Harry et moi avions prévus que tu passerais tes vacances dans cette foutue bibliothèque au lieu de t'amuser comme tout le monde ! et qu'est ce que tu as appris cette fois-ci ? Quel ingrédient il faut ajouter pour devenir encore plus intelligente ? "  
  
" Ron a raison Hermione….reprit Harry. Tu aurais pû prendre un peu de temps libre durant ces vacances… "  
  
Hermione s'arrêta et les fixa tous les deux. Elles avaient horreur qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire, et elle avait horreur qu'on la traite ainsi. Elle leur lança un regard noir, Harry n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vu de pareil depuis que Ron avait refusé de l'aider à propos de la S.A.L.E. C'est pourquoi il préféra ne rien ajouter, ils n'allaient pas se disputer le premier jour de la rentrée. Mais Hermione n'était apparemment pas décidé à en rester là. Elle savait qu'Harry et Ron la considérait comme une fille surmmenée mais elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'ils lui dictent sa conduite. Elle était Hermione Granger, point final.  
  
" Si ça ne vous dérange pas de ne pas avoir assez de BUSE, c'est votre problème. Mais moi, je tiens à pouvoir faire des études après, c'est pour ça que j'étudie. Et ce que je fais ne regarde que moi d'ailleurs ! "  
  
Harry et Ron ne répondirent rien à cela. Ce dernier avait perdu sa bonne humeur et aucun des trois ne dit un mot avant d'être arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, menant à la salle des Gryffondor. Hermione savait qu'elle avait été un peu dure, mais elle en avait assez de toujours avoir les mêmes reproches. Elle avait été heureuse de les apercevoir malgré tout au bout du couloir, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.  
  
" Prune Cassis " murmura t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle où se trouvaient déjà Fred, George et Seamus, assis tous les trois près du fauteuil.  
  
Dès qu'ils entendirent le portrait pivoter, tous les 3 se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
" Harry ! Ron ! " s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur. Puis il se précipitèrent vers eux et les obligèrent à les faire asseoir sur le grand divan. Ils étaient tous avides les uns les autres de savoir ce qu'ils avaient eu pour Noël et surtout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances.  
  
Ron raconta en détail le noël traditionnel familial avec Percy, ce qui eut pour effet de ne pas faire regretter à Fred et George de n'être pas rentrer à la maison pour Noël. En effet, Percy et Ron avaient été les seuls cette année à être revenu 15 jours au domicile des Weasley, en compagnie de Harry qui avait été cordialement invité par Mrs Weasley. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, avec Seamus en avaient profité pour faire enrager Rusard et Rogue durant ces deux semaines et ils ne regrettaient absolument pas de ne pas être rentrés chez eux pour une fois. Ils étaient tous déçus que les vacances soient finis, surtout que le premier cours d'Harry et Ron demain était potions… Ils soupirèrent et imaginèrent la tête recouverte de cheveux crasseux de Rogue brûlant au milieu des flammes de la cheminée.  
  
" Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour qu'un Scroutt à Pétard l'ait mangé l'année dernière… " lâcha Harry d'un air décontracté.  
  
" Ca tu peux le dire ! renchérit George. Ce vieux pus de Boulbe mériterait une de nos pralines longues langues, qu'en penses tu Fred ? "  
  
Mais ce dernier n'eût pas le loisir de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit d' un coup pour laisser apparaître une silhouette imposante. Seamus se dépêcha de ranger une des pralines qu'il tenait dans sa main et fit un grand sourire à la personne qui se tenait droite devant la porte. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Elle aussi n'avait pas changé ! Les lunettes sur son nez pointu, ses bottines serrées au pied et son air sévère étaient toujours là ; elle les regarda d'un air étrange, comme si les revoir lui rappelait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec eux.  
  
" Potter, Wesaley , Granger, Finnigan, vous êtes priés de vous rendre dans la grande salle, une annonce va vous y être faite. "  
  
" De quoi s'agit-il professeur ? " demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure,le nez plongé dans Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 5..  
  
McGonagall la regarda un instant sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
" Vous allez voir Granger, en tout cas, je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire. "  
  
Puis elle sortit sans rien ajouter.  
  
" Ca peut être quoi à votre avis ? " questionna t-elle.  
  
" Je n'en ai aucune idée lui répondit Seamus. Le mieux serait peut-être d'aller voir non ? "  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle commune. En silence, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où tous les élèves étaient déjà assis. Apparemment, ils étaient derniers. Un silence étrange régnait, tout le monde étant sans doute intrigué par cette annonce, d'habitude, il n'y en avait jamais eu aucune, à part au banquet de début d'année. En s'asseyant à sa place, Hermione aperçut en face d'elle Drago Malefoy qui ricanait en la regardant avec Crabbe et Goyle. Elle préféra détourner le regard et se concentrer sur la table des professeurs.  
  
Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Dumbledore se leva, les mains appuyés sur la table. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle entière et poussa un profond soupir, comme si cette nouvelle rentrée ne l'enchantait pas lui non plus. Hermione remarqua qu'il semblait vieilli de plusieurs années en seulement deux semaines, sa barbe avait poussé et il avait les traits tirés.  
  
" Mes chers amis, je sais qu'une réunion à la veille de la rentrée scolaire peut être une source d'inquiétude pour certains d'entre vous qui craignent avoir fait quelque chose de mal. "  
  
Tout en disant cela, il avait regardé d'un air amusé Fred donnait un coup de coude à George pour lui montrer l'air enragé de Rusard de l'autre côté de la salle et Miss Teigne qui semblait également furieuse.  
  
" Rassurez-vous, rien de grave n'est arrivé. Les professeurs et moi avons simplement décidés qu'il était temps pour vous de découvrir autre chose que le monde des sorciers. "  
  
Harry remarqua que Rogue jeta un regard noir à Dumbledore lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir qui puisse mettre Rogue dans un tel état ?  
  
" C'est pourquoi, demain, les professeurs et moi-même avons organisé une sortie éducative dans le cadre de l'habitat moldu. "  
  
Des murmmures de surprises s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la salle pour y résonner. La plupart d'entre eux venait de la table des Serpentard ou les élèves affichaient un air de dégoût complet en regardant à nouveau Dumbledore. Drago Malefoy frappa du poing sur la table et se tourna pour dire quelque chose à Crabbe.  
  
" Qu'entendez-vous par sortie dans le monde moldu exactement professeur ? " s'empressa de demander une Pouffsouffle à l'air inquiet.  
  
" Et bien, vous verrez tout simplement des moldus et vous vous mélangerez à eux ! "  
  
Cette fois, ce ne furent plus des bruits de surprises qui interrompirent son discours, mais des cris de protestations et de mécontentements.  
  
" Mais pour qui se prend t-il ? s'écria Parvati Patil. Une sortie dans le monde moldu , il veut vraiment nous déshonorer ? "  
  
" Il est hors de question que j'y aille ! " poursuivit une Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds.  
  
" C'est une honte ! " crièrent en chœur deux jeunes premières années de Serpentard.  
  
" Dumbledore est encore plus fou que je ne le croyais …ricana Drago. Quand mon père saura ça… " s'empressa t-il de lâcher d'un ton sarcastique, le regard fixé sur la table des professeurs.  
  
" Et bien il faira quoi ? l'interrompit Hermione. Le monde moldu a ses qualités Malefoy. Dumbledore décide de ce qu'il veut, et si tous les professeurs sont d'accord, c'est que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. "  
  
" Oh mais regardez moi ça. … Granger la sang de bourbe qui défend les intérêts des moldus ! "  
  
" Ferme là Malefoy ! " cria Harry qui se tenait à côté d'Hermione. " Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler. Oh mais c'est vrai que c'est un exercice trop dur pour toi ! "  
  
Drago arbora une grimace.  
  
" Défends bien ta petite copine Potter. Mais un jour tu ne seras plus là pour la protéger… "  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps lui lancer une réplique cinglante comme il l'aurait voulu car le professeur Dumbledore essayait de faire régner le calme d'un geste impérieux de la main. Aussitôt, la salle entière se tût et les regards se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui.  
  
" Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont réticents quant à cela, mais je pense qu'ils changeront d'avis lorsqu'ils verront ce que les moldus sont capables de faire. Nous irons visiter un charmant petit village à 3 heures de marche d'ici, il faudra vous habiller en moldu, c'est pourquoi des affaires ont été montés dans votre dortoir. Je vous prirai d'être prêt pour 8h00 demain matin si vous ne tenez pas à rester seuls au château pour aider Hagrid à faire sa ronde dans la forêt interdite. "  
  
Sur ces mots, il se rassit et la salle redevint tout à coup bruyante. Ce genre d'expérience allait complètement être nouveau pour la plupart des élèves, et ils ne savaient pas exactement comment le prendre. Serait-ce une bonne chose ?  
  
" Tu te rends compte Harry ! s'écria joyeusement Ron. C'est mon père qui va être content quand je vais lui ramener des objets moldus…. "  
  
En effet, Mr Weasley était entièrement fasciné par la civilisation moldue, et même si la plupart de ses tentatives pour leur ressembler se révélaient catastrophiques, il essayait d'apprendre à ses fils que chaque personne humaine avait un bon fond.  
  
" Je m'en doute. Répondit Harry. J'espère simplement qu'on ne sera pas avec cette fouine de Malefoy… "  
  
Hermione tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Drago avait toujours été horrible avec elle mais elle avait l'habitude ; seulement, à chaque réplique de Malefoy, elle semblait perdre un peu plus confiance en elle. Silencieuse à côté de Harry, elle essaya d'afficher un sourire raté. Sang-de-bourbe était une insulte horrible et tout en regardant Malefoy trépignait de rage en face de lui, elle se promit qu'un jour elle lui ferait payé tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.. Oui, un jour il paierait.   
  
Elle tourna la tête vers Harry.  
  
" Hey Harry, tu crois qu'on devra beaucoup marcher demain ? "  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'écoutait même pas.  
  
" Harry ? "  
  
Elle remarqua qu'il paraissait absorbé par quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle dirigea son regard dans cette direction et aperçut Cho qui semblait en grande conversation avec une de ses amies. Hermione détourna le regard. Pas la peine d'essayer de dire un mot à Harry, sa meilleure amie était beaucoup moins importante qu'une attrapeuse de Quidditch à qui il n'avait presque jamais parlé.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Lorsque Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, elle trouva comme Dumbledore l'avait annoncé une pile de vêtements sur son lit. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient été soigneusement lavé, et que les couleurs avaient été choisies avec goût. Elle déplia le jean d'un bleu ciel magnifique et trouva à côté un sous-pull de la même couleur et une veste également en jean, au cas où elle aurait froid. Elle aperçut au pied du lit une paire de chaussures qu'elle avait déjà vu dans plusieurs magasins et qu'elle trouvait particulièrement belles. En les observant sous toutes les coutures, elle put lire AIR MAX sur la bande de derrière et esquissa un sourire en se demandant si les élèves auraient le droit de garder leurs habits après la sortie… Malgré tout, elle était enchantée de pouvoir y aller, bien sûr elle connaissait le monde moldu puisque ses parents en étaient, mais sortir de l'univers de la magie durant quelques jours lui ferait du bien. Bien qu'elle soit emportée contre Harry et Ron tout à l'heure, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Parfois, à 15 ans,on avait aussi le droit de vivre…  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut le lac, encore givré ou quelques oiseaux s'étaient posés. Elle soupira et décida d'aller y faire un tour pour se changer les idées…toute seule….  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant cette immensité gelée, elle s'allongea dans la neige et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule, juste pour ne penser à rien et être simplement elle. Le vent était froid, la neige lui brûlait le dos mais elle s'en fichait, elle était bien là. Elle entendit des élèves passaient sur le chemin non loin mais elle ne bougea pas, il lui restait encore du temps avant de devoir aller dîner avec Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. Tout était si calme ici, elle se sentait en paix.   
  
Le silence qui l'enveloppait fut soudain brisé par une brûlure intense dans ses côtes. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et ouvrit en sursaut les yeux. Devant elle, Drago la regardait d'un air de triomphe. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi elle avait mal en le voyant sourire, son pied était appuyée de toutes ses forces sur son ventre.  
  
" Alors Granger on se repose ? "  
  
Elle tenta de se dégager en essayant de le renverser mais ce fut sans succès tant son autre jambe semblait solidement ancrée sur le sol.  
  
" Fous moi la paix Malefoy ! "  
  
" Certainement pas. Qui t'as permis de parler me comme ça tout à l'heure petite idiote ? "  
  
Sans prévenir, il retira son pied ce qui soulagea Hermione mais il s'empressa de se pencher vers elle et de l'attraper par le col. Hermione ne bougeait pas, elle se sentait comme paralysée. Les yeux bleus de Drago la fixaient d'un air étrange et il rejeta une de ses mèches blondes en arrière. Hermione soutint son regard, il était brutal même dans ses yeux, et ses côtes la faisaient encore atrocement souffrir. Elle ne cilla pas une seule fois et continua à le fixer, pensant qu'il allait abandonner. Mais elle se trompait. Il ne fit que ressérer son étreinte, et leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à un cm l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il parla, elle sentit son souffle chaud passer sur son visage.  
  
" Fais attention Sang-De-Bourbe. Un jour ton Potter te laissera tomber et il n'y aura plus personne pour te protéger. "  
  
Elle le poussa alors de toutes ses forces. Déséquilibré, il lâcha sa prise et failli tomber par terre. Il se retint justesse à l'arbre à côté d'Hermione et lui lança un regard rempli de haine.  
  
Hermione se releva lentement en se tenant le dos.  
  
" Tu te trompes Drago. Harry et Ron seront toujours là pour moi. Toi tu seras toujours seul. "  
  
Il laissa échapper un rire sadique, puis se dirigea vers elle en marchant aussi lentement qu'il pût.  
  
" Qu'est ce que tu crois savoir Granger ? Réveille toi, petite fille. Cet abruti de Weasley ne serait pas foutu de lancer un sort correctement et Potter ne pense même pas à toi. Tout le monde sait que ce qu'il intéresse c'est Cho Chang, toi,tu n'es qu'un pauvre substitut. "  
  
Tandis q'il avançait toujours, Hermione sentit des larmes lui montait aux yeux. Se pouvait-il que Malefoy ait raison ? Non..non… C'était un menteur, tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire c'était l'éloigner de ses amis. Une rage incontrolâble monta en elle au moment ou il s'arrêta juste devant elle et elle serra les poings aussi fort qu'elle pût,elle sentit ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau mais elle ne cria pas.  
  
" Oh… mais tu pleures Granger ? "  
  
Il passa la main sur sa joue et essuya avec sarcasme une larme qui y coulait. Lorsqu'Hermione sentit la peau de Drago entrait en contact avec la sienne, elle ne pût s'empêcher de laisser sa haine sortir. Et elle lui cracha à la figure….  
  
Choqué, Malefoy recula de quelques mètres, le crachat d'Hermione en plein sur son nez.  
  
" Tu me pairas tout ça un jour Malefoy. Je te hais ! J'aimerais que tu en crèves … "  
  
Elle laissa éclater ses sanglots et se mit à courir en direction du château.  
  
Lorsque elle eut disparût de sa vue, Drago s'essuya le nez avec rage et serra les dents.  
  
" Tout aussi tu me paieras ça un jour Granger, même si je dois en crever tu me le paieras… "  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
PS : vouala vouala c'est la fin du premier chapitre !!!! Ca va vous a plu ?? J'espère que oui !!! sinon je ne continurai pas donc n'hésitez pas à me rewiever si vous en avez envie !! 


	2. Regarde moi

Re kikoo tlm!! et bien dis donc, j'ai posté ma fic vers 15h00 et j'ai déjà eu 1 review et 2 mails! Je remercie ces trois personnes. Je poste déjà le snd chapitre car je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui.... j'espère qu'il vous plaira, rewieve moi please!!!  
  
Etincelle: Tes compliments m'ont fait vrt bcp plaisir! Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine car j'ai bcp de boulot... J'espère que la suite te plaira tjr autant, en tout cas, ca m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir que qqn appréciait vrt mon style!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Regarde moi.  
  
La lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les rideaux réveilla Hermione à 7h00 ce matin là. Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil au reflet du soleil dans le miroir. Elle y aperçut également une jeune fille aux traits tirés, les yeux gonflés et les cheveux emmêlés. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas se regarder. Ce que Drago lui avait dit hier lui avait fait énormément de peine... Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé en elle, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait raison. Quand Cho était là, elle ne comptait plus Harry... Harry. L'aimait-elle? Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment su. II était avec Ron son meilleur ami, mais elle se demandait parfois si ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que pour rien au monde elle ne regretterait d'avoir craché au visage de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Elle réveilla Lavande qui ne l'était toujours pas et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elle était sceptique quant au résultat car elle n'avait jamais était très mode et se contentait de porter de vieilles jupes avec des corsaires blancs en été. Le jean et la veste étaient heureusement à sa taille, elle n'aurait pas voulu être contrainte de demander à Lavande de lui prêter ses affaires! Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de se regarder dans le miroir. Le résultat n'était pas du tout celui qu'elle attendait! La couleur lui allait à merveille et les chaussures lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans le "style" comme elle avait déjà entendu certains rappeurs le dire. Le jean la faisait paraître encore plus mince qu'elle ne l'était et la veste saillait bien avec le sous pull. Lavande dont le pantalon rouge était trop grand la regardait d'un air étrange et envieux.  
  
"Si j'avais su, j'aurais porté des jean plus tôt!"pensa Hermione en souriant à elle-même.  
  
Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsque quelque chose la retint. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le miroir et attrapa rapidement sa baguette.  
  
"Lissum!" murmura t-elle avant de se regarder à nouveau dans la glace. Ouf! Le sortilège avait marché et ses cheveux étaient à présent plats et lisses comme elle les avaient toujours voulu. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris ce sort pendant les vacances, passer ses journées à la bibliothèque n'avait pas donné de mauvais résultats. Elle se les attacha en queue de cheval et finit par descendre prendre son petit déjeuner evec Harry et Ron qui avaient déjà commencé.  
  
"Groumph!" laissa échapper Ron en la voyant entrer dans la salle, une biscotte beurée dans la bouche.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu as?" lui demanda Harry, intrigué de ce cri significatif chez lui.  
  
"Regarde ça Harry! Je rêve ou alors c'est Hermione?"  
  
Harry tourna lentement la tête vers la porte. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, il comprit alors pourquoi Ron avait failli s'étouffer avec sa tartine. La fille qui venait d'entrer ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hermione Granger, mais plutôt au genre de filles qui font les publicités pour Levis à la télé! Il la regarda s'avancer vers eux avec effaremment.  
  
"Hermione........?"  
  
"Qui veux tu que ce soit?" répliqua t-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de Ron, en face de Harry. Elle prit un morceau de pain et commenca à mettre de la confiture dessus.  
  
"Désolé. reprit Harry. C'est qu'on a pas l'habitude de te voir habiller avec des trucs comme ça, ça te change..."  
  
Hermione lui lança un sourire.  
  
"Ah bon... Et bien, vous aurez au moins vu une fois dans votre vie Hermione Granger avec les cheveux lisses et un jean! Profitez-en car ça ne durera pas."  
  
Elle se servit de café tandis que Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du fait qu'elle ressemble à une fille normale et plus à un rat de bibliothèque.  
  
Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à leurs remarques et elle continua de manger en silence, impatiente d'être à 8h00 pour commencer la sortie.  
  
A un moment, elle sentit un regard sur elle et releva la tête. C'était Malefoy. Parvati Patil était assise à côté de lui et essayait désespérément lui faire la conversation mais il ne l'écoutait et ne le regardait pas. Non, c'était elle qu'il regardait. Hermione eut un frisson en croisant son regard glacé et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la violence dont il avait fait preuve avec elle hier. Malgré sa volonté, elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard du sien et elle sentit une douleur dans la poitrine tandis qu'il continuait de la fixer. Elle parvint finalement à se détacher de ses yeux et se remit à manger.  
  
De l'autre côté, Drago essayait d'échapper au bavardage incessant de Parvati. Il essayait de se concentrer sur Granger afin de noter ses faiblesses, et apparemment, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde dans les yeux.  
  
"C'est ca... Pavane toi bien devant ton petit Potter..." pensa t-il en lui-même.  
  
"Drago, tu m'écoutes?" finit par demander Parvati après s'être aperçue qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu depuis dix bonnes minutes.  
  
"Si tu veux toi savoir Patil, tu m'emmerdes, alors ferme là!"  
  
Parvati afficha un air surpris pendant quelques secondes puis une lueur de tristesse s'installa au fond de ses yeux. Drago Malefoy n'aimerait jamais que lui-même...  
  
..............................................................................................................................  
  
A 8h00, l'école entière était réuni dans le hall, et chacun avait sur lui une tenue de moldu. Certains comme Ginny ou Colin Crivey et son frère étaient ravis de pouvoir être habillés ainsi mais Hermione remarqua une Serpentard au fond qui essayait désespérément de cacher son baggy qu'elle jugeait indigne elle. Il règnait un véritable brouhaha et toutes les années étaient mélangées, semant ainsi la pagaille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire enrager les préfets et en particulier Percy.  
  
"Les Gryffondor ici! Les Serdaigle là-bas! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète?"  
  
A force de gesticuler et de s'égosiller, Perçy finit par se faire remarquer par un autre préfet qui pensa que c'était un 6eme année qui voulait se faire remarquer et lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Les oreilles de Percy virèrent au rouge et il décida d'arrêter de tenter vainement de rétablir l'ordre.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore entrèrent dans le hall que le silence fut rétabli et que chacun fut dans le groupe qui lui était attribué.  
  
Ils se mirent en route et sortirent les uns après les autres de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ils prirent un petit chemin sur la droite à côté de la forêt et marchèrent gaiement, heureux de sortir un peu et de découvrir le monde moldu.  
  
Pendant une bonne heure, ils ne rencontrèrent sur leur chemin que des pierres et des buissons que Ron eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à passer à cause de son blouson en scratch qui s'accrochait nimporte ou. Hermione se débrouillait grâce à ses bonnes chaussures mais le jean la gênait dans ses mouvements et elle se demanda si Dumbledore avait pensé que pour faire du sport, il aurait mieux valu un jogging comme Rogue en avait justement un sur lui.  
  
Celui-ci arborait un air de mécontentement évident et lançait des injures à tout bout de champ dès qu'il trébuchait sur un caillou.  
  
Malgré tout, le paysage était magnifique. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et aucun nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon. L'herbe était fraîche, tendre, verte et mouillée, baignée de rosée du matin. L'air était encore humide et le soleil laissait des traces dorées sur la terre jaunie qui semblait ne pas avoir été foulée depuis bien longtemps. Ils croisaient parfois un champs de fleur sur le côté, ce qui laissait plusieurs élèves en émerveillement .  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry se tenaient un peu à l'écart des autres afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement. Hermione avait surtout tenu à ce que Malefoy ne se trouve pas dans les parages, elle n'avait pas raconté à ses deux amis ce qui s'était passé hier et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le faire. Malgré elle, elle se sentait troublée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui fairait s'il arrivait à la retrouver; Drago avait le sens de "l'honneur", se faire cracher au visage avait du le rendre fou.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite clairière et Dumbledore leur annonça d'une voix claire qu'une pause s'imposait. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs si le directeur de Poudlard était encore capable de ce genre d'excursion rocambolesque...  
  
Il s'assit donc avec Ron et Hermione à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et entreprit de chercher de nouvelles plantes pour son cours de botanique, comme le professeur Chourave le leur avait demandé.  
  
Ron, quant à lui, essayait désespérément d'enlever toutes les épingles de son anorak, devant une Hermione au regard amusé.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?" lui demanda t-il d'un air suspicieux après s'être piqué plusieurs fois le doigt.  
  
"Toi. répondit-elle. Tu n'es vraiment pas fait pour le sport Ron...."  
  
"Ah ouais? Alors je suis peut-être fait pour m'enfermer toute la journée dans une bibliothèque, comme toi?" lâché t-il avec mépris, tout en enlevant définitivement son blouson.  
  
Cette remarque blaissa profondément la jeune fille. Depuis toujours, son travail et son sérieux avaient été une source de conflits avec Ron mais elle pensait qu'il avait réussi à comprendre que c'était sa façon à elle de ne pas parler de ses problèmes, et d'oublier qu'elle devait souffrir elle aussi... Il la regardait d'un air de dégoût et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'être oubliée à jamais à cet instant.  
  
En silence, elle se leva, passa devant lui tandis qu'il la regardait avec surprise. Elle entreprit de rejoindre Ginny et Neville un peu plus loin mais elle fut arrêtée par une ombre devant elle. Elle va ses yeux emplis de larmes.  
  
Drago.  
  
Vêtu d'un tee-shirt ultra moulant et d'un jean comme elle, les mains dans les poches, il la regardait avec ce sourire qu'elle détestait. Ce sourire qui la faisait mourir et renaître à la fois. Il semblait si calme et si violent à la fois, que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut peur de la mort. Pourtant, elle l'avait souvent croisée et combattue avec Harry, mais Drago n'était pas pareil. D'un seul regard, il pouvait anéantir quelqu'un. Et il voulait qu'elle le regarde.  
  
"Alors, on s'est disputée avec un de ses chevaliers servants?"  
  
Hermione recula de quelques pas et heurta Ron, qui s'était levé, le visage soudainnement dur. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne trébucge et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.  
  
"Laisse là Tranquille Malefoy."  
  
"Tu me donnes des odres Weasley? Et puis, si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas vraiment fier d'avoir parler à Granger comme ça, toi qui dit être son ami... Qu'es tu à part une larve?"  
  
Ron voulut se jeter sur Malefoy mais Hermione le retint de toutes ses forces par le bras et l'empêcha de foncer sur Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.  
  
"Arrête! Ron, arrête-toi!" hurlait t-elle tandis qu'il essayait de se dégager de son étreinte.  
  
Harry qui avait entendu les cris de Hermione se précipita vers eux et l'aida à retenir et calmer Ron en se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre Ron dans un tel état, lui si calme d'habitude.  
  
"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend bon sang?" demanda t-il une fois que son ami ait cessé de s'agiter. "Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin?"  
  
"Oh, j'ai juste dit une vérite à Weasley Potter. Tu devrais plus le surveiller, cet abruti peut-être dangereux." répondit Malefoy à la place de Ron.  
  
Celui-ci voulut s'élancer à nouveau sur Drago en sortant les poings. Ses yeux semblaient exorbités, une fureur immense se lisait dans son visage et de la bave coulait le long de sa bouche sur la main d'Hermione qui le tenait par le torse. Tout cela était de sa faute... Elle n'aurait jamais dû essayer d'affronter Malefoy.Elle sentit des pleurs coulaient le long de ses joues mais elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Elle avait envie de crier d'arrêter tout ça, que Malefoy n'avait qu'à la regarder un instant dans les yeux pour la tuer et la délivrer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron avait réussi à se dégager et il fonça sur Drago.  
  
Sans se presser, celui-ci sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche en attendant que Ron arrive à sa hauteur.  
  
Lordqu'il jugea était assez proche de lui, il murmura:  
  
"Tremblum..."  
  
Avant que Ron ait pu l'atteindre, il sentit une légère secousse sous lui. Intrigué, il regarda ses pieds et s'aperçut que la terre était en train de bouger faiblement... Qu'avait fait Malefoy? Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent de lui, sentant eux aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avant qu'ils aient pu attraper Ron et filer d'ici, la terre se mit soudainement à trembler de plus en plus vite et ils furent renversés en arrière. Hermione tomba par terre et sa tête heurta le chêne, tandis que Ron et Harry étaient tombés un peu plus loin sur le chemin.   
  
La vue brouillée par le sang,Hermione lança un regard à Malefoy qui lui aussi tentait de se relever, il semblait inquiet, savait-il réellement quel sort il venait de jeter?  
  
Les secousses devinrent de plus en plus fortes et bientot impossibles à supporter. Hermione fut projetée dans les airs et retomba lourdement à terre. Elle sentit une douleur dans la jambe et aperçut Ron qui dégringolait la pente un peu plus loin. Mais il allait se tuer! Ou était Harry?  
  
Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle mais ne l'aperçut pas. Au loin, elle entendit plusieurs élèves criaient; le tremblement de terre s'était répandu sur toute la surface des champs et de la clairière.  
  
N'y voyant plus rien, elle se releva et tenta de rester sur ses pieds. Elle aperçut en contre bras, cachée par de grands bosquets d'arbres une grotte et elle essaya de courir pour la rejoindre, mes ses jambes refusaient de la porter.  
  
La Terre devenait de plus en plus violente et semblait réellement habitée d'une âme furieuse.  
  
Une secousse plus forte que les autres la fit tomber par terre, et ce fut en rampant qu'elle atterit l'entrée de la grotte ou elle pénètra, le pantalon et la veste déchirée,les mains ensanglantées par la coupure des pierres sur lesquelles elles avaient dû s'appuyer.  
  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Drago, au fond, qui lui aussi s'était réfugié au fond. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le conaissait, elle savait que Drago Malefoy venait de déclencher quelque chose qui allait peut-êtr détruire sa vie à jamais et qu'il devrait avouer qu'il avait peur.  
  
Mais ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. Hermione refusa de le regarder, cette étincelle de haine au fond de lui finirait un jour par la faire souffrir, elle ne savait. Ce regard glacé détruirait un jour l'humanité entière. Et elle se haïssait de savoir ça.  
  
Dans un dernier effort, elle parvint à se trouver suffisamment loin dans la cavité pour qu'un éboulement de pierre au-dessus de la falaise ne l'écrase pas.  
  
Les pierres tombèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant, et la terre s'arrêta de trembler aussitôt.  
  
Un long brouillard de poussière lui piquait les yeux, mais elle put s'apercevoir que l'entrée de la grotte était complètement bouchée. Elle déglutit, un goût de sang dans la gorge et entreprit de se relever.  
  
Lorsqu'elle y parvint, Malefoy se trouvait côté d'elle, le tee-shirt en lambeaux, mais toujours cette expression de fierté gravée sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il être fier après ce qu'il avait fait?  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu as fait Malefoy?" lui cria t-elle en sanglots. "Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ou Ron..."  
  
"Le sort n'était pas prévu fonctionner comme ca idiote!"  
  
Il se précipita vers les pierres et tenta de les enlever, mais il y en avait trop, et leurs poids était fait pour des dieux et non pour des enfants de 15 ans, perdus dans une grotte sombre, sans aucun moyen de sortie.  
  
Drago reprit son souffle un instant. Puis, lorsque le calme régna à nouveau, il se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
"Je crois qu'on est coincés ensemble Granger... Juste toi et moi..."  
  
..................................................................................................................................... 


	3. Le début,mais de quoi?

voila voila le chapitre 3 après une semaine comme prévu!! merçi à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des review et à qui je vais répondre de suite!!!  
  
chari: ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive héhéhé!! et merçi pour tes compliments!  
  
SwEeT C@NdY: lol, oui, je sais que je suis sadique d'avoir coupé à ce moment là hinhinhin ^_^voici la suite, mais que va t-il se passer.....?:P  
  
étincelle: oui, je t'énerve hein à te faire patienter lol..merçi pour tous tes mails , t'es full cool je trouve! t'inquiètes pas, ya ura un nouvo chap toutes les semaines!!  
  
c-fleurbleue: merçiiii pour tout ce que tu as dit sur mon style! je suis pas trop expérimentée dans le domaine de l'écriture hp, et ça fait plaisir quand je vois ça! j'ai pensé que couper à ce chapitre là ce serait bien justement, ça maintient le suspense!  
  
aki: toi aussi je ne peux que te remercier, et ta patience est récompensée, voila le 3eme chapitre!!  
  
Slashy: j'ai répondu par une rewiev :)  
  
célina: que d'impatience...lol, voila la suite et merçi pour m'avoir dit que c'était bien!! :P  
  
Myley-Anne; vili la suite !  
  
Elsa: héhé! tout ce que je peux te dire sur la suite, c'est qu'il va y avoir des rebondissements !  
Chapitre 3:Le début...mais de quoi?  
  
Les ténèbres enveloppaient Hermione. Tremblante, les mains couvertes de sang, elle s'était réfugiée contre la pierre froide, le souffle rauque, incapable de faire autre chose que laisser couler ses larmes.  
  
De quoi avait-elle peur? Elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être allait-elle mourir ici, maintenant, demain ou dans un an.... Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire?  
  
Non, la mort ne lui faisait pas peur aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait vue en face, elle l'avait regardée les yeux dans les yeux, et elle avait gagné. Et si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle ne regretterait rien. A quoi servent les regrets à part à brûler vivante pour redevenir cendres?  
  
Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était lui. Assis en tailleur à quelques mètres d'elle, il la regardait encore.  
  
Elle souffrait à chaque nouveau regard qu'il lui lançait, mais pourquoi donc aimait-elle ça? Elle croyait avoir toujours haï la douleur, la peine, mais si aujourd'hui, elle parvenait à l'aimer?  
  
Et si avoir mal, était une façon de vivre, de se sentir vivante?  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 5 heures qu'elle était enfermée avec Drago, dans la pénombre de cette grotte. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en sortir sans passer par lui, sans qu'il l'anéantisse. Elle avait un étrange sentiment au fond d'elle, comme si, entre Malefoy et elle, quelque chose allait se passer, mais quoi?  
  
Allait-il la tuer? Ou alors ce serait-elle?  
  
Quelqu'un les trouverait-il un jour? Devrait-elle éternellement être dammnée ? Ou était le paradis et l'enfer?  
  
" A quoi tu joues Granger?"  
  
Une voix glacée venait de briser les murs du silence derrière lesquels elle s'était réfugiée. Malefoy venait de se lever et de s'appuyer avec une certaine nonchalance contre le mur.  
  
Depuis 5 heures, ni Hermione, ni lui n'avait prononcé un mot. Il l'avait juste regardé. Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir si peur?  
  
Plus son regard croisait le sien, plus il se disait qu'être seul avec elle avait quelque chose d'amusant. Il la terrifiait, et le savoir était pour lui comme un instinct primaire de survie. Il la haïssait depuis toujours, elle, Potter et Weasley, ces idiots qui se croyaient supérieur à lui.  
  
Granger n'était pas de sang pur, elle méritait ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il avait toujours aimer la faire souffrir, et se retrouver seul avec elle était peut-être le moyen d'arriver à lui faire avouer qu'elle pouvait aimer ça au fond....Il avait l'impression de la connaître mieux que personne, et pourtant, les seules paroles qu'ils aient jamais échangé étaient des insultes.  
  
Que se passerait-il avec Granger? Lui fairait-il payer de lui avoir craché au visage? Quel sort allait-il lui réserver?  
  
Etre coincé ici avec elle lui donnait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer, mais ils ne sauraient tous les deux le dénouement de cette histoire que lorsqu'on les aurait retrouvé.  
  
"A quoi veux tu que je joue Malefoy?"  
  
"Depuis 5 heures, tu me jettes ton espèce de regard noir et désespéré, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi?"  
  
"Rien. Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici avec toi, mais c'est la pire chose qu'il ait pu m'arriver un jour!"  
  
"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu aimais ça Granger? Que je te fasse du mal?"  
  
Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle tant détesté sinon? Pourquoi aurait-elle toujours retenu le bras de Harry ou Ron quand ceux-ci auraient pu définitivement l'écarter de son chemin?  
  
"Tu es complètement taré.....Tu es pire que tout ce que j'imaginais, comment quelqu'un comme toi peut être un sorcier?" finit-elle par articuler avec difficulté, le corps tremblant et gelé par la froideur de la pierre.  
  
"Car je ne suis pas un sang impur, un sang-de-bourbe sans aucune utilité...."  
  
Hermione releva la tête avec fureur. Si son regard avait pû tuer, Malefoy savait qu'elle l'aurait achevé à cet instant sans aucun remords.  
  
"Tu peux être fier de toi Malefoy,j'espère que tu brûleras en enfer..." arriva t-elle à rétorquer en essayant d'apercevoir la silhouette de Drago qui se mouvait avec agilité dans le noir.  
  
Il éclata d'un rire sarcastique.  
  
"Réveille toi petite fille, c'est déjà l'enfer ici..."  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien à cela. Il avait raison, être enfermée avec son pire ennemi pour un jour ou même l'éternité lui semblait être le châtiment qu'elle devait subir pour s'être rendue compte qu'au plus profond de son âme, ce que lui avait fait subir Drago, elle le ressentait comme une délivrance et aimait cette souffrance.  
  
"On finira pas me sortir de là Malefoy, on ne restera pas indéfiniment ensemble, je finirai bien pas arrêter de te regarder un jour...."  
  
"Tu es perspicace Granger. Oui on sortira d'ici mais tu ne sais pas si je ne t'aurais pas eu avant. D'un seul geste tu peux m'appartenir."  
  
"Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire? Va te faire foutre!"  
  
Lentement, Drago s'approcha d'elle.  
  
Elle lui paraissait si vulnérable que d'un seul souffle il aurait pu la faire disparaître et redevenir poussière...et illusion.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il remit une de ses mèches blondes en place et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Il l'obligea à lever la tête avec ses mains et la fixa intensément.  
  
Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. Ses mains et ses jambes refusaient de donner des coups et elle ne se sentait plus la force de dire un mot, devant cet être empli d'une violence qu'elle ressentait jusque dans son ventre, oui, jusque dans son corps il lui faisait mal, simplement en pensant.  
  
"Regarde toi un peu Granger... A quoi ça t'avancerait d'essayer de résister? Un seul coup et je peux t'anéantir... Et Potter n'est pas là pour te protéger..."  
  
Au nom de Harry, Hermione sentit son cour s'embrasait. Comment allait-il? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave? Elle ne le se pardonnerait jamais si c'était le cas... Que se passerait-il si Harry n'était plus là pour l'aider à avancer dans la vie, pour la soutenir contre Malefoy qui devenait de plus en plus puissant à mesure qu'elle faiblissait de jour en jour?  
  
En voyant cette lueur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Malefoy comprit qu'elle pensait à Potter. Alors il posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps...  
  
"Est ce que tu aimes Potter?"  
  
Son étreinte se fit plus violente quand il prononça ce nom, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de douleur, avec faiblesse. Il détestait tellement Harry, que le fait de savoir qu'Hermione tenait à lui le faisait devenir encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
"Non...." parvint-elle à mumurer. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse il est vrai, mais elle pensa que c'était le seul moyen de calmer la rage qui venait de se réveiller en Drago Malefoy en cet instant précis.  
  
Ce dernier mot eût sur lui l'effet qu'Hermione avait espéré.Il lui lâcha le visage et tomba lourdement à côté d'elle, le souffle court.  
  
"Tu devrais essayer de l'oublier. Il ne recherche que la gloire.... Et Weasley n'est qu'un idiot, tu ne devrais pas te laisser parler comme ça."  
  
"Tu as entendu notre conversation?"  
  
"Qui ne l'aurait pas entendu? Il s'est mis à te gueuler dessus comme si tu n'avais aucune importance pour lui."  
  
Il avait envie de dire autre chose mais il n'en fit rien. Il venait subitement de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de défendre Granger, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?  
  
Hermione, quant à elle ne préféra rien répondre... Ron avait été dur c'est vrai, elle ne devait plus avoir de problèmes avec lui pour son travail, elle aurait dû éclairer cela bien avec lui...  
  
Tout en réfléchissant, elle regarda Drago sortir un cd de sa poche pour vérifier qu'il était encore un état. Sur la pochette, elle pût y lire écrit en grosses lettres: "SLAYER".  
  
"Ca alors! Tu écoutes Slayer?" s'écria t-elle surprise. Drago avait toujours détesté tout ce qui touchait au moldu... Comment pouvait-il écouté un groupe de rock américain?  
  
Malefoy lui lança un regard noir.  
  
"Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit Granger.... Oui, j'écoute Slayer. J'adore leur musique complètement mysogine avec toutes ces bastons, ces viols, je ne pense pas que ça te plairait..."  
  
"Figure toi que j'ai déjà leurs 2 premiers albums, mon père me les as offert pour mon anniversaire. Je ne comprends pas les paroles tellement ils font de bruit, et après tout, c'est le genre de musique qui te correspond."  
  
"Lesquelles préfères tu?"  
  
"Je ne les connais pas très bien, car j'ai du mal à tout comprendre avec toutes bes basses... C'est trop violent je trouve, toutes ces histoires de nécrophilismes...[beurk lol] Je dois avouer que j'aime bien les musiques de: Overt Enemy et Perversions of Pain...Et toi?"  
  
"Pareil. Les autres sont bien aussi, mais il n'y en a pas de pareilles que celles-ci..."  
  
Il rangea le cd dans la pochette qui heureusement n'était pas rayé et le remit dans sa poche. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais pas nimporte quel sourire, celui qui était sadique, perfide et qui la faisait frissoner...  
  
"Hey Granger... Je te hais."  
  
Hermione se sentit plus calme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui rendit également son sourire.  
  
"Je te hais aussi Malefoy..."  
  
Puis ils ne dirent plus rien et le silence renvahit encore la petite grotte. Ils venaient tous les deux de se rendre compte que depuis qu'il étaient ici, ils avaient entamé une relation. Mais laquelle...  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
C'était la nuit. Hermione le savait car elle commençait à sentir ses mouvement plus lents, moins précis, et ses paupières se fermaient avec lenteur. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal tant elle avait faim, et elle se forçait d'essayer de penser à autre chose. Combien de temps pouvait-on rester sans manger? Ou boire? Il fallait absolument qu'on la sorte de là avant 3 jours, sinon elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait supporter la faim, le froid, et le regard glacé de Malefoy, fixé sur elle à chaque instant.  
  
Ils n'avaient échangé un mot depuis tout à l'heure, lui dans son coin, les yeux grands ouverts sur elle. Elle avait essayé de l'éviter durant les quelques instants qui avaient suivi la fin de leur conversation mais elle s'était rendue compte que c'était inutile. Et il lui fallait absolument dormir maintenant... Oui, rêver, il fallait qu'elle s'évade de cet endroit maudit.  
  
Péniblement, elle se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux, pour tenter de tout simplement entrer dans le pays des songes... Mais le froid mordant qui régnait dans cet espace lui gelait chaque membre. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses dents claquaient et le sang sur ses mains s'était coagulé..  
  
Celles-ci s'étaient crispées et elle n'arrivait pas à les bouger. Elle avait serré tellement fort les poings lorsque Drgo s'était presque jeté sur elle, qu'elle portait encore des marques d'ongles sur ses paumes.  
  
La froideur de l'air lui mordait ses jambes à demi-nue, là où le jean avait été déchiré et où il n'y avait plus rien. Elle sentait des frissons la parcourir à chaque instant, la griffant, la mordant, la torturant. Elle avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, chaque nouveau coup de vent qui filtrait à travers la pierre lui rappelait qu'elle se trouvait là, seule, sans personne pour la secourir.  
  
Au moment où elle allait encore plus se recroqueviller sur elle-même, elle sentit une main se posait sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux dans la direction où elle avait senti une présence et découvrit Drago en train de la regarder étrangement.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fous Malefoy?" essaya t-elle de lancer péniblement, la boucher gercée par le froid.  
  
"Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures trop tôt Granger, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi..."  
  
Il l'attira contre lui avec violence et la serra aussi fort qu'il pût, sachant très bien qu'elle avait mal.  
  
"Arrête! Arrête!" cria t-elle de toutes ses forces en tentant de se dégager.  
  
Mais il ne fit que resserer son étreinte, afin qu'ils soient à présent les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages presque collés, la poitrine d'Hermione contre son torse.  
  
Elle poussa un souffle rauque, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire. Avant même qu'elle ait pu poser la question, il lui répondit en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.  
  
" Le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, c'est la chaleur humaine... Et tant pis si ça te fait mal Granger, je n'ai pas envie que tu crèves avant que j'ai réussi à faire de toi ce que je veux..."  
  
En disant cela, il avait serré encore plus ses bras autour d'elle, arrachant un cri de douleur à Hermione. Comment pouvait-il être si cruel? Il essayait de la sauver pour mieux la tuer ensuite, mais qu'était-il? Il ne pouvait pas être humain non... Elle sentait une atroce douleur dans les côtes, elle lui brûlait chaque membre, mais pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Si elle refusait de rester coller à lui, elle allait peut-être mourir de froid...  
  
Mais après, quand elle serait sauvé, que fairait-il d'elle? Tout en le regardant intensément, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en grandissant, il était presque devenu un homme. Sa force avait grandi même s'il l'utilisait la plupart du temps pour être violent, et son corps était musclé, souple, agile.  
  
Hermione avait souvent entendu plusieurs filles de Gryffondor ou même de Serpentard parlait de son physique avec éloquence. Au fond, il n'était pas si mal que ça... Mais si seulement le monde entier savait ce que caché son visage... Une haine, un désespoir, une souffrance contre chacun personne qui respirait sur cette terre, et particulièrement elle.  
  
Pouvait-il être bon? Elle s'était souvent posé cette question, et toujours, une voix invisible, un instinct lui avait mumuré à l'oreille: "Non..."  
  
Voila pourquoi elle ne bougea pas. Il lui broyait le corps, il la protégeait pour mieux la tuer ensuite, mais pour l'instant, l'important était de survivre.  
  
"Si tu le dis... Alors ne bougeons plus..." dit-elle après s'être mis dans une position qui lui permettrait d'avoir moins mal.  
  
De son côté, Drago était satisfait. Il venait de réussir quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire: la sauvant en lui faisant mal ou lui laisser le choix entre la vie ou la douleur. Et elle avait marché comme à chaque fois... Tout en la regardant tenter de s'endormir, il se dit qu'Hermione Granger avait beaucoup changé depuis la première année. Au début, il pouvait se moquer de ses cheveux embrouillés, de ses dents de lapin, de sa maigreur et de sa silhouette chétive, mais plus maintenant. Elle s'était arrangée avec le temps et en était presque devenue belle...   
  
Et il la détestestait encore plus pour ça. Mais s'il ne pouvait plus se moquer de son physique, il y avait toujours ses origines, ses fréquentations et ce foutu caractère qu'elle avait. Elle était de sang impure, elle pairait tous les crimes commis un jour....  
  
Tout en pensant à cela, il ferma les yeux et imagina la meilleure façon de la détruire lorsqu'ils seraient sortis de cette grotte...  
  
De quoi était ce le début?  
Bon voila, c'était le troisième chapitre, il commence à se passer des choses hinhin!!! ca vous a plu alors?? dîtes moi votre avis!!! drago est sadique non? ^_^ 


	4. Pulsions

Kikoo tlm!!!! et voila un nouveau chapitre!!!!! j'ai quand même trouév un peu de temps même si j'avais mon corres canadien, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.... n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;) bon, je vous préviens que c'est un plus violent que d'hab...  
  
watery136: mignon? oui oui lol.... enfin, si on peut appeler le sadisme de drago comme ça lol...  
  
Etincelle: toujours contente d'avoir tes reviews!! ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir une admiratrice lol.... Drago est bel et bien un *enfoiré*(désolée), il va se passer aussi d'autres choses plus violentes dans ce chapitre hinhinhin !!!  
  
c-fleurbleue: et oui, j'adore Drago en méchant, vous avez vu un peu ce carrisme?? lol... Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, tu vas voir que Drago peut devenir encore pire héhéhé... Et merçi pour la review !  
  
Mione11: enfin quelqu'un de perspiace lol... Tu as découvert le fond de l'histoire en fait, c'est de savoir que quand on dit non, on pense oui lol! merçi pour tes compliments :)  
  
Mariecool: merçi de m'encourager !  
  
sandi: juste merçi lol...  
  
katarina: merçiiiiiiiiiiii ! ca m'a fait plaisir! Moi aussi j'adore Drago en méchant... mais je vais le faire un peu s'adoucir au fil du temps quand même, un peu quand même, pas beaucoup, mais un peu lol. Mais t'en fais, il ne va pas perdre son caractère pour autant ! (vive le sadisme hinhinhin)  
  
Coda: hinhin! toi aussi tu es une sadique lol? merçi pour tes compliments! j'adore les hate/love justement, c'est ce que je préfère.... Pour slayer, ils auront une grande importance dans ce chapitre 4 justement!!!!!! j'adore tout ce qui est punk, rock, mais parfois, slayer ca va trop loin... c'est pour ça que j'ai mis la chanson plus bas lol... Je compte mettre 1 chapitre par semaine, le vendredi ou le dimanche car j'ai pas mal de boulot, et c'est ma propre création! merçi pour ta review ! :)  
  
Elsa: merçi pour ta seconde review, wow, que d'honneurs pour moi, merçi pour toutes ces gentilles choses! ah la la, moi aussi, être hermione...*_* lol, j'aimerai bien l'être aussi parfois!  
  
Hiroshima: yo merçi lol! de rien pour le mail! et puis, pour ce qui est du R, j'ai perdu un pari stupide, jen'ai jamais écrit .....je vais faire de mon mieux mais bon!  
Chapitre 4: Pulsions.  
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Un vent d'été caressait les cheveux d'Hermione. Le ciel était pur, bleu, et les collines qu'elle apercevait au loin lui faisait penser à ces contes qu'elle lisait encore étant enfant.... Ou était-elle? Elle ne le savait pas.  
  
Quel âge avait elle? Et surtout... Qui était elle? Hermione... Oui, c'était son nom. Pourquoi le reste était-il une pénombre dans lequel elle n'avait l'impression que nul le ressortirait vivant?  
  
Elle ne se sentait pas innocente. C'était comme si elle était une enfant...sans l'être... Etait-elle morte? Ca même, elle ne le savait pas... Elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait une atroce vérité mais qu'elle ne pouvait la révéler, au risque de tout perdre.  
  
Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait plus d'âme. Elle sentait avoir pleuré, trop pleuré pour pouvoir rentrée au jardin de l'innocence et vivre, tout simplement.... Etait-elle damnée? Elle ne se souvenait de rien, à part qu'il lui sembler avoir souffert, aimé, détesté, puis encore souffert. Et que le schéma se répétait sans cesse...  
  
Une voix la sortit de sa stupeur, et elle se rendit compte qu'un silence immense l'entourait, comparable à une plage sur laquelle le bruit de l'écume n'était autre que poussière. Elle se tourna vers la voix et découvrit une jeune femme, aux cheveux roux, qui se tenait face un garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux d'un noir de jais.  
  
Elle frissona. La jeune fille semblait triste, comme si elle avait perdu tout espoir... Elle pleurait. Elle criait. Mais Hermione n'entendait rien.  
  
Le garçon en face prononçait des mots, mais lesquels? Il semblait déconcerté, glacé, et une leur de regret se lisait au fond de ses pupilles. Il essaya de prendre les mains de la fille en face de lui mais elle recula et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tandis que ses paroles semblaient redoubler de violence. Elle cracha par terre et le garçon fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux brillants de souffrance.  
  
Ce fut alors qu'Hermione se rendit compte. Cette fille.... Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui.... Elle ressentait une immense peine, une souffrance, alors que quelques instants plus tard elle se sentait apaisée, sereine, sentant la brise lui caressait la peau.  
  
Elle voulut crier un instant mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment cela pouvait-il etre possible? Une mémoire, et des souvenirs, noyés il y a quelques instants dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin venaient de lui revenir en tête.... C'était elle !  
  
Pourquoi était-elle là? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouvait à deux endroits à la fois? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne pouvait parler à l'autre? Et qui était ce garçon qui avait désespérément quelque chose à regretter quand il posait les yeux sur elle?  
  
Elle voulut s'approcher pour comprendre, ressentir la puissance du désespoir qui les unissait à présent, mais elle n'arriva pas à bouger.   
  
Elle restait là, crispée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et c'est alors qu'elle assista à qielque chose qui lui déchira la poitrine, la fit hurler de toutes forces, tandis que le ciel devenait noir et que le soleil mourait au loin.  
  
Elle se vit, rageuse, avançait vers le garçon qui tentait vainement de partir, et, une colère immense, une flamme brûl antedans les yeux, le pousser du haut de l'immense muraille sur laquelle elle se trouvait.  
  
pour la première fois elle entendit. Un cri. Le silence fut déchiré à jamais, la plainte du garçon résonna dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle se vit de l'autre côté, tombait sur la pierre et se roulait en boule en hurlant tout ce qui pouvait sortir d'un coeur rongé par la haine....  
  
Et pour la première fois elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Elle voulut bouger mais ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle se sentit descendre, attirée par la terre. Tout tourbillonait autour d'elle, et elle ne savait plus ou elle était.  
  
Elle vit une dernière fois le visage ensanglanté du garçon qui gisait là, immobile et froid.... comme la mort.  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione se réveilla en hurlant. Une image brutale et un lac de sang restaient gravés dans sa tête, comme si cette dernière image refusait d'en sortir. Du sang, du sang, trop de sang.... Qu'était ce songe? un rêve? Non, un cauchemard....  
  
Elle sentait de la sueur perlait sur son front et elle mit quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus en haut de la tour. Que c'était-il passé? Elle se souvenait avoir vu son reflet, là juste à côté... Ce reflet était mauvais, terrifié, et ressentait une haine immense contre le monde entier.  
  
Elle avait vu, oui, elle s'était vu pousser ce garçon du haut de la tour, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais rien lui faire. Mais qui était ce? Elle ne revoyait pas son visage à présent, et tout ce qui semblait clair il y a quelques secondes lui paraissait sombre, trouble, comme quand on essaie de regarder à travers de l'eau, comme quand on perd son âme... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Que signifiait tout cela?  
  
Un meurtre... Oui, c'était un meurtre qu'elle avait vu. Harry, Ron et Dumbledore l'avaient-ils abondonnée en enfer? Etre seule avec Drago Malefoy dans une grotte était déjà assez terrifiant, elle n'aurait pas du rêver de tout ce sang, de toute cette violence, de cette souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti au plus profond de son corps, de son âme, de sa vie, si insinifiante à ce moment-là de son existance....  
  
Drago? Elle venait à peine se souvenir de lui. Cet horrible cauchemard lui avait un instant fait oublier ses tourments, comme si plus rien n'existait. Ou était-il? Elle tourna la tête et le vit, surpris et tourmenté à côté d'elle.  
  
Il s'était réveillé bien avant elle et avait attendu le moment qu'elle sorte du pays des rêves pour pouvoir lui demander si cette nuit, elle avait eu assez mal ou si elle en voulait encore... Il était presque sûr de la réponse...  
  
Mais soudain, il l'avait vu s'agiter, s'aggriper à lui, et essayer de parler en vain. Comme si les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche... De plus en plus, elle avait bougé, s'était mise à tremblée, desserant avec force l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle et avait roulé en boule un peu plus loin de lui.  
  
Le souffle rauque, elle s'était mis à transpirer et à pleurer durant ce sommeil qui semblait être tout sauf paisible. Et puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, un cri, un cri perçant et déchirant était sorti de sa gorge, comme si on était en train de la tuer. Il n'avait rien fait, pas bouger, et il n'avait même pas eu peur...  
  
Hermione Granger était une fille étrange et assise en face de lui à présent, elle le regardait avec une certaine avidité dans les yeux mais il vit bientôt la peur reprendre le dessus.  
  
Etait-ce le rêve agité qu'elle avait eu ou tout simplement lui? A cette pensée, il lui sourit, plus sournois que jamais et décidé à lui faire du mal, quoi qui lui coûterait.  
  
"Mauvais rêve?" lui demanda t-il en étirant les jambes devant lui.   
  
A peine remise de ce qu'elle venait de voir, les cheveux en bataille et la peur lui laçérant le ventre, Hermione mit quelques temps avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle sentait son sanf s'agitait dans ses veines, et un instant, elle le vit étaler sur les murs de la grotte, Drago les maines couvertes de celui-ci. Dément, il l'étalait sur ses doigts et se se laissait tomber dans l'atroce flaque rouge à ses pieds.... Elle chassa de sa tête cette pensée. Pour l'instant, il ne lui avait rien fait, et ce rêve n'était rien de plus q'une horreur comme les autres. Il lui restait l'espoir... L'espoir qu'il se sauverait lui-même avant de la dammner pour l'éternité.  
  
"Oui.... Mais ce n'est rien, ça passera..." Elle se prit la tête entre les mains un instant.  
  
"Ca t'es perturbé de dormir avec moi Granger hein?"  
  
Elle leva vers lui un regard rempli de haine. A cet instant, elle sut ce que l'autre Hermione avait aimé ressentir en tuant l'autre... Il faisait ressortir des instincts violents et haineux qu'elle croyait inexistants au fond d'elle. Et si elle le mutilait là? Si elle le tuait ? Qui le saurait? Si elle l'étranglait, si elle l'achevait lentement, si elle torturait, qui un jour se douterait que se serait elle? Si elle devait mourir ici, pourquoi ne pas se venger et l'éventrer? Sentir qu'il avait mal, et qu'elle, une pauvre Sang-de-bourbe comme il l'appelait, l'avait vaincu. Si elle lui arrachait les yeux, lui crevait les pupilles? Ou alors, qui pourrait découvrit un jour qu'elle l'avait saigné et laissé là, implorant sa pitié, et que pour toute réponse elle lui avait arraché le coeur?  
  
A cet instant, elle eut envie de hurler. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Elle venait d'imaginer les meilleures façons de tuer quelqu'un! Qu'était-il en train de lui faire? Pourquoi avait-elle eu si envie de lui lacérer la chair? [ bon je vais m'arrêter là lol ] Toute cette violence ne lui ressemblait pas... Drago Malefoy venait de lui donner quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore eu. Comme elle le haïssait à cet instant là, pour lui avoir donner cette envie de tuer, de faire du mal à un être humain...  
  
"Crois ce que tu veux. Tu es plus bas que le dernier des animaux, j'espère qu'un jour, quelqu'un aura assez de forces pour pouvoir te faire payer tout ce que tu infliges aux gens, je te hais Malefoy!"  
  
Il éclata de rire. Pauvre Granger.... Pauvre petite fille qui ne conaissait rien au mal.... Qui pourrait-elle un jour combattre?  
  
"Déteste moi Granger..... Tu ne comprends pas que je gagne à chaque fois? Et je gagnerai toujours à chaque fois..."  
  
Hermione fouilla dans sa poche et y trouva un sandwich ratatiné presque encore intact après l'accident... Elle avait si faim.... Elle regarde un instant Drago. A côté de lui, gisait un paquet de chips fini. Apparemment, celui-ci avait aussi survécu au tremblement de terre que Malefoy avait provoqué... Elle enleva le papier et se mit à manger avec avidité les deux maigres bouts de pain et la tranche de jambon à l'intérieur.  
  
"C'est ce que tu crois" lui répondit-elle. " Je pourrais être la meilleure cette fois-ci, nous sommes seuls, et je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre. Nous avons tous les deux lancé le jeu, mais je serai la seule gagnante... Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi tu étais comme ça Malefoy. Je crois que je comprends aujourd'hui."  
  
"On m'a appris à être le mal Granger. Depuis mon enfance, je n'ai vu autour de moi que des gens qui servaient Voldemort et étaient dévoués à la mort. Ce sont des modèles pour moi, les sang pur te fairont crever pauvre enfant..."  
  
Hermione jeta le papier loin d'elle, puis elle croisa les bras et le regarda fixement, sans ciller une seule fois.  
  
"Je suppose que faire du mal aux gens te fait du bien, tu n'es qu'un sadique, tu ne peux pas être vivant... Tu dis que tout le monde t'as enseigné à être comme ça, mais les gens changent Drago."  
  
"La ferme! Mon père est la personne que j'admire le plus, justement car il écrase les gens de ton espèce, les pourritures, les larves, je suis ce qu'il veut que je sois."  
  
"Non, Malefoy. Tu es ce que tu veux être. Car tu aurais pu être différent Drago, oui, tu aurais pu être différent..."  
  
A ces mots, une douleur immense rongea la poitrine de Drago. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et ses mains se mirent à trembler nerveusement. Une fureur indescriptible se lisait à travers tout son corps, et une envie meurtrière lui vint à l'esprit, et la violence reprit le dessus... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'une abjecte vision de la pureté, qu'il la bafouait, la reniait, mais tout cela lui était étal. Tout ce qui importait à présent, c'était de la faire souffrir, de se venger...  
  
"Différent? Tu vas voir si j'aurais pu être différent!"  
  
Il se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers elle. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste pour se protéger, il la frappa violemment au visage, les poings serrés, les yeux exorbités, le corps tremblant de rage.  
  
Elle s'écroula par terre et sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Elle venait de goûter à la souffrance et elle avait peur de qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment, de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Elle allait avoir mal, un étrange pressentiment lui nouait la gorge, pourquoi tout cela arrivait-il à une enfant qui mourrait à petit à feu intérieurement? Pourquoi?  
  
Elle voulut se relever mais il la frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois ci, et une équimose apparut sur sa joue ensanglantée. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste en jean et la poussa de toutes ses forces vers une des paroi de la grotte.Effrondée, elle tomba par terre, et sentit le sang couler dans son dos. Les griffures la brûlaient, et elle tremblait à présent, le regard inexpressif.  
  
"C'est tout ce que tu peux supporter?" lui demanda t-il avant de se redigirer vers elle.  
  
Hermione roula dans un dernier effort sur le côté. Une musique s'éleva soudain dans la cavité. Drago et Hermione conaissait tous les deux cette musique... C'était une des plus violentes, morbides et iniatrices à la violence de Slayer. En heurtant le sac de Drago, la jeune fille venait de mettre en route le lecteur cd... pourquoi tout semblait être à la fois si parfait et si horrible?  
  
Strangulation, muitilation, cancer of the brain   
Limb dissection, amputation, for a mind deranged  
  
Il cracha sur elle. Un éclair de démence se lut dans ses yeux bleus. La chanson... Oui c'est ça qu'il devrait faire pour lui faire payer.... Il lui donna alors un coup de pied en pleine figure, puis dans les côtes, tout en continuant à cracher tout ce qu'il pouvait sur elle, comme si c'était sa folie. Il prit soudainnement la tête d'Hermione contre ses mains et la frappa contre le mur, laissant la jeune fille pousser un cri affreux. A présent, des bleus étaient visibles sur tout son corps...  
  
Asphyxition, suffocation, gasping for air  
Expliq me the feeling after sitting in the chair?  
  
Hermione hurlait, tentant vainement d'échapper à Drago et àses coups. Mais il ne renonça pas et s'écroula près d'elle, tout en lui tordant les bras, écrasant sa poitrine. Il était à présent au-dessus d'elle.  
  
Ripping apart  
Severing flesh  
  
Il la griffa au visage, laissant des marques sanglantes sur ses joues.  
  
Gouging eyes  
Terring ling from limb  
  
Il la regarda un instant, puis une idée, la pire qu'il ait jamais eu de sa vie, lui vint en tête.  
  
Experimenation, slow infection, internal decay  
  
Quelque chose se trouvait dans sa poche.. Il sentait le contact à travers le tissu rugueux de son jean.. Elle allait savoir ce qu'était la douleur.  
  
Execution, need transfusion, body rots away  
Slided incision, zero vision, loss of vitals signs  
Skin contortion [ mon dieu!], bone erosion, your life becomes you fine  
  
Il la gilfla. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. La tête d'Hermione suivait ses mains, le cou presque rompu.  
  
Strangulation, muitilation, cancer of the brain   
Limb dissection, amputation, for a mind deranged  
  
Il sortit alors de sa poche ce qu'il voulait: son plus beau cannif. Il l'ouvrit et regard la lame luire dans la pénombre.  
  
Asphyxiation, suffocation, gasping for air  
  
Il leva sa main, un regard paranoïaque au fond des yeux.  
  
Expliq me the feeling after sitting in the chair?  
  
Et là, il frappa. La lame traversa la paume de la jeune fille, et du sang lui gicla au visage. mais il s'en foutait. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire, une mort de plus après tout?  
  
Ripping apart  
Severing flesh  
  
Hermione serra les dents. Mais une plainte déchirante sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit le fer s'introduire en elle. La douleur l'envahit et l'impression d'avoir une main disparut.  
  
Execution, need transfusion, body rots away  
Slided incision, zero vision, loss of vitals signs  
  
Drago lui donna un coup de genou dans la jambe et continua de maintenir la pression avec le couteau.  
  
Skin contortion, bone erosion, your life becomes you fine  
  
Il hurla lui aussi, et leurs deux plaintes s'élevèrent dans la grotte.  
  
Necrophobic can't control the paranoia  
  
Il roula à côté d'elle et retira le couteau de la paume ensanglantée d'Hermione, qui, le souffle court, commençait à voir trouble autour d'elle.  
  
Scared to die....  
  
La musique s'arrêta là.   
  
Drago ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.... Et non, il ne voulait pas. Il se releva un instant et regarda avec satisfaction Granger, allongée par terre. Elle était couverte de bleus, mais elle survivrait. Du sang s'était répandu sur tous ses vêtements, mais elle ne crèverait pas. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait tant voulu. Il fixa la main rouge de la jeune fille, incapable de bouger. Elle essayait de contenir le sang, et gémissait de douleur, préférant la mort à ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Une autre musique commenca. Drago donna un coup de pied au sac et aucun bruit ne lui reparvint aux oreilles. A part les cris déchirants d'Hermione, qui brisait le silence, et une innonence déchue, qu'il venait de perdre lui aussi.  
  
Drago Malefoy avait perdu tout contrôle de lui. Il aurait du être fier, comme son père le lui avait appris. Il l'était, oui il l'était, mais pas comme il pensait que ce serait.. Etait-ce la différence dont elle avait parlé tout à l'heure?  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago eut envie de vomir en regardant Hermione. Les yeux baignés de larmes, les mains ensanglantés, qu'avait-elle méritée? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy se dégouta. Qu'avait-il fait... Il pensait qu'il ne le regretterait pas, et c'était vrai, mais il sentit ce sentiment indéfinissable au fond de lui, il sut ce qu'était à présent les remords...  
  
Il avait presque failli la tuer si cette foutue musique ne s'était pas arrêté. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il emporter ce cd? Slayer était un groupe de déments, dont la musique incitait les gens à faire souffrir les autres. Il ne put s'empcxher de penser que la musique n'était pas seule responsable de son acte... Et il eut pitié d'elle. Serait-il un meurtrier? Fairait-il honneur à la famille comme il en avait envie? Quelque chose l'empêchait d'en finir avec Hermione Granger, mais quoi? Drago Malefoy eut honte de ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là, honte d'être descendu si bas...  
  
Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle sursauta. Elle avait peur. Il arracha un bout de son tee-shirt et lui fit un bandage avec, autour de la main, bien qu'elle résista pour qu'il la laisse mourir seule, en silence, perdue....  
  
Puis il la regarda. Pourquoi éprouvait-il de la compassion pour elle? Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, le regard hagard, ne sachant toujours pas s'il devait écouter la voix qui lui disait qu'il avait bien fait, ou celle qu'il était un monstre... Le bien venait-il de naître en lui? Non! Non ! Il ne le fallait pas avoir pitié d'elle! Que penserait Lucius Malefoy de lui s'il le voyait comme ça?  
  
Alors il ne fit plus rien. Mais tandis qu'Hermione s'était évanouie, il s'approcha d'elle et la recouvrit de veste en lambeaux. Puis, il s'entendit murmmurer, comme si ce n'était pas lui, comme si quelqu'un avait pris possession de son corps.: "Pardon...."  
  
ouf et bin!!!!! je n'ai pas traduit les paroles de la chanson car c'est trop pour mon pauvre coeur lol... Mais je pense que c'est assez explicite non? enfin, si vous ne comprenez pas, écrivez moi! j'espère en tout cas que ca vous a plu! review please ! :) 


	5. Regrets et larmes

et voila un new chapitre tlm!!! bon j'espère que vous avez pas trouvé celui de la dernière fois trop bizarre...... vous comprendrez pourquoi je mets R maintenant!! enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira aussi!! ;)  
  
Lululle: lol! t'inquiètes pas ça va arriver très bientôt!  
  
katarina! wow! merçi pour cette superbe revue, ça m'a vraiment touch ce que tu m'as dit et je t'en remercie! pour les mauvais côtés, j'ai trouvé que la chanson correspondait exactement... et le titre du chapire aussi!!pour ce qui est du rêve d'Hermione, t'inquiètes pas, ça a une importance capitale dans la fin de l'histoire, et dans quelques chapitres on aura plus de précisions.... en tk merçi de me dire tout ça!  
  
Mariecool: nan je suis juste sadique lol! ^_^  
  
watery136: nan il ne va pas la laisser crever, tu vas voir d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre!  
  
kotohiki: lol merçi!!!! je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça te plaise toujours autant!  
  
Hiroshima: wow, c super gentil ce que tu m'as écrit aussi! je saiis que c un peu spécial car j'ai tjr écrit des trucs un brin sadique et violent, mais j'adore ça lol!! et c'est super que tu adores ça! moi aussi j'adore drago méchant hinhinhin! c sur que si au début il était arrivé: ouai salut mioneje t'aime! bin çal'aurait pas fait lol.. je préfère comme toi faire évoluer les choses! pis c po débile de demander comment mettre unev fiction lol! alors il faut que t'ailles dans " register".. Tu lis les règles, tu clikes sur agree, et après tu as un formulaire d'inscription! pour entrer dans ton compte il te faudra aller dans login. après tu as une partie spécial... Il faudra que tu télécharges tes chapitres dans "document manager" d'abord pour les mettre ! tu vas a create story, et là tu dis tout sur l'histoire... et dans add chapters c là ke tu pourras ajouter des chapitres!  
  
Salut Varda (Gabrielle): lol, je sais que ma fic est vrament strange mais je suis contente que ça te plaise! et d'ailleurs tu vas voir ce qui va suivre va faire réfléchir drago en effet! merçi pour ta review! :)  
  
angelbas: lol merçi! voici la suite!  
  
Mione11: wow merçi beaucoup pour le "kiffante" ça fait plaisir, je suis contente que ça te plaise!! vlavla le p'tit chapitre de la semaine...:p  
  
Chapitre 5 :Regrets et larmes.  
  
Hermione reprit conscience au bout d'une éternité douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle avait oublié. Oublié la peine. Oublié la souffrance. Oublié les larmes de sang qu'elle avait versé. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Plus tard, elle se demanda comment tant de haine pouvait disparaître un instant de votre corps et vous faire croire que les étoiles brillaient encore....  
  
Elle ne se souvint durant quelques secondes de rien. Mais quand elle voulut se lever, elle comprit. Elle était étendue là, dans une mare de sang, les yeux gonflés et incapable de bouger. Sa main était entourée d'une sorte de tissu qu'elle arrivait à peine de distinguer. Elle sentait que ses joues la brulaient atrocement et lorsqu'elle parvint à jeter un regard sur ses bras, elle y découvrit des marques de coups sanglantes.  
  
Elle sut ce qui s'était passé. Et quelque part elle l'avait toujours su. La douleur était présente, et elle eut envie de hurler jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. Mais elle s'en échappa en se mordant les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende souffrir. Alors,même si le mal la faisait se tordre de douleur, seul le silence écrasant se fit entendre dans la grotte... Si elle se laissait aller, il aurait gagné. Et le jeu s'arrêterait. Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle voulait juste gagner elle aussi. Mais y arriver lui semblait être un prix terrible à payer.. Elle avait vendu son âme à Drago Malefoy. Oui, elle avait vendu son âme au diable.  
  
Tout lui revint en mémoire; la musique, le couteau, le sang. Elle avait écouté les paroles sans comprendre pourquoi il pouvait se montrer si inhumain... Il venait de la battre et de vider son sang sur le sol froid et glacé... Et elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Oh elle se rappela de tout ce qui avait provoqué cela.... Un mot, un simple mot. Différent. Maintenant elle comprenait. Il n'aurait pas pû être différent... Il était mort depuis trop longtemps.  
  
La douleur lui ravageait le corps entier. Elle l'aperçut au fond, assis contre le mur, la regardant, le regard inexpressif. Drago Malefoy ne laisserait jamais ses émotions paraître, jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui..... Lorsqu'il l'avait giflé, mordu, griffé, enlevé la sensation d'avoir une main, la haine d'Hermione avait atteint une sorte de sommet, là où la folie est proche de ra Si elle avait pu avoir le couteau l'instant d'après, elle lui aurait crever les yeux. Elle l'aurait saigné. Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun remords.  
  
Elle se rappela qu'à ce moment là, elle avait souhaité qu'il soit torturé pour l'éternité. Comment, elle, avait-elle pu avoir envie de ça? Oh elle le détestait... Elle le détestait pour lui avoir donné le goût de la souffrance et pour lui avoir infliger cette rivière de sang. Elle avait été à la limite de la mort, mais il s'était arreté. La haine... Oui, elle haissait Drago Malefoy. Il venait de la frapper aussi fort qu'il avait pu, et il avait failli la tuer. Comment pouvait-il avoir une âme? Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Et aujourd'hui encore plus.... Haine. Haine.Haine.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
Drago venait de laisser échapper un mot douloureux. La gorge sèche, il observait Hermione qui semblait réellement souffrir. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal? Certes, on lui avait appris à faire le mal. Mais pas à frapper une femme jusqu'à la mort.... D'un côté, il était toujours fier. C'était ce que son père aurait voulu qu'il fasse. Il avait honoré Lucius Malefoy comme celui-ci l'avait toujours désiré.. Mais une autre part de lui lui faisait ressentir cet étrange sentiment. Qu'était-ce? Des remords? Certainement pas! Jamais il ne pourrait éprouver ça pour une sang-de-bourbe.. Mais alors, qu'est ce que c'était?  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy?"  
  
Les yeux brûlants d'une colère encore endormie, Hermione se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux devinrent aussi brûlants qu'une flamme lorsqu'elle parvint avec douleur, à s'assoir pour le regarder en face, les mains tremblantes de rage. Haine. Haine. Oui, Haine.  
  
"Juste voir si tu avais crevé..."  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire étrange. Pour la première fois, elle eût l'impression d'être aussi lâche qu'un des partisans du mal.  
  
"Pas encore.... Tu as failli y parvenir, mais sache que maintenant, je suis plus forte qu'avant. Tu as beau eu me griffer, me mordre, me faire souffrir, le jeu n'est pas fini... Et cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de lancer les dés..."  
  
Elle lui sourit. Mais d'un sourire qui n'était pas le même que d'habitude, celui qui était chaleureux et n'était que bonheur. Haine. Haine. Haine.  
  
Drago la regarda. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione Granger? Elle semblait être..... différente. Elle semblait être ce mot qui lui avait fait devenir un être assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. Serrant sa main encore ensanglantée contre elle, elle lui faisait face et ne semblait plus avoir peur.Peur.... C'était le dernier espoir de Drago. Tant qu'Hermione avait peur, il la dominait complètement. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait être sereine. Se pouvait-il que ce qu'il lui avait fait subir lui avait donné une force jamais inégalée? Etait-elle devenu ce qu'elle avait toujours haï?  
  
Drago Malefoy se rendit compte qu'il avait crée quelque chose. Elle était une sorte d'oeuvre. Il avait réussi à la rendre comme lui. Méfiante, haineuse, souffrante, désespérée, prête à tuer... Il le vit dans ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas comme il aurait voulu être à ce moment-là. Il se revit un instant, la frappant, puis enfonçant ce couteau dans sa paume, si fragile. Il lui avait donné un moyen de le vaincre.... Et ça le rendait fou.  
  
La voir ainsi lui fit mal. Il avait réussi à détruire une part d'elle-même, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui murmmurait qu'il avait eu tort. Pourquoi? Pourquoi donc se sentait-il si mal? Il avait pourtant fait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, mais sa tâche aujourd'hui achevée,il aurait voulu disparaître de sa vue, la fuir, ne plus pouvoir cette fierté qu'elle affichait en ce moment elle....  
  
"Mais dis donc Malefoy, serais tu déscendu plus bas que terre? Te serais tu rouler dans la boue comme le dernier des chiens?"  
  
En laissant échapper cela, Hermione venait de se laisser emporter par une vague rouge, une vague chaude et écarlate, une vague de sang... La même sur laquelle Drago s'était noyé il y a de cela bien longtemps.  
  
Drago ne put pas répondre. Qu'était-elle devenue? Qu'avait-il fait? Elle était à présent comme lui. Jamais auparavant, elle n'aurait osé le regardé avec tant de haine, tant de mépris, tant d'amertume... Et jamais auparavant, elle n'aurait osé lui sourire sans avoir peur. Non, elle n'avait plus peur.  
  
"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."parvint-il à répliquer, les yeux hagards. Stressé, il remit une de ses mèches blondes en place.  
  
"Réfléchis bien. Battre une femme, c'est ça ta fierté? La saigner, c'est ton plaisir? Oui tu as aimé ça sur le moment Malefoy. Mais en es tu fier?"  
  
"Regarde toi. Regarde ton pitoyable état et tes cheveux emmêlés... Tu as failli passer dans un monde oublié Granger, crois tu que je n'en suis pas fier?"  
  
Il avait répondu ainsi par défense. Par principe. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours répondu. Mais cette réponse n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Une part de lui, infime certes, mais existante quand même, lui chuchottait des mots horribles. Des mots qui disaient que la honte finirait par le ronger un jour. Il ne voulait pas écouter cette voix. Il avait l'impression que Granger était dans sa tête, qu'elle l'emplissait, qu'elle le torturait. Si faible comme voix, et pourtant si présente. Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il se voulait être dur, cruel, impitoyable. Il l'était. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette part de lui que les êtres humains apellent les remords?  
  
Elle ricana une nouvelle fois. Il y avait quelque chose que Drago ne savait pas. Quelque chose qu'elle avait entendu, une chose dont elle allait se servir pour se venger. Elle était devenue sadique, presque folle, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle lui fairait payer ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis son entrée à Poudlard...  
  
"Fais croire ça à d'autre... Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu?"  
  
"Entendu quoi Granger?"  
  
"Tu n'arrives pas à faire l'innocent Malefoy... Tu as déjà perdu ton âme, n'essaie pas de lé récupérer soudainement. Quand j'étais à la limite de l'agonie, quand tu m'as recouverte de ma veste, j'ai entendu ce murmmure... Tu m'as demandé pardon Drago. Tu t'es toi même mutilé, tout seul, sans que je ne fasse rien..."  
  
Ainsi donc elle avait entendu. Voila pourquoi elle semblait être heureuse, même si elle souffrait. Elle avait raison.. Il s'était abaissé à quelque chose que jamais avant il n'aurait fait. Le pardon. Pouvait-on lui accorder? Cmment avait-il pu prononcer ce mot? Si seulement il n'avait pas fait ça. Si seulement, elle n'avait jamais entendu. Il avait été faible l'espace d'un instant et elle avait saisi sa chance. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait lui. Qu'avait-il fait d'Hermione Granger? Qu'avait-il réussi? Pourquoi avait-elle entendue?  
  
"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu délires ma pauvre...."  
  
"Je ne suis pas folle. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. N'essaie pas de le nier. Tu as regretté n'est ce pas? Tu m'as demandé pardon.. Tu as perdu... Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je peux te voir vraiment maintenant. Et je vais t'effacer à jamais..."  
  
Elle se sentit soudainement satisfaite en voyant ses yeux glacés devenirent d'un bleu encore plus étincelant. Il regrettait. Elle le savait à présent. Elle avait trouver une faiblesse mortelle en lui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'il la fixait toujours, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui était arrivé. Elle leva un instant sa main et la fit tourner quelques secondes. La douleur était devenue une partie d'elle-même à présent, aussi, elle ne ressentit rien. Elle serra son poing aussi fort qu'elle put, jusqu'à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches. Drago pâlit en la voyant agir ainsi.  
  
"Tu vois, je n'ai plus mal... lâcha t-elle sans le regarder. Mais toi, si. Et j'aime ça".  
  
Elle laissa tomber sa main inerte à côté d'elle et parvint avec difficulté à croiser ses jambes. Le sang commençait à sécher sur le sol et à coller à ses vêtements mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.  
  
Drago lui, tremblait. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi ce jour là, quelque chose changea en lui. Lui si fier, lui si mauvais, lui si terrifiant, se sentit tout à coup faible, monstrueux en face d'une fille de 15 ans qui le regard d'un air calme, mais derrière lequel se cachait une colère si forte que le sol aurait pu en trembler à nouveau.  
  
"Allez, ne fais pas cette tête là Drago, ton petit papa serait fier de toi..."   
  
Drago se leva d'un bond, le jean déchiré par la bataille des quelques heures précédentes.  
  
"Tu crois que c'est facile hein? Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix? Ils sont tous comme ça Granger, ouvre les yeux. J'ai grandi dans un endroit où le bien n'existe pas et ou la souffrance est portée sur un trône. Personne ne peut les sauver, et personne ne peut me sauver moi."  
  
Hermione remit en place ses cheveux.  
  
"Tu mens Drago. On a tous le droit de changer. Peut-être que tu as été choisi pour faire le mal, mais ça veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent rien sans toi. tu aurais pu être plus fort qu'eux. Mais tu as choisi la voix de la mort.Tu l'es déjà Drago Malefoy..."  
  
"Je n'aurais pas pu être autrement. Je fais ce qu'on m'a appris. Je suis ce que je suis, quelqu'un qui ne peut faire ressentir que la douleur Granger! Mon père m'a donné cette éducation, et je suis fièr d'être son fils."  
  
"C'est pour ça que tu regrettes alors?"  
  
Elle avait laissé échapper cette dernière phrase dans un murmmure à peine audible. Elle ne voulait pas la dire. Mais pourtant, elle l'avait fait, comme si plus rien n'importait à présent... Drago ressentit ça aussi. Il ne put répondre. Il avait envie de lui hurler des injures, des insultes, de lui cracher sa haine au visage comme elle l'avait fait dans le parc mais il ne fit rien. Il ne bougea pas. Seul le silence fut maître des lieux durant ces quelques secondes.Un silence pesant durant lequel ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. La relation qu'ils avaient était la plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais vécu, et tous les deux le savaient parfaitement. C'est pourquoi ce jour là, Drago Malefoy, un garçon promit au rang de Mangemort ne fit pas un geste durant ce temps qui leur sembla à tous les deux un siècle. Un millénaire. Une éternité...  
  
Dans un bruit dévastateur, Drago tomba au sol, les genoux repliés, les mains sur son visage. Hermione n'avait toujours pas compris.  
  
Au début, il ne bougeait pas, laissant les pierres entaillaient ses genoux déjà meurtris. Ses mains crispés retenait sa respiration rauque et tout en tremblant, il tirait si fort ses cheveux qu'il aurait pû les arracher. Rien ne se passa durant une minute, Hermione ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un sanglot étouffé qu'elle eût le courage de relever la tête pour l'observer. Elle comprit. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, il se l'était interdit....  
  
Avec lenteur, elle commença à s'approcher de lui, prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante comme elle l'avait fait depuis ce matin. Elle voulut lui poser la main sur l'épaule mais quelque chose la retient. Dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, baissé et presque couché sur le sol, une partie du dos de Drago était visible, le tee-shirt remonté au milieu. Rien de cela n'était extraordinaire. mais quelque chose attira son attention. Des sortes de marues étranges dissimimulées par le tissu.... Elle se pencha pour mieux voir. Il devait y en avoir 7 en tout, et elles semblaient incrustées dans la chair de Drago. Certaines étaient presque parties, mais deux d'entre elle brillaient d'un rouge ardent, comme si cela ne faisait que trop peu de temps qu'elle était là. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissoner. Ces marques n'étaient pas des tâches de naissance. Elle regarda encore une fois et ce qu'elle comprit lui glaca le sang un instant. Des brûlures.  
  
"Drago? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces marques sur ton dis?"  
  
D'un seul coup, le jeune homme se rassit convenablement et rabattit son tee-shirt. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais aucune larme n'avait encore coulé, bien qu'elles soient dans ses pupilles d'un noir de jais. Il tentait de garder ses yeux grands ouverts, de peur qu'Hermione le voit s'abandonner à ce péché interdit.  
  
"Rien. Ce n'est absolument rien."  
  
"Ne raconte pas nimporte quoi, comment est ce que tu t'aies fait ça?"  
  
"Oublie ce que tu as vu, ça vaut mieux."  
  
Hermione voulut lui répondre quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Car ce fut dans ses yeux qu'elle y lût la réponse... Elle comprit immédiatement, comme si il était elle et qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle apprit ce jour resta gravé, tel un souvenir brûlant, au fond de sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se sentit frissoner et serra ses mains comme si la fin du monde approchait.  
  
"C'est ton père, c'est ça? Il veut t'apprendre ce qu'est la vie. Il veut t'apprendre ce qu'est le mal. Alors il te le fait. Il te brûle. Il te torture et tu n'as le droit de rien dire. Ni crier. Ni pleurer."  
  
Drago ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer.  
  
"Combien de fois t'as t-il fait ça? Comment peux t-on infliger ça à son propre fils..."  
  
Elle comprit ce que Drago avait voulu dire par le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être différent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éprouva de la pitié envers celui qui avait toujours été l'image de la haine à ses yeux.  
  
"Réponds moi Drago. Je veux tout savoir, tu ne peux garder ça pour toi!"  
  
"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Granger? Je ne crois plus en rien. Je n'ai besoin de personne."  
  
"Ca va te tuer. Ca te rongera jusqu'à ce que ton sang soit empoisoné et que tu en crèves! Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer hein? POURQUOI?"  
  
Tout en disant cela, elle l'avait aggripé et le secouait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Violemment, il se retourna vers elle et lui serra le poignet, le corps tremblant de douleur.  
  
"Parce qu'on me l'a interdit. Pleurer, c'est faire voir ce que l'on ressent, c'est être un lâche. Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis réellement ni ce que je pense."  
  
Il la lâcha. En état de choc, elle ne put arriver à se remettre sur pieds ni à répondre à ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
"Tu n'as pas compris que je n'existe pas?"  
  
Mais cette phrase fut de trop, pour lui. Une larme tomba. Une seule. Mais Hermione put la voir. Elle coula lentement de ses yeux sur sa joue, en s'accrochant à ces cils. Le temps semblant alors infini à ce moment là. Pour les deux adolescents, leur vie se joua à l'instant précisa ou il laissa échapper ce regret, ce remord, cette peine infinie qui le tiraillait depuis sa naissance. Drago s'empêcha de l'enlever, rapide, et de s'essuyer les yeux, résolu à se contenir. Mais une deuxième larme s'échappa de sa pauvre âme torturée. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, et il y lut de la pitié, comme si il n'existait réellement pas. Alors il fondit en larmes...  
  
Il mit ses mains devant son visage et laissa retentir une plainte dans les grotte. Il se tira les cheveux, haineux envers lui-même, envieux du contrôle absolu que possédait Lucius Malefoy sur tous les gens qui croisaient son chemin un jour.  
  
"Arrête toi! tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer!" se hurlait-il à lui même.  
  
Mais Hermione lui posa la main sur l'épaule. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle faisait ça, et ce serait probablement la dernière.  
  
"Non, ne t'arrête pas. Pleure. Ca fait du bien de pleurer. Vas y, laisse couler tes larmes..."  
  
Alors, tandis qu'elle s'aggripait à sa chemise, Drago ne se retint plus.Il sanglota comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il était meurtri, usé, comme si son coeur était trop vieux pour accepter le fait de se laisser aller. Cette souffrance lui roula sur les joues, resta au coin de ses lèvres, et mourut petit à peu sur la pierre froide.Et dans la pénombre de la grotte, des cris retentirent. Des cris de souffrance cachés en lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait presque fini par les oublier. Et dans cet oubli, dans ce noir lugubre, un garçon versa ce jour-là des larmes de sang...  
  
ouf!!! voila voila!! alors vs pensez quoi des révélations au sujet de drago et de la face cachée de mione?? review svp! :) 


	6. L'enfer

Hello tlm!!! vla vla le chapitre 6! chuis vraiment contente de tous ce que vous m'écrivez ça me fait chaud au coeur, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic harry potter! bref, je voulais tous vous remercier!  
  
Eve: oui je sais, malfoy est un peu taré parfois... on l'adore comme ça je crois!mais je l'ai fait s'arrêter un peu avant de tuer Hermione, comme ils pourront s'aimer après sinon lol? en t-k, merçi pour ta review!  
  
Lululle: sciée? C'est quoi cette new expression o_O? lol, merçi en tout cas! :)  
  
katarina: et bé!! franchement ça me fait plaisir de voir tout ça! c'est super mimi tout ce que tu m'as écrit..sniff...une larme coule sur ma joue..jt vraiment émue, chuis pas habituée à tous ces compliments moi! pour drago, ct l'idée que je me faisais de lui aussi. s'il est violent, c'est qu'on l'a été avec lui...et j'adore les persos qui s'interdisent à eux-mêmes de laisser paraître leurs émotions, ça a quelque chose de touchant lol! mais j'ai décidé de faire un peu avancer les choses dans ce chapitre.. fo quand même que ça vienne les p'tits oiseaux et les bisous lol! alors bon, dans ce chapitre, drago va pas trop être méchant, il va plutôt se confier à hermione héhé! en tout cas, vraiment merçi, c'est vrt touchant :)  
  
Hiroshima: wow! ça aussi ça me fait vraiment plaisir! tant d'admirateurs pour mon travail... c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu m'as dit aussi, j'en reviens pas de toutes ces gentilles choses! en tout cas, je peux te guarantir que si tu mets ta fanfic sur fanfiction, et bien je la lirai et je te harcèlerai de reviews lol! pour drago et hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser de ce chapitre, mais ils vont tous les deux évoluer dans le bon sens...  
  
Mione11: mon dieu! ma fic, kiffante? j'adore ce mot lol! mirciiiiiiiiii c tout mimi :) et bin tu vas voir que ça bien évoluer dans ce chapitre!  
  
Varda: merçi encore pour cette seconde review! j'adore faire changer les gens d'opinion. un coup hermione déteste drago, un coup elle éprouve de la pitié... mais tu vas voir que le voir pleurer a changé beaucoup de choses dans la façon de penser d mione! ^^   
  
kaima: bin juste merçi lol  
  
Kotohiki: wow thank you very much! :) bin merçi d'adorer mon style d'écriture lol! voila la suite, un chapitre par semaine.  
  
Lavande: quelle review! mon dieu! c'est vraiment émouvant ce que tu m'as écrit! j'aurais jamais crû que uelqu'un puisse éprouver ça un jour pour ma fic...ça me fait vraimrnt plaisir que tu m'aies dit tout ça. Je bosse dur sur cette fic, et voir que ça plaît aux gens qui me laissent des reviews pareilles, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur... en ce qui concerne la pitié qu'à éprouvé hermione, tu vas voir que ça va chnager certaines choses. pas mal en fait par rapport à eux deux, j'espère que ça te plaira tjr autant!  
  
Fumseck: wow wow wow, merçi pour ta review lol! au fait, j'ai commencé à lire ta fic à toi, elle est franchement géniale, t un super écrivain aussi! =)  
  
flo007: ouai c po compliqué comme histoire, mais chuis contente que ça te plaise! merçiiiiii  
  
angelbas: mdr! voici le nouvo et horrible chapitre lol..enfin celui là n'est pas du tout dans la même ambiance que les autres, je trouve que ça devient tout chou même lol! merçi pour cette seconde review :)  
  
Chapitre 6: L'Enfer.  
  
Hermione réussit à sortir de sa poche un bout de pain qui avait survécu au choc. Trois jours... Trois jours qu'elle pensait être enfermée avec Drago Malefoy dans la pénombre d'une douleur cachée, lugubre, où les pleurs et les cris devenaient amants pour ensuite mourir lentement, oubliés de tous. Depuis trois jours, ils avaient joués à ce jeu mortel dont le nom à peine murmmuré faisaient peur aux âmes, et où aucun n'avait encore gagné. La haine les avait envahi tous les deux, les tuant petit à petit. Hermione avait éprouvée quelque chose que jamais elle n'aurait crû possible. Elle avait souffert avec lui, mais il lui avait offert une chose qu'elle avait banni à tout jamais auparavant : la goût du mal. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait eu envie de lui faire si mal qu'elle aurait joui, éprouvé un tel bonheur qu'elle en serait peut-être morte. Et elle l'avait haï pour ça. Elle l'avait détesté à un tel point que sa tête résonnait encore d'une souffrance inexprimable quand il l'avait battue, souillée, humiliée, la laissant crever dans son propre sang. Trois jours. Elle aurait cru qu'il l'aurait soumise bien avant ce temps et qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde pour ressentir encore l'envie de le tuer, de le mutiler jusqu'à ce qu'il l'implore.  
  
Avec Drago Malefoy, tout avait toujours été simple depuis son entrée à Poudlard; des insultes, des regards de glace qui pouvaient détruire le monde, de la violence, du désespoir. Hermione Granger n'avait connu que cette part de lui. Toujours le même schéma, la même cruauté, les mêmes injures qu'on se redisait à chaque seconde de notre existence... En presque cinq ans, les seuls rapports qu'ils avaient eu étaient passés par la haine. Peu à peu, ils avaient sombré tous les deux dans la spirale du désespoir éternel, de l'ennemi, de la mort.... On pouvait qualifier cela de relation, non? Mais laquelle? Car Drago n'avait décidé de ne laisser paraitre qu'une face de lui, celle qui était mauvaise et qui n'inspirait aux autres que la peur et le dégoût. Tout avait toujours ainsi. Pourquoi changer?  
  
C'est ce que tous les deux s'étaient longtemps demandés. Pourquoi briser ce qui existait déjà au profit d'une douleur venant du néant? Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose de nouveau venait de se passer, quelque chose qui les liaient à jamais.Tous les deux venaient de découvrir qu'il partageaient un secret. Une chose à eux pour toujours. Celui d'un enfant qui souffrait.... Celui de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Hermione avait découvert ce que Drago endurait réellement. Et elle savait qu'il y aurait des choses dans la vie de celui-ci qu'elle seule pourrait arriver à comprendre. Aucune autre personne. Même pas Dumbledore. Elle ne savai pas pourquoi, mais elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait partagé quelque chose avec lui quand sur son dos, elle avait vu ces marques et que dans ses yeux, c'était lu l'horreur en comprenant ce qui se passait chez les Malefoy, lorsque Drago rentrait à la maison. Leur relation avait encore plus avancée, elle avait atteint un endroit indestructible ou nul ne pourrait arriver à la détruire. Ce secret que conaissait Hermione, jamais Drago ne le dirait à personne. Elle seule comprendrait désormais pourquoi sa main tremblait lorsque Lucius Malefoy s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son fils. Quelque part, Drago avait besoin de ça pour continuer à vivre.... et à espérer même si jamais il ne le montrerait.  
  
Lucius Malefoy avait voulu montrer à son fils qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à personne d'autre qu'à soi-même, il lui avait appris à haïr le monde entier. Et il avait réussi... Aujourd'hui; Hermione éprouvait de la pitié pour Drago. Au départ, elle n'avait pas su comment Drago pouvait supporter de se faire torturer ainsi. Mais Lucius était son père. Et les liens du sang, n'est ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus important? Drago l'aurait donné pour son père. Celui-ci lui avait appris à ne pas pleurer, ne pas hurler, ne pas se plaindre. Mais en le brûlant, Lucius ne lui avait rien interdit. Drago s'était puni lui même... Pour lui, laisser montrer ses émotions dans les larmes étaient insupportables. Il se devait d'être dur, de souffrir si cela était nécessaire mais au moins, il existerait, et son père serait fier de lui. Lucius Malefoy était cruel, même avec ceux qu'il aimait, pour leur montrer que rien n'est acquis et que la réalité n'est rien. En le séquestrant, il l'avait rendu dur et lui avait donné tout son amour. Si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour....  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'Hermione serait la seule à pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il l'avait tant détesté, tant mentalement et physiquement torturé, qu'elle seule avait vraiment une relation avec lui. Potter aussi, dans un certain sens. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait vu pleurer ce jour-là... Il s'était dévoilé à elle, il lui avait montré sa faiblesse, et elle n'avait rien dit. Tremblant, il était sûr qu'elle allait l'anéantir, mais elle avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule. Pourquoi éprouvait-il ça avec elle? Tant de remords, de regrets, de dégoût envers lui-même... Tout ce qu'il croyait, comme le fait de la détester éternellement, était à présent brisé. Elle seule pouvait le comprendre à présent.   
  
Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller devant elle ainsi... Il savait parfaitement que pleurer lui était un péché interdit. Dieu le punirait un jour pour ça. Il avait crû qu'elle lui fairait du mal, se moquerait, finirait son travail mais il n'en était rien. Pourquoi? Il s'était crû perdu à cet instant, prêt à mourir plutôt que d'accepter le fait qu'elle avait entendu ses sanglots. Et pourtant, elle l'avait aidé à faire sortir de lui cette rancune envers sa famille qu'il éprouvait depuis tant d'années. Mais sans l'intérêt de son père, que serait-il devenu à part l'ombre de lui-même?  
  
"Ca va mieux?"  
  
Drago releva la tête. Hermione semblait calme, mais assez gênée. C'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un pleurer. Que ressentait-elle à ce moment là? De la peine, de la pitié? Drago avait horreur de la pitié. Il n'aurait jamais dû pleurer devant Hermione Granger, jamais.  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Je te préviens que si tu répètes à quiconque ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui Granger, je t'égorge."  
  
Hermione soupira. Il avait changé elle le savait. Mais quelque chose était resté au fond de lui, cette fierté que son père lui avait laissé en héritage. Mais il regrettait d'avoir pleuré. Il y a quelques heures, elle aurait utilisé celà pour le détruire, le faire disparaître de cette terre mais sa haine s'était évanouhie lorsqu'elle avait vu ces marques sur lui; pitié... Oui de la pitié, voila ce qu'elle éprouvait à présent.  
  
"Je n'en ai pas l'intention Drago. Pourquoi t'es tu interdit de pleurer? Pleurer, c'est se libérer. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu survivre avec ce remord à l'intérieur de toi si longtemps... Je... Je me serai tuée."  
  
"Mais je me suis tué Granger. Refuser les larmes, n'est ce pas quelque part la mort de l'âme?"  
  
Drago avait raison. Hermione avait compris; il s'était puni, auto-mutilié, était passé dans le royaume des morts. Aucun pleur n'avait glissé sur ses joues depuis trop longtemps. Drago Malefoy était mort depuis des années. Un siècle. Une éternité...  
  
"Oui, sans doute... Je sais que pour toi, les liens du sang sont les plus forts. Mais tu aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un. Pourquoi as tu enduré ces tortures sans rien dire?"  
  
"Si je l'avais dit, crois-tu que mon père se serait encore intéressé à moi? Il m'aurait humilié. Il se serait arrêté. Et je n'aurai eu plus aucune raison de vivre...."  
  
"Alors tu acceptes de te faire mutiler c'est ça? Quand te libèreras tu? Vivre, c'est souffrir pour toi alors?"  
  
"Vivre Granger, c'est l'enfer."  
  
Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était donc ça l'enfer? La vie? Se laisser torturer sans rien dire, avoir mal, juste pour pouvoir dire qu'on existe encore, qu'on se sent vivant? Non, la vie devait être merveilleuse. Elle ne devait pas être faite de sang, de cris, de larmes qui refusent de couler, de peine. Elle était belle. Mais pourtant, il y avait cet étrange sentiment au fond d'elle qui lui disait que résister, c'étai bien l'enfer.  
  
"Regarde autour de toi...murmmura Malefoy. Tous les deux, seuls, dans un endroit où personne ne peut nous trouver. Toi, à moitié défigurée par mes coups. Moi, dévoré par les remords. Moi, qui refuse de pleurer. Moi qui me déteste pour t'avoir montrer cette partie de moi. Mais c'est la vie. Et c'est bien ça l'enfer."  
  
"Tu peux l'arrêter cet enfer Drago. Tu peux tout raconter ce que ton père te fait subir. Comment peut-on faire ça à son fils? Tu crois peut-être être encore vivant? Non, tu es mort."  
  
"Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas être oublié. Mon père me punira. Il ne me battra plus. Il me laissera crever. Il faira comme si je n'existais pas. Et tu sais ce qui est pire que l'enfer Granger? L'oubli."  
  
"Ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui, à cet instant, plus jamais tu ne le répèteras n'est ce pas?"  
  
"Jamais. Tu es la seule à savoir. Même ma mère n'est pas au courant. Je crois qu'elle quitterait mon père. Elle l'aime, mais pas au point de pouvoir supporter le fait de savoir son fils enchaîné dans le donjon, sous ses pieds."  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ce lieu maudit Drago Malefoy. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et moi. Et tu sais parfaitement que plus jamais, personne ne pourra arriver à comprendre ce que tu ressens. Pourquoi? Car tu t'es livré à moi. Tu as pleuré. Et tu ne t'es pas caché devant moi. Pourquoi?"  
  
Drago sourit malgré lui.  
  
"Peut-être que c'est plus facile avec quelqu'un que je hais. Et toi? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas détruit? Tu as eu pitié c'est ça?"  
  
"Oui. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté Malefoy. Mais quand tu as libéré ton âme, j'ai eu envie de pleurer avec toi; j'ai eu envie de laisser couler mon sang sur cette pierre, de me tuer pour aller en enfer avec toi pour l'éternité. Mais tu as raison. C'est ici, l'enfer."  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Potter? Tu auras le courage de me regarder en face maintenant? De me cracher au visage? De me faire payer toute la souffrance que tu as ressenti? Comment crois-tu que notre relation va évoluer? Tu crois que tout va recommencer comme avant? Après ce qui s'est passé, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil."  
  
Drago ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. La détestait-il toujours ou n'éprouvait-il plus rien désormais? Il y a trois jours, il était persuadé que la tuer aurait été pour lui la plus grande des délivrances. A présent, il éprouvait de la rancune envers lui-même pour avoir pensé ça. Si son père le voyait ainsi.... Que penserait-il de lui? Se désintéresserait-il de lui? Tomberait-il dans l'oubli? Serait-ce ça le véritable enfer? Croire détester une personne...alors qu'au fond... on peut la considérer comme quelqu'un de normal? Comme... une personne qui vous connaît mieux que vous-même.  
  
"Je le sais Drago. Et éprouver de la peine pour toi, c'est en train de me tuer."  
  
Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était non plus. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu se dévoiler toute entier à elle, laisser couler cette rancoeur de ses yeux bleus, elle s'était sentie différente;oui, différente. C'était comme si elle ne le détestait plus... Comme si elle avait oublié cette haine, ce dégoût qu'elle avait pour lui il y a quelques heures. Et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et si l'enfer c'était à présent autre chose? Le fait d'être perdu entre deux mondes, de voir s'effondrer tout ce qu'on croyait juste jusqu'à maintenant? De se perdre, de n'être plus certain de détester son pire ami, d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui?  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Hermione?"  
  
Ils frissonèrent tous les deux. Drago venait de se rendre compte ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione! C'était la première fois qu'il venait de prononçer son prénom. Granger. Ca avait toujours été Granger. Pourquoi ça changerait... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il soit ainsi, pour qu'il ne sache plus s'il la détestait ou pas? Il voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hermione. Un simple mot qui le rendait fou. Oh non... il n'aurait pas dû dire son nom, c'était le début de quelque chose! Il fallait que ça s'arrête là. Plus jamais il ne devrait refaire ça.  
De son côté, la jeune fille ne put prononcer un mot. Tout avait été si soudain. Elle aurait dû parler, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer entre eux? Elle lut dans ses yeux que lui aussi se noyait dans une vague d'incertitude. Il le regrettait.... Mais elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Plus de haine? Celà l'avait touché de l'entendre pronincer son nom. Elle venait de se rendre compte que dans leur dernière conversation, aucun d'eux n'avait laissé échapper une injure. Pas de peine. Pas de souffrance. Juste des secrets. Et un prénom qui s'était élevé dans la pénombre de la grotte,et qui venait de faire créer une histoire. L'histoire de deux êtres qui ne se détestaient plus.  
  
Irrésistiblement, ils se regardèrent un instant, sans comprendre. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment eux, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre. Ils n'était à présent plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans rien dire, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au fait que quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi? Drago remarqua sur la joue d'Hermione un bleu que lui-même lui avait fait. Il se sentit honteux et trembla un instant. Lentement, il leva sa main jusqu'à son visage et la posa sur sa joue, délicatement. Hermione frissona. Elle n'était pas habitué à son contact. Lui d'habitude si violent, venait un faire un geste qui peut-être ne se reproduirait lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il leur sembla à tous les deux que c'était alors le moment.Ils se penchèrent l'un envers l'autre, comme si quelqu'un avait pris possession de leur corps, comme si il n'étaient que des illusions. Des poussières du temps. Leurs bouches se joignirent quelques secondes plus tard. La froideur des lèvres de Drago fusionna avec la chaleur de celle d'Hermione. Ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser. Pas de passion. Pas d'amour. Juste deux lèvres en contact, qui devinrent brûlantes durant cette simple seconde. Un simple baiser. Quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible. Pur. Chaste. Sans conséquences. Un simple baiser. Rien de plus. Lorsque leurs bouches se quittèrent, ils eurent l'impression d'avoir commis le plus mortel des péchés. Non. Pureté. Chasteté. Juste un baiser... Il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelque chose d'autre, c'était impossible. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un baiser.  
  
"Bienvenue dans mon enfer Granger..."  
  
et bé! ouf lol! chuis contente, j'ai enfin fini de faire ce chapitre. J'y ai bossé comme c'est pas possible, j'ai enlevé, rajouté, remis des trucs... j'ai enfin réussi à faire un peu avancer les choses entre eux... Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? review si vous voulez :) 


	7. Un jour de pluie

Hello tlm!! vlavla le 7eme chapitre, chuis contente de toutes vos bonnes réactions hihihi! au fait, je suis désolée mais vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitre avant 3 bonnes semaines.. je vais mourir je sens lol! En fait, dès la rentrée scolaire (28 avril), je pars 15 jous aux USA avec toute ma classe et je rentre le dimanche 11 mai. Donc j'écrirai le chapitre 8 pour la semaine d'après, désolée !  
  
eilema: merçi merçi, je fais ce que je peux pour que ça plaise, c'est vraiment gentil de me complimenter :)  
  
Mione11: ah là là... Encore le "kiff" auquel je ne peux pas résister lol! En tout cas, merçi de ces reviews régulières, chuis contentes de voir que t'aimes bien ma fic... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que pour l'instant!  
  
ccilia johnson: lol! bin en fait, ils ont déjà un peu mangé dans le chapitre 4 pis dans celui ci ca va arriver aussi... t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bientôt sortir de toute façon!  
  
Kotohiki: lol! bin merçi de faire un "choeur" pour moi mdr! je te mets la suite pour te remercier de toutes ces revues que tu me laisses à chaque fois, c'est vraiment cool!  
  
Eve: merçiiiii pour le "hot" lol. tu serais pas canadienne par hasard? Car ma cop Tina de Sherbrooke parle pareil que toua lol... T'inquiètes po, ils vont sortir de la grotte !  
  
Chari: oui en effetça commence, et j'espère que la façon dont j'ai fait avancé les choses n'est pas trop rapide car je me suis stressée pour ce chapitre 6 lol.. merçi pour ta review! :)  
  
amy: non... attends, tu as lu sartre? C'est pas possible, je croyais que y avait que moi qui lisait ça lol! J'ai assez été marqué par huit-clos et cette phrase que dit garcin: l'enfer cest les autres. car c'est tout à fait vrai, m'en suis d'ailleurs inspirée pour ce chapitre! je pensais pas que qqn lisait ça lol :) en tout ca, c'est super sympa ce que tu m'as écrit :)  
  
Katarina: ah la la, chaque review que je reçois de toi est un vrai bonheur pour moi! surtout que j'avais beaucoup bossé à cet espèce de chapitre qui m'a torturé lol! J'ai essayé de sonder ce que Drago aurait pu penser à ce moment là. Et j'ai essayé de faire évoluer les choses entre eux, que Mione et lui ne se détestent plus vraiment. J'avais peur que ça aille trop vite mais bon, j'espère que non... en tout cas, je me rapelle qu'une fois tu m'avais demandé combien il y avait de chapitre et bien, je te rassure, c'est hyper long comme une fic: dans les 23-24 chapitres je pense et encore j'en suis pas sûre... Merçi beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis, c'est vraiment gentil, ça me touche sniff... Et t'en fais ça, Drago et Hermione vont sortir de la grotte dans ce chapitre héhé!  
  
flo007: lol bin merçi!  
  
Hiroshima: hello la droguée lol! sniff... C'est si émouvant... (petite larme dans mes yeux), c'est vraiment un grand moment pour moi. Je ne dis pas ça pour plaisanter, des compliments si gentils pour moi, franchement, ça me fait plaisir, car je suis assez jeune et je n'ai pas confiance en moi pour mes écrits... ca me touche énormément tout ce que tu me mets! parlons de la fic lol: y a pas trop de sentiments mais t'inquiètes pas, ça va venir dans 3 chapitres à peu près, j'adore quand y a plein de petits poutous lol mais là hermione et drago partagent un peu un secret, car y a qu'elle qui peut comprendre pourquoi il agit comme ça, et ça va être dur d'agir avec lui normalement maintenant.. pour ce qui est de tes fics, chuis sûre ke t'écris très bien et dis moi kand elles seront en ligne, j'irai les lire! et je te harcèlerai...mdr  
  
Sonria: merçiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour mon style d''écriture, c'est bon d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! ;) et voila le nouveau chapitre!  
  
Cool: alors t'as bien aimé mes 3 premiers chapitres? merçiiiii j'espère que t'as lu les autres et que t'as aimé aussi! drago est sadique hein,? je l'adore comme ça! mais il va s'adoucir dans les prochains chapitres, il commence déjà là...  
  
Fumseck: merciiiii pour ces nouveaux compliments! :) vlavla, les choses vont un peu plus s'engager dans ce chapitre pis dans les autres aussi... Ils vont sortir de la grotte d'ailleurs! en fait, j'ai classé R car bon, y a quand même des trucs assez violents au début de la fic, voir chapitre 4... mais il va y avoir une scène assez chaude plus loin allez j'ai préféré mettre R, on c jamais! pour ta fic, je t'ai laissé une review! j'adore ton histoire, elle est EXTRAORDINAIRE, ton style est magnifique! franchement continue, c'est excellent!  
  
Lavande: je suis désolée que ce chapitre t'ait moins plu que les autres :/ Mais pourtant j'y ai travaillé! c'était un peu un chapitre de transition pas vraiment utile mais j'en avais besoin pour faire plus avancer les choses... en tout cas j'espère que tu préfèreras celui-là...  
  
Edea : et bin merci beaucoup !  
  
Chapitre 7: Un jour de pluie.  
  
Hermione pleurait. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas Ce jour-là, elle s'abandonna à une souffrance mortelle, à une faiblesse cachée au fond d'elle-même, comme un secret qui vous dévore, vous ronge, vous transforme petit à petit en un cri. Un cri qu'on entend. Un cri qui résonne en vous. Puis, un cri qu'on oublit... Un cri qui redevient silence. Un cri qui reste illusion.... Et poussière... Elle ressentait si fort la souffrance à cet instant précis que la mort aurait été pour elle la meilleure des délivrances. Mais les portes du ciel pouvaient-elles encore s'ouvrir pour elle? Ou était-elle damnée à rester en enfer pour l'éternité?Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle éprouvait exactement pour ceux qui l'avaient toujours entouré...Son monde venait de s'écrouler en un instant. Un monde qu'elle avait crû bon, rempli d'espoir. Mais cet espoir, Hermione Granger l'avait perdu dans cette grotte. Et ça, c'était pire que la mort... Le monde la dégoûtait. Du sang, de la haine, les hommes passaient leurs temps à se mutiler les uns entre les autres. Pour arriver à quoi? A croire que vivre existe. Mais c'était faux. Personne ne vivait sur cette terre. Pour une jeune fille désespérée, il lui parut un instant que le monde entier n'était qu'une ombre. Et que cette ombre avait fini par l'avoir elle aussi....Une flamme brûlante s'éteignit en elle. Hermione Granger ne croyait plus en rien.  
  
Cela faisait quelques heures à peine qu'elle haïssait cette terre et tous ceux qui y vivaient. Quelques heures qu'elle avait découvert ce terrible secret qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu savoir.. Mais il était là, en elle, et elle le sentait à l'intérieur de son corps, la dévorant en hurlant. Tout s'était effondré lorsqu'elle avait compris. Compris que le sang est plus important que l'honneur. Compris que le malheur règne partout. Compris qu'on ne pouvait échapper au cercle de l'instant; souffrir, aimer cela, avoir l'impression de vivre, puis tout recommencer. A jamais. Enfer.  
  
Mais elle ressentait tellement Drago Malefoy qu'elle aurait pu en mourir. Elle avait mal autant qu'il avait mal. Elle voulait pleurer autant qu'il le voulait. Elle voulait être humilée auutant qu'il désirait. Oui, elle se sentait devenue une partie de lui, une confidente qui savait ce qu'il subissait chaque jour que Dieu avait fait. Comment était-elle arriver à ressentir tant d'émotions? C'était comme si elle avait besoin d'avoir mal, comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour se sentir encore vivante, avoir l'impression d'exister... Ou en était-elle arriver? Penser, agir, trembler comme quelqu'un qu'elle l'avait toujours détesté. Et aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était comme lui. Il lui avait transmis une sorte de pouvoir, d'emprise sur tout ce qui pouvait exister. Mais chaque chose devait disparaître... Le néant, oui le néant, voila à quoi l'avait mené Drago Malefoy en lui faisant éprouver de la pitié.  
  
Il venait de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir. De son existence, Hermione ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Aussi proche du vide... Même Harry ne lui donné ça. Il en était incapable... Ressentir comme quelqu'un, c'était être lié à cette personne. Le serait-elle pour l'éternité? Une voix murmura au fond d'elle que bientôt, la part de lui qu'elle était se détruirait elle-même pour éviter d'avoir si mal. En un seul regard, elle avait su toute la vie de Drago Malefoy. Toute cette souffrance... La ressentir commençait à lui faire voir trop de sang. Trop de peine... Ils n'étaient presque qu'une seule personne. Elle seule pourrait jamais le comprendre. Elle seule... Ses regards envers lui ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.  
  
Mais que lui avait-il fait? En l'embrassant, sa vie était devenu le véritable enfer. Elle avait oublié la faim qui la rongeait en avalant son dernier morceau de pain qu'elle avait partagé avec Drago, mais cette image était restée gravée au fond d'elle. A quoi l'avait-il réduite? A penser et être comme lui? Enfer.  
  
Embrasser Drago Malefoy... et être embrassée par lui. Ce baiser n'avait duré que l'espace d'une seconde. Mais une seule seconde pour la tuer définitivement... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Même si elle souffrait autant que lui, il n'avait pas le droit de la torturer encore plus. Même si c'était la première fois... Et la dernière. Jamais plus elle ne se laisserait toucher par lui. En touchant ces lèvres, il lui avait transmis encore plus cette douleur. A cet instant, elle s'était sentie devenir si proche de lui qu'elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Et il l'avait appelé par son prénom... Oh tant de choses qui n'auraient pas dû être et qui pourtant l'étaient... Un baiser. Un baiser mortel. Non, non non! Pas de baiser. Il ne devait plus rien se passer. Plus jamais.... Que lui avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait être comme lui? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée embrasser sans crier? Elle avait oublié... Oublié l'espace d'un instant que c'était Drago Malefoy et non Harry Potter, comme il y a quelques jours elle le voulait, qui se tenait devant elle.  
  
"Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher." murmura t-elle d'une voix glacée, une voix qui n'était jamais sortie de sa bouche auparavant...  
  
Drago la regarda un instant sans comprendre. Tout à l'heure elle pleurait, et maintenant, elle semblait remplie de colère. Pourquoi? Serait-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés? Jamais ils n'auraient dû faire ça. Sang pur. Sang-de-bourbe. Des mots qui ne vont pas ensemble... Même si elle pouvait le comprendre mieux que personne à présent, il aurait voulu que tout revienne en arrière. Il aurait voulu la détester à nouveau, lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il haïssait le fait qu'elle le comprenne d'un seul regard, que plus rien entre eux ne serait comme avant. Si seulement il avait pu arriver à la frapper comme autrefois... Mais rien ne serait jamais plus pareil... Elle l'avait compris. Là c'était vraiment l'enfer, être compris par quelqu'un que vous avez toujours haï et qui maintenant, devenait une part de vous.... Et l'avoir embrassée! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué après avoir libéré ses lèvres de son emprise? Qu'avait fait Hermione Granger de lui?  
  
"Sois rassurée Granger, je ne me laisserai pas avoir une seconde fois. On ne s'embrassera plus jamais je te le garantie petite fille... Je ne te laisserai plus lire en moi. Plus jamais tu n'auras la fierté de dire que tu m'as possédé, ressenti au plus profond de ton âme... Si tu l'as encore."  
  
"ON ne s'embrassera plus jamais? ON? Révise ton vocabulaire Malefoy, TU m'as embrassée, regarde la vérité en face". répliqua t-elle d'un ton sec.  
  
C'était comme si elle avait oublié ce qui c'était passé. Ou bien, comme si elle avait une nouvelle fois perdu son âme... Non, elle n'avait pas embrassée Drago Malefoy. Elle y avait été forcé. Il l'avait dominé une nouvelle fois ; le maître et l'esclave enchaînés l'un à l'autre par un lien indestructible. Oui, elle n'y était pour rien, elle était une fois de plus la victime.  
  
"Quelle vérité? Je ne t'ai pas embrassée Hermione Granger. Tu étais là avec moi, bien vivante, même si tu te crois déjà morte, je me trompe? C'est toi qui devrait essayer d'arrêter de te mentir. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il n'y a pas que moi qui me suit avancé. Tu as approché ton visage du mien autant que je l'ais fait."  
  
Hermione se leva. Elle tremblait de tout son corps tant elle essayait de lutter contre le fait que Drago avait raison. Mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait... Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir embrassé elle aussi Drago Malefoy! Elle préférait la mort à ça. L'enfer au paradis. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire en face qu'elle savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Non.Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et ses yeux commençaient à lui faire mal à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Des écorchures étaient visibles sur ses deux bras, et les bleus que lui avaient fait subir les poins de Drago luisaient sur sa joie droite. Le bandeau autour de sa main était couvert de sang séché et elle-même n'osait de regarder en dessous de peur de voir la marque sanglante sur sa main. En la regardant ainsi, debout, face à lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui rappelait étrangement lui, si fier et pourtant si meurtri après une des séances de torture de son père.  
  
"Tu m'as offert un cadeau empoisonné reprit-elle. J'ai pu ressentir, savoir ce que tu pensais et pourquoi tu agissais comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être toi sans l'être? Je pourrais, et même j'ai envie d'agir comme toi. Je ne supporterai plus jamais de te traiter comme avant. Pourquoi? A quoi ça nous as mené d'être ici tous les deux?"  
  
"Tu crois que je le sais peut-être? Que j'aime cette situation?"  
  
"Si tu n'avais lancé ce foutu sort contre Ron on ne serait pas ici!"  
  
Rageuse elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte toujours bloquée par l'éboulement d'énormes rochers. Elle lança un regard à Drago et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur les pierres, jusqu'à ce que ses poings redeviennent ensanglantés tandis qu'elle versait à nouveau des larmes qui bouleversaient tout son être.  
  
"Pourquoi est ce qu'on est ici? POURQUOI? Pourquoi ces foutus pierres ne veulent pas s'enlever? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassée et pourquoi je ne peux plus te détester maintenant? J'en ai assez!"  
  
Avec violence, elle se mit à redoubler ses coups et à secouer la tête de plus en plus fort. Ses paroles n'avaient plus aucun sens et Drago avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait tant elle semblait nerveuse et agitée. Elle martelait les pierres et même si le bout des pierres lui entaillaient les paumes, il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'arrêterait pas. Il se leva alors en sursaut et courut dans la direction d'Hermione.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Granger? Arrête-toi!"  
  
Il essaya de l'attraper par la taille et de l'attirer vers lui pour qu'elle arrête de se meurtrir, mais lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle et tenta de reculer, elle redoubla de violence et se mit à hurler des mots que Drago n'entendit qu'à moitié. Elle tentait désespérément de se débattre en lui donnant des coups de pieds et tout en s'accrochant aux pierres pour se retenir. Drago n'était pas décidé à lâcher prise et au fur et à mesure, il parvint à la faire se fatiguer. Mais au moment où il croyait la partie gagnée, elle lui décocha un fabuleux coup de pied qui le déséquilibra un instant et lui fit avoir le vertige. Lentement, Hermione vit la chute de Drago jusqu'au sol. Rapide, il se rattrapa d'une seule main et parvint à éviter que sa tête ne touche le sol. Surprise par son agilité, Hermione se déconcentra un moment. Ce fut à cet instant là, que de l'autre main, Drago en profita pour l'attraper par la cheville et tenter de la faire tomber par terre. Elle tint en équilibre une fraction de seconde puis elle tomba , face contre terre et se retrouva plaquée à lui.  
  
Drago était à présent en-dessous d'Hermione et les cheveux de la jeune fille lui tombait sur le visage. Ils ne firent rien, de peur de briser le silence qui s'était à présent installé, à peine entrecoupé par le souffle court de leur respiration. Drago jeta un regard aux mains d'Hermione. Elles saignaient abondamment et les blessures allaient s'infecter si très vite ils ne pouvaient sortir de là. Ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux. Hermione se fixa dans le regard bleu de Drago, clair. Mais pour la première fois de savie, elle n'eut pas peur de la mort lorsque Drago Malefoy lui sourit.  
  
Hermione rendit soudainement compte dans quelle situation elle se trouvait à présent. Sur Drago Malefoy! Elle se dégagea aussitôt et en s'appuyant aux murs derrière elle, se releva en hoquetant, les yeux toujours brouillés de larmes. Elle se retourna vers lui et le contempla avec horreur, les yeux vides. D'abord l'embrasser, puis se retrouver allongée sur lui... Et elle n'avait rien fait! Mais quel pouvoir avait cette grotte sur elle? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils donc pas sortir? Tandis qu'elle le contemplait en tremblant, les cheveux ébouriffés, Drago tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il venait d'essayer de sauver Granger! La folie... Il avait ressenti ça auparavant aussi. Mais la folie et la raison sont deux choses semblables.... L'une n'est-elle pas le reflet de l'autre? Et lui, n'était- il pas le reflet d'Hermione? Plus vite il sortirait d'ici, mieux ce serait. Plus vite il quitterait l'enfer. Oui, l'enfer...  
  
Il leva un instant la tête vers l'entrée bouchée de la grotte. Foutus rochers. Sans eux, il serait depuis longtemps sorti d'ici et il n'aurait pas à subir cette torture lorsqu'il regardait Hermione face à face. Une véritable torture... Il ne supportait plus l'idée d'être là, avec elle et de ne plus parvenir à la tuer? Et s'il se tuait avant? Il trembla un instant en la voyant reculer, sans doute par défense. Mais il n'avais toujours pas compris comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Jamais il ne comprendrait.  
  
Pierres. Toutes ces pierres et ces mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Mais... Ce bruit, qu'est ce que c'était? Un instant, Hermione tendit l'oreille. La pluie. Autrefois, elle avait tant aimé la pluie... C'était une délivrance. Comme si on touchait le silence. Comme si un ange vous libérer les mains.... elle aurait aimé la sentir sur ses joues, la voir couler le long de son corps et pouvoir hurler ce qu'elle voulait sans jamais briser cet infini silence. La pluie. Quelque chose de merveilleux. Comme si on avait une âme sans savoir. Rejoindre la lumière. Apercevoir le ciel. Regarder le scintillement des étoiles. Espérer. Mais quoi? Quelque chose qui ne changera jamais, qui ne viendra jamais. La pluie................. La souffrance qui s'en va... Etre là, exister et disparaître à la fois, ressentir et tout oublier, simplement être soi. Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'eau qui est sur vous, comme si vous mourriez puis renaissiez. Oh la pluie... Hermione aurait tant voulu la sentir encore une fois sur elle. Voir ces nuages noirs au loin. Attendre de changer. Attendre d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ait plus envie d'être oublié. Toucher ce silence infini. La pluie.... Si seulement elle pouvait l'avoir pour elle et plus seulement entendre ce bruit!  
  
La pluie... Hermione sursauta brusquement. La pluie... S'il pleuvait, n'y aurait-il pas de la terre mouillée? Si la terre était mouillée, les pierres ne le seraient-elle pas aussi? Mais bien sûr, c'était ça la solution! Elle leva la tête vers une pierre au milieu, sur le côté droit. Il lui semblait que.. Non... La pierre avait bougé légèrement depuis hier! A force de rester dans cet espace confiné, Hermione avait appris à connaître la place de chaque chose. Et elle savait parfaitement que cette pierre n'était pas à sa place! La pluie avait dû provoquer un glissement de terre au-dessus d'eux qui avait légèrement appuyer sur les pierres du haut. Celle qui avait bougé étant plus petite que les autres, elle n'avait pas supporté le poids et avait légèrement glissé. En la fixant, Hermione put apercevoir une très légère ouverture à présent à côté d'elle... juste assez pour qu'une main glisse à l'horizontale.  
  
"Viens avec moi Drago" murmura t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le pur de pierres.  
  
Surpris, Drago ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Il regarda Hermione introduire sa main dans l'ouverture.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fous Granger? Ces pierres sont trop lourdes pour toi!"  
  
"Ne discute pas et viens m'aider!" répliqua t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.  
  
Obéissant, Drago se leva et alla se placer à côté d'elle. Elle retira sa main de l'ouverture, un sourire aux lèvres et se tourna vers lui.  
  
"Je sais comment on peut sortir d'ici Malefoy, mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai appris un sort cet été qui me permet de casser une pierre, mais il faut qu'elle soit assez sortie sinon ça ne marche pas. Alors tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire? Glisse ta main dans cette ouverte et tire de toutes tes forces pour que ma baguette arrive à la toucher."  
  
"Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?"  
  
"Fais ce que je te dis! Ma baguette est en mauvais état, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas utilisé plus tôt mais je dois essayer."  
  
Drago ne répondit rien. Se faire sauver par Granger... Tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Quand il croisa son regard, il put y lire que quelque chose les avaient liés à jamais dans cette grotte.  
  
Il glissa alors sa main dans la fine ouverte et observa Hermione sortir sa baguette à moitié cassé de sa poche et la dirigeait vers lui. Elle hocha la tête et il sut alors qu'il devait y aller. De toutes ses forces, il agrippa le point de la pierre de l'extérieur et sentit une pluie, fine et douche touchait le bout de ses doigts. Oui, un jour de pluie, il quitterait son enfer. Il tira alors d'un coup vif de toutes ces forces et la pierre bougea légèrement. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'Hermione puisse lancer son sort.... Il reprit son souffle et réintroduisit sa main la fente. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et tira d'un coup sec sur la surface dure, froide et mouillée. Cette fois-ci, son entreprise eut plus de succès. La pierre avait bougé de deux bons centimètres et se détachait nettement du reste des autres pierres. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'approbation d'Hermione. A présent, il pouvait se voir à travers elle, lire ce qu'elle pensait... Il s'écarta pour la laisser s'approcher.  
  
Elle s'avança et ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça rate.... Elle posa le bout de sa baguette sur la pierre et se concentra. Faire un avec la pierre, oui c'était ça... Cet été, elle avait réussi le sort sans aucun problèmes mais cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas testé... C'était leur dernière chance de sortir vivant d'ici. Dernière chance. Tout reposait sur elle à présent. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air et rouvrit les yeux. Ca y est, c'était le bon moment.  
  
"Detrissum!" cria t-elle de toutes ces forces comme si personne ne l'avait jamais entendue.  
  
Aussitôt, la pierre se fit à trembler. Elle bougea durant quelques secondes, puis une légère fissure se vit sur le côté. Légère. TRES légère. Durant une fraction de seconde, Hermione crut avoir échouer. Mais elle se trompait. La fissure devint de plus en plus importante et d'autres apparurent bientôt, la pierre se "tortillant" toujours. Puis elle se craquela et tomba un poussière sur le sol. Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis que Drago observait avec stupéfaction la poussière par terre. Granger avait réussi!  
  
Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. A présent, ils pouvaient savoir ce que l'autre désirait. Ce qui auparavant les avaient tués, les sauvaient aujourd'hui... Un jour de pluie. Ils se mirent alors à tenter d'agrandir l'ouverture qu'il y avait dans le mur grâce à la disparition de la pierre. Facilement, ils purent enlever quelques autres pierres sur le côté et formait un trou assez grand pour qu'une personne humaine puisse y passer. Drago se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de sortir de là. Et après tout, si c'était le cas, qu'est ce qu'on en avait à foutre de souffrance?  
  
Sans réfléchir à ce qui pouvait se passer, Hermione s'engouffra dans le trou et se retrouva à l'air libre, là, sous la pluie. Et enfin elle sortit de l'enfer. Enfin, elle put ressentir cette espoir qu'elle avait toujours eu au fond d'elle-même lorsqu'elle renaissait sous la pluie, cette étincelle en elle qui la faisait vivre. Elle tendit les mains, tremblantes, et regarda le ciel. Il était gris. Il n'y avait pas de soleil. Mais elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle était libre, là, sous la pluie. Elle tendit les bras et se mit soudainement à tourner sur elle- même. Et à rire. Mais à rire comme jamais elle n'avait rit. La pluie tombait, légère et douce sur elle, et elle se sentait vivante. Vivante pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses mains en sang après s'être mutilée, ses cheveux collés par la pluie mais il y avait le silence. Ce silence qu'on touchait. Ce silence qui vous possédait. Oublié. Elle avait tout oublié et elle était oublié. Elle n'était personne. Elle était le néant. Mais pourtant elle existait. Elle sentait la pluie Couler sur la joue, la rendre vivante, inexistante, importante, morte et elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de devenir cette folie si proche de la raison. Cette passion qu'on éprouve quand plus rien. La délivrance. Oui, ce jour-là, en tournoyant sous la pluie, Hermione Granger reçut la délivrance. La sensation d'être une illusion dans le monde. Et elle ne pensait plus à rien. Sauf à ce silence. Ce silence qui la fit devenir quelqu'un. Ce silence qui la fit disparaître un instant. Elle n'avait plus rien à offrir. Et plus rien à regretter à part elle-même. Non, plus rien à regretter. Juste à oublier. Un jour de pluie.  
  
Elle jeta un regard à Drago. Lui aussi semblait vouloir être oublié. La tête levée vers les yeux, il laissait la pluie lui tombait dessus, comme si elle pouvait remplacer les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pu verser. Il était libre. Libre d'exister ou de disparaître. UN jour de pluie.  
  
Ils entendirent alors une musique au loin. En tendant l'oreille pour vérifier, ils se rendirent bien compte que quelque chose se passait pas loin de la forêt. Hermione savait ce que c'était. Parfois, les jours de pluie, les moldus aimaient diffuser dans toute la ville des musiques pour rendre la gaieté aux gens. Elle s'entendait à travers toute la bourgade grâce à ces boîtes noires qu'on appelait des enceintes, et même au-dela de la communauté. Mais si elle pouvait s'entendre ici, c'est que le village ne devait pas être à plus d'un ou deux kilomètres dans le bas. Courir. Oui, il fallait courir pour mourir ou se sauver.  
  
Alors Hermione abandonna la pluie. Et elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pût, ne se préoccupant pas de l'endroit ou pouvait la mener ses pas. Toujours écouter la musique, il fallait écouter la musique et je ne jamais s'arrêter. Ne pas oublier le silence. Ne pas oublier la pluie. Exister. Disparaître. Les branches lui griffaient le visage mais ça n'avait aucune importante. Courir. Toujours courir.  
  
"Granger"!  
  
Elle se retourna, les yeux couverts de pluie et parvint à distinguer Drago, les cheveux collés qui tentaient de la suivre. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il la rattrape. Elle devait se détacher de lui. Ne plus le ressentir aussi fort. Mais seule la musique comptait. Tandis qu'il redoublait ses efforts, Hermione se prêta aux paroles de la musique qu'elle parvenait à distinguer.  
  
Laisse-moi être comme toi Laisse-moi être toi  
  
Drago entendit la musique. Il ne la connaissait pas. Mais rien n'avait d'importance. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Hermione...  
  
Laisse-moi être ton sang Laisse-moi un peu de temps  
  
Hermione continuait à courir en entendant la voix de Drago arrière. Et si elle s'arrêtait pour l'attendre? Non, il ne fallait pas. Elle ne plus jamais savoir ce qu'il éprouvait. La part qu'elle était de Drago Malefoy devait mourir. Elle se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, écartant les branches sur son passage, laissant ses cheveux collés lui tombaient devant les yeux.  
  
Je rougirai quand je te verrai  
  
Et quand je te parlerai Mais quand les lumières seront éteintes Je te dirigerai sans crainte  
  
Drago avait mal. Mal à l'intérieur de lui. Mal à force de courir, mal d'avoir le souffle court. Même à plusieurs mètres d'elle, il parvenait à savoir ce qu'Hermione ressentait. De l'incertitude... De la haine? Non, plus de haine. Même lui, le maître de la souffrance, ne parvenait plus à la ressentir pour elle. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés tous les deux? Rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Jamais. Drago n'aurait jamais cru souhaiter ça un jour, vouloir souffrir. Vouloir encore avoir mal au point de souhaiter crever. Au point d'avoir ça en soi pour l'éternité.  
  
Laisse-moi faire comme un garçon Laisse-moi cette illusion  
  
Une illusion... En sautant par dessus un tas de branches, épuisée, Hermione se demandea si elle était l'illusion de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Laisse-moi être ton roi Laisse-moi le faire comme toi  
  
Faire comme moi Granger... Mais tu le fais déjà.... Tu es déjà moi... Sors de mon corps...  
  
Je te montrerai  
  
Comment on fait  
  
Et puis je te remplacerai  
  
Hermione tomba par terre. Sur quoi avait-elle trébuché? Elle s'en foutait, elle était là, dans la terre, la boue la défigurant, les cheveux emmêlés, attendant un signe. Mais quoi? Elle releva la tête mais ne vit rien à cause de la pluie. Péniblement, elle tenta de se relever avant que Drago ne la rejoigne. Déséquilibrée, elle retomba une nouvelle fois, mai se retint avec les mains, juste à temps.  
  
Je ferai comme une fille qui se défend Une fille qui perd son sang  
  
Drago avait réussi à rejoindre Hermione et il la vit là, pitoyable, à moitié étendue dans la boue. Elle tourna la tête, se retenant à la terre sal d'une main et l'aperçut. Horrifié, elle se releva, s'agrippa à l'arbre à côté d'elle pour ne pas tomber. Courir. Il fallait courir, jusqu'au bout du monde. Mais c'était trop tard, Drago était là et la pluie la tuait maintenant. Elle tenta de se retourner pour apercevoir quelque chose mais ce fut en vain.  
  
Laisse-moi être comme toi  
  
Elle se frotta les yeux. Haletant, Drago se tenait devant elle. Elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. A présent, elle était à lui. Il allait la posséder pour la dernière fois. Un jour de pluie.  
  
Laisse-moi plusieurs fois  
  
Laisse-moi être tes yeux  
  
Laisse-moi faire l'amoureux  
  
Il la regarda encore quelques secondes. Elle était là, sans rien pouvoir faire pour qu'ils se complètent à nouveau. Incapable de bouger, il le vit bien. IL s'approcha alors lentement d'elle. Elle tenta de faire le tour de l'arbre pour s'enfuir, une dernière fois avant qu'il gagne mais il la rattrapa, serra ses poignets et la plaqua contre l'arbre, se rapprochant ainsi d'elle.  
  
Mais si un jour Tu devais t'en aller  
  
Est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'emporter  
  
Hermione tenta de se dégager mais ce fut sans succès. Il avait une trop grande emprise sur elle. Alors, avec son pied, le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour qu'il arrête de la torturer, autant physiquement que mentalement.  
  
Mais si un jour tu pouvais  
  
Tout quitter  
  
Est-ce que tu pourrais garder notre secret  
  
"Tu pourrais le garder notre secret Granger?" murmura Drago dans un souffle juste avant de vraiment ressentir la douleur du coup. Un vertige. Le silence. L'ombre. L'indifférence. Voila ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Et il ne pourrait pas le nier, il savait tout d'elle à présent. Il rentra son ventre et lâcha un poignet d'Hermione pour aplatir sa main contre son nombril et tenter d'apaiser la douleur en lui. Elle en profita pour lui donner une gifle, et sentir son second poignet devenir libre. Un vertige. L 'ombre. L'indifférence.  
Laisse-moi être ta croix  
  
Laisse-moi essayer Laisse-moi être juste toi Laisse-moi être comme toi  
  
"Ta croix... Tu veux être ma croix Malefoy?" cria t-elle quand il releva la tête après qu'elle l'eût giflé, fier. Il la regarda.  
  
Puis il se jeta sur elle, l'ai féroce.  
  
Je te laisserai trouver la voie Et puis je penserai comme toi  
  
Elle voulut se jeter à terre mais il para la coup et la fit tomber au sol, lui maintenant les mains. La chanson. On dirait qu'il n'y avait plus que ça entre deux maintenant.  
  
Comme une fille qui voudra prendre son temps Comme si c'était la dernière fois  
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Drago était trop fort... Et si elle lui crachait au visage? Non plus maintenant. Pluie. Oubli. Silence. Ces trois mots résonnaient dans la tête. Ces mots qui précédaient, le vertige, l'ombre, l'indifférence... Mourir ici, sous lui, un jour de pluie? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire après tout? Silence..... Ombre.....  
  
Si tu devais un soir Est-ce que tu m'emmènerais Mais t'envoler sans moi  
  
Hermione était à présent impuissante et Drago le savait. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. La pluie brûlait leur visage en feu, mais rien n'aurait plus jamais d'importance comme Hermione l'avait si souvent pensé... Et maintenant, que fallait-il faire? Ils le savaient tous les deux. Hermione le voulait. Drago le voulait. C'était là, la vérité. Mais succomberait-il à l'ombre et y survivrait-il? Alors au-dessus d'elle, sans relâcher son emprise, il se pencha vers ses lèvres.  
  
Est-ce que tu m'emmèneras  
  
Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Aucun des deux ne bougea.  
  
Mais si un jour on pouvait Se quitter  
  
Juste un baiser, oui un juste un baiser. Non, plus que cela, ce baiser n'était pas pur et chaste comme celui d'il y a quelques heures. Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent. Un jour de pluie. Drago passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione et elle autour de son cou. La pluie coulait sur leur visage. Leurs langues se mélèrent l'une à l'autre, découvrant ainsi une partie de l'autre jamais encore explorée. Un vertige..... Un silence.... La pluie tombait lentement sur eux. Leurs lèvres ne pouvaient pu se quitter. Un désir inassouvi les habita ce jour là. Un jour de pluie. Un jour de pluie ou deux lèvres se rencontrèrent, ou deux langues se mêlérent, ou quelque chose de nouveau naquit. Un premier baiser. Incapables de desceller leurs lèvres, leurs visages restaient collés l'un a l'autre.  
  
Est-ce que tu pourrais garder notre secret...  
  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'ils furent capables de se séparer et de se regarder en face. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient encore rouges, brûlantes, tendres lorsque Drago se retira et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire tous les deux. Un vertige... Un terrible vertige.. Une ombre qui planait sur eux. Hermione était incapable de dire ou de faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser. Un jour de pluie, un garçon et une pluie avaient aimé souffrir. Un jour de pluie, un garçon et une fille qui se détestaient ressentaient l'ombre et la lumières après avoir joint leurs lèvres.... Hermione sentit ce terrible vertige qu'elle redoutait la posséder tandis que sa main rencontrait celle de Drago, sans que l'un et l'autre puisse dire quelque chose. Alors, sous la pluie, elle mourut. Sous la pluie, elle renaquit. Un jour de pluie ou sa main fut entrecroisée avec celle de Drago Malefoy. Puis elle s'évanouit. Silence. Ombre. Indifférence.  
  
OUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF voila!!!! et bé! je vous ai bien gâtée, j'en ai mal à la main! alors, vous en pensez quoi? Je trouve que cette chanson d'indochine "Le grand secret" ça correspond bien, nan? Enfin vla, et puis les impressions par rapport à la pluie, ct un peu de moi car c'est ce que je ressens quand j'ai besoin de faire le vide.. Je m'assois sous la pluie et j'attends... Je suis dingue, nan? :) 


	8. Péché

Kikoo tlmmmmmmmmm!! Bon je c, je c, le chapitre 8 arive un peu tard... Désolée, mais après mon retour des USA, j'ai eu 3000000000 milles trucs à faire! Je ne peux pas répondre à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews pour cette fois-ci, mais je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi et surtout d'avoir lu ma fic! et merçi aussi à ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon voyage.. ah la la, si jt encore aux usa! bon en tk, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop !!! Je tenais surtout à dire merçi à ma ptite belette car ça m'a vrt touchée, et sans ça, hérisson pataugerait encore dans sa non-inspiration ! ** !! **  
  
Chapitre 8: Péché  
  
La pluie collait aux cheveux de Drago. Silence. Ce silence au fond de son âme. Mais il n'en avait plus.... Voila plus de deux heures qu'il était là, essayant de redevenir cet oubli, ce cri, cette pénombre qu'il avait toujours été. Ce hurlement que personne n'entend, ce bruit qui brise un silence, une vie... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais sa rédemption ne venait pas. Pas de rédemption pour les maudits. Car c'est cela qu'il était, maudit. Son enfer, c'était elle. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie. Et il ne savait plus qui il était... Il saignait pour se prouver qu'il était vivant. Et il aimait les mensonges qu'on lui racontait. Ou allait donc ses rêves? Ses cris? Personne n'écoutait... Personne... Sauf elle. Personne sur cette terre n'avait un jour réussi à comprendre Drago Malefoy. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien foutre.... Aujourd'hui, rien n'était plus pareil. Si elle mourrait, il plongerait dans les ténèbres avec elle. Dans son enfer. Dans son oubli. Dans son vertige. Dans ce silence. Ce silence brisé. La où les âmes des dammnés hurlent jusqu'à ce que vienne la délivrance. Toucher le silence. La mort. Le sang. Vivre, tout simplement. Mais Drago était prisonnier. Enchaîné à une morte. Lequel des deux avait gagné? Lequel avait volé l'âme de l'autre? Sans âme, il n'y avait pas de remords. C'était cela son châtiment. Vivre avec l'âme qu'Hermione Granger lui avait rendu. Rédemption. Crime. Châtiment. Péché. Expiation.   
  
Il ne bougeait toujours pas, s'accrochant à ce qui restait de l'enfer dans lequel il avait toujours vécu. Hermione était allongée par terre, les yeux fermés. La pluie tombait sur son visage, meurti par les souffrances du passé. Un passé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Le pansement de sa main recommençait à saigner, sans doute à cause du choc. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son cou frêle, et sa peau était devenue d'une blancheur pâle, terne, livide... Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, se laissant toucher par les larmes que versait le ciel sur ces deux maudits. Deux heures qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Deux heures. Un baiser. Un péché. Et puis, un vertige.  
  
Il se rappela. La grotte. Là ou tout s'était joué. Le sort. La pluie. La vie. Et puis de nouveau la mort. Cette musique... Il avait couru. Couru jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe. Elle avait pleuré. Ou était-ce la pluie? Ses lèvres.... Il s'était penché sur elle. Et il l'avait embrassé. Pas un baiser d'innoncence. Un baiser du mal. Le début du chemin qui menait aux démons qui dormaient en lui depuis si longtemps. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Avant, il l'aurait détesté. Elle lui aurait offert son sang. Mais tout avait changé... Maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à haïr la moindre chose. Il expiait sa faute. C'était son châtiment pour avoir laissé Hermione Granger hantait ses cauchemards jusqu'à ce que la pénombre les emporte tout les deux, là ou les dammnés pleurent leur éternité. Le prix de l'immortalité. Ils y avaient tous deux goûtés. Leur âme. Ils avaient payés. Embrasser Hermione Granger... La mort. Il avait joué avec la mort. Il avait perdu son sang.  
  
Ses lèvres... Sa bouche... Ses yeux... Son goût... Sa peau... Il avait aimé. Péché. Aimer embrasser la mort. Maudits. Ils étaient maudits. On leur avait volé leur innocence. Lui faire ressentir ça à lui... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à vouloir l'enchaîner, la torturer, la mutiler? Pourquoi avait-il pitié d'elle? Pourquoi avait-il pleuré? Il se rendait. Il ne pouvait plus être le même. Il ne pouvait plus avoir envie d'être important... Il n'avait plus envie d'être battu et humilié. Il avait adorer ça. Aujourd'hui, Hermione criait sa souffrance par lui. Expiation. Il payait pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il ne regrettait rien. Pas d'avoir voulu la tuer. Pas de l'avoir embrassé. Pas d'être vide. De ne plus rien ressentir. Même pas la douleur...  
  
La porter. Oui, il fallait la sauver. La sauver ou la tuer? Car c'est ce qu'elle avait fait de lui qui déciderait de son destin. Un cri. Un cri redevenu pénombre dans le monde des ténèbres.  
  
Péniblement, il parvint à se lever de la boue dans laquelle il pataugeait depuis plus de deux heures, perdus entre deux mondes. Enfer et paradis? Ses vêtements étaient empreints de tâches marrons et plusieurs égratignures étaient visibles sur ses jambes écorchées. Mais lui n'avait aucune importance. Il n'existerait plus bientôt. Son père l'oublirait. Plus de sang. Plus de douleur. Plus d'importance. Le regard de Lucius Malefoy serait froid comme au jour de sa naissance.. Mais n'était-il pas déjà son propre bourreau? Sur quelle âme pleurait-il? Juste une innocence volée...  
  
Crîme. Châtiment.  
  
Il s'approcha du corps inconscient d'Hermione et la souleva dans ses bras. De glace. Belle comme la mort. Belle comme le sang. Belle comme la haine... Mais Drago Malefoy ne croyait plus en rien. Il avait péché. L'immortalité en valait le prix. Il ne sentait même plus la jeune fille dans ses bras tant elle lui paraissait légère. La sauver avant qu'elle ne meurt. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hermione Granger était passé dans son monde à lui. Le monde des maudits.  
  
La pluie collait à son visage tandis que ses pieds tentaient de ne pas trébucher sur une pierre par terre. La pluie... Sa propre faute. Sa propre délivrance. Son propre silence. Il leva la tête une dernière fois pour essayer de repérer un brin de soleil à l'horizon. Mais il n'y avait rien à part les éclairs et les nuages noirs au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et si la fin du monde arrivait aujourd'hui, ça ne servirait à rien. Son monde à lui avait déjà été détruit. Les rêves n'existaient plus. Tenant Hermione serrée contre sa poitrine, il évitait adroitement les racines et les buissons, espérant qu'il trouverait rapidement un endroit où déposer celle qui lui avait fait comettre le plus mortel des péchés.  
  
Il écartait les branches, les une après les autres, n'entendant rien d'autre que le bruit des larmes que versaient le ciel. Mais il savait où il devait aller. Auparavant, cette idée l'aurait probablement rendu fou de rage. S'abaisser devant des moins que rien. Devant une bande de chiens qui pouvaient crever et dont il s'en foutait absolument. La lumière n'était pas pour lui.... Et le vent de la haine avait déjà éteint la flamme de son espoir. Mais aujourd'hui, certaines choses avaient changées. Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle vive. Il fallait qu'elle respire. Qui le ramènerait d'entres les morts si elle s'abandonnait à une innocence perdue?  
  
S'arrêtant près d'un buisson dans cette immense forêt qu'il ne conaissait pas, il reprit un instant un souffle. Ses oreilles se tendirent, cherchant à percevoir un autre son que ces gouttes d'eau qui tombaient les unes après les autres sur les pierres rocailleuses. Une musique. Quelque chose qu'il ne conaissait pas. Quelque chose de doux. Le village. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup. Arrivé chez les moldus, il pourrait s'écrouler et essayer de s'endormir. Mais il n'arrivait plus à rêver... Là, il laisserait à Hermione le choix. Un choix qu'elle avait déjà fait. Mais ils étaient ici pour comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il rehaussa le corps d'Hermione dans ses bras, et, suivant le bruit des notes qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, il marcha en direction du village.  
  
Combien de temps? Il ne le sut jamais. Une éternité. Il fermait les yeux pour ne pas recevoir des branches en pleine figure, prenant le risque de rouler en bas d'un ravin et de se sentir saigner. Avant, c'était pour se prouver qu'il était vivant. Mais qui avait gagné? Pour oublier qui il était, Drago Malefoy s'était perdu. Perdu dans son propre choix. Bientôt, il ne sentit plus sur son visage les égratinures des arbres qui manquaient de lui crever les yeux. Le sol devint moins dur sous ses pieds meurtris, et la pluie se fit moins dense. Péché. Expiation.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Hermione toujours dans ses bras, il se trouvait sur un petit chemin de terre où de nombreuses traces de pas se distinguaient malgré la terre boueuse. Sur sa droite, des pâturages et des champs de maïs étaient nettement visibles. Une ou deux vaches tentaient de se protéger de la pluie dans une vieille grange, bâtie au centre du terrain vert. Au bout de chemin se dressait ne petite bourgade d'aspect commun pour tous les êtres humains. Mais pour Drago, ça ne l'était pas. Il ne savait pas comment vivaient les mortels. Lui, il avait vendu son âme et ses larmes pour ne pas être comme eux. Il croyait distinguer à l'entrée du village une sorte de vieux clocher et des enfants jouant devant, malgré les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur eux. Leurs cris parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Il savait qui était Dieu. Même lui ne pourrait plus rien pour lui. Les moldus croyaient que quelqu'un les guidaient depuis le paradis, une sorte d'énergie cosmique. Sa mère adorait Dieu. Elle lui avait appris les prières, les chants, les cantiques que tous les moldus savent. Et son père l'avait envoyée en enfer pour ça. Il savit qu'il pourrait trouver refuge dans cette bâtisse. Prier. Avouer son péché. Son crime. Subir le châtiment des maudits. Récupérer son innocence? Non, plus personne ne pouvait le sauver des flammes de l'enfer.   
  
Une musique forte lui parvenait à présent aux oreilles.Il se remit en route, essayant de garder son calme. Il allait pénétrer dans un village moldu. Lui qui les avaient toujours méprisés. Et il allait demander de l'aide à Dieu. Possession... Oui, il possédait ce monde. Tous ses péchés lui revenaient. Sa faute. Impardonnable. Dammnatin. Plus rien à part le pardon. Plus rien à part la mort....  
  
Ses pieds martelaient le sol rapidement. Il marcha ainsi, essayant de protéger Hermione de la pluie durant une dizaine de minutes. Le village était de plus en plus net maintenant. Il passa à côté d'une pancarte. Il ne regarda pas le nom.  
  
Il n'y avait personne dans le village excepté ces trois gamins. Tant mieux. Drago ne voulait pas subir ces regards chargés de questions. Ces regards chargés d'innocence. Ces âmes pures. Ces âmes ou la haine n'était pas devenue une partie d'eux-mêmes. Dès qu'ils le vire, les gamins s'arrêtèrent. On aurait dit des statues. Leur visage enfantin refletait la suprise et une conaissance trop brève de la vie. Jamais ils n'avaient rien vu de tel. Un jeune homme fort, blond, tenant entre ses bras une jeune fille endormie. Le mal avait-il les yeux d'une femme? Elle était bien trop belle pour que ce fut le cas. La . Drago leur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande porte de l'église imposante. La main du plus jeune des trois tremblait, et il laissa échapper son jouet qui tomba dans une flaque d'eau. Drago se força à continuer et à grimper les trois marches du perron. Silence. Vertige. Ombre. Il ne lui restait plus que lui.  
  
Il poussa péniblement la porte de l'église tant elle était lourde. Il jeta un dernier regard aux enfants. L'un deux chuchottait quelque chose aux deux autres. Savez-vous ce que murmmurent les étoiles? Ce jour-là, les étoiles murmmurèrent qu'un garçon et une fille venaient de pousser la porte qui les enchaînaient à une innocence volée.  
  
Drago eut un sursaut en pénétrant dans ce lieu sacré. Lui qui n'avait jamais crû en rien à part au désespoir, se retrouvait dans un lieu où le silence régnait. Un silence. Pas son silence. Pas de silence brisé. Pas d'ange qui vous enchaîne à la terre. Juste la paix en soi-même. Juste l'envie d'être à nouveau oublié. Paradis ou enfer? Lequel l'aurait en premier et le posséderait jusqu'à la mort?  
  
Sa mère lui avait souvent expliqué ce qui poussait les gens à vouloir se confesser et à en croire en quelque chose. Pour ne pas mourir. Pour vivre. Mais Drago vivait par le mal. Il n'était qu'une poussière.....qu'une illusion sur laquelle on souffle. Jamais il n'avait vu une véritable église, et ce n'était pas du tout l'image à laquelle il s'attendait. Il lui semblait imposante, ancrée dans la terre, dominatrice sur toute chose qui vivait. Un silence mortel régnait sur les âmes dammnées de ce lui. Délivrées? Drago savait que la sienne ne le serait pas. Mais il arriverait à sauver celle d'Hermione. Elle n'entendrait pas les voix. Les voix qui soufflent en vous comme la haine. Les voix qui ne se taisent jamais. Il se sentait effrayé. Dans son monde en lui, les morts n'avaient jamais eu confiance qu'en Lord Voldemort. Et on lui avait appris à haïr le monde moldu. Et le voila, aujourd'hui, confronté à ceux qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme des gens à qui la vie avait été donnée en punition de ce qu'ils étaient.  
  
Imposante était le mot qui convenait. Le sol du lieu saint était fait d'une pierre rugueuse et mal taillée, cela expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas très droit. Sur une dalle en marbre près de l'entrée, la date "1627" était visible. Dans le monde moldu, elle devait être terriblement ancienne. Au fond, se trouvait ce que Drago crût être un autel. Sa mère lui en avait parlé mais jamais il aurait été capable d'en décrire un seul. Dessus était posé deux coupes, l'une remplie de vin, et l'autre d'un liquide très clair, transparent, probablement de l'eau. Le petit monument était entourée d'une dizaine de grands cierges à la flamme étincelante. De chaque côté, incrutée dans la pierre, se trouvait une petite porte en bois. Au milieu du mur derrire l'autel, accrochée en haureur, se trouvait une croix en bois ou gisait un homme crucifié, les poignets ensanglantés. Le Christ. Une expression de souffrance se lisait à travers lui. Drago eut un frisson. De nombreux bancs venaient complétaient la pièce, et des bibles reliées de vieux cuir étaient posées un peu partout. Sur sa droite, il aperçut un grand récipient en pierre, contenant de l'eau. L'eau bénite. Le symbole des croyants. Tout cela lui seblait terriblement malsain. L'orgue jouait un morceau macabre, rappelant la trahison de Judas et la mort de Jésus. Le sang monta à la tête du jeune homme. Toutes ces bougies, ce sang sur la croix, cette expression d'horreur sur la petite figurine en bois. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils se confier dans un tel endroit?  
  
D'un pas hésitant, il parvint à s'avancer, le regard tremblant et la tête devenant de plus en plus lourde. Hermione était toujours dans ses bras. Les cheveux mouillés, tombant en cascade et touchant presque le sol, elle ressemblait à une princesse endormie. Mais Drago savait qu'il n'était pas son prince...Elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis tout à l'eheure. Mais il avait senti son coeur battre contre sa poitrine à un instant du trajet ; il lui restait encore cette dernière chose à laquelle se raccrochait. Il faisait un effort terrible pour ne pas trébucher sur les pierres mal taillées.  
  
Arrivé en face de l'autel, il ne put retenir ses bras tremblants et il tomba à genoux. Ainsi, Hermione était l'offrande qu'il voulait donner à Dieu. Mais à quel Dieu?  
  
Le souffle rauque, il sentait son regard se troublait tant il avait mis ses sens en éveil durant cette marche. La chaleur des cierges lui réchuffait ses vêtements trempés, mais il se sentait terriblement mal dans cet endroit La peau d'Hermione rentrait en contact avec le sol froid. Elle était si belle endormie. C'est comme si elle était morte. Mais ne l'était-elle pas déjà avant?   
  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se sentir en paix. Mais la musique qui lui parvenait aux oreilles le faisait frissoner pour la preimère fois de sa vie. Il se mit alors à penser à quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inconcevable. Et il repensa à sa mère. Il la revit, tremblante sous les crises égoïstes et violentes de son père. Et il se revit, frappant Hermione, la laissant mourir dans son propre sang. Folie. Péché. Expiation. Il se dégouta lui-même. Autrefois, il avait aimé le goût du sang. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait répugnant et aurait vu effacer cette odeur qu'il sentait sur ses mains. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Sa mère le lui avait appris. Et aujourdhui, il n'en avait plus honte, ni peur. Il ne craignait plus rien. A part l'ombre. A part l'indifférence. A part un vertige. A part lui...  
  
Hermione était toujours couchée à terre, tel un sacrifice, les lèvres rouges et ouvertes, les cheveux tombant par terre. Le visage encore mouillé d'eau de pluie, il joignit les deux mains, le corps tremblant contre il ne savait quoi. Il rouvrit les yeux une dernière fois avant de refermer à nouveau ses paupières. Et là, agenouillé devant quelqu'un, il pria. Drago Malefoy s'abaissant devant quelque chose. Implorant quelqu'un de l'aider à sauver Hermione Granger. Et lui qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas... Il ne fallait jamais que son père aprenne ce qui c'était passé dans cette grotte. Jamais.  
  
Péché. Haine. Désespoir. Honte. Faute.  
  
Il expiait ce qu'il avait fait subir aux autres. Ses lèvres murmmuraient des paroles dont il ne semblait lui-même plus comprendre le sens. Qui appelait-il? Il ne le savait même pas. Les moldus... Tous si faibles. Tous si plats. Tous si... humains. Lui ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas le devenir. Quelque chose l'avait empêché d'être comme les autres. Il préférait se retrouvé enchaîné à un mur, crevant de faim dans la boue, le visage de son père le regardant à travers les flammes de l'enfer plutôt que d'être oublié. Mais si tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait embrassé celle qu'il avait toujours haïe plus que lui-même?  
  
Hermione. Péché. Dammnation. C'était elle son châtiment.  
  
" Les enfants ne prient plus de nos jours. Ils croient que l'innoncence est acquise d'avance et leur âme sauvée. C'est une chance de voir qu'il reste encore quelques enfants du Seigneur."  
  
Drago releva précipitamment la tête. La voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots était grave, imposante, forte... avec un soupçon dissimulable à l'intériur. Quelque chose de particulier. Quelqu'une qu'une seule autre personne possédait sur Terre. Lucis Malefoy. Mais ce n'était un homme blonds aux cheveux longs et au regard sadique qui se dressait au fond de la pièce, venant de surgir de la porte droite du fond. Habillé d'une longue robe noir, sans doute propre à sa fonction de moldu, il observait Drago d'un air étrange. Grand, mince, probablement âge d'une quarantaine d'année. Il portait des bottes noires que Drago n'avait jamais vu nul part. Ses sourcils étaient épais et ses lèvres pincées. Il ne portait pas de barbe, seulement un début de moustache qui lui donnait une apparence ténébreuse.  
  
Il savait qui c'était. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'un homme, appelé un prêtre était chargé de diriger la communauté religieuse. Il vivait dans sa propre église et donnait parfois quelques célébrations appelées "messes" dans le but de renforcer la foi des paysnts. Tout cela donnait mal à la tête à Drago. Il allait devoir affronter un moldu. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était abaissé à parler à ces moins que rien. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus comment les considérer. Ni comment lui parler. Il allait devoir affronter ses propres peurs.  
  
L'homme s'avança lentement vers lui, un rictus indéfinissable aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, au bas des marches en pierre. Son regard se posa sur Hermione toujours inconsciente. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une leur étrange.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui es arrivé à ta jeune amie?"  
  
Drago avala une bouffé d'air. Il était temps d'arrêter de croire tout ce que son père lui avait raconté. Il était temps pour lui de changer.  
  
"Elle s'est évanouie. Elle... elle s'est enfuie pendant qu'il pleuvait. J'ai tenté de la rattraper et quand j'y suis arrivée, elle a perdu consciente."  
  
Drago se releva, les cheveux devant ses yeux. Péniblement, il se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche et s'assit en soufflant, le corps et l'âme lourde. De l'eau coulait des cheveux d'Hermione et formait une couronne autour de sa tête. Elle avait l'air si paisible qu'il ne voulait pas la bouger et la déranger. Il tremblait. Le prête lui jeta un regard empli de pitié. Une pitié qui n'avait rien de mortel. Aussi étrange que celà puisse paraître, Drago n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser.  
  
"Et.... Elle s'est enfuie.... Te fuyait-elle ?" laissa échapper le prêtre d'une voix sinistre.  
  
Drago soupira. L'ombre de cet homme dessinait sur le sol une forme malsaine et macabre.  
  
"J'imagine probablement." Puis il rajouta d'une voix si basse que le prête ne put entendre: "Qui ne fuirai pas le monstre que je suis...."  
  
Puis, il se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
L'homme fit quelques pas dans sa direction et finit par s'assoir en face de lui, sur une marche.  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Cela fait plus de trois jours que nous étions perdus dans la forêt. Il y a eu un éboulement et nous avons été bloqués tous les deux dans une grotte. Et quand nous avons réussi à en sortir, j'imagine qu'Hermione a craqué."  
  
"Hermione? C'est le nom de ton amie?"  
  
"Oui. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Et quel est le tien?"  
  
Drago frissona. Proncer ces syllabes avait toujours été une source de satisfaction pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait honte. Honte de ce nom qu'il devrait supporter toute sa vie.  
  
"Malefoy. Drago Malefoy."  
  
Le prêtre ricana. Drago releva la tête. Un rictus s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Pour un homme servant Dieu, son attitude n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. On aurait dit... Du sadisme. Oui, du sadisme.  
  
"Pourquoi riez-vous?"  
  
"Ton nom. Il me fait penser à Judas."  
  
Judas.... Drago savait qui était Judas. Un traître. Un pêcheur. Expiation. Il avait trahi le Christ et l'avait condammée à une mort affreuse, cloué sur une croix. Judas était ensuite mort de désespoir, la faute le rongeant de l'intérieur. Le détruisant. Etait comme cela qu'il allait finir? Etait-il réellement si mauvais? Etait-il la mort, le mal, la destruction? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir véritablement de quel côté il était.  
  
"Que faisiez-vous dans la campagne?" reprit le prêtre avec sa voix qui fairait frissoner nimporte qui.  
  
"Nous...nous étions en visite avec notre classe."  
  
Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il parle de leur monde à eux. Personne dans celui-ci ne le croirait. Personne ne croirait ce qu'il était. Un monstre. Il avait mérité tout ce qu'il avait subi. Un jour, Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas la folie. Juste la raison qui en était si proche. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait. Il comprenait enfin qui ils étaient tous les deux.  
  
"Qu'as tu fait avec Hermione ou tu étais?"  
  
Son regard était perçant. Et son rictus si inffâme toujours présent. Il se dégageait de lui une odeur pestidentielle. La même odeur que la mort.  
  
"De quoi est ce que vous parlez?"  
  
Drago se sentait mal. Cet homme essayait de voir ce qu'il cachait en lui. De savoir son secret. Son secret qu'il partageait avec Hermione et qu'elle seule comprenait. Son véritable visage... Le visage d'une innocence volée et d'une âme dammnée. Une âme. Non, pas d'âme. Pas de silence. Pas d'oubli.  
  
"De rien mon enfant. Seulement, tu es arrivée avec cette jeune fille dans les bras. Froide, anéantie. Et toi, les mains et les genoux en sang. Et... elle te fuyait."  
  
"Qu'est ce que vous insinuez?"  
  
"Les hommes ont des désirs Drago. C'est là notre faiblesse. Nos besoins sont parfois trop forts. Tu découvres à peine ce qu'est que le péché mon enfant. Tu as voulu la prendre. Elle s'est refusée. Alors tu l'as frappée. Et après, tu as assouvi tes fantasmes. Et... Peut-être que comme ça ne rentrait pas, tu as utilisé une arme pour la punir."  
  
Drago eut envie de vomir. Sa tête lui tournait. Non, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Jamais il n'aurait touché à Hermione. Il avait chaud. De la sueur perait maintenant sur son front. Cet homme était répugant. Immonde. Dégoûtant.  
  
"Vous... vous êtes répugnant. Je n'ai pas touché à Hermione. Ce que vous avez décrit me donne envie de vomir. Comment pouvez-vous croire en cela?"  
  
"La faute fait du mal aux gens. La plupart des enfants ont honte de ce qu'ils ressentent dans leurs désirs. Mais n'oublie pas Drago, soulager son âme enlève la faute. Après le pardon, vient la rédemption."  
  
Non. La rédemption. La rédemption n'était pas pour lui. Les voix dans la tête de Drago ne se taisait jamais. Toujours, elles répétaient: "Non... Pas de pardon pour Drago Malefoy... Pas de pardon... Juste le péché et la damnation... Maudit..."  
  
"Je n'avourai pas quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis. Je n'ai pas abusée d'Hermione."  
  
"Fais comme tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas, j'ai des yeux. Et ces bleus sur son corps sont visibles."  
  
Drago eut honte. Une image lui traversa l'esprit. Il se rappela. Il se rappela lorsqu'il l'avait battue. Frappée. Voulu la faire disparaître de ce monde. Il avait partagé quelque chose avec elle ce jour-là lorsqu'il avait enfoncé le couteau dans sa main sanglante. Et les paroles de la musique lui revinrent en tête. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de l'entendre à nouveau. Il soupira en repensant à son sac laissé dans la grotte et qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute jamais.  
  
"J'ai battue Hermione je le reconnais. Mais c'était avant."  
  
"Avant quoi?"  
  
"Avant que je change..."  
  
Le prêtre se releva en laissant échapper un rire qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il s'avança vers Drago, une lueur démoniaque au fond des yeux. Un instant, il eut l'impression de voir son père. L'homme se pencha sur lui, et ses yeux noirs pénétrèrent dans le sien.  
  
"Les gens comme toi ne changent pas Drago. Ils sont le mal. Le malin est en chacun de nous. Tu crois que tu peux oublier ce que tu es vraiment. Mais Dieu a ses projets. Pour chacun d'entre nous. Même pour les enfants du mal comme toi."  
  
Drago le poussa aussi loin qu'il put. L'homme ne recula que de quelques pas. Il faillit trébucher mais se rattrapa rapidement à un cierge derrière lui. Un sourire malsain s'afficha sur son visage tandis que Drago se levait précipitamment.  
  
"Vous mentez ! Je peux changer. Je sais ce que j'étais. J'aimais faire souffrir. J'aimais haïr. Mais Hermione m'a appris que notre vie n'est pas tracée d'avance."  
  
"Mensonges. Hermione te déteste. Et elle te détestera toujours même si elle te dira le contraire. Tu n'es pas humain. Les créatures de l'enfer ne changent pas. Tu seras toujours poursuivi par ce que tu as fait. Regarde la vérité en face. Monstre..."  
  
Drago eut envie de pleurer. Etait-il vraiment ce que cet homme décrivait? Quelque chose 'd'inhumain qui ne pourrait jamais changer. Non, Drago ne pouvait pas croire ça... C'était impossible... Il ne voulait plus jamais être ce qu'il avait été avant. Plus jamais il ne voulait aimer la mort. Non. Plus jamais....  
  
"Laissez-moi. Qui êtes-vous donc? Un serviteur de Dieu? Vous êtes affreux. Vous poussez les gens à avouer des choses qu'ils n'ont jamais faites."  
  
"Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et que tu seras toujours le mal. Le malin ne libère jamais aucun de ses enfants. Et le vent ne leur murmmure pas de douces paroles. Mais les crimes qu'ils doivent comettre. Péché. Tu as péché. Vous avez péché tous les deux. Et ils vous auront. Oui, les démons vous auront."  
  
Une image remplie de sang parvint aux yeux de Drago. Il hurla. Puis il se dirigea vers Hermione et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Quelque chose était à nouveau en lui. Cette impression qu'il ne changerait jamais. Cet homme avait raison. Ceux qui n'étaient pas humains le resteraient pour l'éternité. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Péché. Puis enfer. Drago Malefoy ne pourrait jamais changer, il le savait à présent.  
  
Le souffle court, il se mit à courir le long de l'allée, en direction de la porte qu'il poussa de toutes ses forces avec son épaule droite. Du fond de l'église, la vois sadique du prêtre lui parvint.  
  
"N'oublie jamais Drago: il n'y a pas de rédemption pour les gens comme toi. Juste le péché."  
  
Les voix ne se taisaient donc jamais...  
  
Il descendit les marches du perron, passant devant les trois gamins qui jouaient toujours. Ils le regardèrent passer comme on voit un ange. Il ne pleuvait plus.  
  
Il se mit à courir. A courir comme jamais il n'avait couru de toute sa vie. Et même lorsue le village moldu disparut à l'horizon, il continua de courir. Cela lui semblait pire que lorsqu'il poursuivait Hermione dans la forêt. Ses tempes résonnaient à ses oreilles. Toujours tout droit. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Les paroles du prêtre restaient dans sa tête et il sentait les larmes dans ses yeux. Mais elles ne coulaient pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à pleurer... Le coeur serré, il redoubla d'efforts. Le corps d'Hermione ballotait dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se réveiller. Il reconnut vite le petit chemin de terre qu'ils avaient emprunté de Poudlard. Depuis combien de temps courrait-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui semblait que le ciel n'était pas droit. Le soleil commençait à sortir et les nuages à partir. Il faisait plus chaud. Une chaleur lourde. Ses cheveux lui collaient de nouveau au visage. Mais ses pieds le poussaient à continuer pour fuir cet endroit maudit. Cet endroit ou il s'était perdu. Cet endroit où il ne se retrouverait jamais.. Non, il ne pourrait jamais changé. Maintenant il le savait. Il serait toujours un monstre. Il n'aurait jamais une âme. Pas d'âme. Pas d'innocence. Pas de remords. Pas de silence. Pas de rêves... Il évitait adroitement les pierres pour ne pas trébucher. Sur sa droite, des arbres de plus en plus grands défilaient. Il courut ainsi pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable. Sans jamais se fatiguer. Deux heures. Peut-être plus. Il ne savait pas. Et Hermione ne disait toujours rien. Puis il aperçut au bout du chemin une des tours de Poudlard. Sa délivrance. Ou bien son enfer? Il allait devoir affronter le regard des autres. Ces regards chargés de question. Ces regards qui voudraient savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas tué Granger. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la haïr. Pourquoi... Il voulait s'arrêter de détruire le monde. De lancer ces regards chargés de haine. Mais cet homme lui avait appris qu'il serait toujours Malefoy. Un nom. Rien de plus que Malefoy. Drago n'existait pas. Il n'était qu'une ombre. Un souvenir. Jamais il ne changerait. Et elle le détesterait toujours.  
  
Il arriva devant le château. Personne dans le parc. Et il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Mais lorsqu'il parvint à pousser la porte et qu'il aperçut quelques personnes dans le hall, il sut qu'il était de nouveau en enfer. Peut-être. Peut-être pas.. Puis il s'écroula sur le sol, Hermione toujours dans ses bras.  
  
voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! maaaaaaaaaa j'ai enfin réussi à finir!! J'y suis depuis 14h, pfffff... mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est un peu quelque chose d'intermédiaire. J'espère que vous continurez à me demander votre avis! 


	9. Obsession

Kikoo tlm! Vla vla chuis de retour après un nouveau chapitre, suite aux supplications de mon petit hérisson adoré qui se reconnaîtra... Bref, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres ! Il est construit en deux parties. La première est faire à partir d'un point de vue omniscient, comme d'habitude (moi ! ! ! hahaha ! ! ! ) et la seconde est bâtie sur le point de vue d'Hermione. La chanson du bas est « Haunted » (Hantée) d'Evanescence, je trouve qu'elle correspond très bien !! Malheureusement, g pt être inversé l'ordre des refrains comme g oublié mon cd chez qqn. Merci tlm pour ces gentils compléments sniff.. Ca prouve peut- être que mon piètre talent d'écrivain vous rend heurex, c super gentil !! continuez si vous pouvez héhéhé !!  
  
Chapitre 9 : Obsession  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Un vent d'été caressait les cheveux d'Hermione. Le ciel était pur, bleu, et les collines qu'elle apercevait au loin lui faisait penser à ces contes qu'elle lisait encore étant enfant.... Ou était-elle? Elle ne le savait pas.  
  
Quel âge avait elle? Et surtout... Qui était elle? Hermione... Oui, c'était son nom. Pourquoi le reste était-il une pénombre dans lequel elle n'avait l'impression que nul le ressortirait vivant?  
  
Elle ne se sentait pas innocente. C'était comme si elle était une enfant...sans l'être... Etait-elle morte? Ca même, elle ne le savait pas... Elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait une atroce vérité mais qu'elle ne pouvait la révéler, au risque de tout perdre.  
  
Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait plus d'âme. Elle sentait avoir pleuré, trop pleuré pour pouvoir rentrée au jardin de l'innocence et vivre, tout simplement.... Etait-elle damnée? Elle ne se souvenait de rien, à part qu'il lui sembler avoir souffert, aimé, détesté, puis encore souffert. Et que le schéma se répétait sans cesse...  
  
Une voix la sortit de sa stupeur, et elle se rendit compte qu'un silence immense l'entourait, comparable à une plage sur laquelle le bruit de l'écume n'était autre que poussière. Elle se tourna vers la voix et découvrit une jeune femme, aux cheveux roux, qui se tenait face un garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux d'un noir de jais.  
  
Elle frissona. La jeune fille semblait triste, comme si elle avait perdu tout espoir... Elle pleurait. Elle criait. Mais Hermione n'entendait rien.  
  
Le garçon en face prononçait des mots, mais lesquels? Il semblait déconcerté, glacé, et une leur de regret se lisait au fond de ses pupilles. Il essaya de prendre les mains de la fille en face de lui mais elle recula et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tandis que ses paroles semblaient redoubler de violence. Elle cracha par terre et le garçon fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux brillants de souffrance.  
  
Ce fut alors qu'Hermione se rendit compte. Cette fille.... Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui.... Elle ressentait une immense peine, une souffrance, alors que quelques instants plus tard elle se sentait apaisée, sereine, sentant la brise lui caressait la peau.  
  
Elle voulut crier un instant mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment cela pouvait- il etre possible? Une mémoire, et des souvenirs, noyés il y a quelques instants dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin venaient de lui revenir en tête.... C'était elle !  
  
Pourquoi était-elle là? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouvait à deux endroits à la fois? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne pouvait parler à l'autre? Et qui était ce garçon qui avait désespérément quelque chose à regretter quand il posait les yeux sur elle?  
  
Elle voulut s'approcher pour comprendre, ressentir la puissance du désespoir qui les unissait à présent, mais elle n'arriva pas à bouger.  
  
Elle restait là, crispée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et c'est alors qu'elle assista à qielque chose qui lui déchira la poitrine, la fit hurler de toutes forces, tandis que le ciel devenait noir et que le soleil mourait au loin.  
  
Elle se vit, rageuse, avançait vers le garçon qui tentait vainement de partir, et, une colère immense, une flamme brûlante dans les yeux, le pousser du haut de l'immense muraille sur laquelle elle se trouvait.  
  
pour la première fois elle entendit. Un cri. Le silence fut déchiré à jamais, la plainte du garçon résonna dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle se vit de l'autre côté, tombait sur la pierre et se roulait en boule en hurlant tout ce qui pouvait sortir d'un coeur rongé par la haine....  
  
Et pour la première fois elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Elle voulut bouger mais ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle se sentit descendre, attirée par la terre. Tout tourbillonait autour d'elle, et elle ne savait plus ou elle était.  
  
Elle vit une dernière fois le visage ensanglanté du garçon qui gisait là, immobile et froid.... comme la mort.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................  
  
Hermione hurla et se réveilla en sursaut. Du sang. Du sang. Encore du sang. Des remords. Toujours des remords....Encore des larmes. Encore des flammes. Encore le froid....Toujours le froid.... Et ce foutu rêve. Le même qu'elle avait fait dans la grotte. Pourquoi revenait-il la torturer maintenant? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille? Pourquoi la mort venait-elle toujours tout séparer? Sa tête... Sa tête vide, son esprit brisé, emprisonné dans une prison de verre. Péniblement, elle essaya de calmer son coeur ardent qui battait contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux collaient à sa peau et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. A quoi bon essayer de sauver le monde? Les hommes passaient leur temps à détruire le peu d'humanité qu'il restait dans cet enfer. Elle avait trop vu de souffrance au cours de ces 15 années. Pas assez de larmes. Et peut-être pas assez eu de temps pour rattraper une innocence qui vous échappe, lorsque vos cris ne s'entendent même pas dans le silence...  
  
Son souffle rauque se ralentit peu à peu. Cela faisait la deuxième fois maintenant que ces pensées morbides lui passaient par l'esprit. Et elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle était ou ce quu'elle était... Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à crier? Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle avait fait ce cauchemard. La grotte. Drago. Le sang. La musique. Et puis cette impression de vide.... Ce garçon... Son regard... Ses yeux glacés... Et elle, le poussant du haut de la falaise. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé. Ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus noirs. Ou était- ce encore l'une des flammes de l'enfer qui aveuglait son jugement? Encore un mensonge... Encore un chuchotement... Encore une âme oubliée.... Vert... Ou bleu peut-être... Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Pourtant, elle était sûr d'avoir croisé ce regard. Ce regard rempli de désespoir. Ce regard qui lui ressemblait tellement...  
  
Tout cela devait avoir un sens. Un cauchemard ne vous poursuit pas dans la nuit et ne vous hante pas, jusqu'à ce que vos hurlements ne s'entendent plus, dans la pénombre de votre âme... Lequel? Il fallait qu'elle le trouve à tout prix. L'immortalité et la mort en ont un... Pourquoi pas les rêves?  
  
Une véritable obsession....  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux, elle aperçut au-dessus d'elle un grand plafond en pierre. La grotte... Non, elle n'y était plus. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était de Drago. La pluie. La délivrance. Un ange qui vous libère les mains... Elle se souvint de ce sentiment d'inexistance lorsqu'elle avait laissé l'eau couler sur son corps. Puis, sa faute... Sa fuite sous le ciel ombrageux. Un baiser. Avec qui? Avec Drago Malefoy. Celui qu'elle avait haï plus qu'elle-même. En repensant au contact de ses lèvres mouillées sur les siennes, elle frissona. Elle se rappela tout ce qui c'était passé dans lagrotte. Lorsqu'il l'avait battue à mort. Lorsqu'elle avait ressenti ces pulsions en elle, réclamant du sang et... de la haine. Toujours plus de haine. Elle se revit, découvrant ce qu'il subissait. Et elle se rappela cette pitié en elle. Cette culpabilité. Comme si c'était elle qui l'avait fait plongé dans cette univers de démence.... Aujourd'hui, penser à lui ne la répugner plus. Elle ne le détestait plus. Et cela la tuait. Comment allait-elle réagir face aux autres? Serait-elle capable de garder ce secret qui la mutilait peu à peu? Elle sentait autour d'elle des flammes qui la dévoraient, prête à la faire redevenir cendres. Elle avait compris Drago Malefoy. Elle savait qui se cachait derrière ces chaînes. Ces chaînes auxquelles ses mains se retrouvaient accrochées, tandis qu'un sang impur coulait sur les murs de son âme meurtrie. Elle ne pourrait jamais expliquer à Harry et à Ron ce qui c'était passer. Elle ne pourrait jamais leur dire le mal qu'elle avait senti souffler en elle lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée....  
  
Il fallait le leur cacher. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne. Lui seul. Elle. Le mot "péché" résonna dans sa tête sans qu'elle sut pourquoi.... Qui était-elle? Qui était-il? Deux maudits... Les maudits n'avaient pas droit à lé rédemption. Les voix ne se taisaient jamais. Elle savait. Elle savait que Drago était en elle. Pour l'éternité... Elle devait le cacher. Ne plus lui lancer ce regard où il pouvait tout comprendre. Elle le traiterait comme avant. Comme un chien. Et la honte la rongerait. Elle pourrirait en enfer. Tant pis pour sa résurrection, elle resterait morte dans un cerceuil. Mais plus jamais elle ne se laisserait embrasser par Drago. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette grotte. Elle était punie. Punie pour ne plus savoir qui elle aimait... L'aimait- elle? Non, c'était impossible. Les damnès n'ont pas droit à la vie.. et au silence. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais être pareil entre eux. Mais elle fairait comme. Elle l'insulterait comme avant. Elle l'ignorerait. En apparence, ils seraient les ennemis d'autrefois. Et au fond, elle saignerait, juste pour se prouver qu'elle était vivante...  
  
Ses yeux descendirent lentement du plafond au sol, et elle appuya son dos contre le mur. Lit. Elle était dans un lit. Dans une salle où il y en avait d'autres. Son nez parvint à sentir une odeur familière qui flottait dans la salle. A côté de son lit, se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle était posée un verre d'eau et une bassine. Un drapeau pendait sur le mur en face d'elle. Pas un bruit n'y régnait. Elle était seule. Une douleur lui emplit la poitrine et elle toussa. Mais son visage ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire. Poudlard. Elle était à Poudlard. Elle était chez elle... Les vitraux et la grande armoire en bois du fond ne trompaient pas ses yeux. Comment était-elle arrivée là? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule image qui lui restait en tête était celle de Drago se penchant sur elle et déposant sur elle un baiser mortel. Un baiser qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais oublier.  
  
Une véritable obsession....  
  
"Hermione ! "  
  
La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers la porte d'entrée, et ce qu'elle y vit accéléra les bâttements de son coeur. Harry. Ron. Ce dernier avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, les cheveux en bataille comme d'habitude et les yeux remplis de larmes. Ils portaient tous les deux des robes de sorciers qui lui semblaient étrangères, comme si elle avait quitté le monde de la magie depuis trop longtemps déjà. Dans la main serrée de Harry, Hermione put apercevoir une baguette, à moitié dissimulée par la manche de sa robe. Elle ne put regarder leur visage d'abord. Elle avait trop peur. Peur qu'ils lisent en elle ce qu'elle cachait. Peur qu'ils savnt qu'elle avait perdue son innocence.... Son regard croisa soudainement celui de Harry. Ce regard. C'était comme s'il l'avait accompagnée depuis qu'elle avait payé ses crimes. Etait-ce son châtiment? Un sourire se lisait srur le visage du jeune sorcier. Il tremblait. Comme s'il avait perdu espoir. Comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais elle l'était. Harry n'avait jamais rien compris. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ron l'avait devancé. Une larme coulait sur ses joues et il laissa échapper un petit cri.  
  
Sans attendre qu'elle prononce un mot, ils s'élancèrent jusqu'à son lit et la serrèrent de toutes leurs forces, tandis que Ron pleurait encore. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Ses mains crispées s'agrippèrent au col de ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle était heureuse. Ils étaient là. Elle était avec eux. Et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle sentit les larmes de Ron coulait dans son cou. Elle reserra plus fort son étreinte et prononça faiblement leur nom. Elle croyait les avoir perdu à jamais. Mais ils étaient là. Elle les aimait. Plus rien ne comptait à part eux 3 maintenant. Ils avaient tout affronté ensemble. La mort, la souffrance, la haine. A nouveau, ils vengeraient celle qu'elle avait perdue. Elle n'était plus une illusion. Hermione. Elle existait. Pas de Drago. Juste Harry, Ron et elle. Harry. Harry... Son meilleur ami. Pour la vie.  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il tenait dans ses bras celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa soeur de sang. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Il s'en foutait. Ils étaient ensemble... Elle lui avait tant manqué. Il se souvint de ce vide le matin, lorsqu'elle ne venait pas, lorsque ce silence ne se brisait plus. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle le recherchait, elle, ce vide... Il avait pleuré. Il l'avait crû morte. Il avait perdu tout espoir de pouvoir rire à nouveau avec elle. Il s'était enfermé dans son dortoir après les cours, ne faisant rien d'autre que d'écouter le vent qui sifflait à travers les arbres. Il voulait oublier tout ça maintenant. Elle était là. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais il se trompait...  
  
"Oh, Hermione... On a eu si peur... On croyait que.... Dumbledore...Il ne savait pas, tout le monde ne savait plus et nous on... Oh Hermione, tu nous as tellement manqués, c'était..."  
  
Hermione posa un doigt sur la bouche de Ron et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
"C'est fini maintenant. Regardez-moi. Je suis là. Je suis de retour. Vous me voyez? Toujours là. Pas morte.Je ne partirai plus, je vous le promets. Je vous le promets.."  
  
Elle serra plus fort la robe de Ron. Durant quelques secondes, on entendit seulement les sanglots de Ron.  
  
Difficilement, ils s'arrachèrent à leur étreinte commune et s'assirent près d'Hermione; Harry sur le lit et Ron sur la chaise à côté.  
  
Harry sourit. Hermione. Hermione. Elle était là....  
  
"C'était affreux ce qui est arrivé après ta disparition murmmura Harry, le souffle court. La dernière chOse dont je me souviens est du sort que Malefoy a lancé. Ensuite, la terre qui tremble, toi qui hurle, et puis... le noir...."  
  
"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" parvint à demander faiblement Hermione. Un instant, elle décela une lueur dans les yeux d'Harry. Puis, elle disparut subitement comme l'aube.  
  
"Je crois que Drago ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Les professeurs étaient tous effrayés de voir une telle puissance. Même Rogue. Je l'ai entendu parler hier soir à Mc Gonagall. Il se demandait comment Drago avait pu apprendre un tel sort. Inutile d'être un savant pour savoir ce que le père de Drago lui apprend pendant les vacances. Il ne s'était sûrement pas dit que son idiot de fils allait mettre un application quelque chose d'aussi dangereux."  
  
Hermione frissona. Un instant, une image lui travesa l'esprit. Des marques. Celles sur le dos de Drago. Du feu. Un rire. Un rire horrible qui lui glaça le sang. Un rire malsain. Celui de Drago Malefoy.  
  
"Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, j'avais dégringolé au bas de la colline sur un lit de mousse. Ron a eu moins de chance que moi, il a heurté une pierre."  
  
Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron. Autour de son bras, se trouvait un long bandage.  
  
"Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai mis du temps à retrouver mes lunettes, elles étaient coincées entre deux pierres sur le bas-côté. J'ai remonté la colline. Et là j'ai vu. Angelina, Fred, Crabbe.. Ils étaient tous allongés par terre, inconscient. J'ai crû qu'ils étaient morts. En voyant le corps inanimé de Rogue, je n'aié prouvé aucun plaisir. Et c'est là que je me suis rappelé. Drago... Toi... Ron... Le sort... Et là, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré tout ce que je pouvais. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi.."  
  
Hermione sentit une larme couler sur ses joues.  
  
"Harry m'a réveillé plus tard. poursuivit Ron. J'avais un de ces mal de crâne... Dumbledore était terriblement inquiet. Il semblait se aclmer au fur et à mesure que les élèves et les professeurs reprenaient conscience. On a eu de la chance, il n'y a eu aucun mort. Mais le nombre de blessés étaient considérables. Alors, avec Harry et Cho, on a aidé Mc Gonagall à réaliser quelques sortilèges et à tremper des compresses dans le ruisseau plus bas. Au départ, on ne t'as pas cherché. On pensait que tu étais de l'autre côté de la route, sûrement à faire comme nous, avec ton sens des responsabilités !"  
  
Ron laissa échapper un sourire narquois. Hermione le lui rendit faiblement.  
  
"Et comment avez-su que je n'étais pas là?" demanda t-elle.  
  
"Percy a commencé à établir une liste. Il était paniqué. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil reprit Harry."  
  
Ron hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry poursuivait.  
  
"Et c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas là bas. J'avais juré de tuer Malefoy s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. J'étais dans une rage incontrolâble... On t'as cherché partout avec Mc gonagall. Toute la journée. Tu n'étais pas là... Les blessés commençaient à gémir de plus en plus. Alors Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait rentrer au château. On ne voulait pas partir. Il nous a promis qu'on te retrouverait. Alors nous sommes rentrés. Le soir même, les professeurs sont partis te chercher. J'ai attendu toute la nuit. Au matin, tu n'étais toujours pas là... Le lendemain, malgré leurs effort non plus. Et le surlendemain encore. Au bout de trois jours, j'avais perdu tout espoir. De plus, je savais que Malefoy avait disparu aussi. J'essayais de me persuader que tu n'étais pas avec lui, qu'il ne te fairait rien. Et j'avais ce doute affreux au fond de moi, qui me disait que vous étiez enfermés quelque part."  
  
"Et voila qu'aujourd'hui, en fin d'après-midi, la porte du château s'est ouverte. murmmura Ron, les yeux encore mouillés, les mains crispées sur le bord de la chaise. On était au fond du couloir avec Harry et Seamus. Et on a vu Drago... Il avait l'air d'un héros. Les cheveux mouillés, les jambes en sang, et les vêtements déchirés. Il te tenait dans ses bras, comme une princesse endormie. Tes cheveux tombaient sur le sol et tu étais si blanche que.... La mort. J'ai cru pendant un mort que tu étais la mort et qu'elle me punissait pour ne pas t'avoir trouvé."  
  
Hermione trembla sous la couverture. Drago... C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé? Lui, qui ne l'avait pas abandonné au ténèbres? Lui qui l'avait toujours détesté plus que lui-même... Au fond, elle savait qu'il l'aurait fait. Le secret... Sans elle, il n'était lus rien. Si elle mourrait, il plongerait aussi. Non, il ne fallait pas. Elle devait l'ignorer. Pas de baiser. Pas de Drago. Juste deux ennemis, comme avant... comme avant...  
  
Une véritable obsession... Un péché...  
  
"Je me demande pourquoi il te portait d'ailleurs laissa échapper Ron. Il nous a toujours détesté tous les trois, tant il se croit supérieur à nous. Pourtant, à ce moment, dans ce regard, on aurait pû croire que tu étais la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde pour lui. Comme s'il avait voulu te sauver. Comme s'il avait trouvé de l'or dans tes larmes... J'ai dû rêver."  
  
Non Ron... Ru n'as pas rêvé... C'est moi qui rêve... Moi qui ment...  
  
"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec lui Hermione?"  
  
La jeune fille leva vers Harry ses yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer. De pleurer des larmes de sang. Mentir. Toujours mentir. Ne plus dire qu'elle détester Drago Malefoy. Ne plus dire qu'elle ne voulait plus lui faire de mal. Ne plus pleurer... Ne plus pleurer... Juste être rammenée à la vie.  
  
"Nous étions coincés tous les deux dans une grotte."  
  
"Il t'as fait du mal?"  
  
En disant cela, Ron avait serré les dents et une expression de fureur se lisait sur son visage.  
  
"S'il t'as insulté, frappé ou dit quelque chose qui t'ait fait de la peine, je te jure que..."  
  
"Non ! coupa Hermione."  
  
Les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent d'un air surpris.  
  
"C'est... Ne lui dis rien. Il a fait beaucoup de mal avec ce sort. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il faut oublier toute cette histoire.... Drago a été odieux comme d'habitude. Mais il ne m'a rien fait. Je pense qu'il savait que pour sortir de là, il avait besoin de moi. Et s'il revenait seul, ça aurait semnlé suspect. Tout le monde sait qu'il me déteste."  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Ca tient debout finit par dire le jeune sorcier."  
  
Hermione soupira. Elle avait eu peur. Peur qu'il lise dans ces yeux cette souffrance quand elle prononçait son nom... Ce nom qu'elle ne savait plus si elle aimait ou détester...  
  
Une véritable obsession...  
  
"Comment est ce que vous vous êtes sortis de là?" demanda Ron.  
  
"Ca n'a plus aucune importance... répondit Hermione. Je suis si fatiguée... Je suis désolée mais... Il faut que je dorme... J'ai la tête qui tourne"  
  
Harry se leva. Ron fit de même.  
  
"Pardonne-nous. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, je sais que tu dois être épuisée. On va s'en aller. Si tu as besoin, MMe Pomfresh est dans le bureau. Elle était très inquiète pour toi. Toute l'école aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme Dumbledore est soulagé. Si tu veux, tu nous raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé avec lui plus tard. Ca te soulagera."  
  
Hermione hôcha la tête. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire la vérité. Que des mensonges.... Toujours des mensonges... Les mensonges qui emplissaient sa vie... Rien d'autre.  
  
"Ou es Drago?"  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question? Il fallait qu'elle se taise.. Non....  
  
Une véritable obsession...  
  
Ron afficha une grimace.  
  
"C'est... C'est que, je suis fatiguée, je ne voudrais pas être dérangée."  
  
"Ah, bien sûr, lui répondit Harry. Il est là bas, sur le lit du fond. Comme le soleil à tourné, l'ombre l'a entièrement recouvert. C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas vu. D'ailleurs,a vant que tu me poses la question, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué."  
  
"J'ai envie de l'étrangler pendant son sommeil... murmmura Ron en serrant les dents."  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et détendit ses poings en soufflant. Harry lui retenait le bras.  
  
"Viens Ron, on s'en va. Inutile de provoquer un bain de sang. On s'expliquera avec cette ordure plus tard.Dors bien Hermione.Fais de beaux rêves."  
  
Des rêves... Elle n'en avait plus...  
  
Harry et Ron sortirent de l'infirmerie, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione et un plus accusateur à Drago.  
  
"Au fait, Seamus a eu le temps d'acheter un cd moldu malgré toute l'agitation. Je te l'ai laissé sur la table avec le balladeur au cas où ça te dirait de l'écouter quand tu auras dormi. Ca pourrait te distraire" ajouta Harry.  
  
Il ferma la porte.  
  
Hermione touna la tête dans sa direction. En plissant les yeux, elle put apercevoir au fond, une légère forme sous la couverture du dernier lit. Une mèche de cheveux dorés scintillait sur l'oreiller. Il allait falloir qu'elle affronte ses propres peurs... Le jour du châtiment avait sonné. Elle allait payer le prix pour ses crimes.  
  
Une véritable obsession...  
  
Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle le revit, se pencher au-dessus d'elle, les yeux mi-clos. Elle sentit à nouveau ses lèvres froides et douces sur les siennes, et sa langue se mélangeant à la sienne. Ses bras l'enserrant... Son regard bleu dans le sien... A ce moment-là, elle se souvint n'avoir redouté aucune chose possible aux cieux, sur la terre ou en enfer. Ni la mort, ni le froid. Un instant, elle s'était vu vivante...  
  
Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? Peut- être pour éviter de croiser ces regardss lourds chargés de questions. Ces questions auxquelles elles ne pourraient pas répondre. Ne pas tourner le regard vers lui... Ne pas tourner le regard...  
  
Elle prit le lecteur cd et le cd posé à côté d'elle. Un peu de distraction ne lui fairait pas de mal. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'album. Ambiance gothique. Oh et puis après tout, elle voulait juste un peu de musique. Elle mit le cd dans le balladeur et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Un numéro, vite... 5.... Pourquoi? Parce que. Elle ne savait même pas le titre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Long lost words whisper to me  
  
Les mots longtemps perdus me chuchotent  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
Je ne peux toujours pas trouver ce qui me retient ici  
  
Là-bas. Je t'entends. J'entends ton souffle.. Toujours là.. Te souviens-tu de moi, perdue depuis si longtemps ? M'as tu oubliée ? Je le voudrais. Tu es toujours là, toujours près de moi. Je hurle, je prie, je saigne. Je mens. Et ton visage ne disparaît pas en enfer. Partout où je suis, tu es là. Je ne vois que toi. Je ne veux que toi. Je ne hais que toi. Et je ne peux aimer que toi.. Suis trop perdue pour être sauver, Christ ? Mon âme crie pour que tu la délivre. Ces mensonges. Ces pleurs. Ces murmures. Ces chuchotements. Toi. Tes yeux. Mon reflet. Je suis toi. Je voudrais que tu disparaisses. Dans mes rêves, tu es là. Dans mes cauchemards. En moi.. Pourquoi suis-restée avec toi dans cette grotte ? J'aurais pu trouver avant comment sortir. Je ne voulais pas.  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
Quand tout ce temps j'ai été si vide à l'intérieur  
  
I known you're still here...  
  
Je sais que tu es toujours là...  
  
Va te faire foutre Drago. Laisse moi en paix. Pourquoi ai-je besoin de toi pour vivre, pour respirer ? Je donnerai tout pour t'avoir. J'essaie d'oublier ce que je peux ressentir. Mais tu me ressens. J'étais si vide à l'intérieur. Si morte. Tu m'as redonnée la vie. Et voilà qu'un ange me retient à nouveau. Je te veux. Je te rejette. Toujours là. Toujours toi. J'entends ta voix, et pourtant, tu n'es pas là. Tu es en moi, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? Tu es mon silence. Mon ombre. Une indifférence qui grandit au fond de mon âme. Partout, je te sens. Partout, tu me retiens.  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
Me regardant , me voulant  
  
.Sors de moi Drago.. Sors de mon corps.. Est ce du désir ou bien de la haine ?  
  
Une véritable obsession..  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Je peux te sentir me détruire  
  
Je te vois, tu m'embrasses. Allons-nous plus loin ? Je ne sais.. Je ne vois que tes yeux.. Tu me fais plonger en enfer. Et j'aime ça.  
  
Saving me, Raping me  
  
Me sauvant, me violant  
  
Tes mains se posent sur moi et je ne dis rien. Je voudrais hurler, mais personne n'entend mes cris. Juste le silence. Et tes mains qui serrent les miennes. Ton visage est toujours dans mes songes. Suis-je maudite ? Est-ce toi qui me hante ou bien mes propres mensonges ?  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire  
  
Je dois être forte, je dois t'oublier, ne plus te sentir me pousser dans ce vide que ma peur aime tant.  
  
Haunting you I can smell you-alive  
  
T'obsédant je peux te sentir-vivant  
  
Morts.Morts. Nous étions tous les deux morts. Vivant. juste un instant.. Juste un baiser.  
  
Your heart punding in my head  
  
Ton coeur résonne dans ma tête  
  
J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Tu pleurais en me serrant dans tes bras. Tu m'as déposée dans une église, j'entendais ton c?ur contre le mien. As tu un c?ur ? Ou es tu simplement un monstre ? Tes larmes roulent sur mon cou.. Entends-tu ce que me murmurent les étoiles ? Je suis folle. Petite Hermione est folle.  
  
Les voix ne se taisent jamais.  
  
Pas de rédemption disaient les voix. Et moi je t'ai crû. Tu ne m'as rien promis. Mais tu es mon ombre.. Et j'ai peur. Peur d'aimer quand tu me frappes. Quand tu me serres. Oublier. Oublier qui je suis.  
  
(Save me. Rape me.)  
  
(Sauve moi. Viole moi.)  
  
Laisse moi mourir, laisse moi sentir la pluie une dernière fois.  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
Me regardant me voulant  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Je peux te sentir me détruire  
  
Fearing you, loving you  
  
Te craignant, t'aimant  
  
J'ai perdu ce jeu que nous n'aurions jamais dû faire. Et je n'arrive même plus à dormir. Ou s'en vont mes rêves ? Je sais que tu vois à travers moi. Et j'aime les mensonges que tu me dis. Mensonges.Mensonges. Ma vie toute entière n'est qu'un mensonge. T'aimer. Toi, un monstre ? Toi qui m'a battue ? Et ton sang m'obsède. Ton sang pur. Moi qui suis faites pour le bûcher, me laisseras-tu finir ma vie au pays des songes ? Trouver quelques étoiles dans tes larmes. Qui suis-je ?  
  
I won't let you pull me down...  
  
Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire....  
  
........ Je ne te laisserai pas.. Je relancerai la partie. Et cette fois, je gagnerai. Car je suis toi. Juste toi.  
  
Obsession. 


	10. Justin

Kikoo tlmmmmmmmmmmmm ! Me voila de retour pour le chapitre 10... Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews, ça me touche énormément de savoir ke ce ke je fais vous plait! J'espère ke vous continurez à me faire parvenir vos critiques... Je sais ke je flemme un peu en ce moment pour répondre aux reviews mais je vous promets qu'au chapitre 11, je répondrai en détail à chacun de vous comme avant! (fois de Hérisson! Euh, oubliez ça... Seule une belette partie en vacances et qui me manque sniff pourra comprendre...) Le personnage de Justin est modelé sur un garçon de mon âge que j'ai connu l'année dernière et qui m'a marqué. Certains se demanderont peut-être comment j'ai pu supporter un tel personnage alors que j'avais à peine 14 ans (l'année dernière). Je vous assure que ce garçon était exactement comme ça, terrifiant. Il disait qu'il m'aimait, un jour.... Je me demande parfois ce qu'il est devenu, et s'il m'aime encore... Aimer, dans sa bouche,ce mot semblait dérisoire.... Bon dsl de vous raconter ma vie mais personne ne se souvient de lui... à part moi.  
  
Chapitre 10 : Justin.  
  
Le bruit sourd d'une porte ouverte brutalement tira Hermione du monde dans lequel elle s'était enfonçée peu à peu.  
  
Tout disparut comme le vent qui emporte au loin un cri; le sang sur les mains de Drago, un regard froid, une tour détruite, elle poussant quelqu'un dans le vide, et puis une jeune fille là, assise devant une tombe. Une tombée marquée à jamais par le péché des mortels. Un nom dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Et puis cette porte. Cette immense porte noire qui s'ouvrait sur les ténèbres. Les ténèbres d'une âme. Des larmes. Les larmes d'une morte, les larmes d'une maudite. Les larmes qui emprisonnent vos péchés dans un miroir. Le reflet de vos désirs... Drago était-il le sien? Ou n'était-il qu'une illusion, oubliée au fond d'un regret? Quand vous regardez dans ce miroir, vous y voyiez votre résurrection. Mais certains préfèreraient rester morts... Cette porte. Voila ce qu'elle était. Le miroir. La porte des âmes. Mais après cette porte, que nous reste-il? Le silence. Le silence d'une vie qu'on a pas vraiment vécue.  
  
Ni dieux ni humains. Annonciateurs du jugement dernier. Les anges. Ils l'attendaient, derrière ce mur, dans le noir. Au fond des cauchemards.... Ils les jugeraient. Ils les condamneraient. Fils de Judas. Fiancée de l'enfer. Ils demeureraient au purgatoire. Là où on hurle. Là où personne ne vous entend. Là où on n'existe plus. Qu'importe.... Qu'est ce qui importait plus que le silence? Le jour du châtiment. Et puis, plus rien...à part le vide. A part la haine. A part nous-même.  
  
Tout cela s'effaca en une fraction de seconde dans la tête d'Hermione Granger. Sans regarder qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, elle enleva son casque et coupa la musique. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait écouté le silence depuis une éternité. Depuis qu'on l'avait oubliée en enfer.... Là où vivent les dammés. Les pêcheurs. Les morts.... Et le désir. Le désir de tuer. Un cri étouffé au fond de vous. Vous hurlez, mais il ne sort pas. Vous vous regardez dans le miroir, mais vous ne voyiez rien. Vous n'existez plus. Vous n'êtes rien. Le néant. Le noir. Vous êtes la peur...  
  
La peur, le meurtre. Toutes ces choses qu'on dit ne pas ressentir. C'est comme qui quelqu'un nous possédait. On veut sourire à la mort. Le sang. Tout ce qui importe. La souffrance. Tout ce qu'on veut. Et les rêves. Même s'il n'y en a plus... Même si c'est juste le désir... Le désir de tuer. Nous.  
  
On a beau hurler, personne ne nous entend... C'est la vie, tout simplement.  
  
Tout en essayant de s'échapper de ce monde qui tentait de la reprendre à nouveau, Hermione posa le balladeur sur sa table de nuit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Et un jour, elle allait devoir l'affronter. Expliquer. Expliquer au monde entier ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, entre un démon et elle... L'immortelle. Celle qui survivrait à tout cela. Elle leva son regard en direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle se tenait juste à côté de son lit, les poings sérrés, le visage fermé, et les cheveux gras.  
  
Rogue.  
  
Une fureur extrême parvenait à se lire à travers lui même s'il ne bougeait pas. Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu dans un état pareil, même lorsqu'il reprochait à Harry des choses qu'il n'avait pas commises. Son regard semblait perdu au loin, comme si on lui avait enlevé quelque chose. Ses yeux d'ordinaire plutôt sournois s'étaient agrandis pour laisser place à de la colère. Une colère qu'Hermione ne conaissait pas. Ses lèvres pincées tremblaient au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de parler, mais son délire l'empêchait de réaliser son dessein. Droit, il ne bougeait pas. Sa robe de sorcier était légèrement soulevée par la brise qui parvenait de la fenêtre ouverte à côté du lit de Drago.  
  
Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle était fatiguée et que s'expliquer avec lui maintenant aurait été une perte de temps mais elle n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas elle que Rogue regardait. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Son regard était fixé vers le lit du fond, ou un léger mouvement était persceptible. Drago. Une mèche blonde. Un corps qui s'agite. Puis un enfant qui sort du lit. Un enfant qui découvre un monde. Un enfant qui quitte le pays des rêves... pour l'enfer. Maudits. Nous sommes tous maudits.  
  
Lorsque Drago se redressa dans son lit, il ne comprit pas. Il n'avait jamais compris. Jamais compris que les âmes perdues ne peuvent trouver le repos. Une vie contre une vie, c'est ainsi. En sauvant les larmes d'Hermione Granger, il avait perdu les siennes. Et avec elles, son innocence. Ce qu'il découvrit en ouvrant les yeux le laissant muet. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible. Et pourtant, tout lui revint en mémoire. La grotte. Le prêtre. La course. Les portes de Poudlard. Enfin une chance d'être sauvé... Rédemption. Pardon. On ne les lui accorderait pas. Juste le sang. Juste la douleur. Juste la peur... Et cette part de lui. Qui vivait au fond de lui. Une princesse endormie. Mais qui était-il? Le prince ou le magicien noir? Préférait-il faire d'Hermione la reine des enfers ou la fiancée d'un ange? Pur. Un ange. Vous êtes le fruit de la pa Vous êtes le fruit de la haine. Vous êtes la peur... Non, vous êtes un ange. Cela, il l'était. Mais il n'emmenait pas l'âme d'Hermione avec les sirènes. Elle descendait au fond du gouffre avec lui. Avec toutes les princesses qui n'avaient pas été sauvées. Elle avait croqué dans la pomme empoissonnée, touchée le rouet de la sorcière. Endormie. Endormie pour l'éternité. Elle ne se réveillerait pas. Elle était perdue. Le prince était mort. Et le magicien noir, dans son château, regardait un nouveau jour rouge se levait. Un jour de sang. Et dans les ténèbres du cachot, il contemplait, endormie, l'innocence volée d'une princesse qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Jamais.  
  
Retrouver Poudlard, c'était ressentir tout cela. Sentir la honte, la peur, le dégout qu'avait pu ressentir les élèves en le voyant arriver, Hermione dans ses bras. Mais le héros était mort. La Bête avait triomphé. Il resterait un monstre pour toujours, et Belle l'oublira dans son palais d'argent. Elle l'oublira... On oublie toujours les monstres. Seuls les vivants ont de l'importance. Pas la mort.  
  
Un instant, en voyant la bannière flottant victorieusement sur le mur en face de lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sauvé. Il l'était enfin... Il n'aurait plus à subir ce lieu, cette grotte ou ses mensonges le poursuivaient toujours. Là où il avait mutilé la princesse... Là ou son sang s'était versé sur ses mains. Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il se trompait, en venant ici il avait raviver le monstre. Hermione. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle avait un nom. Trop tôt pour le dire. Trop tôt pour affronter son père. Et affronter les remords. Elle le haïrait toujours. Les anges ont juste à vivre... Lui devait subir les regrets de l'humanité pour toujours.  
  
Comment avouer aux autres? Comment arriver à faire à nouveau le mal? Crabbe. Goyle. La faille en lui. Il la verraient un jour. Le jour où il ne pourrait plus battre Hermione. Le jour où il regardait la princesse dans les yeux. Ce jour-là, la Bête mourra d'amour. Et Belle retournera dans ses livres. Là où tout est beau. Elle oublira. Elle le détestera. Et elle partira. Avec un prince. Et plus personne ne se souviendra de la Bête. C'était ainsi.  
  
Ils allaient finir par découvrir qu'il ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Et pourtant, il savait que le prêtre avait raison. Il était mauvais. Satan l'avait engendré avec une vierge mortelle. Lucius. Drago. Ils étaient la même personne. Il en pouvait pas changer. Quoi qu'il fasse, il sera toujours un enfant du démon. Sa véritable nature le poursuivra où qu'il aille. Il pourra fuir, tenter de se tuer, elle le retrouva où qu'il soit. Même dans les abîmes de l'enfer. Il savait que tôt ou tard, ile recommencerait à faire du mal. Et qu'Hermione le détesterait. Ce jour-là, dans une église sordide, il avait compris ce qu'il était vraiment. On peut changer l'apparence d'un être, mais pas ce qu'il est réellment. La souffrance. Le désespoir. La nuit.... Les gens comme lui ne changeaient pas. Il l'avait crû. Cela lui semblait si loin, ce jour où il avait crû en quelque chose d'autre qu'en la mort... Une éternité. Un feu qui s'embrase, puis s'éteint comme le jour meurt. Des questions. Trop de questions dans sa tête. Une certitude. Celle qu'il serait toujours un monstre. Le fantôme de Lucius Malefoy. L'ombre d'un vertige. D'un oubli.... Lui. Il ne changerait jamais.  
  
Son regard croisa celui de Severus Rogue. Non, l'enfer ne l'avait pas quitté. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder Hemione ni de dire quelque chose avant qu'une tempête s'abatte sur lui.  
  
" Bien dormi Mr Malefoy? D'autres n'ont pas pu dormir eux, rongés par la douleur qu'une chute de pierre leur a provoqué."  
  
"Mr, je..."  
  
"Silence!" hurla Rogue.  
  
Hermione se recroquevilla dans son lit. Voir Rogue dans une telle fureur la faisait frissonner. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait décidé. Ignorer Drago. Le considérer comme avant. Rien ne devait changer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Harry et Ron, ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. De l'amour? Autrefois, elle aurait ri. Ri à en crever. Mais rien n'était pareil. Elle ne savait plus. Mais pour sauver son âme, il lui faudrait redevenir comme avant. Elle apprendrait à le haïr à nouveau. Ils redeviendraient tous les deux comme avant. Haineuse. Mauvais. Hermione et Drago. Juste eux. Pour toujours. Elle turait ce sentiment en elle. Mais voir Rogue ainsi, envers Malefoy qui avait toujours été son préféré faisait naître en elle un sentiment d'angoisse. Tout avait-il tellement changé en quelques jours?  
  
"Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez provoqué Mr Malefoy? Je vous croyais digne de ma confiance... Je me suis laissé emporter je crois."  
  
Drago serra la couverture contre lui. Il avait toujours pu compter sur le soutien de Rogue. Mais c'était avant. Avant que quelque chose s'introduise en lui. Cette douleur pour Hermione. Cette douleur à laquelle il ne pouvait plus donner un nom aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui existait avant était fini. Désormais, les choses avaient changées. Drago Malefoy n'aimait plus faire de mal. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Le prêtre le lui avait dit. Les gens comme lui ne changeaient pas.  
  
"J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide professeur, je ne le sais que trop. Ce sort était une vengeance inutile contre Weasley, et je n'avais pas prévu que tout se déroulerait ainsi. Mais ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable."  
  
Rogue avait le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne semblait ne pas avoir entendu Drago.  
  
Rageux, il marcha à l'autre bout de la pièce puis se retourna comme si on le poursuivait.  
  
"Des dizaines d'élèves blessés. Heureusement que d'autres infirmières sont venues nous aider. Vous rendez-vous compte que quelqu'un auriez-pu mourir, et de la situation dans laquelle vous avez mis l'école et les professeurs?"  
  
Drago ne répondit pas. La culpabilité. Il l'avait oubliée aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne comptait. Le prince était mort dans la grotte. La bête avait gagné.  
  
"Des nuits de recherches! Savez-vous l'inquiétude qui nous a envahie? Avez- vous pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que vous pour une fois?"  
  
Le ton de sa voix avait monté. Hermione croisa le regard de Drago. Non, il ne fallait pas. Elle se blottit sous la couverture et tourna la tête vers Rogue une nouvelle fois.  
  
"Sans compter les risques que Melle Granger a dû subir, avez-vous vu son état? Elle est couverte de bleus et de sang!"  
  
Surprise, Hermione sursauta. Rogue ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'elle depuis son entrée à Poudlard et encore moins des marques qu'elle pouvait portée sur le corps. Tous les deux savaient bien que ce n'était pas les pierres qui avaient provoqué cette souffrance. Drago avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer cette haine de lui-même et voir son reflet dans ses pleurs. Mais il ne verrait rien. Juste le noir. L'ange avait emporté son âme. Là où personne n'entend vos hurlements.  
  
"Elle aurait pu mourir, et vous aussi. Le froid, l'hiver pas encore parti, la faim auraient eu raison de vous. Encore heureux que vous ayiez pu sortir! Vous êtes complètement inconscient!"  
  
"Professeur, je... Je sais que..."  
  
"Pas un mot Malefoy. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter des excuses. Vous avez tous les deux rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore dans une demie-heure pour Melle Granger, et 10 minutes plus tard pour vous Mr Malefoy. Dumbledore veut vous parler en privé.Sur ce, je vous laisse réfléchir à vos actes."  
  
Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il partit d'un pras précipité et sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Parti comme il était venu.  
  
A nouveau le silence. Ce silence entre eux. La mort. Le désesoir. Le regard d'Hermione n'éprouvait rien. Elle regarda enfin Drago. L'enfer. Il fallait qu'elle le quitte, maintenant. Un ange allait lui délivrer les mains pour qu'elle retrouve le silence. Enfin la sensation d'être oubliée. Comme sous la pluie. Comme quand il l'avait embrassée. Elle frissona. Tout en le regardant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. A 15 ans, il était presque un homme. Et elle savait déjà qu'elle était maudite. Enchaînée à Satan. Devrait-elle l'aimer pour quitter la terre? Faire l'amour avec un démon ne la répugnait. Si elle devait engendrer quelque chose qui combrattait les abîmes du maître des ténèbres, elle y laisserait sa vie. Mais jamais elle n'avourait à Drago ce qu'elle ressentait ,jamais.  
  
Elle voulut se lever et tenter de s'habiller avec ce qu'on lui avait laissé. Mais ses membres ne voulaient pas bouger. Ses murmmures se perdaient. Les voix étaient toujours là. Les vois ne se taisaient jamais pour les dammnés...  
  
Drago la regarda. Si belle, si froide. Si distante. Il devait essayer de sauver la princesse une dernière fois.  
  
"Hermione, je crois qu'on doit....parler."  
  
"On a rien ne se dire Malefoy. Tout est fini."  
  
La voix avec laquelle elle avait prononcé ces mots était froide, dure. Ce n'était pas Hermione. L'ange l'avait-il emporté lui aussi? Ou conaissait- elle le tourment de l'enfer? Libre d'aimer.... Personne ne le sera jamais. Il ne reconaissait plus Hermione. Les étoiles s'étaient éteintes.  
  
"Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est ce qu'il y a de pire, mais... ce baiser que vous avons échangé, c'était... comme une délivrance. Voir la lumière quelques secondes, juste le temps de...de vivre."  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux. Si seulement Drago savait ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes. La première fois qu'on l'embrassait. Mais le baiser d'una nge ne pouvait pas être plus doux que celui-là. Un tel feu qui brûle en vous. La peur qui vous envahit. Et puis vous succombez. L'envie de mourir. Renaitre dans ce baiser. Si elle devait mourir, elle n'aurait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais connue de plus grand bonheur que d'écouter son coeur battre contre le sien durant ces quelques secondes. Elle pouvait mourir maintenant, plus rien ne comptait. Mais elle se devait de mentir. Les mensonges éclairaient les âmes noires. La sienne.  
  
"Tant mieux pour toi. Mais tu te trompes sur mes sentiments Drago Malefoy! J'ai fait une erreur, j'étais tellement....énervée par cette grotte que je me suis laissée aller. Je ne ressens rien pour toi. A part du dégoût. Et de la pitié pour ce que ton père te fait subir, mais rien de plus. Tu n'es m'es rien. Ton enfer ne sera pas le mien."  
  
Comment lui expliquer qu'elle était déjà sienne. Comme l'écume et la mer ne font qu'un. Elle n'aime qu'une seule fois, puis s'échoue, comme on se noie.... Les maudits ne peuvent pas s'aimer.  
  
Drago reçut comme une lame. Une lame enfoncée loin dans son âme. Et dans Hermione, même pas l'ombre d'une larme. Alors elle avait menti? Elle s'était laisser allée? Tout ce qu'ila vait toujours souhaité lui échappait. Hermione. Il n'osait prononcer son nom à haute voix. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait anénati. Il était sorti de l'ombre lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras ce jour-là, un jour de pluie. Et voila qu'elle revenait grandissante, prête à lui enlever son innocence une fois de plus. Les portes de l'enfer s'ouvraient à nouveau devant lui...  
  
"Alors tout ce temps tu n'as fait que devenir ton propre mensonge?"  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répondre. Ils sursautèrent tout le deux et tournèrent la tête en direction de l'entrée. Trois élèves s'y tenaient, de pied ferme. Les deux du côté avaient leur air stupide et docile qu'ils affichaient à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient en présence de Drago... et partout ailleurs à vrai dire. Ils ne semblaient éprouver aucune joie à le retrouver, sinon le bonheur de pouvoir jouer à nouveau les bons chiens de garde complètement idiots. Mais celui du milieu.... Il avait toujours fait peur à Hermione depuis son arrivée, en début d'année. On disait que ses parents étaient des anciens serviteurs de Voldemort qui s'étaient fait tués à Azkaban. Receuilli tout bébé par une famille de sorciers du nord, il était allé à l'école de Dumstrang durant toute sa scolarité. Mais des dettes avaient obligé la famille a quitté la région et à venir s'installer dans les environs. Et depuis septembre, le jour où le regard de Justin Silver avait croisé celui d'Hermione Granger, quelque choses'était perdue au fond d'elle-même. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait Drago.  
  
Justin était Drago. Avant. Elle savait qu'il avait changé. Et il allait devoir affronter ses démons. Les démons du passé.Mais l'oubli les avait rammené.... Elle se rappelait de la première fois où Justin lui avait parlé. Une lueur de vertige dans les yeux. Il était de sang pur. Elle ne l'était pas. Leurs destins étaient tracés d'avance. Il l'avait poussée contre en mur en l'insultant. Elle avait croisé son regard. Et elle l'avait haïe autant que Malefoy ce jour-là. Il était froid, distant, mauvais, tout ce qu'était Drago même si son intention n'était pas de le copier. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus tous les deux. Laissant s'échapper le mal d'eux, hurlant leur fureur contre le monde entier ensemble. Ils riaient sur des moldus torturés ou morts. Des morts. C'étaient eux les morts.  
  
Brun, le regard noir, le sourire indéfinissable, terriblement beau, Justin se tenait entre Crabbe et Goyle, un air de satisfaction au coin des lèvres. Hermione savait pourquoi. L'élève n'était-il pas toujours heureux de retrouver son maître?  
  
Sans jeter un regard à Hermione, il se dirigea vers le lit de Drago, suivi des deux autres qui souriaient bêtement. Malgré le sentiment de terreur que Justin lui inspirait, Hermione avait envie de rire devant ce spectacle, les chiens debout, tandis que le second maître s'asseyait à côté du premier.  
  
Ils n'échangèrent pas un moment durant quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Justin Silver ne laissait jamais paraître ses émotions. Il ne laisserait jamais personne le comprendre... à part Drago Malefoy.  
  
Mais celui-ci, même si son visage n'exprimait même pas la surprise, ressentait au fond de lui un dégoût qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Justin. En regardant son visage, il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire auparavant. Dire qu'il avait été ainsi. Comme Justin. Un ange bani du paradis, rebel contre le purgatoire. Mais le châtiment l'avait eu. C'était enchaîné au corps d'Hermione qu'il poursuivait sa descente dans l'antre de Lucifer. Il haïssait Justin à présent, et tout ce qu'il avait pu représenter. Tout ce mal, toute cette souffrance infligée, il aurait voulu que Justin la ressente comme des cendres Loin du froid de décembre... Il haïssait son propre reflet. Ces cheveux bruns. Ce sourire. Ces yeux dans lesquelles tant de filles s'étaient perdues. Et oui, à 15 ans Justin Silver savait déjà tout des femmes, et peut-être pas les plus jeunes. Peut-ête pas de la façon la plus belle qui soit... En repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, Drago eut un haut-le-coeur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le voir.  
  
Et Justin savait tout de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait connu dans sa vie, Drago n'avait jamais eu peur de personne. Excepté d'une personne. Justin.  
  
La peur. La haine. Le viol. Le fétichisme. La décapitation. La mutilation. Les fantasmes de Justin. A 15 ans. Déjà Tout ce qu'il pouvait inspirer à l'humanité. Il en était dépourvu. L'enfer l'avait eu lui, bien avant qu'il n'arrive plus à pleurer.  
  
Un coeur gelé. Ne plus rien ressentir. Voila à quoi était arrivé Justin Silver.  
  
Il avait toujours trouvé Justin fascinant. Terrifiant. D'un seul regard, il aurait pu l'anéantir. Tout le monde croyait que c'était Drago qui avait formé Justin. Mais il était déjà ainsi. Et il avait su dun simple regard que Drago avait cette étincelle de haine en lui.  
  
Les bas fonds de l'âme humaine, c'était lui, Justin.  
  
Tout le monde croyait qu'ils étaient semblables. Mais ils se trompaient. Pire, il l'était. Le dégoût qu'éprouvait Drago envers lui déjà auparavant était mitigé de plaisir, de jouissance face à une telle puissance. A une telle malfaisance. Au silence qu'on impose....  
  
Toujours plus fort que lui. Ce qui l'attirait, c'était les sévices. La séquestration. Torturer les femmes. Il se rappelait de son plaisir, de ce sourire de satisfaction rien que lorsqu'il effleurait la simple supposition qu'il pourrait attacher une fille apeurée. Drago avait toujours eu de la répugnance lorsque Justin se mettait à parler de ses fantasmes. Puis cela laissait pas à de la fascination. Eprouver un tel malaise devant un maître. Un empereur de la crucifixtion. Son maître, qui avait fini de compléter la noirceur de son âme.  
  
Justin ne le conaissait que trop... Ilsavait ce que Drago éprouvait. Ce que son père lui faisait. Il avait compris que seul l'oubli comptait pour lui. Etre oublié, ne plus être battu, c'était la fin d'un monde. Le prince qui mourrait tandis que la princesse ne se réveillait pas. Et il l'avait aidé, il l'avait aidé par la force, par la douleur à se sentir vivant. Exister pour les autres. Aimer souffrir. Aimer.. Un mot dont Justin ignorait la signification. Par la haine, il avait réussi une création commencée par Lucius Malefoy.  
  
"Drago Drago Drago.... Toujours le même regard à ce que je vois. Et dire que tu as vécu dans cette grotte privé de nourriture pendant des jours. Tu sais que tu nous as manqué? Insulter les sang-de-bourbe n'a plus été la même chose sans toi. Et puis, tu étais avec notre cible préférée, Hermione Granger la pucelle..."  
  
Hermione prit une profonde inspiration tout en serrant entre ses doigts crispés son drap. Elle fit semblant de dormir.  
  
"Oui je suis de retour Justin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Même si survivre dans cette grotte sans nourriture a été horrible. La pire des épreuves."  
  
A part celle de perdre mon âme....  
  
"Surtout avec une Sang-De-Bourbe qui aurait dû crever, étouffée à la naissance.."  
  
Drago serra les poings pour s'empêcher de lancer sa main droite dans la figure de Justin. Non. Il ne falalit surtout pas qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Il le détruirait. Avant aussi il se serait détruit pour Justin, par fierté, par peur, par ambition..par amour pour lui. Oui il aimait Justin avant. Pas d'amour comme on l'apelle. Quelque chose de plus profond. Il l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Un... Non, trop tôt pour le dire. Pour se l'avouer. Hermione. Il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder. Comment avait-il pu apprécier Justin?  
  
"Alors, il s'est passé quoi dans cette foutue grotte?"  
  
Un sourire de satisfaction se lisait sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Pas grand chose. J'ai dû faire équipe avec Granger pour survivre. Sans elle, j'étais perdue. Heureusement qu'elle avait révisé, sinon je crois que je serai mort à cette heure-là..."  
  
"Tu t'es laissé dicter des ordres par cette chienne? Plutôt la baiser que de lui obéir."  
  
Un goût de vomi embrasa la bouche d'Hermione. Quel porc... Elle l'aurait défiguré sans se préoccuper d'en crever ou pas. Elle voulut hurler mais rien ne sortit. Des larmes roulèrent le long de joue. Elle sentit le regard de Justin se posait sur elle. Un frisson la parcourut.  
  
"Remarque, on a le même age, et elle est plutôt bien foutue la Granger... Je suis sûre qu'elle fairait une bonne salope quand elle hurlerait."  
  
Drago déglutit. De la sueur coula le long de ses tempes tandis qu'il tentait d'éviter de croiser le regard de Silver.  
  
"Qu'est ce que t'as? Ca te secoue de m'entendre fantasmer sur cette impure?"  
  
"Non. La... La grotte c'est tout. J'ai besoin de repos, je n'ai pas envie de parler Justin."  
  
Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
"Je comprends. Mais avoue quand même que tu la prendrais bien hein mon Malefoy..."  
  
Drago ne put se retenir. Quelque chose remonta le long de son corps pour envahir sa bouche. Il eut le temps de se tourner vers la bassine à côté de lui avant que tout ne sorte de sa bouche. Un liquide verdâtre, jaune, avec des bouts de chips avalés 3 jours auparavant. Quelle ordure...... Il s'essuya la bouche avant de se confronter à nouveau à cet être qu'il haïssait aujourd'hui plus que lui-même. Il n'entendit même pas Hermione pleurait.... Une tâche de sang était visible sur son drap, à côté de sa main droite. Elle venait de s'écorcher.  
  
"Plutôt que de te revoir lâcher ces immondités je vais à la salle commune. Rétablis toi vite Malefoy. Granger dort?"  
  
"Je crois. Elle ne t'aurait pas laissé faire sinon."  
  
Justin sourit.  
  
"Reprends bien des forces Malefoy... Tu en auras besoin pour après. Quand tu te cacheras dans le placard."  
  
Le souffle de Drago s'accéléra. C'était pour cela qu'il avait aimé Justin, pour ses poursuites, pour ces blessures, pour cette haine... Sa poitrine se souleva, son bras attrapa le barreau derrière lui. Il se rappela. Un garçon blond terrifié dans un placard, aux vacances de Toussaint, quand personne n'était là. Le noir. Les ténèbres dans lequel il se cachait, attendant la voix qui le faisait frémir. Sa peau frémissante. La porte du placard qui s'ouvrait lentement. Des cris. Les siens. Son âme perdue. Les flammes l'entourant. Un visage diabolique. Et le plaisir. Le plaisir et la douleur, la honte éprouvée après l'acte. Un sourire. Une larme. Un cri.... Puis le silence. Et l'ombre s'en allait. Il avait aimé ça. Aujourd'hui, il en éprouvait de la honte, cette honte du premier jour où son père l'avait battu.  
  
La main de Justin se posa sur la joue de Drago. Il sursauta.  
  
Hermione avait ouvert les yeux à présent. Elle se cacha derrière l'oreille. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait? Pourquoi ce geste?  
  
"Je te reconnais bien là avec ton regard innocent Drago Malefoy.... Ce regard quand tu cries non mais que tu en veux encore. J'espère que tu seras en forme, quand l'ombre te recouvrira. Quand tu te sentiras comme une femme par moi. Quand tu existeras. Par moi."  
  
Drago se tourna vers Hermione. Faites qu'elle dorme... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle entende ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle entende.  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien? Notre bonne vieille salle, tu sais, celle ou il y a les anciennes menottes... Je devais te frapper pour que tu les mettes. Mais tu finis toujours par m'obéir Drago. N'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu vas courir encore, et crier que j'arrête... Mais pourtant tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de te trahir. Elle te trahit toujours elle."  
  
Sa main descendit viola du visage de Drago jusqu'à...son entre-jambes.  
  
Drago retint sa respiration.  
  
Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé, mais personne ne l'entendit. Cette main... A cet endroit, elle sentit sa tête devenir lourde. Une chaleur atroce l'envahit. Sa tête ballota de droite à gauche. Elle ne comprenait pas. Un placard noir? Des poursuites? Des menottes? Une main là où ça ne se fait pas? Qu'est ce que Justin voulait dire? Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cette main. Cette main qu'elle se refusait de comprendre. Quelque chose au fond d'elle redevint noir. Noir comme ce qui habitait Justin. Les abîmes d'un monde oublié. La mort. Elle ravala sa salive pour s'empêcher de s'évanouir devant cette image. A quel jeu jouaient-ils? Mais elle savait déjà que Justin avait gagné. Le néant. L'immortalité.  
  
"T'oses rien dire car tu sais que tu n'y peux rien... T'aimes ça quand je te suis dans le donjon et que tu tentes de m'échapper. Quand tu hurles et que personne ne n'entend. Quand tu la sens en toi, entrer et que tu cries ta douleur. Puis je la sens durcir. T'aimes ça ordure hein..."  
  
Il se leva.  
  
"Repose toi bien. Bientôt. Tu la sentiras en toi. Tu auras beau dire que tu n'aimes pas, tu en veux encore et encore. Tu me désires Drago. N'oublie pas, je sais toujours où tu es... Dans le noir."  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, sans un regard vers Drago ou Hermione.  
  
Hermione serra son oreilla contre son visage. Elle aurait voulu s'y étouffer. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi? Drago.. Justin.... Elle savait. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Le viol. C'était ça. Le viol qui vous pourrit. Se sentir comme une femme. Souffrir pour exister. Par Lucius et Justin, il existait. Il vivait. Une oeuvre crée pour des maîtres. Hermione ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Du dégoût? De la haine? Non, c'était au-dessus de ça. Au-dessus de tous les sentiments. Une âme noire noircie à la lueur d'une bougie. Une bougie que veille trois sorcières, les péché, le rebus des hommes. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Une vision traversa son esprit. Drago, enchaîné, face contre mur. Et là, Justin qui lui souriait en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle n'y voyait plus rien à présent. Sn coeur battait contre sa poitrine comme si elle allait mourir. Juste un viol. Juste deux hommes ensemble. 15 ans, et déjà morts... Déjà le diable. Déjà le péché. Pas de résurrection.  
  
Hermone sentit quelque chose remontait le long de sa gorge. L'horreur. La peur. Le désir.  
  
Drago avait aimé se faire violer. Se faire torturer. Ses mains tremblèrent. Sa tpete tourna. Une image de sang lui vint à la tête. Qui était-elle? Celle qui observait le jugement dernier? Maudits... Nous l'étions tous...  
  
Quel prix allait-elle payer pour savoir ce secret? Comprendre ce que Drago pouvait ressentir quand il sentait cette chose immonde en lui. L'oubli. Il ne pouvait supporter ça. Plutôt se faire battre, abuser, torturer que d'être laissé comme un chien crevé sur la route, oublié de tous. Sa tête tourna de lus en plus vite. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était, où elle était. Ses pensées s'assombrissaient dans les ténèbres de ce qu'elle avait découvert.  
  
L'horreur. Le désir que Justin et Drago éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle le comprenait. Et cela la dégoutait. Crever. Elle aurait voulu en crever. Ne plus sentir cette passion en elle. Cette passion devant une telle relation. Cette douleur. Cette peur. Ce rêve..  
  
Elle n'arrivait plus à y voir clair. La dernière image qui s'imposa à ses yeux fut celle d'une sorte d'amour.  
  
Un amour qui liait Drago à Justin pour l'éternité. 


	11. Justin, partie 2

Kikoo tlm!!!! Premièrement, excusez-moi vraiment de ne pas avoir mis à jour cette histoire, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment.. la 1ere c'est hyper dur et j'ai les examens blancs qui approchent.. Mais j'ai pris un peu de temps ce matin pour finir ce chapitre que j'ai commencé il y a vraiment longtemps.. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié car je me tue pouur vous lol! N'hésitez pas à me laisser de nouvelles reviews ca me fait super plaisir vos commentaires... Ze vous aimmmmmmmmmmeeeee!!!!!!! Mirciiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 11: Justin, partie 2.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione sortit avec stupeur de son enchantement. Ses yeux fixèrent intensément l'homme se tenant devant elle. Elle s'était crû capable d'oublier. Mais tout la rammenait à cette réalité glacée. A ce secret interdit. Peut-etre qu'à part le froid, il n'y avait rien au-dela des cendres mortelles de l'ombre. Tout était au fond d'elle. Noir comme le souvenir. Et la glace pénétrait en elle comme ce sang que l'on boit dans nos pires cauchemards. Ou est-ce nos rêves? Qui sait ce que nous cachons au fond de nous-même... Nous montrons au monde ce que nous voulons, mais par derrière il y a l'ombre. Et elle se propage sur les âmes comme les poussières d'étoile. L'humanité n'est pas en nous. Elle n'existe que pour les innocents. Nous ne sommes pas innocents.... Nous ne mourrons jamais tués. Seulement scuicidés. Sommes-nous des héros?  
  
Dans sa tête, Hermione se repassait ce qui soufflait en elle, comme le mal chez l'enfant empli de pureté. Tout ce qu'elle appris jusqu'à maintenant n'étant qu'en mensonge vivant en elle. Se souviendrait-on d'elle? Le feu et la glace. Rien de ce que n'était les souvenirs. C'était comme si elle conaissait Justin depuis toujours. Un ange. Oui, un ange. Mais un ange tombé. Que nous sommes tout après la mort? Rien de ce qu'est le monde. Un gardien de solitude. Il lui semblait que Justin était ce qu'il y avait de plus pur et plus hanté sur terre. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était par obssession. Par égoïsme. Par désir charnel maudit. Si sal à l'intérieur de son âme. Ses larmes devaient être couleur sang. Et pourtant, Hermione ne le haïssait pas. Si froid à l'intérieur, sans la peau de Drago, pour combattre le froid en lui. Et celui-ci éternelle victime de son identité. Meurtri dans son innocence pour ne pas être découvert. Pour que personne ne sache qu'il pleurait parfois dans le noir. Si elle avait pu tuer Justin, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Et pourtant, il lui paraissait comme un fantôme. Celui qui sans âme, vivrait pour toujours en enfer, abandonné des dieux. Sommes-nous trop perdus Seigneur?   
  
Pourquoi Justin et Drago étaient-ils possédés par la fièvre douloureuse d'une folie si proche de la raison?  
  
Elle se rapella des yeux de Drago, de ce regard bleu dans le sien. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était rien pour elle. Elle se devait d'être forte, pour devenir un ange. On ne le pardonnerait pas si elle échouait. Il allait falloir recommencer à mentir, à haïr, à pleurer, et à ns plus aimer. Comme avant. Comme avant, mais sans Harry. Juste elle et le silence. Plus rien qui ne nous entoure ici. Elle ne dirait jamais à Drago ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il lui fallait croire dans les pleurs de la damnation.  
  
"Oui Professeur. Pardonnez-moi."  
  
Tout était allé si vite. Elle avait pris ses affaires sans un regard vers Drago pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les élèves l'avaient regardé comme on voit passer un ange, sans le voir vraiment. Les yeux vides, elle avait ouvert la porte face au directeur puis s'était assise sur la chaise devant elle, n'écoutant que les murmmures du vent. Il lui avait dit combien il était désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à les trouver, Drago et elle. Tout le monde était tellement désolé. Tellement de pitié qu'elle était insupportable. Tout ce qui s'était passé l'avait rendu de glace. Ne pleurez pas Monsieur. Je m'en sortirai. Il avait ajouté qu'elle avait subi une épreuve difficile et que pendant une semaine, il préférait qu'elle se repose à l'infirmerie. Il ne lui parla pas de Drago. Juste de ce jour de pluie qui avait retardé les recherches. Ce jour-là où elle avait su qu'il restait quelque chose de vivant en elle.  
  
"Je sais que ce que vous avez vécu n'est pas la chose la plus facile. Et je sais que Mr Malefoy n'est pas votre meilleur ami. Je ne vous obligerai pas à me parler si vous ne le voulez pas. Mais sachez que je serai toujours là si vous en avez besoin."  
  
Assis derrière son bureau, les lunettes baissées sur son grand nez, il la regardait intensément. Ses longs cheveux blancs semblaient avoir encore vieilli en à peine quelques jours. Trop de peine dans ce monde. La vie ne servait à rien. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en se levant.  
  
"Merçi Professeur. Je crois que je n'ai besoin de rien. Sauf peut-être de moi-même."  
  
La fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand et le vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce. Hermione serra contre elle son pyjama bleu. Fumseck entra rapidement tandis que Dumbledore s'empressait de fermer la fenêtre.  
  
"Le retour du grand chasseur dit-il en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il ne fait que sortir. Peut-être a t-il rencontré un autre oiseau."  
  
Fumseck se posa sur son perchoir, juste à côté de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours aimé cet oiseau, sans savoir pourquoi. Il y a 3 ans, il avait sauvé la vie d'Harry en pleurant. Et aujourd'hui, il la fixait comme un être humain. Comme s'il savait le secret qu'elle enfouissait au fond de son âme déchirée. Elle ne frissonna pas, bien qu'elle en eut envie. Elle le regarda à son tour, et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête pour le caresser.  
  
"Sais-tu comment est né le phénix Hermione?"  
  
Elle continua de caresser l'oiseau sans répondre, ses longs cheveux roux cachant son visage.  
  
"C'était il y a des milliers d'années. Les légendes grecques racontent que le phénix n'est ni homme ni femme. Il est juste Kainis. Poséidon, fou de désir pour cette Kainis la viola sans amerture. Trahie et déchirée, elle lui demanda la compensation d'être transformée en homme pour ne plus jamais être humiliée. Haineuse, devenue homme, elle sema la mort parmis ceux-ci. Les cyclopes la tuèrent en lui enfouissant la tête dans le sable. On raconte que son âme s'envola haut dans le ciel,sous la forme d'un phénix."  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Tant de douleur dans l'âme humaine. Pour si peu de rêves... Cette histoire lui rappela Drago. Elle crût le voir, blanc comme la mort, attendant le froid. Ni homme, ni femme, il s'envolait dans le ciel tel est un phénix et il semait la terreur dans son monde. Simplement Drago.  
  
"A qui pensez-vous Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione se brusqua précipitamment. Non, il n'oserait pas... Non, il ne pouvait pas lire ce qu'elle pensait... Ce qu'elle ressentait, jamais Dumbledore ne fairait ça... A vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus marcher dans cette brume d'Avalon. Elle se cognait, tombait, saignait, pleurait, mais tout la rammener inlassablement à Drago. Pourquoi lui Seigneur? Pourquoi ne puis-je aimer Harry? Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy avait-il tant désiré un sang pur, un sang qui conduirait à la perte du monde?  
  
"Je... Je ne pense à personne Professeur. Cette légende est troublante. Rien de plus."  
  
Il lui sourit faiblement. Elle vit passer dans ses yeux une lueur étrange qu'elle essaya d'oublier.  
  
Assez d'être ici. Assez d'avoir tous ces monstres dans la tête... Pourquoi devait-elle vivre alors que son monde mourrait peu à peu? Ron et Harry ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'aimer quelqu'un comme ca. Tôt ou tard, elle les perdrait tous les trois. Et il serait trop tard pour oublier les tortures du père, le viol de celui qui est comme vous, et la haine des morts. Nous portons tous notre croix. Mais la sienne était trop lourde pour tant de faiblesse, tant de faiblesse et trop de secrets. Quels mensonges cachaient Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Parvati, Fred &George quand la lune était couché? Personne ne mourra glorieusement sur sa croix.  
  
Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte grinçante de son bureau et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Un frisson parcourut Hermione lorsqu'elle aperçut le long escalier de marbre devant elle. Il lui semblait que les portes de ce château finiraient toutes par se refemer sur elle.  
  
"Aurevoir Hermione. Reposez-vous bien. Dîtes à drago que nous parlerons de ce qu'il a fait dans la soirée. C'est un bon élément. Je ne tiens pas à le renvoyer. Mais Fudge en décidera peut-être autrement."  
  
Il referma la porte sur la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête et fixa les tableaux morts sur le mur. Aucun d'eue ne bougeaient. A droite, un portrait de Salazar Serpentard la fixait étrangement. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air et s'aggripa à la rampe pour éviter de tomber. Elle n'avait plus peur des serpents ni des Serpentard maintenant. Elle n'avait plus peur de Voldemort, de ce foutu sang pur et d' Azkaban. Elle comprit ce que Sirius avait ressenti quand on l'avait emprisonné sans l'écouter, le prenant pour un fou. Juste parce qu'il avait voulu sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient. Le même sort l'attendait quelque part. Peut être, peut-être pas...  
  
Dans le silence de la matinée encore tremblante, elle descendit péniblement les marches. Son pantalon flottait autour de ses hanches fines. Il lui semblait qu'elle était squelettique tant elle avait maigrie. Aimer Drago allait finir par la tuer. Oublier lui avait semblé la façon la plus facile de réssuciter, mais les murmmures de la nuit ne voulaient pas la laisser reposer en paix dans sa tombe.  
  
Et ce foutu rêve... Elle n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler du visage de ce garçon qu'elle poussait hors de la tour. Il lui semblait qu'il avait les yeux noirs.. Non verts, oui ils étaient verts... Bleus peut être? Pourquoi la couleur des yeux changeait-elle tout le temps? Elle ne turait jamais personne, on ne peut décider de la vie des autres. C'est au moins ce qu'elle avait appris de Lucius Malefoy. Elle souhaitait pour lui ne plus jamais pouvoir se retrouver face à lui. Il y a des pensées noires, des pulsions couleur rouges qui vous font mal quand tout est silence. Elle se souvient de cet été quand elle avait vu sa voisine jetait un sortilège de magie noir à son chat. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir ça. mais pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était capable de le faire.  
  
Pire que l'oubli, il y a le souvenir...  
  
L'escalier ne semblait plus finir. Il était toujours plus long, la faisant déscendre encore et encore. Dieu, il allait devroir affronter l'école entière... Affronter Drago en lui disant qu'elle le haïssait, ne jamais avouer à Harry qu'elle mourrait d'amour. Rester cacher au froid dans son coeur...  
  
Elle avait envie de vomir. Enfin arrivée, elle se jeta contre le mur froid pour calmer la chaleur de son corps. Elle n'avait que 15 ans et il lui semblait que sa vie éatait déjà foutue... Son ventre lui faisait mal, elle sentait remonter le goût des médicaments dans sa bouche. Le monde se mit à tourner. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant son coeur qui battait avec violence contre sa poitrine. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, et traversa un long corridor qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait une vingtaine de portes, toutes ornées d'un personnage de la mythologie grecque. Elle savait que le château changeait sans cesse , mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Poudlard ait une conaissance mythologique. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle salle entrer pour jeter sur le sol son corps meutri par la substance qui remontait le long de sa george aussi se précipita t-elle sur la première. Au sommet, un phénix était gravé. Un phénix, comme Kainis.... Etait-ce le signe des âmes perdues? Le refuge que ceux qui voulaient mourir d'amour?  
  
Si elle souriait, elle n'y croyait plus.  
  
Elle poussa la porte avec fracas et s'allongea dans la pénombre. Le souffle rauque, elle sentit un froid mordant raidir sa peau. Si la douleur se prolongeait, elle allait se vomir dessus sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle jeta un regard douloureux à ce qui l'environnait. La pièce de pierre n'était pas grande, et ne contenait presque rien. Il y avait juste une fenêtre vitraillée d'une figure étrange de serpent se mordant la queue, éclairée par la lueur de deux bougies aux flammes ardentes. Quelqu'un d'autre conaissait donc cette pièce? A sa droite elle aperçut un placard entrouvert où gisait des chaînes. Elle frissona. Cette salle avait-elle servi de torture aux partisans de Voldemort lors des procès?  
  
L'ombre s'agrandissait sur elle. Elle lui semblait qu'elle happait peu à peu le peu de lumière qu'il restait dans cet océan mort. Elle n'aurait jamais du rentrer ici. Elle se mit à penser à Drago. Si elle se laissait mourir sur cette dalle, deviendrait-elle le mensonge vivant d'un être trop longtemps torturé par le désir? Elle ne se sentait plus la force de se lever pour retourner à l'infirmerie et mentir encore et toujours à ces meilleurs amis. Faire comme tout le monde... Essayer de ne pas voir les cadavres qui gisaient dans la boue.  
  
Elle sentit la porte s'ouvrir et un rayon de lumière filtra à travers pour disparaître dans un soupir. Une main agrippa ses cheveux et lui releva la tête avec violence. Elle poussa un cri sourd tandis qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche, resserant l'étreinte sur els cheveux. Et cette envie de vomir toujours au creux de son estomac...  
  
La personne qui lui infligeait cette torture la tourna vers lui avec force. Elle sentit quelque chose se dévhirer dans son cou. Une lueur d'effroi passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à cette masse noire, sortie de ses pires cauchemards. Le seul à qui elle n'aurait jamais voulu se retrouver alors qu'elle était faible. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Un lueur démente éclairait ses yeux. Elle trembla d'horreur. Non, jamais être seule avec lui, il ne fallait jamais... Pire que le Drago qu'elle aimait, il y avait lui. Elle voulut lui mordre les doigts mais elle n'arrivait plus à se mouvoir.  
  
Rageusement, il la jeta contre le placard qu'elle heurta avec un bruit sourd. Ses côtes temblèrent et des mocreaux de cheveux tombèrent devant elle. Le mal et l'enfer se déchaînait contre elle dans un souffle glacé. Ellea urait dû rester dans le bureau de Dumbledore.. Elle aurait dû se tuer plutôt que de savoir ce qu'elle savait.  
  
"Alors Granger on se laisse dominer comme une putain?"  
  
Il se tenait droit, ombre menaçante devant une ene enfant apeurée de l'enchantement qu'il avait sur elle.  
  
"Laisse moi m'en aller Justin. Si tu me touches, Dumbledore le saura, tu ne pourras plus te cacher. Fous-moi la paix."  
  
Il éclata d'un rire dément.  
  
"Pauvre petite fille.... Dumbledore ne connaît même pas cet endroit. je l'ai enchanté pour que seuls Drago et moi puissions le voir. Mais j'ai voulu me venger de tout ce que tu m'as fait... Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu as de la boue sur ton corps garce."  
  
Il lui donna un coup de pied et elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle recula le plus qu'elle pût et se cacha contre le placard.  
  
"Je te hais Justin. Et je hais ce monde auquel je ne comprends rien. Je n'ai jamais demandé que vivre.... Tu es.. tu es.... Ordure! Si tu oses toucher à Harry ou à Ron je te tue, tu as compris? Tu m'as suivi c'est ça hein? Tu préparais ton coup depuis longtemps pas vrai?"  
  
Il lui cracha dessus.  
  
"Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le croyais Granger. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de te faire comprendre ce que tu subiras si tu ne m'obéis pas. Drago était trop peureux pour te faire ça.. Malgré cette douleur en lui, il est incapable de souiller une fille. Le pauvre.... Il avait peur quand j'étais là. Il te regardait sans cesse. Il s'est passé quelque chose Granger pas vrai? Tu l'as laissé te baiser comme un chienne sale pute?"  
  
Ce nouveau de coup pied fit plus mal à Hermione. Elle était incapable de se défendre.  
  
"Il ne s'est rien passé entre Drago et moi. Tu ne comprends pas, tu.."  
  
"Oh si je comprends! Je sais très bien que tu as tout entendu. Tu vois ce placard derrière? C'est là que je jouis comme un porc toutes les nuits."  
  
Hermione ne se retint pas. Quelle ordure... Si elle avait sa baguette, elle lui aurait infligé l'endoloris sans hésitation, au rique de finir seule avec les détraqueurs. C'est lui et Lucius qui avaient fait de Drago ce monstre. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle cracha son vomi sur les chaussures de Justin. Un liquide blanchâtre s'échappait peu à peu de sa bouche,laissant sur le sol des marques de pourriture. Son ventre tremblait. Sa george était en feu. La moississure blanche couvrait la sale d'une odeur pestidentielle.  
  
"Petite Salope! Ca tu vas me le payer! Et tu vas payer ce que tu as fait à Drago. J'ai vu cette lueur d'humanité dans ses yeux.... Il ne sera plus à moi si tu vis encore. Tu vas voir, je vais t'offrir un cadeau que tu noubliras pas."  
  
Hermione hurla de toutes ses forces tandis que Justin la relevait et la plaquait contre le mur. Elle se débattait, le griffant au visages, mordant ses mains tandis qu'il essayait de la contenir. Il la gifla si fort que du sang gicla sur son pyjama. Il tenta d'arracher son pantalon tout en déboutonnant le sien. Elle en comprit qu'à présent ce qu'il voulut faire. Ses yeux se remplirent de noir. Non Justin, non pas ça.. Laisse moi ma dignité, laisse moi ma honte.... Ses mouvements se ralentireent sans qu'elle sache pourquoi et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Dans un dernier effort, elle lui décocha un coup de poing qui l'étourdit quelque peu. Mais il reprit ses esprits et la serra plus fort. Elle lui mordit le doigt mais il ne réagit pas. Elle maintenait toujours son pantalon mais l'emprise de Justin se faisait de plus en plus dure. Non, pas elle, non, pas nous.. L'absence de tout...  
  
"LACHE LA!"  
  
Une lumière l'aveugla. La porte était grande ouverte, laissant filtrer la douce lueur du corridor comme une aube naissant et mourrant en même temps. Ses forces étaient sur le point de décliner lorsque un coup de poing envoya Justin à l'autre de la pièce avec fracas. Tombant sur le sol, elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le visage de justin défigurait par le sang. La présence à côté d'elle... Elle en était sûre... Il était venu la sauver des ténèbres... Mais y survivrait-elle dans les siens?  
  
Drago se tenait fermement devant Justin. Il semblait beaucoup moins affaibli malgré les cernes sur son visage. Il serrait sa baguette bagique dans sa main droite, les doigts crispés et tremblants. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux dorés et enfilé sa robe de sorcier , laissant dépasser le col de sa chemise. Une expression de fureur, de douleur, de haine, se lisait sur ses lèvres pincées.  
  
"Tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle et je te tue.."  
  
Justin se releva lentement.  
  
"Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Cette fille va te détruire... Regarde! Tu viens la sauver alors qu'avant tu aurais regardé ça avec plaisir. Pauvre merde. Tu valais moins que ce que je croyais. Si tu l'aimes tant, alors ne la laisse jamais près de moi Malefoy. Car je pourrais très bien lui faire connaître la tour."  
  
Drago frissonna. Un vieux souvenir lui tarversa l'esprit et il sentit ses poumons devenirent douloureux. La tour.. Un tisonnier... un enfant apeuré... Ses marques sur son sexe... Il chassa de ses pensées cette image. La seule idée qu'il puisse effleurait les lèvres d'Hermione lui donnait l'envie de lui arracher la peau et de l'entendre le supplier d'arrêter, tandis qu'il planterait une cigarette dans la chair vive. Non, il ne fallait plus penser comme ça.. Il fallait oublier le passé, le sang et la mort au-dessus de lui.. L amort qui le berçait dans ses bras.  
  
"C'est fini Justin. En quelques jours j'ai changé et rien ne redeviendra comme avant. Tu es un reflet dansun miroir brisé. Un cri devenu pénombre. Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle. Si tu oses la toucher, je te préviens que c'est entre toi et moi que ca se passera. Et pas comme tu le crois. L'un de nous deux passera peut-être dans l'autre monde."  
  
Justin ne répondit pas. Soutenant sa jambe ensanglantée, il se dirigea vers la porte lentement. Il se retourna une dernière fois.  
  
"Tu ne pourras jamais oublier ce que tu es drago Malefoy. Tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier."  
  
Il ferma la porte.  
  
"Fermum..." murmmura Drago en pointant sa baguette sur la porte. Hermione entendit une serrure magique se refermer.  
  
Il avait envie de se précipiter sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras et la laisser pleurer des larmes de sang. Justin avait failli la violer.. Violer la femme qu'il aimait. Trop de douleur et de cauchemards dans son monde... ll y a des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner.  
  
Hermione s'était relevée, essayant de ne pas marcher dans son vomi. Elle sentait encore une douleur au ventre mais elle était faible et sans importance. Ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Elle les dégagea en tremblant. Son pantalon était à moitié déchiré par les coups de Justin. Elle serra ses bras contre elle. Elle avait froid sans savoir pourquoi. Elle revit ses yeux. Ses horribles yeux jaunes... Ce pantalon qui descendait sur ces cuisses. Ce dégoût dans sa bouche. Cette sensation de se sentir mourir. C'était comme si un ange lui retenait les mains. Elle n'avait rien senti de ses coups. Elle avait fermer les yeux et apprit à rêver. Elle sentait encore sur elle les doigts froids de Justin, prêts à la damner pour toujours.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago. Elle était la princesse endormie. Il n'y avait pas de bête, pas de monstre.. C'était lui le prince au cheval blanc. Incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle ne pouvait plus lui dire qu'elle le haïssait. Trop de mensonges dans cette vie. Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et le froid infernal finit par laisser place à la chaleur de son corps. Elle sentit des larmes sur son coup. Si elle était maudite, elle le serait avec lui. Ils marcheraient tous les deux, face au monde entier, et elle n'aurait plus peur de mourir.  
  
Non, si elle devait mourir maintenant, rien ne la retiendrait.. Il n'avait pas connu de plus grand bonheur que d'être là, blottie dans ses bras, amoureuse du moindre souffle d'un mort...  
  
Elle pressa son visage contre le sien.  
  
"Hermione, Je... Je savais qu'il allait le faire.. J'étais sûre qu'il t'aurait emmené ici.. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il..Je.."  
  
"Chut".  
  
Elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.  
  
"Ne dis pas un mot. Laisse le silence entre nous. Ne dis rien."  
  
Il la regarda sans comprendre. Même ainsi, elle était magnifique. Il périrait en enfer pour l'aimer. Elle qui le rejetait il y a à peine deux heures.. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle était là, blottie contre lui.  
  
"Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit Drago. Je souffre trop... Je ne peux plus mentir, toute nos vies n'ont été que mensonges... Tu es toujours là, dans tous mes murmmures que je crois caché... 3 jours pour savoir ce que je ne m'étais jamais avouée. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy. Je t'aime à en mourir. Et Dieu me punira pour ce crime."  
  
Elle attira sa bouche à la sienne sans un mot.Surpris, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'aimait-elle donc vraiment? Il voulait trop mourir pour se dire que tout cela était vrai. Il l'avait. Elle était sienne. Il savait que tout allait être douloureux maintenant. Le vertige.. Le silence.. L'indifférence.. Le sang qui coule entre vos doigts... Il se bannirait du paradis. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. L'avoir lui rendrait sa souffrance. Il aimait la mort. Il aimait le sang. Il aimait Hermione Granger. Et cela le conduirait là où les âmes errent sans repos.  
  
Ses lèvres répondirent à l'attente d'Hermione. Elles étaient chaudes comme les cendres d'un feu au gouffre de la mort. Leurs langues se touchèrent, s'explorèrent comme ce premier baiser sous la pluie. Ce jour où le châtiment avait commencé.. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avec passion, et Hermione se sera contre Drago. Il l'enlaça par la taille, sentant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Elle tremblait mais elle continuait à prolonger le baiser. Il devint de plus en plus, emporté, passionnel, se poursuivant encore et toujours même si le souffle manquait. Ils se retrouvèrent sans trop savoir comment contre le mur, Hermione face à Drago.  
  
Il sentait naître en lui une sensation jamais encore éprouvée, un désir si intense et douloureux qu'il ne l'aimait qu'encore plus. Plus il l'embrassait, plus il sentait un poids écrasait sa poitrine, l'ettoufant alors qu'il tentait de hurler cet amour meurtrier. Ses mains descendirent le long de la taille d'Hermione, caressant ses hanches. Il les fit descendre sur ses cuisses, touchant légèrement l'élastique du pyjama de la jeune fille.Il sentait son coeur battre contre le sien. Il tira le pyjama légèrement vers le bas sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, caressant de l'autre main les cheveux roux qui le fascinait.  
  
Hermione sursauta et retira ses lèvres de celles de Drago. Il se dépêcha d'enlever ses mains de sa taille, le souffle coupé de la voir ainsi face à lui.  
  
"Je...Je suis désolé.. Je ne voulais pas ! je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme Justin, que tu penses que tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est..."  
  
Elle le coupa avec un léger baiser, passant ses mains autour de son cou. A part Viktor Krum, elle n'avait jamais tenu un garçon ainsi.  
  
"Ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas peur. Tu m'as sauvée de la mort. Je n'aurai plus jamais peur."  
  
Elle se sentait étrange, attirée par son corps. Honteuse de ressentir cela, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il lui prenait la main violemment. Elle n'avait que 15 ans, était-ce trop jeune? Elle l'aimait plus que les larmes et la pluie. Alors non, rien n'était trop tôt.. Une nouvelle vie commençait.  
  
Drago tremblait en passant ses mains sous la chemise d'Hermione. Il avait déjà fait l'amour avec beaucoup de filles comme Parvati Patil, mais il ne ressentait que du mépris pour elle. Avec Hermione, c'était comme s'il venait de naître. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la lumière.... Emporté par son désir, il devint plus hardi en caressant ses seins. Elle ne sursuta pas, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il respirait son odeur. Ses mains ne pouvaient se détacher de sa poitrine. Hermione se sentit submerger par une sensation de bien-être, de chaleur, de douceur..d'amour. Elle enleva la robe de sorcier de Drago. Il portait un jean en-dessous. Elle glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt rouge et caressa du bout des doigts son torse.  
  
Jamais il n'avait été touché avec tant de douceur. Tout ce qui intéressait les autres, c'était de voir ce qu'il cachait entre les jambes. Il se sentit transporté dans un monde oublié de tous, comme si c'était la fin des temps.  
  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et baissa son pantalon. Elle ne réagit pas, immobilisée par ce qu'elle savait de lui et de ses peurs. Elle l'attira un peu plus à lui, le laissant débouttoner son pantalon sans qu'elle eût besoin de le faire.  
  
Justin avait failli la souiller d'une boue qui en pouvait être effacée. Et pourtant elle avait oublié son image. Elle se sentait heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Et elle ne voyait plus les flammes de l'enfer dansaient autour d'elle. Elle avait à présent le pantalon légèrement descendu, sentant que tout allait arriver. Ses mains griffaient le bas du dos de Drago. Elle lui donna un baiser sauvage un court instant, lui mordant les lèvres.  
  
Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose s'introduire en elle. Drago transpirait. Elle lui essuya le front. C'était dur, gonflé, énorme. Elle sentit une douleur lorsqu'il alla profondément là où elle n'avait jamais pensé que Drago Malefoy irait un jour et elle poussa un cri rauque. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, laissant reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
  
Un sensation de frottement dominait Hermione. Elle avait terriblement mal mais elle savait parfaitement que le première fois n'était pas la plus facile. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.  
  
Drago faisait des mouvements lents. Son sexe entrait et sortait avec lenteur de celui d'Hermione, tendu de ne jamais avoir connu cela auparavant. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Passant une mains ur son visage, il lui mordit l'oreille. Elle laissa échapper un vague soupir.  
  
Bientôt, la sensation de grattement et de douleur s'apaisa dans le corps en feu d'Hermione. Un sentiment de découverte par rapport à l'acte sexuel, de curiosité remonta le long de jambes.  
  
Drago accéléra son mouvement. Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de la jeune fille qui sentit une secousse en elle lorsqu'il allait de plus en plus vite. Elle sentit un plaisir monter jusque dans son sexe, et elle poussa un gémissement presque inaudible. Elle haletait sans rien pouvoir faire pour se contrôler, laissant les mains de Drago caressait ses fesses et ses seins tandis qu'elle le pressait contre elle. Un plaisir jamais éprouvé monta jusqu'à elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un vague cri d'extase.  
  
Submergé par cette passion, drago sentit son pénis se gonflait encore plus au cri d'Hermione. Quelque chose qu'il conaissait bien remontait le long de ses jambes et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se contrôler, Hermione sentit un liquide couler entre ses jambes. Elle savait ce qu'était ce phénomène et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle procurait du plaisir à drago. Elle dessera ses cuisses, et entendit Drago gémir pendant son éjaculation.  
  
Epuisés, ils roulèrent tous les deux en boule sur le sol, se rabillant rapidement. La serrant dans ses bras, il colla sa bouche au creux de son oreille alors qu'elle s'endormait.  
  
Et dans les ténèbres, la voix d'un serviteur du noir s'éleva en un murmmure :  
  
"Je t'aime Hermione Granger."  
  
A suivre.... 


	12. Vivre dans les ténèbres

Kikoo tlm! Etant donné que ce sont les vacances et que je n'ai stricetment rien à faire à part fantasmer sur mon petit Draki-chou-d'amour (lool), je vous envoie tout de suite un nouveau et ténébreux chapitre héhé :p J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Sans doute à cause de l'ambianve gothique qu'il y a dedans! Vous allez découvrir l'Hermione en pleine transformation par l'amour qu'elle morte à Drago... En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément de m'envoyer tous ces gentils compliments... Sniff..*larme d'émotion* Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait de voir autant de choeses pour un auteur.. C'est pourkoi je vais commencer par répondre à chacun de vous :  
  
Lady Lyanna: Mirciiiiiii ! En plus tu as lu les 11 parties d'un coup woooowww ca fait plisir :p Hum... beuh tu m'as découverte !! Vi, je suis gothike.. Enfin disons, ke je suis gothike-punk. Punk dans le style (fringues et ce ke je montre aux autres), gothike dans ma tête avec ce que j'écoute et ce que je pense.. Et ne t'en fais pas, e connais pas mal de gothikes et c vrai kon a une vision on peu sadike d'eux. Moi même je dois l'être kelke part (dur de le reconnaître mais bon....) et il y en dans mon entourage ki sont vraiment gores. Ca me tue de dire ça des conaissancesmais bon, la plupart d'entre eux font des trucs pas très clairs avec des filles. Bref tout ca pour te dire merci lol !  
  
Ptite Elfe: Merci bcp pour mes cours!! je c ke voir une maj de la fic a dû être surprenant mais je n'avais vraiment plus le temps, et j'avoue ke je n'étais plus trop inspirée.. Mais il m'a suffit de me replonger kelkes secondes dans mon monde un peu strange pour avoir la flamme de l'imagination ki revient!lol  
  
LeslieGlady: Merci bcp!!! Pour la scène entre Draki et Mione je ne savais pas quand la mettre et je me suis dit ke ct le bon moment :p  
  
ZoR.oui.et.alors: Noooooooooooooooooooooooon tu m'as capté c'est po juste pour Kyo lol!!!! J'ai des influences ki ressortent de temps en temps :p En plus, c'est aussi ma chanson préféré... Délinkant(e) va ! Ensuite, pour le garçon que j'ai connu et qui ressemblait à Justin bin... Je veux bien te le dire mais je n'approndirai pas la sujet car c'est encore très douloureux. C'est un garçon qui s'appelait Vincent, et j'ai été vraiment dingue de lui pendant très longtemps. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, autant physikement ke moralement.. Sur-ce je ne dirai rien de plus désolée...  
  
Amy Malfoy: AAAAAAA je c je c, je vous ai trop fait attendre sniff sorry :'( En tout cas merci beaucoup, ac fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes bien mon piètre talent d'écrivain :p Promis ke je ne recommencerai plus à vosu laisser tomber comme ca ! Et au fait, je suis en ES paske pour fer journaliste on m'a dit ke ct le mieux..( Erk, l'éco y a des fois où g envie de dire crotte au marché mondiale..) Toi tu es en L? jvoulé y aller!!!!! J'adore écrire, j'adore lire, bref j'adore! Mais ma mère a dit: NAN, ES ou tu redoubles! J'avais 13 et jt la 3 eme de la classe, les profs ont pas voulu ke je redouble alors g dû suivre le choix de moman..Grrrr  
  
Kaorulabelle: Je t'avoue ke c ta review ki m'a le plus "atteinte"... c'état variment très troublant... Tu es carrément entrée dans mon monde sombre et où la plupart des gens se perdent.. En tout cas, rassure-toi tu n'es pas du tout timbrée vu que je pense comme toi.(comment ca c'est pas rassurant??lol) Alors ne t'en fais pas, je te poste la suite pour ke tu puisses vivre ;)  
  
DarkFireAngel: Merciiii énormément ca encourage de lire ca !! :)  
  
Virginie1: Ouinnnnnnnn je c je ce, frappez-moi!!! Zte jure ke je recommencerai po à ne pas la mettre à jour :p (jturais un prof ou 2 en cas de besoin lol) Maintenant je ne laisserai plus mes petits chéris m'attendre (déjà ke ce me surprenne ke vous aimiez mes écrits très nuls....:/). Et oui, les belles romances ou on s'aime et ou on n'a aucun problème ce n'est pas mon truc. Je préfère de la violence, des sentiments contradictoires, des envies meurtrières et une psychose pour aimer quelqu'un qu'on déteste en même temps... Oui je sais, je suis bizarre lol. Moiiiiii dans tes fics préférées? AAAAAAAA c trop pour mon pauvre coeur! Ca me donne vraiment envie de continuer.... Merci merci merci énormément pour me donner ce courage! Je te souhaite un joyeux noël en espérant ravoir une review de toi bientôt ;)  
  
Chapitre 12 : Vivre dans les ténèbres.  
  
"Tu as fini ton devoir sur les guerres des géants au cours des deux derniers siècles Harry?"  
  
Le jeune homme à la cicatrice sursauta brutalement. Il avait regardé la pluie tomber pendant des heures ce soir-là. Il faisait un temps orageux, chaud, inquiétant pour un début d'hiver. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de neige alors que le mois de janvier venait à peine de débuter. Mais ce n'était pas l'absence d'une substance argentée pure comme l'innocence qui troublait Harry. Il détestait la pluie. Encore plus depuis le retour d'Hermione. Il se revit, accroché aux barreaux, le visage blanc comme la mort, les cheveux en bataille. Chaque minute, il avait scruté chaque goutte de pluie tombant lentement sur ses mains, le lavant de toutes ses craintes. Mais une fois la sensation que tout disparassait dans un paradis blanc, il y avait le vide. Le vide de savoir que quelqu'un que l'on aime était déjà peut-être froid comme l'hiver étincelant. Ce jour-là, derrière le rideau de pluie, il s'était senti seul. Un silence incroyable au fond de sa mémoire, de son corps, de ses pensées, de ses désirs les plus secrets. Il avant tant imaginé l'horreur que le cadavre d'Hermione soit retrouvé déchiqueté, broyé par une créature monstrueuse que son retour ne lui faisait encore que plus mal. Elle avait été seule avec Drago pendant trois jours entiers. Au fil des années, Malefoy avait développé pour elle une sorte de haine immonde avec Justin Silver, comme si la pensée de saigner pouvait les rendre vivant. Il savait qu'Hermione avait souffert de tous ces coups, de cette violence, de ces paroles lui déchirant les entrailles. S'il avait osé la toucher pendant ce temps, oui s'il avait même osé ne serait-ce que la gifler, Harry le lui fairait payer.  
  
Peut-être qu'il gagnerait. Peut-être pas.  
  
"Harry, tu m'écoutes à la fin?"  
  
Enervé de voir son ami si peu réactif, Ron avait haussé le ton de la voix. On entendait seulement le feu crépitait.  
  
"Excuse moi Ron. Je pensais à autre chose."  
  
Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
"Ca j'avais remarqué.. Je te signale quand même q'on doit finir ce devoir demain soir, sinon on va encore se faire coller une retenue. Déjà que Rogue t'as à l'oeil, il faut que tu fasses attention."  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
"Je sais Ron, je sais. Je pensais à Hermione, elle semblait si triste tout à l'heure... Je me suis torturé to les nuits pour savoir si elle était vivante, et la voir revenir dans cet état ca me tue. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel endroit elle est restée, enfermée avec ce... Avec Malefoy."  
  
Ron posa sa plume et se rapprocha près du feu, les mains tremblantes.  
  
"Tu as vu toutes ces marques qu'elle a sur les bras et au visage? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plus encore autre part. Il y a eu l'éboulement bien sûr, et le retour a dû être éprouvant mais.. je ne peux pas me demander s'il..s'il lui a fait ce qu'il rêve de faire depuis qu'il est venu ici la première fois.  
  
La gorge d'Harry trembla. La simple idée que Drago ait pu tordre le bras d'Hermione fit couler un file de bave le long de sa bouche.  
  
"Elle est bien trop fière pour nous l'avouer mais je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Elle avait vraiment peur quand elle m'a demandée où il était. Je pense qu'il a dû lui faire quelque chose d'affreux pour qu'elle ait cette lueur dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vue trembler à ce point. C'est comme si elle était sortie d'un long sommeil.. Avant, quand tu la regardais, tu voyais une morte. Elle n'était même plus capable de sourire."  
  
Ron hôcha la tête péniblement.  
  
"Il va falloir qu'on lui parle. Il faut qu'on la coince car sinon elle changera de direction. Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils soient restés tous les deux sans rien se dire. S'il a porté la main sur elle, tant pis pour mon renvoi mais je lui fairai cracher du sang jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande pardon."  
  
Harry ne répondit rien. Il ouvrit son livre au chapitre "Géants et pouvoir" et essaya de lire la première ligne. Mais le regard d'Hermione restait trop présent dans son esprit. Il y avait vu un sentiment jamais éprouvé auparavant, un sentiment qu'elle haïssait et pourtant si doux à la fois. Bien que cela ressemblait à de la haine, il y avait autre chose de flou dans ce brouillard de la vie. La seule chose qui était certaine, c'est que Malefoy n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ca.  
  
S'il avait volé son âme à Hermione, Harry briserait la sienne dans un miroir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait contre sa poitrine et il lui semblait qu'il allait la déchirer. Ses tempes étaient en sueur et elle parvenait difficilement à respirer. Son corps en fusion tremblait contre les pierres froides. Recroquevillée en boule, les cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, elle apercevait le bas de la porte fermée. Elle toussa et tenta de s'assoir, gardant toujours une main sur son ventre encore douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et vit des poussières d'étoiles dansaient devant ses pupilles. Sa langue était sèche et sa gorge en feu. Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa rentrer de l'air froid dans ce brasier. Son pantalon lui collait à la peau. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était allongée sur ces pierres sans vie. Un éclair traversa son esprit et elle revit une ombre devant elle, la tenant fermement contre le mur tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Elle poussa un soupir atroce. Tout était fini, Justin était parti. Il fallait oublier le vomi dans ses cheveux et l'odeur infecte sur son pyjama. Respirant profondément, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
"Hermione...."  
  
La voix grave la tira de sa stupeur et elle se braqua brusquement vers le côté. Dans la pénombre, elle parvint à distinguer une forme proche d'elle qui se mouvait. Des cheveux blonds étincelèrent sous le raie de lumière de la bougie et elle croisa un regard bleu d'océan. Drago. Appuyée sur son coude, les cheveux en désordre, il la comtenplait fixement. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle ne savait plus qui elle était...  
  
Hermione sentit son coeur ralentir et le monde se faire poussière autour d'elle. Elle aurait voulu se noyer pour ne plus voir ses yeux. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, Dumbledore, le couloir, le phénix, Justin.... Et puis Drago qui la sauvait. Elle sentit une brûlure à un endroit précis de son coeur. Les cheveux toujours devant le visage, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas émettre un cri. Elle se revit, contre le mur, il y a peine quelques heures. Le coeur de Drago battait contre le sien dans une course effrenée. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait embrassé, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur son corps. Elle avait toujours éprouvé du dégoût par rapport à l'acte sexuel accompli trop tôt, une sorte de tremblement devant ce que pouvait faire de simples enfants au bord de l'amour. Aux portes de la folie...  
  
Mais là, elle avait ressenti un désir si intense qu'elle l'avait attiré à lui. Envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, de le serrer contre elle. Elle s'était senti si vivante lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Son 16eme anniversaire approchait et elle se sentait encore si innocente avant cela... Un mépris pour elle-même se propagea dans son corps. Un goût de mort remonta le long de sa bouche. Elle se détestait pour avoir eu envie de lui à se point, de l'avoir embrassée avant tant de passion.  
  
Elle l'aimait plus que le sang dans ses cauchemards.  
  
"Tu..tu te sens mieux? J'ai vu que tu tremblais."  
  
Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle frissona. Elle avait envie de se serrer contre lui mais elle ne bougea pas.  
  
"Oui, ca va.. C'est juste que je n'ai pas supporté les médicaments. J'ai mal à la tête."  
  
Il la regarda. Sa chemise était trempé de vomi, souillé d'une déjection immonde. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait réussi à lisser tombaient devant elle comme des feuilles mortes et son visage était blanc. Même ainsi, il la trouvait belle.  
  
Lentement, pour ne pas la brusquer, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus qu'à un souffle de ses lèvres. Il posa la main sur son visage et lui écarta les cheveux tandis qu'elle tremblait. Elle se sentait trahie par tout ce qu'elle avait toujours été. On lui avait appris à haïr les gens comme lui. Oh oui elle le détestait, oh oui elle l'aimait. Elle le lui avait dit et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Ce qu'elle ressentait ne pouvait s'effaçer. Une larme roula le long de ses joues qu'il essuya avec un regard inquiet. Elle passa la main sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient rouges, tendres, si parfa et si douces contre les siennes. Elle l'aimait trop pour lutter contre lui. Elle croyait qu'en lui révélant tout, elle n'aurait plus mal. Mais la douleur était toujours là, plus vivace encore qu'avant. Et si elle l'aimait cette souffrance? Et si quelque part elle savait qu'en aimant Drago elle aurait mal à avoir envie de crever?  
  
"Tu regrettes?" lui demandat-il en effleurant légèrement ses doigts.  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
"Non. Et c'est bien ca qui me tura bientôt."  
  
Il ne répondit pas et continua à caresser sa joue.  
  
"Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain. Je dois sentir pire que Rusard un jour de pleine lune."  
  
Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.  
  
Drago se leva en souriant. La prenant par la main, il murmmura:  
  
"Viens avec moi."  
  
Il ouvrit le placard et rentra dedans. Elle se figea, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.  
  
"Allez, viens Hermione."  
  
Tremblante, elle entra dans le placard. Elle vit Drago tendre sa main vers le fond du placard. Mais il n'y avait pas de fond. Il lui semblait que le bras du jeune homme était happé par la masse noire devant lui et qu'il s'y enfonçait peu à peu. L'attirant avec lui, il plongea dans ce nuage sombre. Elle sentit une fumée froide passer sur sa peau et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il la traînait sur un mètre ou deux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva dans une salle de bain de marbre blanc splendide. Le sol était orné de pierres précieuses et de dessins de sirènes chantonnant des pièges aux marins. Il faisait chaud et une odeur de lavande douce flottait dans l'air. Des serviettes d'une blancheur éclatante et à l'odeur champêtre étaient posées sur une chaise de marbre particulièrement grande, soutenant un paquet de cigarette dont elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la présence. Une immense baignoire ornée d'un robinet d'or semblait attendre leur venue, à côté d'un lavabo et d'une glace au reflet pur. En y apercevant son reflet, Hermione soupira.  
  
"J'ai découvert cet endroit il n'y a pas longtemps. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de me relaxer. Justin ne le connaît pas."  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui, faisant tournoyer sa chevelure d'une couleur flamboyante.  
  
"C'est magnifique."  
  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun des deux observa l'autre. Hermione avait toujours aussi mal. Mais elle était avec lui, et c'est ca qui comptait. Elle sentit qu'elle souffrirait de plus en plus au fil de leur relation. Aimer Drago Malefoy ce n'était pas ce qui lui était arrivé de meilleur.  
  
C'était le pire. Elle se trompait quand elle croyait qu'être enfermée avec lui c'était l'enfer. Même si elle se sentait vivante, si elle sentait ses veines palpitaient, agitant son sang,il y avait du noir au fond d'elle- même. Ils n'appartiendraient jamais à la lumière tous les deux. Elle n'aurait le sentiment de vivre que lorsque, en lui faisant mal, il la ferait renaître de ses cendres brûlantes. Elle ne serait pas morte en vain, elle avait trouvé dans la tombe ce qui pouvait la récussiter et la tuer en même temps. Lentement, elle déboutonna sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Drago retenait son souffle lorsqu'elle l'enleva complètement.  
  
Ils avaient fait l'amour mais il ne l'avait jamais vu nue. Elle était splendide. Seins d'une taille très convenable, ronds et bien formés. Sa peau était lisse comme l'eau d'une source. Elle restait là pendant qu'il la regardait en respirant de plus en plus lentement. Aucune imperfection sur cette poitrine. Il se surprit à faire un mouvement brusque qui trahit ce qu'il ressentait. Alors lentement, elle s'approcha de lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, figé par ce spectacle. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie avec qui que ce soit, à peine avait-elle échangé un léger baiser avec Viktor l'année dernière. Et pourtant, avec Drago tout semblait si facile et compliqué à la fois. Elle posa ses mains sur le tee-shirt de Drago. Lentement, elle les passa dessous et caressa son torse. A ce contact, il frissona comme lorsqu'ele l'avait touché pour la première fois. C'était si doux et si violent à la fois...  
  
Il enleva son tee-shirt, essayant de ne pas la faire fuir alors qu'elle était là, s'abandonnant à lui. Elle remarqua qu'il était particulièrement bien formé. Elle se rappelait d'aboir déjà entrevu Ron ou Bill torse-nu, mais aucun d'eux n'avait le même corps de Drago. Pourtant jeune, il possédait un abdomen musclé et ferme. Pas un seul creux lorsqu'elle passait sa paume dessus, laissant descendre ses mains sur ses hanches. Son visage était enfantin, avec des traits fins mais sans être féminin. Il était terriblement parfait. Trop pour qu'elle ne puisse pas mourir d'amour. On aurait dit un ange déchu sorti de l'enfer. Tandis qu'ils se contemplaient ainsi, l'eau de la baignoire s'était mise à couler sans qu'ils sachent comment. La mousse flottait à la surface et une odeur fraîche de propreté s'en dégageait. La chaleur de la pièce les rapprocha encore plus. Avec précaution, Hermione laissant descendre le bas de son pyjama sur ses chevilles. Elle se sentait impudique, honteuse, exposée face au regard ardent d'un homme presque nu, affreusement impardonnable et pourtant...elle aimait ça.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup au reste de son corps. Tout simplement magnifique. Sa respiration devenait plus lente au contact des doigts d'Hermione sur sa peau brûlante. Préférant ne pas laisser son regard plus bas que son visage, il déboutonna son jean et le laissa également tombé, révélant un caleçon noir. Hermione passa la main sur le bord de l'élastique.  
  
"On t'as déjà dit que tu n'étais pas mal en caleçon Malefoy?" dit-elle en esquissant un sourire étrange.  
  
Il lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'il baissait son calecon, qui tomba à terre lentement. Elle ne jeta aucun regard, elle ne voulait surtout pas regarder autre chose que son visage. Il était tellement beau ainsi... Tellement mauvais pour elle.  
  
Il se détacha d'elle et entra dans la baignoire, sa plaquant contre le fond avec un sourire ravageur. Elle se tenait à un mètre entièrement nue. Contemplant ce corps splendide, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparait de lui.  
  
"Attention Beau Blond, j'arrive."  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la baignoire et s'assit sur le bord. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'elle pouvait jouer un tel jeu de séduction. Elle, Hermione Granger toujours enfermée dans ses livres ou avec ces deux abrutis de Potter et Weasley. Elle était si emen désirable, plus que jamais tandis qu'elle le regardait toujours, assise à quelques centimètres a peine de lui. N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit basculer dans l'eau. Elle émit un petit rire à peine audible.  
  
"C'est la première fois que je te vois rire."  
  
Passant les bras autour de son cou, elle lui envoya de la mousse sur le visage.  
  
"C'est la première fois que je ris."  
  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour y déposer un furtif baiser qu'elle regretta déjà. Elle se serra encotre lui, attachant sa main à son épaule. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua sur son omoplate gauche une brûlure qu'elle n'avait pas contesté dans la grotte. Celle-ci était différente de celle que lui avait infligé Lucius. Plus profonde et vive, elle était de forme circulaire et la chair semblait encore à vif.  
  
"Drago, qu'est ce que que cette marque sur ton épaule gauche?"  
  
Il releva la tête avec une lueur indesriptible dans les yeux.  
  
" Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est...mon père..."  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche.  
  
"Ne me mens pas. J'ai bien observé les autres et elles ne sont pas du tout pareil. Qui t'as fait ca?"  
  
Il détourna le regard.  
  
"Je ne peux pas."  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Parce que."  
  
Elle soupira. Après tout, il était toujours resté lui-même.  
  
"Puisque tu tiens tellement à le savoir je vais te le dire en sachant que ca ne va que plus te dégouter de ce que je suis déjà. C'est Justin. Il voulait que je lui appartienne, il voulait laisser sa marque. Alors il a enfoncé sa cigarette dans mon épaule pour que ca ne parte jamais."  
  
Hermione sentit sa tête tourner. Elle était tant attirée par ce mal que représentait Drago, cette noirceur infinie qu'on ne pouvait sauver. Deux âmes perdues qui se retrouvent et meurent ensemble à petit feu. Cette révélation ne lé dégoutait pas, elle ne qu l'aimait qu'encore plus. Et le haïssait. Elle le haïssait pour s'être laissée touché par Silver, s'être laissé torturé dans l'ombre, attendant que la vie refasse surface par la mort. Elle regarda encore une fois la marque. Ca devait faire si mal. Si mal qu'elle en avait envie. Et elle l'aimait plus fort que le besoin de souffrir. Une sensation de besoin malsain s'insinua en elle. elle ne pouvait continuer à attendre que la vie passe ainsi paisible, sans amour ni douleur. Elle avait besoin des deux pour continuer à vivre dans ce monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle déglutit péniblement, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette cicactrice. Drago avait dû atrocement souffrir de cette brûlure. Mais il ne souffrait qu'encore plus de cet amour qu'elle lui portait, car elle ne le supporterait jamais. L'aimer et le haïr était si fort en elle. Une envie d'appuyer sur la plaie monta en elle. De le faire hurler très fort jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue qu'il l'aime encore plus. Arracher cette plaie, la laisser saigner pour le plaisir de voir le sang. Encore plus de sang. Elle en voulait de plus en plus.  
  
"Quand je t'ai ramené à Poudlard, j'étais perdu. Tu étais dans mes bras à l'agonie. J'avais pensé aller demander de laide au village moldu, m'abaisser à ca... Je suis entré dans une église. Il s'est passé queqlue chose que je n'oublirai jamais. Le prêtre a vu les bleus sur ton corps et il m'a dit que je ne changerai jamais. Je croyais pouvoir oublier ces souvenirs mais je ne le peux pas. Quoi que je fasse, je ferais toujours du mal à quelqu'un."  
  
Elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux avec sa main.  
  
"Tu as changé Drago. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là avec moi. Mais ce n'est plus aux autres que tu fairas du mal, c'est à moi."  
  
Le front de Drago se plissa sans comprendre. Elle prit violamment sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine contre son coeur battant.  
  
"Si tu as envie de m'arracher le coeur fais le. Si tu veux me vider de mon sang en me mordant, n'hésite pas. C'est notre dernière chance de rester en vie. Alors fais-moi mal tant qu'il est encore temps.  
  
Il retira sa main et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
"Hermione, je ne.."  
  
"Chut."  
  
Elle avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Elle la retira tout en continuant à le fixer.  
  
"Crois-tu que nous avons un avenir ensemble Drago Malefoy? Notre vie n'est pas comme les autres, on en vivra pas heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Harry n'acceptera jamais que je puisse t'aimer à en mourir, que je puisse te vouloir à me tuer si tu n'es pas là à respirer avec moi. Je n'aurais pas peur de la mort, je n'ai pas connu de plus beau moment que d'être là, amoureuse de ton moindre souffle. Mais nous souffrirons pour cela. Si ce n'est pas Harry, ce sera ton père. On ne vivra jamais heureux Drago, jamais. Il y aura toujours le mensonge derrière nous et la haine. Je veux que tu t'en rendes compte de me dire que tu m'aimes ou de me faire l'amour. Regarde-nous, notre vie sera un enfer. Tricher, torturer, mentir, mourir, renaître, brûler, nous ne vivrons que par le mal que nous nous fairions. Alors oui, je veux que tu me tues autant que tu le veux. Je ne veux pas finir à mourir pour toi. Je veux vivre par ce que tu me fairas, par l'ombre qu'il y a derrière chacun de tes pas. Alors fais-moi mal pour que je continue de respirer. Et je te turai pour que tu revives à ton tour. Je te torturai de toutes les manières possibles pour qu'on survive dans cette eau glacée."  
  
Il la dévisageait, le regard lourd. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne, et il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie de se faire mal pour quelqu'un. Avec Justin, c'était différent, c'était lui qui devait toujours porter les marques de leur histoire. Mais avec elle c'était différent. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle était semblable à lui avant ce jour, à quel point elle pouvait se plonger dans les abysses de ce monde sous- terre. Il ns voulait plus faire de mal. Sauf à elle. Il en avait toujours envie, même s'il voulait la protégeait en même temps. En réalité, pour la garder à jamais, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu la tuer si elle le lui avait demandé.  
  
Elle le gifla. Une fois. Deux fois. Ses ogngles s'enfoncèrent dans la de son cou et elle la déchira violemment. Du sang se répandit sur la mousse blanche.  
  
"Je te hais. Je voudrais te voir ramper par terre"  
  
Elle se jeta sur lui et lui donna un long baiser passionné. Elle ne l'avait jamais embrassée ainsi et il se sentit désarmé.  
  
"Et je t'aime."  
  
Drago n'effaca pas le sang sur son cou. Il respira calmement, essayant d'enlever cette envie de vouloir l'embrasser ici, lui mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.  
  
me noie en toi Hermione. Je tombe pour toujours là où personne ne peut me retrouver. Je ne respire plus dans ces morceaux de glace qui me transpercent. Je sais que nous ne pourrons survivre dans ce monde sans nous rappeler ce pourquoi nous nous aimons. Je l'ai toujours su mais tu ne voulais pas l'entendre, même dans la grotte. Alors si tu veux que je te tue pour mieux te garder, tu n'as qu'à me le demander et je le fairai. Je te ferai aussi mal que tu me fairas de mal Hermione Granger. Parce que je te hais."  
  
Il se précipita sur elle en éclair, accrocha sa main autour de son cou sans qu'elle eut le temps de rien dire et la plongea dans la mousse. Hermione se débattit,essayant de le frapper mais elle n'y voyait rien avec le savon qui lui piquait les yeux. Drago je t'a ressera la pressions ur son cou et enfonça encore plus sa tête dans l'eau. Hermione commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tant elle se débattait dans l'eau. Elle sentait les mains froides de Drago se serrait sur sa clavicule, et l'eau chaude pénétrait dans ses poumons. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus lent tandis qu'il enfonçait toujours la tête. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer et cessa ses mouvements, sentant son coeur ralentir.  
  
Alors il retira sa tête de l'eau.  
  
La tirant par les cheveux, il mit son visage en face du sien et l'embrassa violemment sans qu'elle eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
"Et que je t'aime."  
  
Il la lâcha. Haletante, son souffle retentissait dans la pièce. Elle avait posée la main sur sa poitrine, sentant à nouveau se gonfler. Il avait failli la noyer... Un plaisir malsain s'insinua en elle. Elle lui sourit. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu.  
  
Calmement, il se contentait de la regarder.  
  
On aurait dit un ange. Un démon au sourire d'ange.  
  
"Fais attention beau blond. Un jour je pourrais aussi te prendre par surprise."  
  
"Promets-moi de faire souffrir."  
  
"Comment?"  
  
"En ne cessant jamais de m'aimr.  
  
Il l'attira à lui tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle sentit son sexe frôlait le bas de son ventre et une sensation douloureuse monta le long de ses jambes. Il laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas de son ventre, lui caressant la taille. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Elle avait encore envie de lui. Elle se dégoutait pour cela. Le baiser se prolongeait, même si le souffle n'y était plus. Leurs lèvres semblaient scéllées par quelque chose de brûlant qui dévorait tout sur son passage.  
  
Elle posa sa tête contre la sienne.  
  
"Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."  
  
Elle saisit le paquet de cigarettes sur la chaise et le briquet juste à côté.  
  
"Justin ne voulait pas que tu l'oublies. Je ne le veux pas non plus. Je veux que tu graves dans ma chair ton nom, et à chaque fois que j'aurais mal, je me rappellerais combien je t'aime. A en crever. je veux t'appartenir pour l'éternité."  
  
Sans attendre de réponse elle mit la cigarette dans sa bouche et l'alluma. Elle souffla la fumée dans sa bouche. Il avait incroyablement envie de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait sans savoir pourquoi. Elle était à lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier avec cette brulûre sur ls dos. Oh oui, elle n'avait que trop raison, ils n'appartiendraient jamais à ce monde de lumière dans lequel Potter et tous les autres vivaient. Eux, ils se cacheraient dans l'ombre pour pouvoir se haïr et s'aimer dans la nuit. Sans que personne ne se souvienne d'eux. Il la prit la ciagrette qu'elel lui tendait. Cet amour était plus fortq ue sa volonté de la protéger. tant pis pour leur innocence, ils étaient déja damnés.  
  
Elle se tourna, laissant apparaître le haut de son dos. Une peau rose et pâle si douce.  
  
Alors il n'hésita pas une seule seconde tandis qu'elle priait en elle-même d'avoir assez mal pour ne jamais cesser de l'aimer. Il appuya la cigarette contre sa peau. Le contact la brûla mais elle se retint de crier, ne se mordant toutefois par les lèvres. Son sang bouillonait à l'endroit où la cigarette était posée. Il se mit à tracer un D en enfonçant profondément la cigarette dans la peau d'Hermione. Elle ne criait toujous pas, fermant le yeux de douleur. Elle sentit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et son visage devenir rouge de sang. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il entreprit de tracer le R en s'attardant largement et en laisser bien la chair se brûler sous son passage. Elle hémit un son rauque mais elle ne hurlait toujours pas. Ca lui faisait tellement mal. Il avait l'envie de s'attarder. Mais ce jeu était bien trop mortel alors il traça le A en douceur pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. D-R-A. Ce sont les lettres u'on lisait sur le dos ensanglanté d'Hermione. Elle allait avoir mal pendant des jours. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à ce qu'elle devenait endurer, bien qu'il sache qu'ainsi elle serait toujours à lui. Il écrasé un peu trop la cigarette a tournant du g et cette fois-ci elle laissa un cri sortir de sa bouche. Elle essayait de contrôler les battements de son corps. Il ne restait plus qu'une lettre maintenant. Le O. Il lui fit encore plus mal que les autres. Elle ne sut jamais si c'était Drago qui avait appuyée trop fort le bout contre la peau ou si c'était parce que c'était la dernière lettre.  
  
Avec un soupçon d'inquiètude, il éteignit la cigarette sur le bac à sacon et la fit se tourner vers lui. De la sueur luisait sur son front et son visage était couvert de larmes. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire ca. Qu'est- ce qu'il lui avait pris?  
  
"Non ne regrette pas dit-elle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas nous perdre. Pour ne pas nous oublier dans ce monde."  
  
Il reposa sa tête contre la sienne tandis qu'elle essayait d'ignorer la douleur qui la rongeait. Ne surtout pas se mettre dans la mousse. Il fallait ne rien dire. C'était ça, le prix de l'éternité. Elle pensa alors à une chanson moldue qu'elle avait entendu cet été. Il lui semblait que chanter la délivrait peu-être de la cendre incrustée dans sa chair.  
  
"Tu me fais vivre un enfer, tu me fais vivre à l'envers. '  
  
Elle fut surprise d'entendre Drago lui répondre.  
  
« Tu me fais vivre un jour aux cieux et l'autre sous terre.. » murmura t- il.  
  
« Tu m'as appris à parler. »  
  
« Tu m'as appris à pleurer » lâcha t-il en pensant combien cette phrase était vraie.  
  
« Et si parfois je te hais. »  
  
« C'est juste pour mieux t'aimer. »  
  
Ils avaient récité cette chanson sans s'en rendre compte, s'enfonçant dans un boue qu'ils ns pouvaient plus effacer.  
  
« Vit-on vraiment Drago ? »  
  
Elle plongea la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Oui nous vivons. Nous vivons dans les ténèbres. »  
  
A suivre.. 


	13. A la vie, à la mort

Salut mes petits lecteurs adorés ;) Me revoila pour un nouveau et ténébreux chapitre... héhé, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines, je vous ai concocté quelque chose d'absolument sadique dans celui-ci! Le dernier chapitre avait d'ailleurs provoqué une drôle de sensation chez certains d'entre vous.. Je sais que ce que je fais est assez glauque, c'est pour ca que je déconseille aux personnes qui pensent que l'amour est tout beau et tout rose de passer leur chemin... Ames sensibles, au lit lol! Bref, sur ce joyeux commentaire, je vous remercie tous encore une fois de m'apporter tout cette joie lorsque vous me reviewer, sans vous, je ne serai rien c'est bien vrai.. Alors merci à vous tous du fond du coeur... Au fait, allez faire un tour du côtés de mes fics, j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire encore plus noire que celel-ci qui s'apelle déchéance, mais sur le thème d'Angel Sanctuary.. Vous en pensez quoi?:p  
  
ptite elfe: j'adore ta rapidité pour me laisser des commentaires héhé :p Ne désespère pas, voici la suite, fraîchement sortie de mon imagination et merci pour tous ces gentils compliments que je ne mérite pas ! :/  
  
lou: woooow! quelle review ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir, surtout venant d'un écrivain aussi talentueux que toi... De plus, savoir que tu aimes ma fic me donne des ailes! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, je sais qu'elle peut paraître très bizarre, et j'ai un esprit vraiment tordu parfois. Je mélange plusieurs genres dans mes fics, on peut passer du masochisme et l'amour pur et sincère en un clin d'oeil.. C'est ca que j'aime chez mes persos; la capacité de passer du mal en bien en se demandant à quel monde on appartient...  
  
Dreamy Luna: mirciiiiiii ! Je sais que Drago est sadique héhéhé, c'est pour ca que je mets beaucoup de temps à décrire ses sentiments car c'est pour moi le personnage le plus tourmenté des deux... Mais j'adore Mione aussi!  
  
La belette totalement histérique: Iiiiiiiii ma pitite belette! Ah, j'adore lire les conneries aue tu m'écris pour mon piètre talent d'écrivain..*petite larme au coin des yeux* Kof kof! C'est vraiment bôôôô ce ke tu me dis, ton hérisson est tout émoustillé! (en plus, après avoir eu sa belette au téléfone vendredi soir elle est en transe psychique) Vi, tu as dû comprendre que Justin ressemblait beaucoup à l'horible biquette à mocassins..(Erk kand j'y pense..) Pis moa zattends tjr mon pitit Drago... Dis ma be tu vas te mettre une perruque blonde hein dis?? lol! Je raconte nimporte quoi ca y est.. C'est toi qui me fait cet effet là vilaine bestiole va! Ze tm tite belette de mon coeur :p  
  
draco-tu-es-a-moi: Ne t'en fais pas je ne turai pas Drakichou, je ne peux vivre sans lui hihi...:p Merci bcp de continuer à suivre ma maigre fiction.. et ne t'en fais, il me reste au moins 10 chapitre avant qu'elle ne soit finie (et oui j'ai déjà mon tit plan!), alors ne désespère pas lol! Alors tu as bien aimé le moment du prénom? Je trouvais ca beau comme image.. Et je vais essayer de trouver un truc pour Drago aussi.. Quand au face à face avec Harry et Ron ca ne va pas tarder et tu ne vas pas être bôôô décue je pense car j'ai concocté quelque chose de spécial pour les prochains chapitres!  
  
virginie1: Ne t'étouffe pas! lol!!!! Je pense que ce chapitre-ci devrait te plaire.. Au fait, j'ai vu ta réponse à ma review sur ta fic que j'adore, merci d'avoir répondu... et surtout ne t'arrête pas! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic, surtout qu'un départ je sais que tu la trouvais un peu trop gore... Il faut me connaître pour savoir que je suis folle c'est vrai lol! Et fais attention avec tes compliments car j'ai les chaussettes qui vont craquer!!!! En tout cas, je remarque que tu as un bon sens de la déduction pour mon histoire héhé.. Mais je ne révèlerai rien du tout sur la fin que j'ai déjà prévu car c'est bien là l'énigme de mon histoire... J'espère que tu l'aimeras d'ailleurs...Mes personnages tourmentés n'ont pas eu un destin facile jusqu'à présent je le reconnais, mais attends de voir la suite lol, j'ai prévu pas mal de choses assez spéciales pour vous :)  
  
melydu82: mirciiiiiii jte mets la suite direct!  
  
Syl: Tu as lu les 12 chaps d'un coup?? je te félicite, lire ce truc jusqu'o bout c vrt du courage!!!lol bah oui, c vré que je e suis pas fan de ce que j'écris... Mais c'est très sympa de m'avoir dit tout ca, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!  
  
Eve: ca fait plaisir de te revoir, ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles! Je sais bien ce que c'est le lycée, il faudrait écraser tous ces bad profs démoniak erk.. en tout cas merci de continuer à suivre ce que je fais!!!! Je sais que ce que Hermione demande à Drago est assez dur, cruel, et qu'il est impossible pour certaines personnes d'imaginer qu'on puisse faire cela à quelqu'un parce que l'on aime. Malheureusement, je puise les émotions de mes persos dans certaines de mes histoires et j'ai justement vécu quelque chose de très dur physiquement et moralement avec quelqu'un comme Justin... J'ai 16 ans mais j'ai vraiment été amoureuse d'une ordure c'est le cas de le dire, et certains souvenirs ne s'effaceront jamais, à cause de cette histoire je ne peux imaginer l'amour sans souffrance.  
  
Bady: bb????????????? c toi??????????? (je c, moi aussi g un sens de la déduction très développé lol)... Jmen étais m pas rendu compte! Je ne peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir reconnu... Tu as du lire mes pitites fictions sur Crush on you, mais j'avoue que là c'est un peu plus sombre que certaines fics Buffy/Spike que j'écris.. Quoi que certaines sont vraiment... Tu aimes ma fic? Tu es folle va lol! C'est gentil de me suivre, ets urtout de me faire tous ces gentils compliments! Bin tiens, puisqu'on y est, je n'ai jamais eu le temps dee t'envoyer un mail pour te dire que je suis accro à tes fics Buffy. D'ailleurs à cause de toi et de tes fictions Touristes et Cucurbitacées j'ai cru mourir de rire, c'est malin hein! Tu savais que tu étais géniale? :D  
  
Chapitre 13: A la vie, à la mort.  
  
Le dos d'Hermione la brûlait comme si on l'étrillait avec une brosse. Sa peau rose était irritée et des tâches de sang coagulé apparaissaient sous son épiderme pâle. Des bouts de cendres encore brûlaantes étaient incrustées dans sa chair et la torturait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir en tentant de s'appuyer contre le mur froid sans que sa peau frotte contre la pierre rugeuse. Elle avait demandé à Drago d'enfoncer cette cigarette dans sa chair, elle l'avait supplié de lui faire mal... Elle déglutit en pensant au pouvoir qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle l'avait griffé violemment. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient le pouvoir.. Tous ces mortels qui pensaient qu'ils étaient éternels... Elle sourit. Ils ne conaissaient rien du plaisir de se saigner jusqu'à la jouissance de se dire qu'on appartient au mal. C'était ca qu'elle ressentait, elle était une créature de Dieu soumise à ses pulsions animales, à la douleur, au meurtre, au viol et aux mensonges. Dire qu'il y a pas moins d'une semaine elle haïssait ceux qui pensaient comme ca... Après avoir découvert le plaisir de sentir entrer une lame en elle, elle ne pouvait plus être innocente comme avant. Elle secoua la tête avec fureur pour s'autoriser à penser de telles choses. Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas amoureuse de toute cette vérité? N'était-elle pas elle aussi le mensonge qu'elle se cachait? Elle regarda par la fenêtre la nuit enveloppait le soleil. Comme une lune noire, Drago avait avalé cette luière qui émanait autour d'elle. Elle savait maintenant qui elle était. Elle le haïssait pour lui avoir fait connaître la douleur et l'amour si proches, et elle l'aimait pour cette souffrance qui détruisait son âme, chaque seconde qui passait était un coeur arraché de plus. Elle avait tellemnt honte d'aimer la mort, et elle tenait si peu à la vie pourtant. C'était comme si deux entités se battaient en elle pour la survie éternelle de l'autre.  
  
Drago et elle n'auraient jamais une vie simple. Dire que la petite fille d'avant avait toujours rêvé d'un palais et d'un prince charmant qui la délivrerait de la méchante sorcière... Se cacher, mentir, souffrir, frapper, hurler, pas un mot. Chut. Ne dîtes rien à personne... C'est mon secret, c'est mon silence qui me dévore... Elle était éternelle maintenant, personne ne l'oublirait jamais après ce qu'elle vivrait. On la brûlerait comme démone, sorcière, masochiste diabolique, mais elle aurait vécu l'espace de toucher ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer son visage, ses cheveux, sa bouche, sa voix... son corps.. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait vu qu'une fois, elle avait senti un plaisir charnel et vicieux s'insinuait en elle. Qu'était-elle? Une garce? Une faible fille qui s'adonne à la passion? Rien à foutre.. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il ne la lâche plus jamais, qu'il la serre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer s'il le fallait. Pauvre petite Hermione d'avant.... Il avait failli la noyer et elle en éprouvait une entière satisfaction. L'enfant en elle qui lui criait d'abandonner un amour si violent mourrait peu à peu dans les limbes. Qu'aurait dit ses amis, ses parents s'ils savaient que dans l'ombre elle aimait celui qui était défendu, le péché originel? Est-ce permis de vouloir tuer quelqu'un pour le garder, simplement parce qu'on l'aime à en crever?  
  
A la vie, à la mort. Ce serait leur interdit, leur paradis défendu. L'enfer les acceuillerait à bras ouverts, les laissant assouvir leur désir de s'écorcher pour se récussiter après. Mourir et renaître. Aimer et haïr. Tuer et caresser. C'était ca son véritable monde.  
  
Tous ces mots lui vinrent à l'esprit en quelques secondes. Elle repensa au jour où elle se demandait si elle aimait Harry et tout fut flou dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle crû pouvoir être amoureuse de lui? Il était si...pur. Impossible qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. Impossible qu'elle puisse le détester au point de se laisser faire l'amour avec soumission, sans aucun cri ni aucune réaction. Toute cette vie préfabriquée n'était que trop parfaite. Une petite vie bien propre. Des amis, des résultats scolaires satisfaisants, des BUSE qui s'annonçaient réussies et des parents fordimables. Et vivre dans tout ca? Pourquoi personne dans cet entourage ne se rendait-il compte que la mort était la seule solution pour exister enfin? Qu'était-elle de plus que le continu d'une vie ensevelie qui ne vaut même pas la peine de cracher dessus. Sommes-nous morts?  
  
Oui. Vivants et morts à la fois.  
  
La porte du bureau de Dubledore s'ouvrit. Une mèche de cheveux blonds brilla sous l'éclat encore evanescent de la nuit. Le pas d'un chat noir, la démarche souple. Le regard que l'on déteste dès qu'on le croise... Ses yeux fixèrent ses punilles durant un temps in connu. Le bleu glacial de l'océan se mêle au vert de la nature morte. On aurait dit qu'on homme à la tête arraché hurlait sur une lande dévasté, attendant un signe un geste. Hermione l'avait attendu toute sa vie ce signe d'Harry, et elle n'avait eu que l'indifférence. Mais aujourd'hui, elle sentait le corbeau noir de Drago Malefoy volait au-dessus d'elle. Il resta incertain sur le pas de la porte. On entendait juste son souffle qui venait la caresser voluptueusement, et elle eu envie de l'enlacer violemment. Elle resta dans sa position et le regarda ecore une fois, les bleus de son corps la torturant encore. Le premier faible rayon de lune éclaira sa bouche une fraction de seconde, juste assez pour qu'elle remarqua qu'il tremblait.  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait, impassible, essayant de contenir sa peur. Drago était allé comme prévu au rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment très grave et elle ne le savit que trop. Elle repensait au visage furieux de Rogue lui même et à son discours sur les nombreux blessés. Elle se rappela du bandage rouge autour de la tête Ron et elle se mordit la lèvre de honte de ne pas avoir pensé à eux depuis leur visite de la veille. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter poir eux, la pensée que Drago allait peut-être être renvoyé de Pourdlard la terrifiait complètement. Comment pourrait-elle se regarder dans un miroir si'il n'était plus là pour lui rappeler que le bien et le mal n'ont pas de différence du moment qu'on a le pouvoir? Quand on vient d'en dessous, on dévore tout. Elle avait entendue cette phrase dans une série mais elle ne savait plus laquelle. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il s'avanca, vers elle, le regard inexpressif. Elle n'arrivait même plus à lire le désir de lui faire en lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le sang... Tout ce qui comptait qu'elle ne voulait jamais oublier ca, et pourtant l'enfouir si profondément que la terre souillée ne serait plus jamais remuée.  
  
Satan ou Dieu, vous qui régissez notre vie, empêchez-les de l'éloigner de moi murmura t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
"Dumbledore a recu un hibou de Fudge".  
  
Elle respira profondément, prête à entendre le pire si cela devait arriver. Elle sentait les larmes la torturaient pour couler lentement sur ses joues meurtries mais elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne la voie pas ainsi.  
  
"Il a fallu que j'explique comment j'ai pu apprendre et surtout maîtriser un sort d'un sorcier digne du niveau des Auror ou des mages noires. J'ai dû inventer tellement de choses, je ne m'en souviens même plus."  
  
Une secousse embrasa son corps. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tous ceux qu'elle aimait s'enfuit devant elle, pour la laisser morte en attendant la délivrance? Pourquoi le silence se brisait-il quand le cri pourtant étant mort et enterré?  
  
"Hermione, tu m'entends?"  
  
Il avait posé la main sur sa joue violemment de façon à ec qu'elel réagisse. Malgré les ongles qui s'enfoncaient dans sa peau, elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle imaginait déjà le suicide que lui laisserait Drago en partant si loin d'elle pour toujours. Vivre, sans dire aux autres qu'on aime un monstre, qu'on est nous-même un monstre et qu'il n'est plus là pour nous sauver...  
  
A la vie, à la mort. C'était ainsi même si on les séparait et il le savait aussi.  
  
"Oui Drago. Je suis fatiguée c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ca. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, j'en mourrai... Comment peuvent-ils décider de ma vie? Ils ne savent donc pas que tu es mon âme maintenant? Si demain je meurs, où en serions-nous?"  
  
Il retira sa main et la fixa un instant.  
  
"Je m'enfoncerai une lame. En plein coeur. Et je ne voudrais pas en revenir."  
  
La larme d'Hermione tomba enfin.  
  
"Mais je ne me turai que si tu passais de l'autre côté. Nous y sommes presque Hermione, car l'ombre c'est ce que nous sommes. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais te laisser t'en sortir vivante..."  
  
Elle releva la tête.  
  
"Fudge n'a pas parlé à mon père de l'incident sur la demande de Dumbledore. Je pensais qu'il allait me faire renvoyer mais ca a été tout le contraire. Dumbledore lui a expliqué que je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais et que je pensais simplement déséquilibrer Weasley. Je suis interdit de cours pendant une semaine. Remarque, ce n'est pas si mal, j'aurais la chambre pour moi tout seul."  
  
Il sourit sensuellement.  
  
Hermione laissa échapper ses cris retenus. Elle avait tant crû que Drago allait être loin d'elle qu'elle s'était déjà préparée à se donner la mort si elle ne pouvait plus jamais le revoir. Son âme allait être sauvée. Elle pourrait reposer en paix, il allait la porter jusque sur l'autel comme il l'avait ramené jusqu'à Poudlard. Une douleur intense lui frappa la poitrine, comme si on la mutilait lentement. Elle sentait tout ce que Drago allait lui faire et elle en vait si mal qu'un goût de mort remonta le long de sa bouche. Son visage devint blême l'espace d'un instant et ses doigts sur crispèrent sur le pyjama noir de Drago. Une envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'étrangler la submergea aussitôt. Il n'était pas renvoyé. Il allait rester dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ararche les yeux tout en le laissant faire de son sorps ce qu'il voulait. Elle oublia en un instant la honte éprouvée avant de se sentir sale, traînée parmis les cadavres monstrueux de ses cauchemards, et le désir s'empara d'elle. Elle ne pourrait jamai rien lui refuser. Il pourrait lui demander de se laisser séquestrée jusqu'à l'enfer et la mort, qu'elle accepterait pour revoir ce sourire qu'elle ne pouvait contrôlait. Ce sourire qui signifiait qu'il voulait la mordre jusqu'au sang... Ce contrôle qu'elle n'avait pas sur lui et qu'elle aimait tant. Il était là pour toujours, avec elle.  
  
Sans pouvoir se retenir elle l'enlaca férocement en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il ne réagit pas au début, trop surpris de cet emportement chez elle. Puis il répondit à son baiser avidement et l'attira contre lui, les mains autour de ses hanches. Il la trouvait irrésistible quand elle était effrayée. Il appuya les mains sur la peau meurtrie par la cigarette et la sentit étouffer un cri contre sa bouche. Mais elle approfondit encore plus le baiser et laisser glisser ses mains sur son torse. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione sentit son bras descendre jusqu'à l'intimité de Drago. Une bosse appuyait contre ses cuisses et elle éprouva le besoin irréprésible d'aller toujours plus loin. Elle qui ne conaissait rien du sexe la veille même, elle se retrouvait en train d'avoir envie de Drago.  
  
"Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ca mais je n'ai pas très envie que quelqu'un nous envoie..." lâcha t-il tout en passant une main sur une partie du corps 'dHermione bien cachée.  
  
Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna au bas des escaliers. Il sut immédiatement ou elle voulait aller. Ils passèrent devant des tableaux aux personnages intrigués qui prenanient le thé mais ne s'en soucièrent pas. Hermione avait encore envie de vomir mais elle redoubla de force. Le couloir éclairé par la lumière divine s'offrit à eux comme un éblouissement. Il la tira par la manche lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était figée par toutes ces créatures mythologiques dessinées autour d'elle. Courant toujours plus vite, ils arrivèrent dans la salle orné du phénix et se précipitèrent dans le placard pour se retrouver dans la salle de bain étincelante qu'ils avaient quité quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à nouveau quand il la stoppa de son bras. Intriguée, elle recula de quelques pas. Ne l'aimait-il déjà plus? Après toutes ces têtes aux yeux sanglants qu'ils avaient semé sur leur chemin de croix? Serait-il capable d'oublier la tombe et la terre qu'on gratte quand personne ne vous entend?  
  
"J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. Je t'ai enfoncé la cendre dans la peau jusqu'à ce que tu en hurles du plaisir morbide que tu aimes tant. Il ne faudra jamais que tu oublies que tu es à moi. Si jamais un jour, tu en viens à vouloir un amour normal, je te ferai sentir la douleur de m'abandonner comme cela à la destruction, et tu sentiras l'appui mortel de mon doigt sur cette cicactrice. N'oublie que tu as la marque de mon désir à vie sur toi. J'ai peut-être changé, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est toi que je dois faire souffrir à présent pour continuer à vivre."  
  
Elle cligna des yeux. Pourquoi disait-il tout cela? Ne savait-il pas qu'elle aurait appuyé sur cette foutue plaie rien que parce qu'il pouvait en retirer une quelconque satisfaction?  
  
"Je veux mourir. Je veux que tu me tues et que tu me récussite. Ne nie pas, je sais que tu connais ce sort. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'en nous mutilant que nous pourrons vivre sans lutter contre ces ombres blanches sur notre chemin. Tu as pratiqué ce sortilège sur des animaux, tu t'es entrainé pour lutter contre Voldemort q'il venait à attaquer ton précieux Potter."  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas. Intriguée et apeurée par son attitude, elle se plaqua contre le mur sans dire un mot, le souffle coupé et le corps glacé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
  
"Hermione, je veux que tu m'infliges l'Endoloris."  
  
Elle poussa un cri d'effroi et mit la main devant sa bouche. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas deviné plutôt? Il avait ce sourire malsain qu'il affichait quand il lui avait plongé la tête dans l'eau. Il l'aimait donc au point de vouloir sentir tout son corps se todre de douleur? Elle maitrisait ce sort depuis longtemps bien qu'il était interdit. Harry le lui avait appris à elle et à Ron pour se défendre contre des personnes telles que Lucius. Elle avait toujours testé le tester sur des souris et répuganit le plaisir que Bellatrix Lestrange avait pris en l'infligeant ardemment aux parents de Neville. Elle frissona. L'endoloris. Sûrement le plus cruel des sortilèges impardonnables, le plus douloureux... e le plus jouissif pour des personnages telles que Drago. Elle se sentait incapable de voler son âme ce point, de savoir qu'elle brûlait chaque partie de sa chair jusqu'au déclin fatal. Elle lui avait demandé de lui graver son nom, mais jamais elle ne pourrait accepté de faire cela. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui faire autant aime la mort, même si elle avait envie de l'égorger chaque seconde qui passait.  
  
"Ne me demande pas ca.. Je... Je ne peux pas... C'est au-dessus de mes forces..."  
  
cassa rageusement un verre sur le lavabo et s'approcha d'elle. Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il la plaqua contre le mur avec fracas. Elle sentit une de ces côtes craquait une fois de plus sous le choc.  
  
"As-tu oublié tout ce qu'on s'est promis? M'as-tu menti au point de te trahir toi-même? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu as dit que tu voulais souffrir. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors c'est à mon tour. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes. Torture-moi jusqu'à ce que tu te dises que tu aimes ca."  
  
Il déposa un baiser violent sur ses lèvres et la mordit. Il pointa le doigt sur la chaise à côté.  
  
"Ta baguette. N'oublie pas. Je t'aime."  
  
Elle resta immobile l'espace de deux secondes. Il avait raison. C'était elle qui avait commencé le jeu. C'était à elle de jouer maintenant, à elle de le punir pour cet amour qu'il lui faisait éprouveux... Il était la mort et la vie. Il était le corps et ell l'esprit. C'était au-dessus de leur contrôle, au-dessus du bien et du mal, au-dessous de tout ce qu'ils étaient. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle se devait de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, elle se sentait damnée pour toujours. Elle crèverait en effort pour avoir aimer cette cendre dans sa peau, cette tête sous l'eau, ces coups dans la grotte. N'y avait-il personne d'autre que lui sur cette terre pour se rendre compte que nous aimons chacun nous écorcher les veines jusqu'à l'extase finale du démon qui vous emporte vers la nuit des temps? Elle aimait la douleur pour la mort. Elle aimait la douleur pour la vie.. Elle voulait lui faire mal, elle voulait qu'il la viole jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Elle voulait hurler avec les loups et se laisser mordre par le serpent trompeur. L'ordeur des charniers pestiférés s'élevait avec fureur autour d'elle, et elle sentait la terre grondait. Drago lui avait prouvé qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'éternité. C'était à elle maintenant de lui montrer que le péché et l'expiation ne sont pas si loin l'un de l'autre. Pauvre maudits... Comme des fleurs séchées. Miroir brisé, goutte de pluie, vieux souvenir dans la mémoire. Il était tellement son autre.. Elle ne pouvait lui refuser tout cela.  
  
Avec résignation et dégoût en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle saisit la baguette non loin d'elle.  
  
*Ame ou soeur Jumeau ou frère De rien mais qui es-tu?*  
  
Il respira profondément. Tremblante, amoureuse, toute entière à lui, elle leva sa baguette et murmura faiblement:..."Endoloris.." La sensation de la magie s'empara aussitot d'elle et elle se sentit trembler. Elle voulut fermer les yeux mais n'y arriva pas et sentit le sort atteindre le corps de Drago.  
  
A la vie à la mort.  
  
Il était son autre.  
  
*Tu es mon plus grand mystère Mon seul lien contigu*  
  
Une secousse l'ébranla. Il tomba lourdement à terre, le corps choqué par la puissance qu'elle pouvait dégager. Il leva un regard implorant vers elle. Elle n'avait pas émis tout ce qu' elle aurait dû mettre et il le savit. Se recroquevillant, il lui lance un regard perfide. Reprenant ses esprits, consciente de la faiblesse qu'elle venait d'émettre, elle repointa la baguette vers lui. Se concentrant, elle visualisa faiblement et avec incertitude l'image qu'il lui fallait obtenir pour que le sort fonctionne. Plus fort cette fois-ci, elle lanca dans la pierre froide de marbre dans laquelle le silence était roi:  
  
"Endoloris!"  
  
*Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes et tu me gardes à vue*  
  
Le corps de Drago fut soudainement saisi de tremblement. Il sentit sa peau se raidir d'une douleur sourde et aigue. De la bave coula le long de son mento tandis que la drogue montait encore plus haut dans son corps. Son sang bouillona et ses veines du bras gauche claquèrent sous la peau. Ses yeux se mirent à le brûler et ses plaies recommencèrent à saigner, laissant échapper une couleur rouge maudite qui jurait avec le blanc de nacre du sol. Il était le sang, elle était le blanc. Et il souillait de sa perversion et de son désir malsain en lui faisant faire cela. Il n'en aimait que trop la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Elle était intense, brûlante, dévorante. Ses artères se bouchèren sous l'effet du choc et il roula sur lui-même en hoquetant. Chaque partie de son corps était remplie d'une douleur aigue, comme une aiguille enfoncée dans le sexe ou un membre arrahé. Il sentait ses entrailles se tordre au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de maintenir le lien entre sa baguette et le sort. Il savait qu'il nétait pas facile à jeter et qu'il exigeait beaucoup de concentration. La montée d'une pourriture dans sa gorge le fita rrêter sa réflexion et il lâché un liquide blanc et une odeur pestidentielle se répandit dans la salle. Il se crispait, se tordait, mordait sa chair pour ne pas crier. La souffrance était insupportable et tellement forte. Le mal se propageait en lui et il s'arracha un bout de doigt, le coeur en feu. Il resta là, à contempler Hermione, le morceau de chair sanguinolente dans la bouche. Il en éprouva un plaisir malsain.  
  
*Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue...*  
  
Il en voulait encore plus.  
  
*Tu ne parles qu'une langue, aucun mot décu Celle qui fait de toi mon autre L'être reconnu...*  
  
Hermione ne ressentait plus rien. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle le voyait se tordre de douleur par terre sans réclamer qu'elle arrêta qoi que ce soit. Elle comprit qu'il aimait ce mal, qu'il aimait que ce soit elle qui lui inflige ca. Elle le vit, découper des animaux et lui offrir un coeur vivant tel un vampire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'éprouver, elle se déconcentra et laissa le sort diminuer d'intensiter. Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de manger un coeur vivant, de savoir que Drago l'aurait arraché de la poitrine d'un enfant innocent pour la St-Valentin? Elle le regarda, ce bout inffâme de peau dans la bouche. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Et curieusement, elle sentit une étrange sensation sexuelle remontait le long de ses jambes.  
  
*Il n'y a rien à comprendre, et que passe l'intrus, Qui n'en pourra rien attendre*  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rendant de ce qui était en train de se passer. Dieu non.. Cette sensation ne pouvait être du véritable plaisir..  
  
* Car je suis seule à les entendre les silences Et quand j'en tremble*  
  
En le voyant se contorsionner d'effroi et de douleur morbide sur le sol, en sentant son plaisir et surtout sa souffrance qui le rongeait, elle se sentit immortelle. Un frisson d'extase la parcourut. Elle sentit une sensation de jouissance, d'evanescence sexuelle et de désir morbide s'insinuait en elle. Son coeur battait plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle était en train d'infliger le sortilège de la souffrance à celui qu'elle aimait.. Elle le regardait se rongeait l'âme par terre, et se sentait tellemnt supérieure à lui en ce moment. Elle avait le pouvoir. Elle était en train de le tuer petit à petit et.. elle aimait ca. Satan,que c'était bon. Elle éprouva l'e,vie meurtrière d'accentuer encore plus le sort sans qu'il le lui demande, de lui infliger une torture encore plus forte pour ressentir cette adrénaline monter en elle. Cest comme si elle avait son sang entre ses doigts et qu'elle le laissait lentement couler sur ses mains. Elle ne parvienait pas à dire un mot. Elle était le silence et le cri à la fois, et elle ne pouvait plus se mentir continuellement. La vérité était là, dans son corps réceptif à la passion. Elle venait de se rendre que c'était au-dessus de son contrôle de ne pas faire souffrir Drago. Et que c'était au-dessous de son âme d'ignorer ce plaisir vicieux qui s'insinuait doucement en elle...  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.  
  
*Toi, tu es mon autre, La force de ma foi Ma faiblesse et ma loi Mon insolence et mon droit.*  
  
Le souffle rauque, elle pronça d'une voix haute, claire, ferme et sournoise :  
  
"ENDOLORIS!"  
  
*Moi, je suis ton autre, Si nous n'étions pas d'ici..."  
  
Drago hurla.  
  
*Nous serions l'infini...*  
  
Hermione s'était arrêtée un instant et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Mais voila qu'elle venait de reprononcer la formule d'un air décidé. Un instant, il crû apercevoir un éclair de haine démentielle brillait dans ses yeux. Une lumière qu'il conaissait bien, puisqu'elle passait dans les yeux de son père quand il l'enchaînait à la cave lorsque sa mère sortait. Il se rappela un instant le rire de son père lorsqu'il le suppliait de le laisser pleurer au début de la séquestration. Tant de choses avaitent changé depuis.... Tout en pensant à cela, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'intensité et de l'horreur monstrueuse des cris qu'il poussait.  
  
*Et si l'un de nous tombe, L'arbre de nos vies*  
  
Ses plaintes résonnèrent dans la petite salle avec viole,ce. Son coeur se mit à exploser dans sa poitrine tant il ballait fort. Il donna un coup dans la commode et sentit un os se briser. Il regarda sa jambe ensanglantée et serra les dents. Il ne l'aurait jamais crû capable d'un tel pouvoir, capable de lui infliger tant de souffrance pour qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait. Il se roulait sur le sol, se mouvait, se contorsionner sans pouvoir arrêter ce mal qui dépéssait tout ce qu'il avait connu. Son ventre était aplati, ses oreilles saignaient. Il sentait la souffrance aller jusqu'au cerveau, lui paralysait toute pensée, lui déchirant certains tissus. Sa vision devint trouble sous le sentiment de plaisir et à la fois de désespoir qu'il éprouvait. Il lui semblait qu'il allait mourir si elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais il voulait tant continuer...  
  
*Nous gardera loin de l'ombre Entre ciel et fruit*  
  
Elle ne fut pas effrayée lorsqu'elle entendit ces hurlements déments.  
  
*Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre Nous serions maudits...*  
  
Elle sourit en le voyant en redemander malgré tout ce qu'il allait perdre.  
  
Elle était lui.  
  
Il était elle.  
  
*Car je suis seule à les entendre les silences Et quand j'en tremble*  
  
Elle laissa échapper un rire, sans savoir pourquoi. Il lui semblait être une de ces catins adeptes du marquis de Sade. Justine et l'apprentissage de la vie ou Justine et les péchés avec les prêtres. Drago et Hermione, Le damné et la folle.  
  
*Toi, tu es mon autre, La force de ma foi Ma faiblesse et ma loi Mon insolence et mon droit...*  
  
Elle laissa tomber la baguette, faible et sans défense. Toute cette puissance l'avait presque tuée, la poussait à aller au-dela de ses limites et du mal. Il lui semblait que les monstres autour d'elle se rapprochaient et l'encerclaient pour l'emporter pour toujours en enfer. Elle tomba à genoux, le corps tremblant, le visage blanc, la jouissance de la mort encore entre ses doigts. La baguette à ses pieds, elle tentait d'essayer de reprendre ses forces pour se relever. Mais sa faiblesse reprit le dessus et elle s'écroula par terre. A quelques mètres à peine d'elle, Drago baignait presque inconscient dans son sang, les oreilles détruites et la jambe à moitié cassée. Des tissus intérieurs de son corps s'étaient détruits et il lui semblait que son cerveau n'arrivait plus à analyser les informations du monde extérieur. Il vit Hermione, si près de lui qu'il aurait pu la toucher. Elle avait réussi, elle avait enfin accepter d'aimer la torture et les plaies...  
  
*Moi, je suis ton autre, Si nous n'étions pas d'ici...*  
  
Il se rapprocha d'elle, traînant dans ses limbes rouge grenat. Elle se releva péniblement, se traînant jusqu'à lui, rampant sur le sol. Elle vit toutes ces côtes brisées et ne put qu'hurler en voyant son torse presque recouvert de sang. Il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et la serra contre lui. Elle essuya fébrilement la goutte de sang qui tombait sur son nez tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Elle lui prit la main et déposa un léger baiser dessus. Trempant dans le rouge, elle se blottit contre lui en tremblant, un froid venu de nulle part la détruisant.  
  
« Tu es mon autre... »  
  
Nous serions l'infini...  
  
A suivre... 


	14. Poison

Héhéhé, I am back !!!! Avec tous ces devoirs, les emmerdes au lycée, mes différents problèmes je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite avant... Mais je reviens en force avec mon 14 eme chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère hihi :P Je préviens tout de suite que les âmes sensibles doivent s'abstenir particulièrement sur ce chapitre... J'ai prévu de faire vraiment du grand spectacle :) Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment éprouvé le besoin d'écrire les scènes qui vont suivre comme cela... Violence, Sexe et Masochisme au programme! Pour certains qui voudraient me demander si ce chapitre a pu etre quelque chose que j'ai vécu auparavant, je vous dirai qu'en effet oui et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu coller ainsi cette scène. Bien sur, ce ne sont pas mes sentiments, je ne confonds pas mes personnages avec moi :p Simplement, je trouvai que ca pouvait coller.... Je vous demande simplement d'essayer de ne pas trop me juger mal, car c'est bien le chapitre qui se rapproche le plus de moi.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
ptite elfe: je suis dans tes alerte auteurs??? OoOoOo *rougit* Chuis toute contente!! Surtout que j'ai remarqué que tu me suivais depuis un bon moment héhé :p tous ces compliments nan je ne les mérite pas, tu aimes trop ce que je fais, il faut pas je suis une plaie pour vous lol! Sincèrement, j'essaie juste de faire un peu découvrir ce que je ressens même si parfois c'est étrange je reconnais... Mais ne t'en fais pas pour le cerveau de Drago lol!! Ma fic n'est point du tout finie niark :p  
  
Daikyo: sombre? oui je c :'( sorry mais rn tout cas merci bcp :D  
  
Kaorulabelle : Et oui, un peu de SM pour pimenter nos vies.. Pour moi, ca a tjr été ainsi alors ca fait partie de ma vie maintenant!  
  
Zor.oui.et.alors: ma pitite Atilla-girl looool!!! Ah, une pitite review de oit ca fait plaisir, zm ke ma Roro lise mes pitits écrits :D OoOo tu as bcp aimé ce chapitre?? Mais arretez vous allez me faire pleurer bande de méchants! Et au fait, nan la chnason ce n'est pas une de moi, j'aurai bien aimé pourtant lol, c'est une chnason "Tu es mon autre" de Maurane&Lara Fabian...  
  
Lou: *larme au coin des yeux* Mirciiii pour tous ce que tu me dis, c'est un vrai ^laisir de recevoir tes reviews!Mais tu vas t'arrêter avec tes reviews nom d'une pipe en bois? loool nan mais moua ca me touche au coeur tout cas... Ce chapitre est bien glauque oui et j'avoue qu'après l'avoir relu j'avais aussi envie de me jeter par la fenêtre lol, j'écris presque toujours quand je suis déprimée.. C'est peut-être pour ca que c'est de plus en plus déprimant.... Je c, je c, je suis tarée :p en parlant de folie, tu as raison en disant que je m'implique dans mes personnages. A chaque fois que je fais souffrir l'un d'eux, j'ai mal aussi en plein coeur... Mais ma fic a un bout de chemin à faire encore! Il reste 7 ou 8 chapitres normalement si tout se déroule bien... Au fait tu es en TL toua nan?? Ouinnn la classe ou je voulais aller!!! Mes parents m'ont fourgué en ES *désespoir...*aaaaaaaaa toi aussi tu aimes cette chanson? Pourtant les trucs français c'est pas mon truc d'hab... Mais comme toi j'adore.. J'ai vu aussi que tu aimais Amélie Nothomb, je sui fan de toi *_* lol et merci pour le titre! En plus, je n'y pensais même pas, mais en relisant me suis dit: beuh!!! Mais c'est le titre de la lou ca!! lol au fait tu as recu mon dernier mail?  
  
Perverse: Niark!!! qqn va se reconaitre là n'est-ce pas??? Toi sado- maso.....? Hum, je ne révèlerai rien sur tes activités ici mon bouton d'or, ca pourrait te nuire lol! Mais merci de lire encore cette fic ma puce :)  
  
Ma belette en poil de Justin Timberlake: Niark ! ! ! Le monde entier sait ton forfait maintenant héhé... Alors comme cha tu as le souffle coupé? *sent qu'elle va rougir* mais euhhhhhhhhhh !! Dire que ma belette adore cette fic et que moi je n'aime po ce que je fais.. Je c, je suis chiante.. Faut dire aussi qu'avec des comentaires aussi bouleversants j'ai du mal à garder mon calme.. Ma pitite beltte que j'aime tant!! D'abord c po moi l'écrivain, c'est toi niark!!! Ze veux lire la suite des maraudeurs :D Nan mais ca va pas de dire ke t'écris pas bien? Bin moi Drago va bcp ressembler à une bikette dans ce chapitre mais tu verras je ne t'en dit ma plus.. Je t'aime ma belette chérie !  
  
bady: comme un automateeeeeeeee je voudré juste etre vivanteuhhhhhh bon c rien hein :D (influence légère d'une blonde avec un pieu...) Oki oki j'arrête avec le piètre talent décrivain ou sinan je vais me faire kicker je sens.. Maaaaaa tu aimes tant que ca??? Bah, en tout cas, recevoir tant de compliments d'un de mes auteurs préférés ca me fait vraiment très plaisir :D J'ai rigolé au moins 3 jours pour Cucurbitacées, j'en pouvais plus.. Alors t'as intéret à écrire la suite !!! OoOo mais je veux bien apparaitre dans ta fic moa, ca serait un grand honneur héhé *_* (sent déjà la transe venir)  
  
virginie1: mirciiiiiiii pour cette critik predke habituelle :) Je sais je c, j'ai viré dans le sombre la dernière fois... Là ca va etre encore plus sombre mais logikement, c'est le dernier chapitre comme ca... Tu m'as parlé de leur limite et que ca te faisait peur et je comprends bien, car parfois aussi ce que j'écris me fout les jetons je peux te l'assurer! Mais, je suis malheureusement ainsi. Pour moi, l'amour c'est de la haine, de la souffrance et du mal, pas de jolis petits oisos qui volent comme je rêvais avant.. Mon expérience malheureuse a peut-être changé ma vision des choses mais je ne peux pas faire comme je l'entends. Pour que cette fiction vive pour moi, j'ai besoin de leur faire du mal... Au fait, excellent ta dernière fic, ca m'a pris aux tripes :p  
  
Sely : 13 chapitres d'un coup?.? Alain Affelou, voila Sely lol! Je sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter mes débilités aussi longtemps.. En tout cas, arrête avec tous ces compliments car entre toi et les autres, je vais avoir la tête qui enfle moua comme un ballon... En tout cas, merci beaucoup.. Je vois ainsi que je ne suis pas laseule adepte des "descentes aux enfers par l'amour tortueux :p" Je ne suis pas du tout adepte du gentil Drago, je ne pense pas qu'il est fait pour le rose et les pinsons qui volent dans le ciel! Alors, je me laisse vagabonder dans la souffrance et le malheur... Je sais, je suis un peu sadique oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne deviendra pas le petit garcon tout gentil avec moi. AAAAAAAA oui je sais dsl pour les mots manquants!! J'ai tellement hâte de publier mon nouvo chapitre que je ne relis jamais... Mais tant pis, je ferai un effort cette fois-ci et en tout cas, ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir cette review, alors je te remercie du fond du coeur :)  
  
Amy Malfoy1 : mouah !!!! des nouvelles de Amy chuis happy :p alors les études toi? Ca se passe comment? Arfeuh, oui je sais que le coup de la clope et de l'Endoloris c'était gore.. Ce chapitre va être pire désolée mais j'espère quand même que tu aimeras.. Je sais que c'est spécial, mais les fidèles comme toi qui me suivent ca me remonte trop le moral quand je suis déprimée :D ;)  
  
Ishtar: tellement de sentiments pour ma fic? wow... Envie de vomir et pourtant de lire... C'est ca l'amour-haine, mais voir que tu éprouves pour mon écrit ca me bouleverse complètement! Je suis choquante je sais, mais quand vous m'écrivez tous des trucs comme ca, j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas me laisser parler, vous me faites tellement plaisir avec tous ces mots poignants...  
  
Nancy: Mirciiiiiiiiii je te mets la suite de suite, tu en penses quoi?  
  
Nakatu7: Je voulais personnellement te répondre par e-mail mais evidemment cet ordinateur qui marche une fois sur 2 et ce lycée de mierda m'en ont empêché.. Alors vraiment, excuse-moi car je trouvais que tu avais vraiment exprimé tes sensations de façon touchante pour moi. Je suis très impliquée par mes personnages, leur souffrance, c'est la mienne.. Si je peux aider des gens alors c'est mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne sais que trop ce que c'est que d'aimer parfois le mal et de se sentir seule.. Si jamais quelqu'un lit et se sent bien, alors je l'aurai aidé car je veux que cette personne sache qu'elle n'est pas seule... Alors merci du fond du coeur de m'aider à avancer, car sans mes lecteurs je ne suis rien :) Pour te répondre, ce ne sont pas mes pensées ... En fait, seulement quelques unes car j'essaie de ne pas trop m'impliquer dans mes histoires à part pour le chapitre qui va suivre. J'essaie d'être un personnage et de voir ce qu'il ressent... J'espère vraiment recevoir une nouvelle review de toi, j'ai été époustouflée...  
  
Chapitre 14 : Poison  
  
Un vent d'été caressait les cheveux d'Hermione. Le ciel était pur, bleu, et les collines qu'elle apercevait au loin lui faisait penser à ces contes qu'elle lisait encore étant enfant.... Ou était-elle? Elle ne le savait pas.  
  
Quel âge avait elle? Et surtout... Qui était elle? Hermione... Oui, c'était son nom. Pourquoi le reste était-il une pénombre dans lequel elle n'avait l'impression que nul le ressortirait vivant?  
  
Elle ne se sentait pas innocente. C'était comme si elle était une enfant...sans l'être... Etait-elle morte? Ca même, elle ne le savait pas... Elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait une atroce vérité mais qu'elle ne pouvait la révéler, au risque de tout perdre.  
  
Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait plus d'âme. Elle sentait avoir pleuré, trop pleuré pour pouvoir rentrée au jardin de l'innocence et vivre, tout simplement.... Etait-elle damnée? Elle ne se souvenait de rien, à part qu'il lui sembler avoir souffert, aimé, détesté, puis encore souffert. Et que le schéma se répétait sans cesse...  
  
Une voix la sortit de sa stupeur, et elle se rendit compte qu'un silence immense l'entourait, comparable à une plage sur laquelle le bruit de l'écume n'était autre que poussière. Elle se tourna vers la voix et découvrit une jeune femme, aux cheveux roux, qui se tenait face un garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux d'un noir de jais.  
  
Elle frissona. La jeune fille semblait triste, comme si elle avait perdu tout espoir... Elle pleurait. Elle criait. Mais Hermione n'entendait rien.  
  
Le garçon en face prononçait des mots, mais lesquels? Il semblait déconcerté, glacé, et une leur de regret se lisait au fond de ses pupilles. Il essaya de prendre les mains de la fille en face de lui mais elle recula et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tandis que ses paroles semblaient redoubler de violence. Elle cracha par terre et le garçon fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux brillants de souffrance.  
  
Ce fut alors qu'Hermione se rendit compte. Cette fille.... Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui.... Elle ressentait une immense peine, une souffrance, alors que quelques instants plus tard elle se sentait apaisée, sereine, sentant la brise lui caressait la peau.  
  
Elle voulut crier un instant mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment cela pouvait- il etre possible? Une mémoire, et des souvenirs, noyés il y a quelques instants dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin venaient de lui revenir en tête.... C'était elle !  
  
Pourquoi était-elle là? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouvait à deux endroits à la fois? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne pouvait parler à l'autre? Et qui était ce garçon qui avait désespérément quelque chose à regretter quand il posait les yeux sur elle?  
  
Elle voulut s'approcher pour comprendre, ressentir la puissance du désespoir qui les unissait à présent, mais elle n'arriva pas à bouger.  
  
Elle restait là, crispée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et c'est alors qu'elle assista à qielque chose qui lui déchira la poitrine, la fit hurler de toutes forces, tandis que le ciel devenait noir et que le soleil mourait au loin.  
  
Elle se vit, rageuse, avançait vers le garçon qui tentait vainement de partir, et, une colère immense, une flamme brûl antedans les yeux, le pousser du haut de l'immense muraille sur laquelle elle se trouvait.  
  
pour la première fois elle entendit. Un cri. Le silence fut déchiré à jamais, la plainte du garçon résonna dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle se vit de l'autre côté, tombait sur la pierre et se roulait en boule en hurlant tout ce qui pouvait sortir d'un coeur rongé par la haine....  
  
Et pour la première fois elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Elle voulut bouger mais ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle se sentit descendre, attirée par la terre. Tout tourbillonait autour d'elle, et elle ne savait plus ou elle était.  
  
Elle vit une dernière fois le visage ensanglanté du garçon qui gisait là, immobile et froid.... comme la mort.  
  
Hermione ouvrit faiblement les yeux. La lueur du jour caressa son visage et elle enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller en éméttant un grognement sourd. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus rêvé, même pas de cet horrible cauchemard... Encore un séjour aux bas-fonds de l'âme humaine et toujours cette envie de sang dans sa bouche. A chaque fois qu'elle se voyait pousser le garçon du haut de la tour, une sensation d'extase pénétrait en elle. Une mort violente, un goût de haine sur les lèvres, et un murmure de jouissance dans son humanité. Après tout, rien n'avait d'importance... Ca n'importait pas qu'elle pleure, tout ce qu'elle désirait n'était que poussière dans un monde de marbre. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce liquide poisseux qui coulait sous vos veines.. Un véritable trésor... Un coffre rempli de sang dans lequel elle aurait dansé pour se maudire. Des yeux de glace, des membres éventrés et des lèvres si attirantes dans ce rêve... Pouvait-ce être elle, avec tant de haine au fond du coeur? Pouvait-elle avoir gravé dans son cauchemard une image de tourment rouge? Elle soupira en regardant par la fenêtre.  
  
La métaphore de l'ennemi. Elle aurait tant voulu la trouver cette ennemie qui demeurait en elle et lui montrer la lumière... Mais cette evancescence se cachait derrière la couleur de la nuit. Elle remettait tout dans les mains du destin et attendait dans le cercle de l'instant. Tout peur arriver et elle ne l'avait que trop appris... Une rivière peut s'arrêter de couler, un sourire se faire d'ombre et un enfant tuer son innocence. Après tout, notre père était si odieux... Seigneur, que ton nom soit meutri et que tes volontés soient écrasées. Ne me pardonne pas mes offenses et laisse moi crever dans ma faim, comme je ne pardonnerai pas leurs péchés aux autres et rends-moi au mal. Amen. Ce qui a été perdu sera retrouvé et des ténèbres jaillira la lumière. Depuis plusieurs jours, des pensées catholiques plutôt extrêmes la hantaient et elle s'imaginait clouée sur un croix de bois. Parce que la damnation des saints était la virginité, elle ce serait un nom et des mots de sang... Au plus profond de l'océan, elle attendait l'heure de l'apocalypse. Que méritait les hommes à part la mort du monde? Peut-être juste un peu d'amour dans tout ca.  
  
Ma disgrace c'est ma fausse virginité.. La mort a mis sa plus belle robe, et avec ses 7 cavaliers attend dans le silence de ma tombe. Que la boue sur moi s'enlève, priez pour moi juqu'à l'heure de la mort et de l'océan noir. Parce que la beauté dans la bête nous tue tous.. Encore ce foutu rêve qu'elle avait pourtant fini par trouver merveilleux. C'était la fin de l'innocence, de la foi, de nos rêves et de voir simplement la mort passer. Rien de plus qu'un soupir. O Dieu couvert de crasse, prie pour moi... Le loup qui attrape l'agneau blanc, la rivière tâchée du péché et après, tout cela car on aime quelqu'un. C'est ainsi, nous sommes tous esclaves de nos passions. Si nous n'avions pas d'âme, nous vivrions mieux... Mais qui pouvait être ce garçon qu'elle assassinait? Quel vie allait-elle couper de ses doigts méléfiques?  
  
Elle arriva à se relever la tête et à passer une main dans ses cheveux. L'horloge en face d'elle lui indiquait qu'il était plus de 4 heures de l'après-midi. Elle avait encore dormi toute la journée.. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago. Fudge avait voulu l'éloigner du contexte pour qu'il réfléchisse à lui-même. Après leur épreuve douloureuse de L'endoloris, Drago avait du inventer une vulgaire chute dans les escaliers pour expliquer les lésions qui l'assaillaient. Elle était restée à l'infirmerie, ne voyant personne et écoutant en boucle le cd de Seamus. A chaque fois que Harry et Ron passaient la voir, elle simulait le sommeil pour éviter de croiser leur regard. Ils n'auraient pas supporter de lire en elle ce voeu noir qu'elle avait voulu.  
  
Drago lui manquait tellement. Elle n'avait cessé de repenser à lui, à sa peau, à son corps, à ses lèvres sur les siennes... Il devait rentrer aujourd'hui et elle se sentait terriblement nerveuse. Se sentant mieux, elle avait demandé à Mme Pompresh de réintégrer son dortoir dès aujourd'hui pour pouvoir voir Drago plus librement. Il possédait une chambre à lui tout seul et elle pourrait venir le voir assez facilement pendant leur cure de repos qui devait durer encore un mois selon le voeu de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs. Chose qui l'étonnait, elle n'avait plus pensé à ses BUSE alors que les examens arrivaient dans 3 mois à peine... Elle secoua la tête et se la prit entre les mains. L'image d'un homme stigmatisé lui apparut et elle faillit vomir. Une romance trop astrale et mortelle pour éviter la nudité de la vérité, celle qu'elle aimait un monstre. Mais n'était peut-être pas la bête qui on croyait... Ou était-elle la plus belle chose qu'il y a derrière le miroir.  
  
Relevant ses cheveux emmêlés sur sa tête, elle tenta de ramasser ses affaires sales dans ses bras. Ses pyjamas non lavés commençaient à sentir fortement et son tee-shirt trop grand lui collait à la peau. Elle sentait l'odeur pesditentielle et infamme des médicaments sur son visage et la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle était presque rétablie mais elle se sentait encore trop faible pour pouvoir affronter à nouveau Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se serrer contre lui... Et elle saignerait, et elle saignerait, et... Plus un souffle. Il fallait qu'il lui mente, qu'il lui prouve qu'elle avait toujours été à l'aube du crépuscule.. Pour qu'enfin, une fois dans sa vie, elle sache ce qu'aimer veut dire.  
  
Elle ne savait toujours pas la différence entre elle et son reflet.  
  
Elle sortit enfin de la pièce en faisant attention que Mme pompresh ne la presse pas de ses voeux de bon rétablissement affreusement longs, et ferma la porte avec précaution. Cela faisant tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était plus sortie de son lit... Le château ne semblait pas avoir changé durant sa convalescence. Les murs de pierre sombres restaient les mêmes et les personnages des tableaux, excédés par les élèves ne se privaient pas de se lancer des remarques cinglantes aux premières années. Elle sourit en repensant à toutes les fois où elle avait failli mourir ici avec Harry et Ron, et avanca en rapidité dans les longs corriddors. Drago lui ayant donné le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer dans la pièce et à se rendre au dortoir. Il était vide. D'après les instructions de Malefoy, sa chambre se trouvait dans un endroit isolé, au fond du deuxième couloir. En s'y engouffrant, Hermione trouva le contexte assez sombre, les portes de bois semblaient menacantes et la voute au-dessus d'elle ne reflétait aucune lumière. La dernière chambre portait l'inscription "Drago Malefoy". Elle poussa le loquet avec un brin d'inquiétude face à ce qu'elle allait découvrir.  
  
La chambre était de petite circonférence. Mal éclairée, elle correspondait parfaitement à l'image de Drago. Les néons au plafond ne semblaient pas fonctionner et la seule source de lumière possible devait être la minuscule lampe sur la table de chevet. D'habitude, les élèves essayaient de décorer leur chambre de nombreux posters mais celle de Drago n'en possédait aucun. Le lit à deux places ,sobre, ne semblait presque jamais avoir été fait et des vêtements trainaient un peu partout dessus et sur le sol. Une penderie entruverte laissait apercevoir une garde-robe de divers vêtements et robes de sorciers. Sous le lit, elle trouva une énorme affiche de Slayer qu'elle ne put empêcher de regarder avec admiration. Drago devait certainement la cacher ici pour que Crabe et Goyle ne la trouve pas. La chambre donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain de marbre pourtant pittoresque et confortable. La douche était particulièrement belle et elle se demanda si Drago ne l'avait pas fait apparaître par un sortilège. Une petite terasse donnait sur l'arrière du château qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La neige avait complètement fondue et il faisait un temps anormalement chaud pour la saison.  
  
Enlevant ses vêtements crasseux, elle fit couler l'eau chaude qui frémi sur sa peau presque grise. Elle se jeta sur le jet avec une sensation d'apaisement. La saleté finit par glisser le long de son corps et sa peau reprendre une teinte normale. L'odeur de vomi se dissipa face aux senteurs de rose qui embaumaient la pièce. La pluie de fraîcheur qu'elle recût la détendit et elle se sentit soudainement bien. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur son dos, la caressant doucement, et la mousse sur son corps lui procurement une sensation de bien incroyable. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient dans sa bouche et assoifaient cette soif de vie qu'elle avait depuis une semaine.  
  
Drago.... Ces yeux profonds et cruel comme la mer... Ce sang comme de la glace... Sa souffrance à elle, sa jouissance à lui.. Elle voulait le toucher mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle voulait l'avoir mais son sexe lui disait non, elle voulait l'embrasser mais elle voulait tellement plus.... Du poison. Un poison mortel qu'il déversait dans son corps, dans ses veines, dans son être douloureux. Et pourtant, à trop regarder ses chaînes, elle en oubliait qu'elle voulait les briser... Elle voulait lui faire mal pour l'entendre crier son nom... Elle aurait voulu arracher ce liquide ignoble mais il coulait sur sa peau, détruisant peu à peu chaque partie de son corps qui aurait voulu se réveiller. Depuis tant de temps qu'elle regardait dans le miroir de la vérité, elle n'y voyait qu'une Blanche-neige assassinée par la pomme empoisonnée de la sorcière. Une peau de lait si tentante, cachant un secret venimeux... Telle une langue de serpent, derrière la nuit, il rampait jusqu'à elle pour la meurtrir. Elle était le déchu, et lui le péché. A eux d'eux, il n'y avait pas d'antidote. Une bouche si attirante, des sens aiguisés, un corps damné.. et des lèvres injectées de tromperie... Un jeu mortel.  
  
Un véritable poison...  
  
Elle sentit soudainement une main l'attraper par la taille et la retourner rapidement de l'autre côté en serrant ses poignets. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de compendre qui était son agresseur, des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec volupté. Ce goût, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles... Amer et doux à la fois, tendre et violent, fruit vert et déjà mort. Une pulple s'insinua entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et un goût de mort la posséda encore une fois. La texture ne la trompait pas, une rose si tendre ne pouvait être que venimeuse. Elle sentit à nouveau le poison coulait en elle et se donna toute entière à la chair devant elle. Sa langue s'enroula avec violence à celle de Drago et elle se serra contre sa peau nue. Elle sentit contre son sexe quelque chose de dur et elle frémit d'envie. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux blonds avec tant de force qu'elle sentit ses doigts en arrachér quelques uns. La substance infecte se déversa sous sa peau et elle s'abandonne une nouvelle fois à l'ivresse de ce poison mortel qu'il était.  
  
Elle se rendait complètement au diable. Essayer de respirer et mourir étouffée sous celui qu'il aimait... Les voix de raison disparurent bientôt dans sa tête. Les lèvres s'enlevèrent des siennes.  
  
"Bonjour mon amour..."  
  
Il lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser au creux de son épaule. Elle lui aparaissait encore plus belle quand elle vait peur qu'il ne put se retenir de la caresser un peu plus qu'il ne le devrait pour de simples retrouvailles. Elle était tellement attirante ainsi... Ses grands yeux verts reflétants l'incompréhension, elle se serrait à lui comme au jugement dernier.  
  
"Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu. Dès que j'ai mis le pied dans la chambre, j'ai su que tu y étais, j'ai senti ton odeur... Alors j'ai voulu venir te voir..."  
  
Il l'attira encore plus à lui.  
  
"Tu m'as tellement manquée... Depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai pas cessé une seule fois de penser à toi et à ce que tu déversais en moi, je ne veux plus jamais que tu me quittes..."  
  
Et elle déposa un léger baiser pur sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était là, et elle avait déjà terriblement envie de lui. Elle sentait ses seins durcir à son contact et ses jambes frémirent lorsqu'il passa une main discrète sur la croupe de ses fesses. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à toute cette solitude... La souffrance qui s'aggripait à elle, la peur dans son ventre, la certitude de vivre dans un monde fou et pourtant de vouloir se plonger dans les larmes rouges jusqu'à ce que de l'absence, vienne la mort. Drago, mon chéri, mon poison... je t'emmerde... Dans le silence de mon tombeau, je me fais mal à hurler. Montre-moi la vérité, hurle-moi ma douleur mais possède-moi encore une fois avant que je tombe dans l'oubli. Juste un peu d'innocence... Elle avait toujours vu le monde à travers les yeux d'un enfant, elle le verrait maintenant à travers les yeux d'une prostituée. Je ne pourrai pas m'échapper. Prends-moi, fais-moi mal, tue-moi, réssucite-moi , enterre-moi.  
  
Du poison...  
  
Je ne respire plus...  
  
"Vivre sans toi a été une horreur. Chaque nuit, j'étais hanté par ton corps... Pardonne-moi Hermione mais j'ai tellement envie de toi... J'aurais tant de choses à te dire que je veux te tuer ma dépravée..."  
  
Elle soupira d'extase.  
  
"N'attends-pas. Je ne peux pas...Maintenant, avant que le monde ait sa fin, il le faut, maintenant...."  
  
La main de Drago descendit lentement sur le clitoris de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un gémissement presque inaudible.  
  
"Utilise ma paranoïa... Tire-moi, casse moi, brise moi mais ne me laisse pas par pitié, laisse-moi être toi"  
  
Il l'embrassa avec fougue tandis qu'Hermione enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'eau coulait toujours sur leurs deux corps enflammés par la passion ardente de la haine.  
  
"Hermione... Je ne veux pas comme ca, je veux te voir souffrir, et avoir mal pour ce que je te ferai. Est-ce que tu veux encore une fois te laisser aller à la mort? Me laisser perdre le contrôle jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus arrêter de te battre? Laisse moi une dernière fois serrer mes mains autour de ton cou pour assouvir ma haine de t'aimer..."  
  
Oh ce poison qui mordait sa chair... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus...  
  
Elle hocha la tête avec fébrilité. Elle savait que si elle le laissait devenir le maître du jeu, elle pourrait en mourir mais au moins elle serait toute entière à lui. Il fallait qu'il lui mente, que tout soit noir pour se dire que rien n'existe dans le néant du soi. Dans la déchéance des passions mortelles, il ne fallait que le poison et un point de non-retour. Elle accepta son regard froid et attendit que vienne la souffrance. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle aurait à faire. Simplement que quand on aime le mal, on ne doit avoir peur de rien. Alors non, elle n'aurait pas peur de se vider de son sang. "Venu d'en-dessous ca dévore tout...",telle l'avait dit la tueuse de vampires à la télé. Venu de l'enfer, elle anéantirait la terre.  
  
"Alors, c'est maintenant que tout commence" murmura t-il.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se noyait en lui, mourrant et souffrant à chaque seconde de plus. Tombée pour toujours, elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir... C'était trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.  
  
Elle sentit une main ferme l'aggripait par les cheveux avec violence et la projeter hors de la douche contre le mur blanc. Du sang gicla de ses lèvres sur la paroi et elle tomba inerte sur le sol. La respiration coupée, la vue trouble, les sens en émoi, elle ne vit qu'un visage blanc se dessiner au- dessus d'elle. Seigneur, qu'avait-elle accepté en le laissant assouvir ses pulsions les plus violentes sur elle? Il eur un rictus horrible et se pencha sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à un souffle de son visage. Ses horribles yeux bleus étaient injectés de sang et sa respiration était devenue rauque.  
  
"Bienvenue dans ma folie mon amour.."  
  
Il empoigna ses cheveux tandis qu'elle poussait un hurlement. Il tira de toutes ses forces et Hermione commenca à glisser sur le carrelage froid. La douleur était insupportable et des poignées de cheveux roux tombèrent de la main de Drago. Le carrelage et bientot le parquet de la chambre lui râpèrent la dos et la fesses avec douleur, et des traces de sang se dessinèrent sur le bois d'ébène. Les échardes lui rentraient dans la peau, la meurtrissant au plus-profond d'elle-même tandis qu'il continuait à la trainer jusqu'à son lit avec force. Elle sentit une épine la piquer à la jambe et elle se mordit pour ne pas hurler de terreur. Elle avait toujours su. Il l'avait prévenu des risques qu'elle encourrait, mais pour se damner et savoir qu'elle était vivant, elle avait accepté de se voir morte dans une autre vie... Créateur, pardonnez-moi pour mon péché. Quel poison mortel coulait en elle.. Il serait sa déchéance, la tuant et la conduisant tout droit dans les limbes d'un monde disparu. Mais il y a des jours ou même Hadès vous oublie... Des jours qu'il ne faudrait pas vivre. Est-on capable d'oublier? Pire que l'oubli, il y a le souvenir du sang séché dans votre bouche...  
  
Lâchant ses cheveux, il la souleva juste assez pour avoir sa bouche face à la sienne. Souriant, il la gifla violemment. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Des bleus apparurent à la surface pâle de la jeune fille. La laissant hurler sa douleur sur le sol, il ouvrit un tiroir sur la table de chevet et la regarda avec amour se tordre de douleur par terre.  
  
"Crie autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra j'ai lancé un sort de silence. Tu es perdue espèce de petite garce... Tu vas voir maintenant ce que c'est que la souffrance. Tu vas faire bien gentimment ce que je te dis?"  
  
Il sortit de son tiroir un bout de cuir noir de taille assez longue et la contempla un instant. Elle recula jusqu'au mur, incapable de dire un seul mot pour l'empêcher de la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il en jouisse. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, elle avait perdue son humanité et peut-être allait-elle mourir ici... Oh Drago, mon amour, fais-moi mal jusqu'à ce que j'en crève... Laisse moi brûler devant l'Inquisition et étouffe-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer... Comme s'il avait entendu son appel, il se jeta sur elle et appuya une main sur son cou pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre. Ne cherchant pas à fuir, elle accepta sa résignation et pensa à ses doux rêves qu'elle ne pouvait contester. Elle voulait être abusée et elle ne se débattrait pas... Alors maudits soit-on... Elle sentir la corde se passait autour de cou. Elle poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une laisse....  
  
Reculant, il tira sur la courroi de toutes ses forces. Elle tomba, le corps lourd sur le sol, baignant dans une petite flaque de sang qu'il semblait aimé.  
  
"Espèce de petite salope.. Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein? Maintenant, tu vas être un bon chien...Mets-toi à quatre pattes."  
  
Tremblante, elle parvint à se mettre sur les genoux et à croiser son regard. Détournant les yeux, elle s'éxécuta et se mit à quatre pattes, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Comme un animal... Pourquoi ne se débattait- elle pas? Pourquoi ne lui jetait-elle pas cette foutue laisse à la figure? Dans son âme, elle sentait l'ombre grandir. Elle était déjà morte dans ses rêves d'enfant, et là voila, trempant dans sa propre crasse, en laisse comme une chienne, se soumettant à des fantasmes pervers. Et malgré tout, elle se sentait plus fière que nimporte qui sur cette terre. Quand il l'avait giflée, une incroyable sensation de haine et pourtant de passion s'était infiltrée en elle. Non, elle le savait, elle se laisserait mourit plutôt que de renoncer à ce qu'il la séquestre.  
  
« C'est bien. Et maintenant tu vas jouer le bon toutou.... »  
  
Il prit dans un autre tiroir une petite gamelle rose et la déposa devant elle. Ne comprenant pas, elle lui jeta un regard incertain.  
  
« Ne fais pas l'innocente... Tu as très bien compris ce que c'était. »  
  
Il sortit un ouvre boîte une conserve complètement rouillée. Elle déglutit faiblement en comprenant ce qui l'attendait. Ayant ouvert la boîte, il vida son contenu dans la gamelle sale et presque noire. L'odeur de pâté remonta jusqu'à elle et elle faillit vomir. Se retenant, elle baissait toujours les yeux sur cette immonde mixture devant elle. La couleur marron laissait deviner que la boîte avait été acheté depuis longtemps et sûrement périmée. L'odeur répugnante lui nouait l'estomac et elle ferma les yeux de peur de vomir une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Drago. Tremblante, elle ne savait que faire et priait Satan de la laisser aimer ca pour ne pas le décevoir. Vas-y Drago, détruis-moi. S'avancant lentement, elle s'immobilisa face à l 'atroce contenu à ses pieds et lui jeta un dernier regard implorant.  
  
« Bouffe ca espèce de sale pute... »  
  
Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les reins et elle se mordit jusqu'au sang pour ne pas de nouveau hurler. La douleur la brûlait mais elle résisterait. Se baissant jusqu'à la mixture, elle plongea son nez dedans. Une sensation de mort s'infiltra en elle tandis que l'odeur de la nourriture canine remontait jusqu'à elle. Tremblante, elle ouvrit la bouche et attrapa un bout de viande dans sa bouche. L'abjecte sensation de pouvoir se brisa avec le goût de la pâtée et elle avala avec difficulté. Des bouts de gras se coincèrent dans sa gorge et elle recracha presque son médicament tant l'odeur était insupportable. Elle était à quatre pattes, comme un véritable animal, en train de manger dans une gamelle parce qu'il le lui demandait. Et elle ne bougeait toujours pas... Elle était à celui qui la transportait. Reprenant une nouvelle bouchée, elle sentit une autre larme couler le long de ses joues. La laisse lui serrait le cou et avalait cette chose la tuait doulourousement au niveau du ventre. Un goût de vomi remonta le long de sa bouche.  
  
Elle sentit soudainement que Drago se déplaciat derrière elle. Une main saisit ses fesses et les écartèrent violemment, dilatant ainsi son anus. Elle pleura de rage en avlant un nouveau bout de paté.  
  
« C'est très bien mon amour... Maintenant c'est à moi. »  
  
Elle le sentit s'installer sur son dos et elle se cabra un peu plus pour soutenir son poids. Prenant cela pour un mouvement de passion, Drago lui donna une tape sur les fesses comme on le ferait à une putain. Souriant, il se pencha sur son dos et murmura à son oreille :  
  
« Espèce de petite salope.. »  
  
Elle ressentit une immense sensation de plaisir et voulut hurler de dégoût face à cette situation mais la mixture dans sa bouche l'en empêcha. Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose de dur qui tentait de forcer son intimité avec violence. Une main s'avança jusqu'à ses seins et en tira durement la pointe. Sous l'effet, elle se raidit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. A nouveau elle sentit ce poison douloureux couler en elle et la posséder toute entière. Le sexe de Drago forca son intimité et son anus s'écarta autant qu'il put être. Elle poussa un cri, la bouche pleine de puanteur. Le pénis gonflé souilla son corps, entrant rapidement en elle et grossissant encore. Elle sentit qu'à ce contact, son vagin se dilatait peu à peu et une sensation remonta le long de ses jambes. Drago décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Entreprenant de rapides et secs mouvements, il arracha des gémissements de douleur à Hermione qui n'avait jamais subi une telle humiliation. La bouche en sang, remplie de nourriture pour chien, se faisant prendre comme un animal, elle se sentit descendre en enfer. Mais elle y était déjà... Se tuer pour se prouver que l'on s'aime.  
  
Le sexe du jeune homme entrait et sortait du côté anal d'Hermione, râclant ses parois internes et dilatant de plus en plus son intimité. Continuant à lui pincer les seins, il se sentit bientôt en plein pouvoir sur elle. Elle se cabrait, mangeant ce qu'il lui ordonnait, lui arrachant des cris de souffrance de plus en plus grands et tout cela ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. S'appuyant sur ses fesses, il se mit à devenir de plus en plus ardent. Sa main descendit jusqu'au vagin d'Hermione et le sentit brûlant sous son contact. Hermione se contracta en poussant la gamelle aussi loin qu'elle put d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Il procurait chez elle une incroyable sensation de plaisir malsain... Elle cracha par terre de honte. Elle n'oserait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.  
  
Un poison qui la détruisait peu à peu....  
  
Entrant un doigt dans son sexe, Drago se mit à titiller le clitoris de la jeune femme qui répondit son appel. La sentant prête à exploser, il continua son va et vient tout en enfoncant plus profondément ses doigts en elle. Elle cherchait tant bien que mal à retenir ses cris étouffés mais plus il enfoncait sa main en elle, plus elle se sentait partir.  
  
« Je veux que tu cries mon nom... Vas-y, hurle... »  
  
Serrant les dents, elles murmura faiblement :  
  
« Drago.... »  
  
Il tira une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en arrière et enfonca aussi loin qu'il put son pénis en elle. Sentant son estomac se dissoudre, elle hurla de toutes ces forces...  
  
« DRAGO ! »  
  
Il relâcha la pression. Enlevant sa main de son clitoris, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la sensation de pouvoir. Ils explosèrent en même. Le sperme s'insinua en elle tandis qu'elle hurlait son plaisir morbide. La torturant ainsi, il avait quand même réussir à la faire jouir. Il serra la laisse autour de son cou. Tandis que son orgasme se poursuivait, la sensation de coupure de respiration ne faisait qu'accentuer son plaisir sordide. Le poison se diluait allez, la trompant, mentant à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours crû. Drago.... Ces yeux profonds et cruel comme la mer... Ce sang comme de la glace... Sa souffrance à elle, sa jouissance à lui.. Elle voulait le toucher mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle voulait l'avoir mais son sexe lui disait non, elle voulait l'embrasser mais elle voulait tellement plus.... Du poison. Un poison mortel qu'il déversait dans son corps, dans ses veines, dans son être douloureux. Et pourtant, à trop regarder ses chaînes, elle en oubliait qu'elle voulait les briser... Elle voulait lui faire mal pour l'entendre crier son nom... Elle aurait voulu arracher ce liquide ignoble mais il coulait sur sa peau, détruisant peu à peu chaque partie de son corps qui aurait voulu se réveiller. Depuis tant de temps qu'elle regardait dans le miroir de la vérité, elle n'y voyait qu'une Blanche-neige assassinée par la pomme empoisonnée de la sorcière. Une peau de lait si tentante, cachant un secret venimeux... Telle une langue de serpent, derrière la nuit, il rampait jusqu'à elle pour la meurtrir. Elle était le déchu, et lui le péché. A eux d'eux, il n'y avait pas d'antidote. Une bouche si attirante, des sens aiguisés, un corps damné.. et des lèvres injectées de tromperie... Un jeu mortel.  
  
Un véritable poison...  
  
Il lâcha le cordon et sécroula à côté d'elle tandis qu'épuisée, elle roulait sur le sol. L'odeur de sperme dans la pièce était devenu insupportable, pire encore que celle s'échappant de la gamelle. Il la regarda de ce regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il était amoureux, ce regard de braise et il l'attira à lui. Contractée, encore écoeurée de l'orgasme violent qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle bava sur le sol. Elle n'était vraisemblablement plus humaine. Après avoir aimé lui infligé l'Endoloris, elle venait de jouir sexuellement de se faire prendre en laisse comme un animal... Elle se dégoutait tellement. Et pourtant, elle l'aimait tant...  
  
Sous la terre, un ange noir attendait... Mon amour, ma dépravée Hermione.. Ma tendre prostituée... Tu sera à moi sous l'éternité... Oh ce que j'aimerai que tu sois morte pour pouvoir faire l'amour à un cadavre... Maudits soit-on.  
  
Tandis que chacun ruminait ses sombres pensées noires, il ne s'aperçurent pas du regard qui pesait sur eux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent calmés qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce. Horrifiée par ce visage, Hermione se serra contre Drago et sentit des larmes coulaient sur son corps. Un regard vert, un regard de vérité et de haine les fixait. Assis sur le lit, le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains tremblantes la laisse et mordait ses lèvres de pulsions immondes qu'il ressentait. Comment faire ca à la vérité quand la cruauté dépasse vos espérances les plus damnées. Serrant dans ses mains la courroi de cuir, il sentait monter en lui la sensation de perdre toute foi et de ravager tout sur son passage. Il tourna son regard vers eux. Elle, nue, comme une putain, couverte de bleus et de sang se cachait derrière la nudité de son amant. Et lui, le damné de l'éternité tentait de dissiper son malaise derrière ses cheveux dorés. Il les haïssait tous les deux pour lui infliger ca, et le corps lourd, il éclata en sanglots silencieux. La sorcière et la bête ensemble pour l'éternité.. Il croisa le regard bleu de Malefoy et sentit la nausée montait dans sa tête. Souffrant d'une vérité maudite, il se laissait emporter par la brise du mal.  
  
Harry.  
  
...A suivre.... 


	15. Polaroïds et pornographie

Niark niark !!!!!! La sadique est de retour héhé :p Je n'ai pas posét depusi un mois mais j'avais des circonstaneces atténuantes... En effet, je me bourrais la gueule avec des fous :p Bon, oui, il faut bien que la jeunesse se fasse ! Bah, vous en faîtes pas, je vous reviens l'esprit clair et avec un nouveau chapitre. Les réactions face au dernier chapitre ont d'ailleurs été assez contreversées.. Je sais bien qu'il a été plus gore que d'habitude mais je crois que c'est mon genre.. Pour celui-ci, quelque chose de plus sotf et pas mal de changement, il est temps que certaines choses bougent pour Harry... Certains auront peut être reconnu pour titre de mon chapitre le nom du nouvel album d'Aqme et c'est justement vrai, j'ai été inspiré par certaines chansons de cet album. D'ailleurs la chanson qui se trouve dans ce chapitre est "Pornographie", leur nouvelle. Et maintenant, réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ptite elfe: j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant pour les autres, j'aime beaucoup recevoir des reviews de toi :p Je sais je sais, je suis sadik lol! Mais bon, ca va devenir un peu moins malsain maintenant, le plus gros est encore passé. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire (il reste o moins 6 ou 7 chapitres), mais maintenant de nouvelles choses vont se passer. on va comprendre la signification du rêve d'Hermione par exemple, et savoir qui est la jeune fille au tout début de l'histoire, à coté du grand chêne :p  
  
bady: aouuuuuuu badynou lollll chui super contente que ma pitite et simple fiction te plaise :D Mirci mirci mirci d'aimer mon sadisme.. C'est vraiq ue j'ai vraiment été particulièrement sadique dans mon dernier chapitre j'avoue, beaucoup de monde s'est d'ailleurs senti mal à l'aise héhé.. bah, maintenant ce sera plus soft mais j'espère quand même que tu vas continuer à me lire.. Pesk tu es une de mes auteurs préférées et savoir que aimerait pu mon histoire te plaît plus ce serait..bouhouhouuu ooo et viiii pour smallville niark je veux bien y faire un tour moua hihi :D ce serait un trop grand honneur!!!  
  
Nataku7: Non, tu n'es pas seule comme ca.. Moi aussi, je ressens toutes ces choses. Seulement je les cache tellement bien que mes amis les voient très rarement... Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction puisse t'aider un peu..Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit parfois.. Si jamais tu veux m'écrire personnellement, j'en serai vraiment très heureuse, tu es quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais avoir pas mal d'affinités.. Et comme je l'ai toujours dit, l'amour est un monstre. Il n'y a qu'à voir mon "Horror of love", je crois que mon subsconscient avait agi pour moi dans mes rêves.. Moulin Rouge, oui c'est beau n'est-ce pas? C'était magnifique, une mort sur scène dans un tel amour qu'il est bien sûr imaginaire. On ne verra jamais un homme aimer comme Ewan McGrefor, ou du moins c'est ce que je pense...If i should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear.. voila, si jamais tu veux m'écrire, n'hésite pas, et j'aimerai bien lire ta fic Hp :)  
  
Tanianka: oui je sais, je fais très peur lol! Au début,on a du mal à me lire. Cette fiction est à mon image, frustrante et terriblement sadique. non, tu as acheté le cd de Slayer lollllll c'est sûr que c'est bien quand on lit et qu'on écoute les chansons en même temps.. En tout cas, je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir eu une review de toi, je crois que ct la première d'ailleurs! J'espère que tu me renverras tes opinions pour ce chapitre, ca compte bcp pour moi, même si c'est un genre différent!! Merci énormément!!!  
  
elodie malfoy: merci la miss!! tu vas savoir comem Harry est entré dans ce chapitre.. merci bcp pour ta review, ca me faits uper plaisir d'avoir tous les commentaires de mes petits lecteurs adorés!! *_* (en transe)  
  
Lou: ma povre ti louuuu aaaaa je sais que j'ai vraiment été fort sur ce coup là, désolée... Mais il fallait que je l'écrive, c'était plus fort que moi.. Quand je souffre, j'ai vraiment besoin d'écrire ce que je ressens. Le coup de la pathé et du chien c'était assez gore, je ne sais pourquoimon esprit a sorti ca.. Mélangé à des vieux souvenirs peut-être qui sait! moi-même j'ai du mal à me comprendre parfois.. Tes reviews me font touours autant d'effet, peut-être parce que tu es une de mes auteurs préférés. Sincèrement, je me retrouve dans tes fics, et savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais, ca parait peut être banal mais pour moi ca ne l'est pas.. J'espère que ce chapitre, plus soft te plaira tout autant, j'attends ta tite critik habituelle héhé :p Au fait, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, mais j'adore ton "impérium" et merci pour la dédicace...Pour Mione, hum... mon intelligence a encore chaviré lol, mais il me semble qu'elle a des frisettes rousses nan? chui bigleuseeeeeeeee :'(  
  
virginie 1: lol, ce n'est pas grave pour Rochel et Alexiel! Mirci encore pour cette nouvelle pitite cririk :p Bon vi, je sais j'ai un peu changé de style... J'ai eu une période assez douloureuse à traverser et ca ressort sur ce que je fais. Je me doutais bienq ue mon ancien chapitre te plairait un peu moins, mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre là rattrapera les choses :p Il est soft, rien de trop choquant en fait dedans je crois, du moins, pas de scènes décrites. Mes persos ont assez souffert je crois pour le moment, je vais leur faire faire une pause question physik.. Mais j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant ma fiction :(  
  
Kaorulabelle: oui, le SM a fait partie de ma vie je rectifie lol. Merci pour tes commentaires la miss, c'est vrai que ma fic a déjà un an... Dans 6 mois ce sera la fin...  
  
Dreamy Luna: Mirciiiiiii (moi toute contente d'avoir comments de toi), tu vas voir un peu, Harry va po trop être tendre.. merci de tes reviews ca fé lgt ke tu m'en laisses et c'est gentil :p  
  
sohaya: les 14 d'un coup?? lol tas du courage!!! merci de m'avoir lu!!! j'espèreq ue ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi.. Je sais que je suis sadique mais c'est po de ma faute :'(  
  
Linoa2112: mdrr ca m'a bien fait marrer ta review lol, voila la suite! J'espère que malgré l'attente, tu continuras à me lire car j'ai beaucoup besoin de commentaires pour réussir à survivre dans ce monde de brut lol, merci beaucoup !  
  
Chapitre 15 : Polaroïds et Pornographie (je dédie ce chapitre à Nataku7, elle comprendra pourquoi..)  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Tout ce ceci ne pouvait être vrai... Et pourtant, elle y croyait encore. Elle rendait tout, baissait ses armes juste pour savoir que rien de ce qui venait de se passer n'était la réalité. Morbide et macabre à la fois, on passait notre vie à essayer de se comprendre dans le néant.. Pouqruoi notre espoir se maquillait-il de noir au fil du temps? Et les amants désunis, sous le sable encore chaud... S'enchâiner dans un manoir, et se sacrifier sans cérémonie, sans honneur, sans rien d'autre que la haine. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir que toute sa vie était détruite en une fraction de seconde. C'était comme si le diable ne savait plus quoi faire pour continuait à exister, et qu'il percait de souffre des corps déjà ensanglantés... Elle aurait voulu inventer une autre vie.. Pour ne plus jamais être elle et ne plus voir ce regard de haine et de pitié qu'elle sentait peser sur elle à cet instant précis. Construire de grands sarcophages sur un rivage loitain et se laisser porter par la mer, jusque ce que la mort vienne. Elle sentit des larmes montait en elle mais se retint de les laisser couleur. Si loin qu'il puisse être, le souvenir d'être heureux s'efface à jamais...Elle se haïssait encore plus qu'il ne pourrait la haïr un jour. Oh pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit là maintenant.. Comment avait-il pu découvrir cette liaison sordide ? Le meilleur est souvent un cauchemard... Et il dure une éternité.  
  
Harry ...  
  
Assis là, le regard froid, immobile comme la danse macabre de l'insanité, tenant entre ses mains un mince bout de cuir, il les fixait de son regard de grand sauveur. Harry Potter, le saint se retrouvait en face de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer... Le rouge&noir et ka perversité du monde face à lui en si peu de temps... De sombres efforts pour découvrir la suite d'une vite ratée.. Drago songea qu'en ce moment, il était à plaindre, de tous les enfers possibles, celui-ci était peut-être l'un des plus douloureux et des plus suables à la fois. On est seul à se sauver, seul à se condamner, seul à pouvoir aimer parfois...Une nuit, dans une immortalité hanté, tout s'était joué. Comme si un fil de leurs destins à tous les trois avaient été coupé en un dernier souffle de repenti. Le long, le terrifiant remord posthume ne s'effaçait jamais.. Au détour d'un chemin, les charognes étaient si fréquentes.. Glorifier, adorer, sacrifié, demain au Saint Père de pardonner les offenses de ceux qui avaient péche, quelles erreurs.. Il ne savait que trop combien Hermione tenait à lui, et il redoutait pour elle la suite de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ici, ils étaient tous trois prêts à visiter la chambre noire, perdue en haut du ciel. Et redevenir des héros peut-être...  
  
"Depuis combien de temps..." murmura une voie faible. Celle d'un garcon avec une cicatrice sur le front, hanté à jamais par cette horreur. Se faner, et s'emmener là où le ciel n'existe pas.. Comme des fleurs séchées.. Juste un souffle de vent qui vous fait mal...  
  
"Ecoute Potter... Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici mais tu vas..."  
  
"LA FERME !" hurla Harry.  
  
Effrayé par la violence de ses paroles, Hermione se recroquevilla contre Drago. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée ainsi.. Même si elle était souillée, nue... et morte pour lui.  
  
"Je me fous de tes explications. Je veux savoir depuis combien de temps.!"  
  
Drago avala sa salive. Bou nous voici devant le dernier jugement. C'est l'heure du purgatoire et des têtes tranchées... Seigneur, nous voila, ma damnée et moi sur notre cheval noir. Que les portes s'ouvrent, nous sommes prêts à entrer en enfer, au ce paradis, ou à rester crever dans ce monde sans fin... Comprendre pourquoi nous courrons vers le néant.. Un autre départ, et pourtant si peur au fond de soi. Des mots qui manquent, comprendre, et être ou ne pas être.. A force de trop jouer avec le jeu, ce qui restait d'humain finissait par brûler avec l'innocence. Le jeune homme inspira une bouffée pour réussir à fixer Harry. Il n'avait jamais pourtant eu peur de lui.. Auparavant, une simple réponse comme celle-ci lui aurait valu à Potter d'atroces souffrances. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentaitsi faible, si nu face à la vérité.. La vie, la mort, tout ceci n'est rien. Tout ce qui importe c'est le destin... Le sien venait d'être tracé ce soir-là. Et bientôt, là-haut, ils danseront, Hermione en lui... Parce qu'on imagine toujours le pire, mais que le meilleur fait toujours souffrir. Un jour, Potter crachera sur sa gloire et sous le sable, comme eux il se demanderait si le sexe peut sauver une âme. On regarde la terre, et on n'y voit rien à faire.. Peut-être qu'elle est trop perdue pour qu'une nuit froide, une fée traverse le temps et de ses baisers magiques, guérisse les plaies béantes d'un monde qui ne veut plus être sauvé.  
  
"Environ deux semaines.. Depuis que j'ai provoqué le tremblement de terre.."  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers le plafond. Des flammes dansèrent devant ses yeux. Son coeur, son sang dans ses veines.. La réponse était si claire. Une envie de vomir remonta le long de sa bouche et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il avait l'impression d'une dernière danse.. De l'or en elle, et du souffre en lui. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire? Depuis leur première rencontre, Hermione Grander était l'une des choses qui comptait le plus pour lui avec Cho Chang et Ron. Juste envie d'aller un tour à paradis pour oublier tout cela.... De vieilles paroles de chansons moldues lui revinrent en tête ... Ou sont la beauté, la joie? Je ne vois que souffrance et peine..(Le rouge≤ noir-Aqme) Caresser nos pensées, purifier nos corps damnés. Comment accorder le pardon après tant de haine? Il lui semblait qu'elle était un vampire, assoiffée de sexe, de sang, et de pouvoir... Il devait le reconnâitre, il la trouvait particulièrement belle maintenant. Mais toujours, au fond de lui, se garderait le souvenir d'une orpheline dans les bras d'un serpent. Deux semaines... Deux semaines.. Non, il les haïssait, aussi bien lui qu'elle. Etre blanc, et rechercher la vie malgré tout... Il y avait d'autres moyens de se sentir exister. Mais pas celui-là, pas Drago Malefoy ! Et au fond un cri: "Laissez-moi vivre.." Peut-être était-ce la voix d'Hermione, mais pour vivre, encore faut-il être humain. Ce moyen d'exister, par des chaînes, du sexe, la mort, tout cela, les entrailles de Géhenne.  
  
"Et je suppose que tu avais l'intention de continuer sans m'en parler n'est-ce pas? Combien de temps comptais-tu continuer ca sans que je m'en apercoive?" lâcha t-il en regardant son amie d'un regard noir.  
  
"Potter, écoute..."  
  
"Je ne te parle pas Malefoy. Pour l'instant, c'est à Hermione que je parle. Je m'occuperai de ton cas après. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire contre ca?"  
  
Hermione respira faiblement. Elle avait redouté ce moment depuis tant de temps qu'il lui semblait comme iréel. Du courage pour les héros, oui, du courage... Elle n'aurait jamais voulu qu'Harry découvre ce qui se passait entre Drago et elle. Oh non, pourquoi Dieu? Si tant que tu existes, pourquoi détestes-tu autant ceux que tu as crée... Adam et Eve ont-ils tant péché pour que nous soyons tous punis d'un péché sans importance? C'est pour cela que nous vivons. Pour continuer à exister...  
  
"Je... Je ne voulais pas te le dire Harry... Tout simplement pour éviter que tu poses ce regard là sur moi. Ce qui se passe entre Drago et moi est.. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.."  
  
Elle enfouit la tête entre ses bras tandis que Drago passait un bras protecteur autout d'elle en essayant de la rassurer.  
  
"Non tu as raison. Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.. Ca, je ne compeendrais jamais. Comment as-tu pu te... te laisser baiser par lui! Tu aimes tant ca, te faire battre et te faire enlaisser comme un animal? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il t'as forcé par l'Impérium, que tu ne peux plus rien faire.. Par pitié dis-le moi Hemione.. Dis moi que tu ne l'aimes pas. Pas lui, non, pas lui!"  
  
Hermione leva vers lui des yeux bleus cristallisés. A travers ses pupilles, il ne voyait rien que de la glace.. Restait-il quelque chose de vivant dans tout ce froid? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter ainsi, dans le bras de celui qu'ils avaient haï pendant tant d'années. Une flamme éclaira un instant le froid mordant de ses yeux, et il comprit. Des flammes autour des croix, les bras écartés.. La vérité, en un instant lui apparut. C'était une monstruosité.. La beauté de la bête était en train de le tuer.. La plus vieille histoire du monde.. La victime tombe amoureuse de son bourreau. Non.. Pas ca Hermione, je t'en prie, pas ca, ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes... Suivre une autre ligne, une autre vie, un autre soi.....  
  
"Ainsi donc... c'est lui que tu aimes.. Et pas Ron et moi. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Drago... Tu ne te souviens donc pas de tout ce qu'il nous as fait subir? Tu es... Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi. Tu crois pouvoir vivre comme ca n'es-ce pas? Votre petit spectacle était vraiment amusant. Tu avais l'air d'aimer ca en plus je.. je ne peux pas supporter ca. J'ai tant crû en toi pour aujourd'hui te voir ainsi, avec lui.. Que peux-tu aimer chez quelqu'un qui s'est voué au mal? N'as-tu donc plus un brin d'humanité en toi pour te laisser traiter ainsi?"  
  
Oui.. C'était ainsi songea Hermione. Elle avait devant elle un tiers avis, et la vérité lui apparaissait encore plus horrible. Un concerto de petites voix démoniaques au creux de son oreille.. des murmmures d'anges et une éternité enfantine.. C'était l'heure de blesser l'enfant, d'être son propre péché. Sa relation l'avait conduit au bout de choses qu'elle n'aurai jamais imaginé. Tout laisser tomber? Elle aimait Drago plus que tout.. Même si'il déversait un poison dans ses lèvres, un poison qu'on ne pouvait enlever. Il était trop fort, trop puissant, trop immortel.. Le prix de celui-ci, était une âme peut-être mais il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que cette douleur.  
  
"Laisse-là Potter. finit par lâcher Drago, trouvant que cette situation avait trop duré pour Hermione. Elle décide de sa vie. Tu n'as pas à intervenir dans ses relations."  
  
Harry tourna vers lui un regard lourd de haine.  
  
"Tu crois peut-être pouvoir la sauver bien sûr... Lorsqu'on m'a dit ce que vous faisiez ensemble, je n'y ai pas crû. Le doute me hantait.. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron et j'ai voulu venir ici par moi-même. Tout ce que je pensais découvrir, c'était toi, Malefoy, en train de retourner une pauvre fille. J'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était ma meilleure amie. La peur a fait de moi un ennemi c'est trop tard..."  
  
Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il venait de parler d'elle comme une prostituée de Singapour. Elle aurait aimé qu'il brille avec eux, elle aurait aimé qu'il accepte la princesse dans le long comas. Mais le réveil est toujours douloureux. Elle avait peur de tout recommencer.. La nuit, les démons l'avaient assailli.. Le mystérieux rêve qu'elle faisait avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'elle était en train de vivre? Sur un fil tendu, tel un funambule au-dessous d'un gouffre, elle marchait, défiant le vent... Marchant à contre-courant vers le néant, comprendre, être ou ne pas être, tourner en rond...S'envoler ou s'écraser? S'endormir pour toujours ou se réveiller? Pour se sentir libre... Peur de se laisser emporter par la folie ou la raison.. Laquelle des deux est la plus dangereuse? A cet instant précis, elle eut envie de hurler sa souffrance. Harry, arrête de me regarder ainsi je t'en pris Harry, arrête....  
  
"Arrête ce jeu Potter. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as pu parvenir dans ma chambre sans que je te vois.. Mais.. Qui t'as dit que nous avions une liaison? Qui pouvait être au courant?"  
  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit. La seule personne au courant de leur relation c'était.. Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ca.. Au si, il était capable. Par haine, par vengeance, par amour, par souffrance, par jalousie. Drago aurait dû se douter qu'il n'arriverait jamais à accepter le fait qu'il couche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Finir de cette réalité, s'inventer une autre vie.. Il ne voulait plus jamais être lui. Qu'était l'amour après tout? Juste un peu de poésie.. Qu'était l'amour? C'était eux, c'était du Baudelaire, c'était du Sartre, c'était des romans, c'était tout cela. Bien sûr, en tant que poupée, il avait longtemps deversé son sang les veines du jeune homme, il l'avait laisser le posséder puisque son père lui-même. Il se renvoyait, attachée au placard, trop terrorrisé pour sortir. Et tellement heureux de le sentir le pénétrer. Quelle horreur... Il l'avait aimé lui aussi, moins qu'Hermione, mais une sorte d'amour monstrueux... Non, il ne pouvait avoir dit tout ça à Potter...  
  
"Justin..."  
  
Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi.  
  
"Oui, Silver lui-même ironisa Harry. Oh ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a que moi qui suit au courant. Pour entrer, ce fut très facile. Ma cape d'invisibilité que je possède depuis ma seconde année ici. J'ai assissté à un spectacle vraiment très... amusant.."  
  
Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bruit rauque, venu du fond de sa gorge.  
  
"Harry... murmura faiblement Hermione, je t'en prie.. Arrête.. j'aime Drago.. Mais je t'aime aussi, peut être pas de la même façon, mais je t'aime quand même. Ne m'oublie pas pour ca, pour si peu.."  
  
Le jeune homme fit un bond en avant et la jeune fille sursauta. Recroquevillée contre Drago, elle tentait désespérément se cacher sa nudité et les traces de sperme qui tâchaient le bas de son ventre.  
  
"Pour si peu? hurla t-il... Je te croyais plus intelligente que ca Hermione... Tu me dégoutes. Tu es pire que tout, jamais cette image ne s'effacera de moi. Oh ne t'en fais, tu continuras à être avec moi, mais tu n'auras que mon mépris. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'en amateur, vos scènes sexuelles doivent être vraiment très belles à voir. N'est-ce pas Drago? Des polaroïds et des caméras, tu connais bien ca..."  
  
Drago se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de se lever et de frapper Potter. Son petit air méprisant lui donnait des envies de sang à cet instant précis. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il parle de ca devant Hermione. Tout serait détruit. Elle avait déjà appris pour Justin et lui et en avait souffert, mais là ce serait bien pire. Potter, ferme là pour une fois.. Une seule fois dans ta vie, arrête de re prendre pour un héros salvateur... Le rouge et le noir se mêlait à nouveau. Le rouge pour toutes les traces de sang indélébiles dans nos mémoires, et le noir pour le venin du serpent qui se déversait peu à peu dans nos veines. L'histoire de nos vies est faite de sang, de ceux des innocents sacrifiés sur le bûcher... Chaque jour, on en pleure encore.. Jusqu'à ce que le temps se fige dans un miroir de glace.  
  
"De quoi est-ce qu'il parle Drago? "  
  
Le regard vert de la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, animé d'une leur d'incomprehension.  
  
"Alors Malefoy, explique-lui de quoi je parle bien sûr. Ou peut-être que ce serait mieux avec ca.."  
  
Et il jeta à la figure d'Hermione une mini casette vidéo accompagnée de polaroïds. La jeune fille ramassa la cassette tandis que drago tentait désespérément de ramasser les photos et de les envoyer loin d'elle. Malgré sa hâte, il n'y parvint pas... Hermione voulait savoir cette histoire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Quel horrible secret lui cachait donc encore Drago? Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux croisèrent une fraction de second une des dernières photocopies laissées à ses pieds qu'elle comprit. Mettant sa main devant sa bouche, elle respira faiblement. Sur le polaroïd, deux hommes étaient visibles dans une position très explicite. Un blond et un brun... Drago et Justin. Celui-ci se tenait juste derrière l'autre, à quatre pattes avec un regard de perversité absolue. Elle savait ce que tous les deux avaient vécu, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils auraient été jusqu'à se prendre en photographie ou se filmer. Son coeur chavira un instant et sa folie reprit le dessus. Elle serra de toute ses forces la photo qu'une goutte de sang perla dessus.  
  
"Hermione.. murmura Drago.. Je vais tout t'expliquer, c'est autre chose..."  
  
"Vas y Malefoy, vas-y explique lui. Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione, ce ne sont que de simples photo porno après tout n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que tu conaissais leur liaison à tous les deux. J'avoue que lorsque Justin m'a montré tout ca, j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas vomir sur sa jolie moquette. Mais dis-lui.. dis-lui pour qui était ces photos."  
  
"Potter, tu vas immédiatement.."  
  
"Non, Drago, le coupa Hermione."  
  
Ne comprenant pas, les lèvres du jeunes hommes se fixèrent.  
  
"Je veux savoir. J'en ai assez que tu me caches ca. Si tu as fait avec Justin, ces films, ces polaroïds, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Non, ils n'étaient pas pour vous je le sais. Qui les voulait, et pourquoi? Arrête un peu de me mentir.."  
  
Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Oh Drago, pardonne-moi et comprends mes peurs.. Arrête de vouloir contrer le temps et les morts, nous ns pouvons pas décider ce que nous sommes.. Nous devons juste accepter d'exister ou d'être le néant. Je n'ai plus foi, et je n'y crois plus... Il fallait qu'elle sache maintenant. Même si Harry venait sans doute de faire quelque chose de monstrueux, il fallait qu'elle sache pour qui tout cela était fait. Malgré les années qui passent, on ne peut oublier certaines choses, non..Elles sont trop gravées pour pouvoir les retirer. Elles sont incrustées dans notre chair, et elle vait l'impression aue ce qui allait se passer serait en elle à jamais. Plus elle voyait un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Harry, plus elle craiganit ce qui allait arriver. Une dernière fois, elle demanda au St père si odieux de bien vouloir les pardonner tous les trois, dans le noir, les corps écartés. On était toujour si seul à prier, à aimer et à se damner...  
  
"Puisque tu tiens à le savoir. C'était... Ces polaroïds et ces vidéos étaient pour Voldemort."  
  
*Parfois l'idée me ronge  
  
Pour avoir tant songe je sens  
  
Le vice et la luxure font de moi un renegat*  
  
Le monde autour d'Hermione se mit à tourner de plus en vite. Voldemort. Non.. Mais pourquoi pour.. Oh mon dieu...  
  
"Tu as tout compris Hermione cracha Harry avec haine. Ce cher Voldie ayant repris forme, il a besoin comme tous les hommes n'est-ce pas... Qu'u a t-il de plus beaux que de futurs mangemorts en train de se sauter et de jouir ensemble n'est-ce pas Malefoy? Quel commerce intéressant.. Je crois même que parfois vous faisiez ca devant lui."  
  
*Je suis un comble je suis frustré  
  
Je suis brisé je n'sais plus quoi penser*  
  
Drago essaya de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas perdre Hermione, pas maintenant. Et voila qu'elle le regardait avec tant de dégout maintenant, il n'aurait jamais supporté ca, jamais de voir celle qu'il aimait le haïr de cette façon. Bien sur, ils avaient l'habitude ensemble de recher la vie, de se haïr, de se faire mal, de se saigner, puis de se récussiter par les bras poisseux des démons qui les assaillaient. Mais pas de cette façon.. Il repensa aux paroles du prêtre dans cette maudite église. Pourquoi son passé le rattrapait-il toujours? Pourquoi le sexe et la violence faisait-il partie de lui à ce point là, et quel sombre destin l'empêchait de se débarasser de cette pornographie?  
  
*Et quelque part en moi  
  
Des flashs explosent mes principes  
  
Le sexe s'empare de moi  
  
Et sans savoir pourquoi*  
  
Hermione se sentait soudainement si faible... Tout ce qu'elle avait crû depuis près de deux semaines venait de s'écrouler à présent. Que se passait-il ce jour-là entre eux trois? Voldemort avait donc besoin de sexe aussi, et il se laissait emporter par deux jeunes hommes se baisant l'un et l'autre. Tout ceci prouvait bien que même les plus puissants avaient besoin de se sentir exister. Rentré des guerres, les anciens soldats ne pouavient oublier les boucheries qu'ils avait vécues. Pour elle, ce serait pareil. Elle ne pourait jamais pardonner à Drago d'avoir pu se prêter à ce jeu sordide et macabre. Avoir une relation avec justin Silver lui avait paru dégradant, mais laisser un être immonde, rempli de haine, une boule de chair putréfié filmer tout cela lui donnait envie de s'arracher le coeur pour l'instant. Il lui avait tant menti, tant caché toute cette pornographie, tous ces regards sordides, avides de voir encore plus. Un profond dégoût s'installa en elle. Non seulement pour cela, mais aussi pour elle-même. Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent. Pour une histoire de vie, elle avait perdu son meilleur ami. Et elle s'était soumise à des horreurs qui la hanteraient toute cette vie. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais non plus. Elle se détestait... Sur le fil, elle était face à sa propre mort. Et elle attendait, en vain, le courage de gifler Drago pour lui avoir fait ressentir ca et de s'en aller aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
Elle se leva rapidement et ramassa les affaires autour d'elle.  
  
*Je n'trouve rien d'aussi beau  
  
Que cette métaphore si sordide  
  
Les corps entrelacés finissent-ils par m'obseder?*  
  
"Hermione..." laissa faiblement échapper Drago en attrapant son tee-shirt non loin de lui.  
  
"Non. Il n'y a pas de Hermione. Tu te hais. C'est à moi de parler maintenant."  
  
En un instant, elle fut habillée.  
  
"Povre Malefoy.. Tu es fini je crois..." laissa échapper Harry.  
  
Aucun sentiment ne l'habitait en ce moment. A part celui de fierté.. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Toi aussi tu vas te la fermer Saint Potter!" hurla Hermione  
  
*Ces gémissements ces regards vides  
  
Tous ces mouvements toutes ces caresses avides*  
  
Surpris, le jeune homme la fixa intensément.  
  
"Vous vous croyez tellement formidables tous les deux n'est-ce pas? Personne n'est capable de résister à Saint Potter le modèle de vertu et à Drago Malefoy le dieu du sexe. Vous voulez savoir la vérité? La règle va change aujourd'hui. Parce que je vous déteste tous les deux."  
  
*Et quelque part en moi  
  
Des flashs explosent mes principes  
  
Le sexe s'empare de moi  
  
Et sans savoir pourquoi*  
  
"Drago tu m'as menti sur quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Comment savoir si tu ne te sers pas de moi aussi, comme Justin t'as manipulé. Ais-je la preuve que je ne suis pas aussi filmée? Et toi mon cher Harry, tu as bien sûr réussi ton coup. Tu me dégoutes. Tu te crois tellement parfait... Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas? Ton but, en venant ici, sachant ce que tu allais trouver était de nous humilier, et de détruire ce que nous avons contruit. Bravo, tu as réussi. Mais laisse-moi te dire uen chose.. Entre vous deux, je ne sais pas qui est le pire. Regardez-vous avec votre haine, vous êtes méprisables. Vous ne valez pas mieux que Justin ou nimporte quel mangemort. Vous me dégoutez.."  
  
Elle sortit en claquant la porte.  
  
*J'aime voir...*  
  
A suivre... 


	16. Pacte avec le diable

Bijour bijour!!!!!! Bon.. ca fait un mois et demi que je n'ai pas posté..Honte à moi ! Je sais, c'est toujours les mêmes excuses mais.. J'ai bossé à fond ce putain de bac de français et j'ai toujours pas fini (le 25 g mon oral donc paix à mon âme..Amen) mais je pense à cette histoire! Croyez-moi, ca fait trop de temps que je l'ai commencé (un an déjà..) pour ne pas la finir donc, vous verrez la fin de cette fiction. Bon, ce sera sûrement l'année prochaine mais c'est déjà ca lol! Enfin bref, franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews.. Vous m'aidez beaucoup en me disant tous ses avis, et vous êtes vraiment très importants pour moi... Rien qu'en lisant ma fic, vous me faîtes plaisir :) C'est vrai ca, qui s'intéresse aux fics d'une campagnarde? Héhé ! Bon, assez raconter de conneries, je réponds aux reviews et je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira... Ca va pas mal bouger d'ailleurs jusqu'à la fin je vous réserve plusieurs surprises ! Précision :après celui ci, si j'ai bien tout calculé, ils devraient rester 5-6 chapitres... Ah oui, pour ce chapitre, enfin, il est un peu violent à un endroit...donc je préviens quand même..  
  
TANI : Mirci pour cette pitite review.. Vi le chapitre 15 faisait avancer les choses c'est sûr.. Celui-là aussi va beaucoup faire bouger... :p  
  
Lou : Ma oui tu as réussi à me faire rougir lol Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews de personnes comme toi, c'est à dire des écrivains géniaux.. Perso, quand je vois que quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que toi aime ce que je fais je me sens toute (pas de mots nan lol) et j'espère que mon chapitre 16 te plaira. D'ailleurs, tu m'as dit que c'était bien recherché l'histoire de Voldie et de ses photos, merci ! Franchemnt, j'avais même po calculé ca au départ... Dans l'inspi du moment je l'ai écrit, j'ai relu mon chapitre.. Et je me suis dit : euh c'est moi qui ait écrit ca ? lol Et là, on va encore apprendre de nouvelles choses qui je pense vont en étonner plus d'un.. Enfin, je suis aux ¾ de ma fic et je suis vrt contente qu'elle t'ait plu tout ce temps ! (au fait, tu m'énerves, arrête d'écrire aussi bien : ton one shot avec Severus et Bellatrix m'a laisse sur le carreau pendant au moins 20 minutes, donc stop !!bon non, continue d'écrire c'est vraiment..wow, po dmots !) a bientôt la miss !  
  
Ptite elfe : mdr oui je me suis demandée pourquoi tu me détestais j'avoue lol.. Et vi, ct Indochine car je suis fan de ce groupe ! Et pis de temps en temps, g des paroles qui viennent en tête comme ca.. Et enfin une qui a reconnu Aqme ! Alleluia ! Je te bénis ! bon d'accord j'arrête.. Bref, tu disais que ct une review qui servait à rien mais non, moi ca me fait plaisir et je redemande ma dose kotidienne :D héhé, bref, merci vrt bcp pr tous c compliments, tu me suis depuis un moment en plus, ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur !  
  
Nataku7 : Kikou toi... Bon et bien, encore une review qui me touche.. Venant de toi en plus ( Bref, ca me fait un effet pas possible, surtout depuis que l'on correspond par e-mail ! Je réponds au tien demain soir d'ailleurs, et désolée pour ne pas t'avoir donnée de nouvelles pendant un moment.. J'espère que tu trouveras le repos de l'âme, tu le mérites vraiment crois- moi.  
  
Amy Malfoy1 :Mirciiii ! Et t'en fais pas pour les répétitions, j'adore quand même recevoir tes reviews lol !  
  
Virginie1 : recoucou après mon pti mail ( donc bref, je poste ce nouveau chap et même s'il est sombre par certains côtés, j'espère quand même qu'il te plaira. Mon idée de caméra et de films pornos t'as plus ? :p et bien, je l'ai trouvé en écoutant la chanson qui était dans le chapitre, « Pornographie » de Aqme, elle m'a bien insoirée. Et je ne sais pas, en écoutant le refrain j'ai eu cette idée et tout un schéma s'est mis en place ds ma ptite tête Le seul problème est que toi qui aime les belles histoires avec la mienne tu dois souffrir lol, je ne dévoilerai pa si je ferai un happy end ou quelque chose de bien triste car à vrai dire, j'ai deux solutions qui s'offrent à moi et je vais demander conseil à une personne pour m'aider à choisir. Mais malgré tout, j'espère que ma fic te plaira toujours ! euh nan, le ménage à 3 avec harry c'est pas pour tout de suite lol, je ne suis pas encore prête, même si le chapitre 14 était vraiment glauque. En tout cas, quand je vois tes reviwxs depuis pas mal de temps, je fais un sourire large jusqu'aux yeux parce que wow... Tu es une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup, comme lou (en tant qu'écrivain) et quand jvois que tu aimes toujours bien ce que je fais malgré mon côté sadique ca me donne des ailes ! en fait, sans mes reviews je ne suis rien je crois... Ma période est noire est à peu près finie, mais j'ai quelque rechutes. Et en plus, je suis de nature plutôt mélancolique et suicidaire.. Donc avec moi, les choses toutes jolies c'est pas du gato.. M'enfin, merci une nouvelle fois pour cette review !  
  
Dreamy Luna : kikou toi ! marchi une fois de plus mon reviewer ! C'est vrai tu ne voyais pas venir le truc ? Contente qu'il t'ait plu alors ( Et arrête de me complimenter tu vas me faire rougir lol !  
  
Kaorulabelle : hum.. tu as toujours d reviews pertinentes que j'adore même si y a que quelques mots dedans ca me rend toute -- j'espere vraiment que tu aimeras jusqu'au bout ! Pour moi et le SM ? Oh c'est une longue histoire... En fait, une histoire qui n'est pas fini je pense :p  
  
Sigridia : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ?? Olalala comment tu as fait pour supporter toutes ces conneries pendant 15 chapitres d'affilé lol ? San dec, bravo ! et surtout merci pour toutes les reviews ke tu m'as laissée ca fait super plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fic! J'en reviens pa de toutes t reviews -- jadore mé reviewers.. mais comment je fairai sans vous ?? Question à méditer lol  
  
Nataku19 :J'ai adoré les phrases de ta review, comme celle qui parlait de la gangraine.. Oui, pour moi l'amour est une plaie mais c'est une histoire compliquée. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu ressens toutes ces choses quand tu lis ma fic car c'est justement ce que je veux faire : réussir à passer des émotions...  
  
Badynou : yihaaaaaaaa mon méchant lapin ca fait un bail !! ma k'est ce ke jt contente kd j'ai vu ta review.. En fait, je ne sais plus qui m'a dit que tu avais un problème de pc (comme je ne te voyais plus sur le tag) et jme suis dit, bah jvé lui écrire kd meme.. et pis voilà, jte vois arriver avec cette grande review qui m'as mis les larmes aux yeux ! sniff, tant de compliments pour moi c'est.. mais ca me fait vraiment plaisir tout ca moi ! surtout venant de mon auteur de comique préféré ! franchements, quand je repense à tes fics je suis.. MOUHAHAHA devant mon ordi toute seule. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois, jt en cours et j'ai pensé aux aventures de nos amis ds Cucurbitacées et pouh.. voilà me suis marrée toute seule ! enfin bref, jesper vrt ke mon nouvo chapitre te plaira car ca compte bcp pour moi ton avis ma pitite et tu trouves bin l'idée de Voldy ?? OoO mirci ! Voulé kelke choz ki surprenne alors je crois ke j'ai trouvé :p mais en tout cas, ma, ke c bo d reviews comme ca ! jesper avoir de t nouvelles bien vite.. Sniff, c'est si vide depuis ke Crush on you est parti..Je me marrais bien en voyant le tag moua ! et pis aussi je veux encore du spandrew !!! bouhouhou qui va m'en donner maintenant ?? J'ai hâte de voir la suite de t fics sur Effulgent cookie Gros bisous mon bad lapin :p Spandrew is good for you (je te soutiens ds ta campagne !)  
  
Liona2112 : oooooo tu m'as fait délirer lol ! jadore t reviews dc les arrete po :D Vi, Hermione c vengé sur Harry et c bien fait.. je c pa ce ke g en ce moment, mé bon je le considère plus comme St Potter qui meerde que comme Harry le gentil... Mé bon, jesper ke ma fic te plaira juskà la fin !  
  
Melisandre : Euh ! Wow, kelle review pour moi... J'ai mal à la main à force d'écrire mais devant ca euh, franchement, je suis en transe quoi. Comment est-ce que je peux ne pas réagir quand on mécrit des choses si gentilles ?lol Ton expression de « beauté atroce » convient parfaitement je trouve. Tout ce qui est laid ne l'est parfois pas autant qu'on le croit, et j'ai bien aimé ta vision des choses sur ce point .. ( Pour le cercle vicieux, tu as raison, tu as beaucoup de psychologie tu sais. On est souvent comme ca car ceux que l'on a aimé ont été comme ca.. Et j'en sais bien quelque chose malheureusement.. Mais croi-moi, tes « envolées lyrikes » ne me dérangent pas du tout, au contraire je les trouves très approfondies et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Mon idée a tout chamboulé oui ca c'est sur.. Je n'aime pas trop quand tout va pour le mieux comme ca lt,dc avec mon attirance à casser le bonheur, j'ai fait des ravages lol... Et si tu as lu les 15 chapitres ouch ! je te plains ca doit faire mal lol. Me dire ke ca te fait penser à la fic d'Ivrian ca me touche beaucoup car c'est un écrivain ke jadore, en particulier cette fiction... Quand tu me dis que tu m'admires, ca me fait du bien.. Moi qui me déteste, quand je vois ca, ca me fait un bien fou alors merci d'être là.. J' écris avec ce que j'ai sur le cœur, ce que j'ai vécu et je crois que c'est efficace pour faire savoir les sentiments de mes persos.. Une nouvelle fois, merci 1000 fois ! ! !  
  
Elodie malfoy : merci pr ta reviewwwwww !! promis jirai faire un tour par ta fic pour lire un peu ... je suis bcp occupée mé ne t'en fé pa, kd je dis un truc je le fais !  
  
DesseMew : moi écrire divinement bien ? aaaaaaaa mé vs etes trop gentils avec moua :'( voilà la suite :D  
  
Cristal : merci bcp pour ton bravo ! g pa mal d'idées mais je ne c vrt pa dou elles viennent lol ! oui tu as raison de dire ke c classé X... C'est pour ca ke je mets R car je n'ai pas envie que nimporte qui tombe dessus !  
  
Cassou : oui je me défoule ds cette fic...et je suis vrt heureuse ke tu puisses te voir à travers elle, si tu veux me parler un jour, néhésite pa tu peux mécrire.. et merci de me rester fidèle en review (  
  
Chapitre 16: Pacte avec le diable  
  
Un vent d'été caressait les cheveux d'Hermione. Le ciel était pur, bleu, et les collines qu'elle apercevait au loin lui faisait penser à ces contes qu'elle lisait encore étant enfant.... Ou était-elle? Elle ne le savait pas.  
  
Quel âge avait elle? Et surtout... Qui était elle? Hermione... Oui, c'était son nom. Pourquoi le reste était-il une pénombre dans lequel elle n'avait l'impression que nul le ressortirait vivant?  
  
Elle ne se sentait pas innocente. C'était comme si elle était une enfant...sans l'être... Etait-elle morte? Ca même, elle ne le savait pas... Elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait une atroce vérité mais qu'elle ne pouvait la révéler, au risque de tout perdre.  
  
Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait plus d'âme. Elle sentait avoir pleuré, trop pleuré pour pouvoir rentrée au jardin de l'innocence et vivre, tout simplement.... Etait-elle damnée? Elle ne se souvenait de rien, à part qu'il lui sembler avoir souffert, aimé, détesté, puis encore souffert. Et que le schéma se répétait sans cesse...  
  
Une voix la sortit de sa stupeur, et elle se rendit compte qu'un silence immense l'entourait, comparable à une plage sur laquelle le bruit de l'écume n'était autre que poussière. Elle se tourna vers la voix et découvrit une jeune femme, aux cheveux roux, qui se tenait face un garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux d'un noir de jais.  
  
Elle frissona. La jeune fille semblait triste, comme si elle avait perdu tout espoir... Elle pleurait. Elle criait. Mais Hermione n'entendait rien.  
  
Le garçon en face prononçait des mots, mais lesquels? Il semblait déconcerté, glacé, et une leur de regret se lisait au fond de ses pupilles. Il essaya de prendre les mains de la fille en face de lui mais elle recula et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tandis que ses paroles semblaient redoubler de violence. Elle cracha par terre et le garçon fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux brillants de souffrance.  
  
Ce fut alors qu'Hermione se rendit compte. Cette fille.... Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui.... Elle ressentait une immense peine, une souffrance, alors que quelques instants plus tard elle se sentait apaisée, sereine, sentant la brise lui caressait la peau.  
  
Elle voulut crier un instant mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment cela pouvait- il etre possible? Une mémoire, et des souvenirs, noyés il y a quelques instants dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin venaient de lui revenir en tête.... C'était elle !  
  
Pourquoi était-elle là? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouvait à deux endroits à la fois? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne pouvait parler à l'autre? Et qui était ce garçon qui avait désespérément quelque chose à regretter quand il posait les yeux sur elle?  
  
Elle voulut s'approcher pour comprendre, ressentir la puissance du déses qui les unissait à présent, mais elle n'arriva pas à bouger.  
  
Elle restait là, crispée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et c'est alors qu'elle assista à qielque chose qui lui déchira la poitrine, la fit hurler de toutes forces, tandis que le ciel devenait noir et que le soleil mourait au loin.  
  
Elle se vit, rageuse, avançait vers le garçon qui tentait vainement de partir, et, une colère immense, une flamme brûl antedans les yeux, le pousser du haut de l'immense muraille sur laquelle elle se trouvait.  
  
pour la première fois elle entendit. Un cri. Le silence fut déchiré à jamais, la plainte du garçon résonna dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle se vit de l'autre côté, tombait sur la pierre et se roulait en boule en hurlant tout ce qui pouvait sortir d'un coeur rongé par la haine....  
  
Et pour la première fois elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Elle voulut bouger mais ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle se sentit descendre, attirée par la terre. Tout tourbillonait autour d'elle, et elle ne savait plus ou elle était.  
  
Elle vit une dernière fois le visage ensanglanté du garçon qui gisait là, immobile et froid.... comme la mort.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Hermione s'éveilla calmement. Le sang dans sa mémoire n'était plus aussi brûlant que la première fois qu'elle avait fait ce cauchemard et elle ne se réveillait maintenant plus en sursaut, trempée de peur et d'incompréhension. Sa respiration était presque calme, sereine et son corps ne portait aucune trace de mutilation quelconque. Auparavant, elle se frappait souvent le visage lorsqu'elle faisait ce rêve, et ses bleus tuméfiés mettaient beaucoup trop de temps à partir ensuite malgré tout ce temps de repos. Elle se frotta les yeux et laissa le soleil illuminait sa peau pâle un instant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers le lit de Lavande et remarqua que celui-ci n'était même pas défait. Depuis plusieurs nuits, celles-ci ne dormait plus ci et transportait tard le soir la plupart de ses affaires dans un autre dortoir, espérant qu'Hermione ne s'en apercoive pas. Elle émit un faible sourire. La vie passe comme tombe la pluie.. Ce que Lavande pouvait être innocente avec ses obsessions pour les sorciers de "Sourire Magazine" ou ceux des feuilletons télés moldus... Elle ne savait rien d'elle-même ni de ce foutu cauchemard qui la harcelait depuis bientôt 3 semaines. Mais le meilleur n'était-il pas un cauchemard et le pire un rêve ?  
  
Malgré tout ce temps, elle n'en avait toujours pas compris la signification. Se cherchant parmis les catacombes d'innocents, elle n'avait trouvé qu'une réalité éphémère au goût de cendres brûlées.. Les funérailles des prostituées se font en souvenirs et en injures mortelles, pour elle, il n'y aurait même pas de souvenir. Elle avait passé toute sa vie à essayer de se construire, d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne désirait qu'une chose: mériter son silence, ses souffrances et sa peine... Une automédication qui s'avérait efficace puisque pendant un court instant, il lui semblait avoir été heureuse. Et une fois de plus depuis bien longtemps, elle touchait le fond. Elle aurait aimé lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait donner pour lui.. Se sacrifier, s'enchaîner, s'enterrer, se mutiler pour...savoir si l'on s'aime? Pourquoi les autres n'avaient-ils pas besoin de ca? Il lui avait fallu le temps de se sauver et elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Croyant être sortie de sa tombe, elle hantait toujours le repos éternel... Les cris et le silence mordant étaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient sentir dans son cimetière. L'enfer prenait un sense de désir à présent.... Rendez-moi ma paix.. Dans ce silence, je crois.. Je crois en nous tous. Elle descendait encore plus bas sous terre depuis un moment, et la lumière du paradis semblait s'être atténué. Dans ce blanc ou ce rouge, serions-nous libre? Chaque goutte de pureté ou de sangne souillait qu'encore plus nos rêves perdus...  
  
Son esprit avait été gelé dans une prison de verre et il était venu l'en délivrer. La sauvant de ses ténèbres, lui offrant son sang pour la sauver de ce néant qu'elle devenait, il l'avait ramenée à la vie pendant que le feu s'embrasait et la brûlait si profondément qu'elle pouvait encore en sortir les morsures. Sans ses mains, elle était si froide à l'intérieur... Ne me laisse pas mourir comme ca, sans âme, une fois de plus, réveille moi de mon sommeil, crie ce nom maudit et aide ma main à sortir de tombe. La résurecction avait été si dure une première fois, et la mort si douce... Drago avait tenu entre ces mains son dernier souffle. Elle avait crû en lui, elle avait eu besoin de lui pour vivre. Il l'avait tant de fois poignardé pour son plaisir qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir encore mal quelques fois la nuit, mais aujourd'hui, la blessure n'était plus la même. Encore des mensonges, toujours des mensonges.. Parfait par la nature, avait-il seulement existé? Elle ne savait plus où était la limite lorsqu'on aimait maintenant.. Pouvait-on fermer les yeux et pardonner tant de tromperie, de mensonges, de souffrance divine?  
  
Elle savait la vérité maintenant, elle savait qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se rappela un instant cet envie de vomir au creux de ses reins quand elle avait entendu sa relation avec Justin... Elle croyait avoir supporté le pire mais elle se trompait. Harry avait vraiment bien calculé son coup. Il la conaissait si bien... Il savait parfaitement qu'elle pleurerait des larmes de sang si elle apprenait que Drago avait fait des choses si horribles qu'il les lui avait caché. Tant de blessures pleuraient pour le caveau..Harry avait tenu sa main pendant tant d'années, il avait chassé ses hurlements et ses larmes, et aujourd'hui c'était lui qui les faisait revenir. Quans quelqu'un vous connaît si bien qu'il pourrait vous avoir tout entier, il lui suffit de vous tuer avec son amour... Et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait été si sadique en effctuant son coup qu'elle ne le reconaissait plus. Et au fond d'elle, elle aimait toujours tant Drago... C'érait si dur de se dire qu'il allait falloir le laisser partir. Le monde est un pervers, et elle voulait arrêter se de battre contre lui. La mort est d'acier et de soufre, le paradis est artificiel. Le sanctuaire de l'enfer semblait une fin si glorifiable à présent...  
  
Les mots longtemps chuchottés lui revenaient maintenant. Trois jours qu'elle était partie en claquant la porte, ne voulant rien savoir... Elle était rester seule, avec son âme meurtri, à se haïr une fois de plus. Elle se revit, tenant entre ses mains la preuve irréfutable des actes sexuels qu'avaient commis Drago et Justin en présence de Voldemort. Elle n'avait plus pensé au sinistre Lord depuis tant de temps.. Tous savaient à présent qu'il préparait son armée en secret, mais personne n'avait voulu croire Harry. Alors en silence, avec Ron, ils avaient essayé d'entrainer des élèves pour les préparer à la grande guerre qui ébranleraient plutôt le monde. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le mage des ténèbres auraient autant..de ..de pulsi pour de jeunes fututs mangemorts. Regardant, voulu, désirant, ils les avaient poussé au bord du gouffre. Quand on est élevés depuis sa naissance dans le milieu de l'un électrique si horrible, peut-on dire non ou essayer de changer? . Elle avait essayé de tuer l'horreur mais avait seulement apporté plus. Elle saignait, et l'émorragie était si forte qu'il lui faudrait plus d'une journée pour oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Il fallait qu'elle se reconstruise. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à oublier, il fallait qu'on lui rende son salut.. Le amen était dit. Elle était comme la bête traquée, que les loups affamés rendaient plus forte chaque jour.  
  
Stopper cette relation.. Elle devait, pour arrêter de se détester. Ce n'était pas dans les bras de Drago qu'elle trouverait la réponse aux questions qu'elle cherchait. Les monstres hurlaient toujours son nom, et les fleurs de la mort empestaient toujours une sainteté détestée. Le temps défil devant ses yeux et rien ne pourrait le stopper. Ce qui était fait était fait, c'est ce que Harry venait de lui apprendre. Mais elle ne pourrait pas recommencer à s'immoler ainsi par plaisir.. La laisse, la pâtée pour chien était trop aujourd'hui. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, elle avait 16 ans... Personne ne s'en était soucié. Mais le pire était qu'en regardant sa vie, en 16 ans d'existence, elle n'y voyait rien de beau. Elle allait mettre du temps à se qu c construire un avenir sans hurlements, mais elle devait se jurere de ne pas céder. Elle se noyait en Drago Malefoy, s'accrochant à lui comme à une dernière pièce salvatrice, à une berceuse infernale; à une déchéance si douce.. La rédemption allait lui être accordée pour une fois. Les voix intérieures repartiraient, et elle serait quelqu'un de reconnu. derrière son bouclier d'innocence, il n'y avait qu'un serpent venimeux qui la pourchassait. Oh oui, elle l'aimait tant. Et dès demain, elle lui dirait que tout était fini. Elle regardait dans le miroir et y voyait son visage.. Le visage du démon de ses rêves... Elle allait se punir et se faire du mal à nouveau en arrêtant ce qui était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, mais elle gagnerait sa vérité.  
  
aimait-elle tant Drago? La réponse était si claire... Il était le seul à lui avoir montrer combien la vie pouvait être un enfer.  
  
Elle enfila rapidement de vieilles affaires, ouvrit les rideaux et sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Il était 7 heures du matin et la plupart des élèves dormaient encore. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment des Serpentard et chuchota au portrait le mot de passe. En voyant la salle vide, elle s'aperçut des risques qu'elle courait. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu ici, comment aurait-elle expliqué sa présence? Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle serait moins imprudente à l'avenir... Même si elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne reviendrait plus ici. Comme la dernière fois, elle longea le long corridor et se retrouva devant la dernière porte sinistre, celle de la chambre de Drago. Oh mon amour, pourquoi faut-il tant que tu me tues? Maudis-moi..Tue moi, laisse-moi dans ma haine, détruis-moi.. Mais par pitié ne t'arrête pas de m'embrasser.. Elle secoua la tête en entendant ses pensées revenir. Les chasser allait s'avérer compliqué. Le long, le profond remord la rongeait déjà comme un vers. Je suis née poussière, et je retournerai poussière.. Mais avant, je veux arrêter d'avoir si mal. Respirant un grand coup, elle poussa le loquet de la porte, qui elle le savait n'était jamais fermée.  
  
Le noir l'enveloppa et elle faillit pousser un cri devant la sinistre pièce. Aujourd'hui, elle lui paraissait encore plus vide et solitaire qu'avant. Le macabre était tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa vie et elle avait y remédier. Dans le néant de la chambre, elle parvint à déceler la forme de Drago sous la couverture. Il faisait anormalement chaud pour un début de mois de février et elle se rappela du tremblement. Ce jour-là, le temps était vraiment détraqué...La veille il neigeait et ce jour-là, elle se rappela du soleil torride qui les avait assomer pour la saison. Encore un signe que les mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.. Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau et il ne neigeait plus. La pureté de l'hiver s'en était allée trop vite... Cessant de penser à ces questions qui l'assaillaient, elle trouva la lampe sur la table de chevet, sortit sa bagette et murmmura :  
  
"Luminous."  
  
Aussitôt, la lampe à pétrole s'éclaira et dessina des ombres dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lit et remarqua que Drago grogna. Il était torse-nu et la couverture descendait légèrement sur son boxer. Elle eut un frisson en le voyant ainsi, mais ne cilla pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rêver à nouveau... Pour l'espoir elle aurait tout donné. C'était elle, elle pour l'éternité. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se prépara à voir la réaction de son amant lorsqu'il la verrait. Drago se retourna faiblement, frottant ses yeux et se relevant à moitié dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce que..."  
  
En avisant la jeune fille face à lui, il plissa les yeux de surprise.  
  
"Hermione.."  
  
Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Elle mourrait une fois de plus...  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il avait pensé qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle était tellement en colère après ce qui c'était passé qu'il n'avait osé aller la voir pour lui demander de pardonner. Pardonner.. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait caché.. Ce prêtre avait-il raison? A jamais, serait-il le monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui? Ce jour-là, elle avait fui pour l'oublier, pour s'échapper de lui, et il l'avait fait tomber dans son piège.. Il se mordit la lèvre, Hermione méritait mieux que cette vie de débauche, mais il l'aimait tant qu'il serait mort plutôt que de la laisser s'échapper.  
  
"Je ne vais pas rester longtemps... Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose..." murmura t-elle, les yeux baissés.  
  
Les plus beaux cauchemards étaient fait de cela.. Qui était-elle pour traduire la règle? Tout le monde voulait être abusé.. Tu es le seul mensonge qui me gardait en vie mais je dois arrêter...  
  
"Hermione je..je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais c'était trop dur. Je savais que tu en souffrirais, je voulais attendre avavant de te le dire, que tu sois plus forte mais..."  
  
" C'est fini Drago."  
  
Il releva la tête.  
  
"Tu.... as...Que veux tu dire?"  
  
Oh comme elle allait avoir mal maintenant, combien de fois serait-elle crucifié en l'espace d'une minute? Je suis amoureuse de ma luxure, et je voudrais tant avoir un ange à mes côtés ce soir.. Je ne veux pas que le monde me voit, il ne comprendrait pas. Sur cette planète infernale, on devait se sauver par l'espoir, et non par l'amour. Une fois, il y avait le rêve d'un enfant qui s'appelait la vie.. Aujourd'hui, elle allait se détacher de la mort et rejoindre peut-être enfin un repos. Sans lui...  
  
" Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi.... Je t'aime, et c'est en train de me tuer. Je ne peux plus remonnter à la surface.. Dans mon jardin mort, je dois m'occuper de cette vie que j'ai mis tant de temps à préserver. Toi et moi, sous le sable, nous n'avons fait qu'empirer la colère de l'humanité.. Il faut que j'arrête de me détester Drago. Je..je suis désolée."  
  
Elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux.  
  
Le choc atteint directement Drago en pleine poitrine. Il sentit une douleur écrasante lui coupait la respiration. Elle était si belle quand elle était aini, pourquoi lui faisait-elle tant de mal? Le voeu de la nuit était-il si pesant qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre l'enfer avec lui? Toutes les terres quittées, tous les paradis perdus qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, les oubliait-elle? Ce n'était pas possible.. Il l'aimait à en mourir et elle était en train de l'assassiner lentement. Sa relation avec Justin valait- elle que son amour pour lui s'arrête? Il avait béni l'enfant en lui pour elle, il était sorti de son morbide un instant pour rester à ses côtés et elle le renvoyait à la terre... Il lui semblait entendre le champs des sirènes tournoyaient dans sa tête. La mer, si belle l'appelait.. Pour l'éternité, il aurait voulu se noyer dans cette écume. Il était ici, le dernier des perdus, celui sans nom à cause d'elle... Hermione, ne me fais pas ca par pitié. Mon automne ce sera toi...ma chute.  
  
"Je sais que mon erreur est grave mais..ne m'aimes-tu donc plus?"  
  
Oh Drago tu ne comprendrais jamais...  
  
"Je n'en peux plus Drago. J'ai trop souffert et je me noie en toi. J'ai besoin d'avoir une vie, j'ai besoin de pouvoir sourire à nouveau... Tu es ma mort et je ne veux que la vie. Je ne peux plus ressentir ca, je n'en peux plus.. A partir de maintenant, nous nous ne verrons plus, même en tant qu'amis. Je suis désolée."  
  
Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cette fille le rendait fou... Tant d'enfants dans un monde mort qui voulaient écarter leurs péchés...Quelle petite garce. Elle se moquait de lui depuis le début avec ses simagrées et ces je t'aime qui n'avaient aucun sens. Elle n'était rien de plus que Parvati ou Pansy Parkinson, toutes ces filles qu'il avait eu et qui avat joué avec lui, comme lui avec elles. Il s'était laissée dominée par une fille qu'il haïssait et pas nimporte laquelle.. Une sang-de-bourbe. La situation lui apparut si claire.. Il repensa à son père. Il l'avait battu, enchâiné, brûlé à la cire et il s'était interdit de pleurer. Avec elle, il était devenu plus humain. Un sentiment de révolte se propagea en lui. Etouffé par son mensonge, il n'avait pas vu qui elle était réeellement et il était deveny dépendant d'elle comme à une drogue. Elle avait voulu faire de lui qu'elqu'un de bien et ca, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle allait heurter le sol et rien cette fois ci, ne l'empêcherait d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses désirs. Elle serait à lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non.  
  
"Tu es désolée? TU ES DESOLEE?" hurla t-il en se levant.  
  
Elle recula.  
  
"C'est ca tes minables excuses? Tu me pourris ma vie et tu crois t'en sortir aussi facilement?"  
  
Elle voulut se jeter sur la porte pour sortir mais il se placa devant d'elle, l'empêchait de penser. La fureur se lisait à travers chaque pore de sa peau. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire. Elle était un poison coulant dans ses veines, et il allait enlever ce venin mortel... Avec son visage d'ange, elle le narguait et il allait lui faire payer ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Bientôt, il ne serait plus là pour la voir mais dans son ruisseau de sang, elle verrait combien une passion rouge peut vraiment être mortelle.  
  
"Espèce de petite salope.."  
  
Elle sentit la peur l'écraser. Tandis qu'il avancait vers elle, elle sentit qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur en venant lui annoncer seul à seul leur rupture. Elle sentit la main puissante s'abattre sur elle et tirait ses cheveux en arrière. Comme si ce n'était pas elle, elle s'entendit hurler. Au dessus d'elle, le visage de Drago n'affirmait aucune expression. Il la balanca contre le mur ou sa tête heurta violemment la paroi. Elle vut trouble et sentit du sang couleur le long de son dos. Elle voulut se relever pendant ce bref moment de répit mais il se précipita sur elle et lui donna un violent coup dans le sexe. Elle étouffa un cri en le regardant dans les yeux. La rage était maintenant trop visible en lui pour qu'il arrête quoi que ce soit et elle le savait. Il la gifla une fois, et lui balança son poing dans le ventre. La respiration coupée, elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Sentant qu'elle abandonnait le combat, il la projeta par terre. Elle heurta le sol en un bruit sourd et elle eut envie de vomir. Sa jambe tenta faiblement de lui donner un coup mais il s'esquiva rapidement.  
  
Elle était là, incapable de bouger, effrayée par sa silhouette imposante. Elle se rendit compte que malgré les coups qu'il lui donnait, elle ne l'aimait que plus encore, et cette idée lui fit de nouveau couleur une larme sur les joues. Il tomba sur elle de tout son poids, le visage à deux centimètres du sien. Ses yeux bleus électriques emplis de veangeance pénètrent dans son vert apeuré. Elle croyait pouvoir les sauver tous les deux par des belles paroles.. Il avait crû à ses mots, à ses paroles de rédemption q'ils étaient ensemble et maintenant elle voulait le quitter? Enfermée sur elle-même, elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle n'appartiendrait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. L'heure de la vérité avait s et c'était trop tard pour qu'elle c c puisse y changer quelque chose, il allait lui faire tant mal qu'elle ne pourrait plus se regarder en face pour avoir oser penser qu'on peut quitter Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait tant aimé q'il était venu à regretter ce qu'il avait été.. Ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé venait de lui faire comprendre.  
  
Arrachant les boutons de son pantalon, il plaqua ses bras au sol. Comprenant, elle poussa un cri.  
  
"Allez mon amour, laisse-toi faire.. Tu verras tu vas aimer ca tu ne peux pas me quitter.. Tu m'aimes, tu es à moi et je veux te le faire sentir..."  
  
Il tenta de baisser son pantalon pendant qu'elle luttait. Il sortit son sexe de son boxer et le frotta contre le bas de son ventre.  
  
"Drago je t'en prie non, Drago non pitié..." lâcha t'elle dans un dernier soupir.  
  
"Avoue tu aimes ca.. Allez, laisse toi aller à m'aimer.. La musique est morte mais il y a toujours toi et moi... laisse moi te pénétrer tu verras tu sauras que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre..."  
  
Il écarta ses cuisses tandis qu'elle essayait de le griffer ou de le mordre pour le faire partir. Mon dieu.. Il allait la...  
  
"Drago.. Non je t'en supplie.."  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Il la gifla, ce qui la fait de nouveau hurler et laissa une marque sur sa joue droite. Il posa la main sur sa culotte et tenta de l'arracher. Le sexe d'Hermione se tendit de douleur rien qu'à l'idée de devoir vivre ca. Elle sentit alors quelque chose à côté de sa main. Sa baguette magique...Il lui avait lâché les bras pour mieux pouvoir lui ararcher ses vêtements il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Alors, rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle attrapa le bout de bois, le pointa sur lui.  
  
"Expe...Expellium..."  
  
Drago fut projetait en arrière de quelques mètres car elle n'avait pas dit la formule avec assez de volontés. Presque nue, elle se releva, le corps une nouvelle fois endolori. La tête de Drago avait heurté le sol et il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. La première chose qu'il vut fut Hermione.  
  
Fière, ensanglantée, rassemblant la dignité qu'il lui restait, gardant le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait serré contre elle, elle le regardait, d'un regard brûlant et douloureux. Son état pitoyable le choqua. Elle portait des bleus sur tout le visage et ses cheveux tâchés de rouge tombaient sur son visage d'une façon sordide. L'éclat de ses yeux avaient perdu tout espoir. Il frissona. Mon dieu.. Elle avait été en dessous de lui un court instant, et il l'avait battue si fort que certaines traces ne repartiraient jamais... Il regarda sa main. Le coup de couteau qu'il lui avait donné dans la grotte était encore visible, et la cicatrice fraîche. Il aimait cette fille à en mourir, à vouloir crever chaque jour. Rassemblant esprits, il se rendit e compte de qu'il venait de faire.. Mon dieu non.. Une nouvelle fois il avait pactisé avec le diable pour la savoir à lui... Et il avait failli.. Seigneur, non.. la violait.. Violer la femme qu'il aimait pourtant avec tant de tendresse... Il était devenu fou quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait rompre pour se sauver.. La haine ressentie à ce moment-là revint en lui... Mais à présent, elle était pour lui. Oh non, il venait de la maudire une nouvelle fois... Sa chute, c'était elle.. Que venait-il de faire? Il eut envie de se jeter contre elle et de la serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer pour lui dire combien il... regretter? Un mot si faible était-il juste pour une telle action?  
  
Si sordide.. Ce qu'il lui faisait vivre l'éclaira un instant. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour lui et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte... Il avait voulu la pénétrer pour qu'elle soit éntièrement à lui, sans penser à ce qu'elle ressenter. Seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tue toujours ceux qu'il aimait? Pourrait-il un jour oublier ce regard dde souffrance et ces cris de douleurs en dessous d'elle? Dieu seul sait combien il lui avait fait mal...Quelle horreur.. Il n'était qu'un monstre pour infliger à celle qu'il aimait un calvaire pareil.. Elle n'était pas responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie.  
  
"Hermione..Je..je ne voulais pas..Mon dieu je.."  
  
Mais devant son regard haineux, il se tût, pétrifié encore par son acte irréparable.  
  
"Voila pourquoi on ne peut plus être ensemble. Mon pacte avec le diable est fini.Tu n'es qu'un animal.."  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots puis sortit en claquant la porte, la laissant dans sa solitude amère et dans son mépris.  
  
Elle avait raison..Il n'était qu'une bête sauvage.  
  
Une bête qui ne méritait pas de vivre...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry s'écroula lentement dans son fauteuil. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione.. Trois jours que des images du passé venaient sans cesse le hanter. A quoi bon tenter de survivre quand le feu est téient? Nous ne sommes pas des héros, mais des monstres. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle et à Drago pendant cette période, à se demander si ils s'étaient revus.. Il avait quitté Malefoy sans un mot et était retourné dans son dortoir pour pleurer en silence sur ces larmes qu'il avait coulé le long du doux visage d'Hermione. Il n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient ensemble: faire souffrir Malefoy comme il l'avait fait souffrir lui, devant la nouvelle, devant la vue d'Hermione en train de se faire sodomiser par un futur mangemort... Elle devait le détester, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la rancune qu'il éprouvait pour Drago. Il en avait voulu à Hermione mais il savait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas coupable. Non, le seul vrai responsable, c'était lui.. Cette ordure. Il avait d'elle ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir... Les lettres mortes étaient jetées au feu, et les feuilles de l'automne tombaient comme une pluie amère sur ses plaies. L'acier de la mort lui semblait encore plus tranchant depuis ce jour fatal... Il se jura de faire payer à Drago ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione.  
  
Il l'avait sacrifié, offerte à un monde noir auquel elle n'appartenait pa. Non, elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ca... Il était séduisant et reconnu comme le genre d'hommes même à son jeune âge à qui les femmes ne peuvent échapper et faire tomber une jeune fille fragile comme Hermione Granger avait dûe être pour lui un jeu amusant. Une façon de se prouver qu'il était le maître toutes choses, et qu'il pouvait avoir nimporte quoi.. même une sang-de-bourbe qu'il haïssait. Il avait prévu de lui faire à perdre Hermione en apportant ces polaroïds et ces vidéos et il espérait avoir réussi. Dans un sanctuaire de nature morte, il n'y a pas d'honneur.. Harry Potter avait perdu le sien depuis bien longtemps en faisant des choses pour pouvoir survivre que personne d'autre que lui ne savait. Il ne parlerait jamais à Ron de cette histoire, il serait capable de vouloir se mesurer à Malefoy directement et de se faire tuer. Non.. Il lui fallait une veangeance plus douloureuse, plus cruelle.. Plus mortelle...  
  
"Tiens donc...Potter perdu dans de sombres efforts pour arriver à vivre après l'horreur de la bête.. Je n'ose imaginer le délice d'être à ta place à cet instant précis."  
  
Harry ne se retourna même pas. Entendre cette fois ne le surprenait même plus à vrai dire...  
  
"Tu ne sauras malheureusement jamais ce que c'est que c'est que d'être moi Silver."  
  
Les bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage. Justin vint se placer juste en face d'Harry, regardant le feu crépitait.  
  
"Sans vouloir te vexer Potter, être une larve comme toi n'est pas mon but."  
  
Harry ne répondit même plus. Il se fichait pas mal de l'avis de quelqu'un comme Justin Silver...  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Justin?"  
  
Celui-ci parut offensé.  
  
"A ce que je sache, je t'ai aidé à ridiculiser Malefoy et à le faire séparer de Granger. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui suit venu te trouver pour t'expliquer ce que je savais, mais dis toi bien une chose :sans moi, à cette heure-ci, elle se fairait encore sauter comme une chienne... "  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te remercie pour avoir fait pleurer ma meilleure amie? Toi non plus tu n'es pas mieux que lui. Tu m'as peut-être aidé et fait voir la vérité, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour passer dans ton camp."  
  
"Même pour faire payer à Malefoy ce qu'il a fait à ta précieuse Granger ? »  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres perverses de Justin.  
  
« Malefoy a oublié que c'est moi qui ait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Quand je le baisais, encore et encore, il savait parfaitement que s'il me quittait il irait dans la tombe. Il est à moi, et après ce que je veux lui faire, crois-moi, il ne m'oublira plus jamais..A vrai dire, je vais lui faire tellement mal qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. »  
  
Le ton de Justin effraya Harry. Il semblait si...juste d'accepter d'être de son côté d'une part qu'il en frissona d'effroi.  
  
« Je règnerai sur Drago Malefoy par terreur mon cher Potter, et je réussirai, avec ou sans ton aide. Je te propose simplement de te joindre à moi si tu veux voir la lente descente aux enfers de ce que je vais lui faire subir. »  
  
Harry respira un grand coup.  
  
« Quel est ton plan ? »  
  
Justin laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui glaca le sang du jeune homme.  
  
« Mon cher Drago... Il semble avoir oublié qui était son géniteur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est si beau, un père qui frappe son fils d'amour Potter, si tu savais comme je l'envoie. Le mien se contentait de me retourner pour entrer sa verge en moi, mais il ne n'aimait pas. Oh, Drago a de la chance d'avoir une famille si présente autour de lui. Une famille qui va le remettre dans le droit chemin...Une famille au sang pur qui pourra le remettre sur le droit chemin. Des parents qui détestent les sang-de-bourbe.. »  
  
Une vision apparut clairement à Harry. Non, il n'allait quand même pas..  
  
« Oh si, tu as tout compris Potter, et ne prends pas cet air indigné. Une fois que Lucius Malefoy saura ce que son fils frabriquait en cachette avec Hermione Granger, le châtiment sera bien pire que le crime. J'ai déjà vu Lucius à l'œuvre, et je n'ose imaginer l'état du corps de Drago après cela. Hurlements, cris, massacre, feu et couteau.. Tu pourras regarder le spectacle avec moi si tu veux. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas un besoin vital de ca. Mais si tu m'accompagnes, la sentence sera encore plus terrible puisque Drago se sera abaissé devant son pire ennemi. Et tu pourrais eventuellement, profiter du soutien de Lucius pour plusieurs affaires.. »  
  
Justin l'écoeurait à un point inimaginable. Ce qu'il allait faire était monstrueux.. Tout le monde savait que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un homme de cœur.. Et depuis longtemps, Harry se doutait des violences qu'il imposait à Drago. Mais il ne restait plus aucune pitié en lui. Seulement la haine de le voir embrasser Hermione une nouvelle fois, de savoir qu'il l'avait touchée... Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se retint devant Silver. Ce serait trop. Il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire entièrement confiance.  
  
« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »  
  
Justin le regarda étrangement.  
  
« Est-ce que tu aimes Drago ? »  
  
Il se tourna face au feu.  
  
« L'amour..Toujours ce sentiment hideux qu'éprouve les humains. Je suis au- dessus de tout ca. Potter, bien au-dessus des minauderies que vous vous faîtes avec vos paroles mielleuses alors que le seul véritable amour, est celui qui est de cendres et brûle si profondément que les squelettes en sont ivres. Je ne suis pas de vous, qui vous préoccupez de votre tendre en le nourissant de baisers immondes. Je règne par la mort dans vos vies. Le seul, le vrai amour est celui qui fait mal. Mon amour te paraîtra immonde, mais il n'est rien de plus beau que ce que j'éprouve et ce que je vais faire. Alors oui, j'aime Drago au point de lui arracher chaque partie de ses organes génitaux. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi vas-tu lui faire ca ? »  
  
Un instant, Harry crut percevoir une larme dans les yeux de Justin.  
  
« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera jamais Potter... »  
  
Lorsqu'Harry regarda à nouveau les yeux de Justin, il n'y vit que le noir.  
  
« Alors, marché conclu ? »  
  
La main du mangemort s'avanca vers lui. Harry la regarda un moment.  
  
Puis il la serra.  
  
Le dernier pacte avec le diable.  
  
A suivre.... 


	17. Somewhere over the rainbow

Kikoo tout le monde! Avant de partir en vacances pour 3 semaines, j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre héhé Hum, ces derniers temps j'étais assez déprimée donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage d'écrire...D'ailleurs, mes notes de français au bac ..Enfin bon, j'ai eu 6 à l'écrit, ca prouve bien que je suis un écrivain très médiocre :p Mais bon, tant pis, je vais continuer à écrire avec mon coeur, c'est ca le plus important. Et comme d'habitude, je raconte ma vie blablabla Stop, ca suffit je me tais.Hum bref, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire et je n'ai pas encore décidé de comment j'allais la finir, en fait j'ai deux possibilités..Je vais bien étudier la question ne vous en faites pas.Il reste 5 chapitres normalement...En ce qui concerne la chanson, je l'adore même si c une vieille chanson de 1939 :p Vous devez tous la connaitre, on l'entend pas mal dans les pub.."Over the rainbow" voila.Now, réponse aux reviews !  
  
Amy Malfoy1 : Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste lol ! Alors ton oral tu l'as réussi ?  
  
Linoa2112 : aaaaaa mirciiii ca fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des reviews pareilles :p Hum ui en effet, je vois que tu en as contre Harry et Justin lol !T'en fé pas, moi aussi j'aimais bien Justin avant :p En fait j'avais po prévu de le faire évoluer comme ca, ca m'est venu dans ma pitite tête toute sadike   
  
Kaorulabelle : pour la vie de famille entre Drago et Hermione je crois que c'est mal parti :p Et oui, si je continue comme ca je crois bien que je vais me faire frapper moé Hum, mon histoire ? Assez compliquée en fait...Mec obsédé sexuel et gentil en apparence, qui m'a fait du mal mais bon, pour l'instant je vais en rester là   
  
Lilith165 : ma caroooooo a une tite review de toé ca fait vraiment plaisir héhé ne t'en fé pa, je t'envoie la suite )  
  
Lou : Erk ! Moi ?? simple petite écrivaine de Provence comparée à Anne Rice ?? Quand j'ai tu la review, voilà à peu près la tete que je faisais devant l'écran sans mentir : OO lol wooow je suis complètement hum..y a po de mots pour dire ce que je ressens :D Mais tu as raison sur certains points, c'est vrai que Drago et Hermione ne s'en sortiront jamais l'un sans l'autre..ca va être dur de me trouver une fin je n'ai vraiment pas encore décidé pour le moment lol, mais je vais demander conseil.Par contre, pour la réponse entre qui du bien et du mal triomphe, j'ai trouvé héhé :p Et pis toi au fait, j'ai po vraiment eu le temps de te reviewer mais hum...Imperium wooow ! Chapitre 2 qui se fait attendre mais qui est riche en émotions...Hermione se perd dans son propre interdit..Et comme d'habitude c magnifique et tu sais faire des scènes de sexe des choses non dégoutantes Bref, tu es un génie c'est tout lol héhé :p  
  
Elodie malfoy : coucou toi lol !! en ce moment on n'arrete po de se croiser sur AIM..mais le truc c ke le soir je sors pas mal mais bon, on va bien trouver un jour pour se voir ne t'en fais pas !! et merci d'être toujours là, fidèle à lire ma fiction, ca me touche beaucoup !!  
  
Nataku7 : ma ptite lulu..Je t'ai dédié ce chapitre en partie car je pense que quelque part, il te ressemble beaucoup...J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres..Quand tu me dis que je te fais pleurer, je me dis que quelque part, que quelqu'un comme toi aime et pleure à ma fiction est un des plus beaux cadeaux que la vie ait pu me faire...Au fait, magnifique chapitre 2 que celui du prix à payer :p  
  
Roukia : pour l'histoire d baguettes c expliké plus loin lol !  
  
Virginie1 : lol mdrr passé minuit il ne faut pas lire ma fic alors ? Il faut que j'en avertisse les autres lol :p Ta chtite critik habituelle me fait du bien ! Surtout que je n'ai pas le temps de reviewer beaucoup de monde en ce moment.Vi j'avoue que j'écris d'une facon spéciale et complexe, ca sort tout droit de mon esprit c'est vrai..mais j'espère quand même que tu aimes toujours :palors pour les chapitres il devrait m'en rester dans les 5-6 je pense car j'ai déjà prévu pas mal de trucs au fait, les chaps de ta new fiction sont plutot bien écrit héhé :p  
  
Butterflyofevil : Wooooooooooooooooooow !!!mamami quelle review pour ma moi toute seule !!Mirci beaucoup, je crois que c'est une de celles que j'ai le plus aimé..Wow wow wow ! y a po vraiment d'autres mots.. pis en plus c'est que des compliments que tu me dis, arrête tu vas me faire rougir lol ! J'essaie d'écrire avec mon cœur, de donner vie à tous mes personnages et de faire passer leurs émotions aux lecteurs..Des fois ce n'est pas facile de maintenir ce rythme de palpitation, alors je suis vraiment contente que ca te plaise autant !( L'analyse de Harry que tu m'as donnée n'est pas mal du tout, tu as bien raison en disant que c'est « sa fin », car il n'y aura pas de retour possible, en faisant ca il a tout perdu pour moi pauvre petit auteur Certaines des idées que tu as évoquées ne sont pas fausses mais je ne dirai pas le reste héhé :p en tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ces 16 chapitres de conneries d'un coup !  
  
Namie Cassy : Toi aussi tu aimes bien les histoires sadikes ? :D Bon, c'est sur, tout le monde ici soit se douter que je le suis un peu lol..Viiiii Slayer est un groupe pas mal du tout, j'écoutais beaucoup avant, moins maintenant mais ca reste de très bons musciciens.Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !  
  
Elissia : ui ui mon histoire é mazo é c sur ke parfois c assez dur:/ J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira et que tu la liras jusqu'au bout Alors toi aussi tu te fais traité de sataniste ? Ca devient grave OO L'autre jour j'avais un tee shirt d'Indochine et j'ai entendu un gars dire : pfff Sataniste va ! Mais ou va le monde ?? Ou ou ?? Lol mirci pour cette gentille pitite review (  
  
Chapitre 17 : Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
PS : je dédie ce chapitre à ma ptite lulu mais aussi à ma belette qui me mank beaucoup beaucoup :'(  
  
Hermione regarda par la fenêtre le soleil qui finissait sa course. Cela faisait plus de 2 jours qu'elle observait le même spectacle, sans faire un mouvement. Inerte et pâle, elle attendait que quelque chose arrive et enfin la sorte de ce néant couleur sang qu'elle devenait un peu plus chaque jour. Figée telle une statue, elle avait à peine bougé ses membres moites, là de toutes les blessures qui ne guérissaient pas. Il lui avait été interdit de reprendre les cours avant au moins encore une semaine, et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre q'uattendre sa délivrance. Assisse au bord du vide, elle regardait le ciel et oubliait tout un instant. Le soleil effleurait sa peau si blanche qu'elle ressemblait à la mort elle-même, et la nuit, la lune lui murmmurait tous les secrets qu'elle a toujours voulu entendre. Ses tympans battaient à son oreille avec fureur. Mais elle ne savait que trop, que toutes ces voix de raison qui lui disaient qu'elle avait bien agi n'était qu'une tentative de persuasion. Les cendres étaient toujours là, brûlantes, et les funérailles de son amour mort se figeaient dans le temps. Ce que l'on fait dans sa vie, résonne dans l'éternité..Le nom de Drago semblait incrusté en elle même dans l'au-dela. Elle avait souvent tourné le dos au miroir pour regarder sa peau frappée de son sceau, en y éprouvant un plaisir malsain et un dégout qui parfois la poussait à vomir. Aujourd'hui, son corps endolori ne supportait plus la vue d'un quelconque reste de cet amour. La souffrance, qu'elle croyait pouvoir faire partir en arrêtant tout était là, dans sa poitrine, lancinante, dégradante, dégoutante..et pourtant tellement agréable quand on la sentait. Une fois de plus, elle avait ouvert la sinistre boîte aux merveilles mais ce qui en était sorti, ce n'était pas le rouge de la vie, mais le noir de la mort. Voir baigner Drago dans son propre sang lui aparaissait d'un romantisme effrayant...  
  
La haine était un formidable moyen de survie. Plus puissante que l'amour, elle vous insuffle une force que vous ne pouvez plus arriver à contrôler. Elle est en chaque être, en chaque enfant, elle murmmure des mots si bas que l'on croit à peine les avoir entendu. La seule raison qu'on a de vivre, c'est la haine, parce qu'elle réclame la veangeance.Et tant que l'on sait que notre amour vengeur, que notre coeur glacé n'a pas eu sa satisfaction, on parcourt la terre à la recherche de cette haine pour enfin la trouver, tapie dans un coin de l'ombre. On assouvit notre veangeance contre l'humanité pourrie des hommes sur elle, on la damne puis on l'embrasse passionnément.Ainsi va la vie. La seule facon de survivre dans ce monde était de poursuivre l'unique but de chaque être: assouvir sa passion pour l'être cher. Assouvir sa haine..Qu'importe si l'on frappait, hurlait, saignait, priait, il fallait continuer.Jusqu'au bout. Jusqua'u point de non retour.. Et cette fois-ci, Hermione en était certaine, elle l'avait atteint. Sous les déchets des monstres, il y avait nos rêves morts, ceux que l'on ne pourrait jamais atteindre.  
  
Elle portait en elle un symbole de justice et de culpabilité. Et quelque part, sous l'arc-en-ciel, le temps semblait s'être figé. Les mots du mangemort semblaient lui manquer jusqu'à crever.La peur faisait d'elle une ennemie, incapable d'avouer un sentiment ou un dégoût. Le passé une nouvelle fois, la rattraper, couler sur ses joues et elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Pourquoi donc devait-on aimer de cette sorte ? Ce qui pousse à aimer, c'est la haine avant tout, et puis la convoitise.On s'imagine posséder ce qui nous manque et puis, à chaque détail, tout se noie à nouveau. Si elle avait cherché à sauver Drago, c'était avant tout pour trouver son repos éternel. Mais la paix de l'âme est autre chose qu'un baiser froid et rugueux, et toute sa ie, l'être humain cherchait à se concevoir avant de devenir cendres et de retourner à la poussière. Tel nous naissons, tel nous retournerons. Dans l'enfer où nos coeurs se plaisaient, la pluie tombait fatalement. De plus en plus, le fil de son destin se détendait et elle savit que tôt ou tard, la vérité qu'elle avait tant essayé de cacher à tous serait révélé.Ils partiraient tous..Et son meilleur, son cauchemard serait un tourment éternel...De son amour momifié, il ne resterait qu'un souvenir immolé et froid comme une tombe.  
  
Qui avait lié ses mais au gouvernail du bateau? La sirène, avec son violon, l'appelait dans l'écume des vagues pour qu'elle soit à elle. Amour maudit que celui de l'océan et des étoiles froides... Elle était le chemin creusé par les larmes des enfants, quand tout était sombre.Peu à peu, tel Icare, elle avait appris à voler mais ses ailes trop fragiles avaient fait d'elle l'esclave des torrents rouges.Qu'aurait-elle pu faire? Le passeur du fleuve de la mort semblait attendre sa main pour la conduire de l'autre côté du fleuve, où elle serait en paix.Et l'humanité alors? Laissons-les se sauver par la haine, et se meurtrir par l'amour...Plus personne ne l'écoutait à présent, et dans son néant, elle se sentait comme un cri assassiné. Les âmes errent souvent avant de trouver le repos, et sa solitude à elle semblait être le rêve d'un enfant trop longtemps oublié. L'horloge de sa vie s'était arrêtée.Il était une fois le rêve d'une petite fille: voir passer l'automne sans savoir ce que nous réserve notre damnation. Car nous étions tous maudits et elle le savit à présent, elle serait autant jugée et condamnée au purgatoire que le serait Harry pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'est la mort qui crée l'artiste, et les jardins morts de notre imagination nous rendent coupables de ne plus pouvoir à nouveau rêver .  
  
Drago lui manquait plus que tout. Elle regarda un instant le pyjama déchiré qui gisait sur son lit, et une crampe remonta le long de son estomac. Il l'avait plaquée au sol, il l'avait frappée et son âme avait été ensanglantée.. Elle le revit, le regard dément, voulant entrer en elle tandis qu'elle le suppliait de renoncer. Elle avait lu la honte et le regret dans ses yeux, mais il restait avant tout un animal. Tel un loup, il retenait sa fureur et entendait l'appel des siens résonnait,et pour elle, il s'était laissé affamé de sang et était allé aux limites du pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'amour faisait faire tant de choses hideuses aux gens. L'amour ne peut-il pas être fait de beauté? Non, il est cruel, sauvage, et il vous déchiquette jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de vous qu'une métaphore. Il avait trop longtemps retenu ses limites pour qu'elle lui en veuille véritablement...Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'elle le quitte, et il avait réagi par la seule facon qu'il conaissait pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait: la torture. Oui, pour tuer quelqu'un, il faut avant tout l'aimer... Le commun des mortels ne comprenait pas cela. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouver pour transcrire tout son amour à travers chaque pore de sa peau, c'était les morsures du désir. Les coups...Les remords...Le viol... Et puis, la perte de la rédemption. Oh non, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait trop aimé qu'il la batte pour pouvoir un jour se dire en face qu'elle voulait vraiment être heureuse.  
  
Le rouge et le noir semblaient se mélanger une fois de plus... C'était le chaos: la perfection à l'état pur dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
Elle repensa à ce cauchemard qu'elle faisait tout le temps maintenant, ou elle tuait un garcon. Elle ne se souvenait jamais de son visage après s'être réveillé.Et surtout de la couleur de ses yeux..Pourquoi n'arrivait- elle jamais à savoir s'ils étaient bleus, verts ou véritablement noirs ? Elle essayait de se persuader qu'ils étaient bien noirs, mais un doute l'assaillait à nouveau.Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle jamais de cette couleur ?  
  
Elle était anéantie par sa propre création. Telle une peinture, elle avait essayé de façonner Drago pour qu'il lui apartienne à tout jamais mais comme Dorian Gray, elle avait voulu cacher ce sinistre tableau que Drago représentait, ce miroir de ses pensées. Amoureuse de sa propre luxure, elle n'avait rien vu venir de ce qui se préparait. C'était un meurtre qu'elle avait commis oui, un meurtre.Elle avait tué une partie d'elle même volontairement, par pu égoisme.Et jamais cette vie ne renaîtrait..Une vie pour une vis c'était ainsi.L'enfant qu'elle avait été laissait place à une adolescent au coeur noir et à l'amour rouge sang. Un ruisseau d'humanité s'écoulait à ses pieds, et elle ne voulait pas le franchir.Ce qu'elle avait au moins compris, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas regarder le blanc dans le noir des yeux, mais le noir dans le blanc..Car malgré sa pureté, il y en avait toujours. Ceux qui disaient être dénués de pensées noires étaient les pires. Le coeur amoureux, l'amour fantôme laissait des traces rouges et or dans la neige.  
  
Ron était venu la voir la veille, lui demandant pourquoi Harry semblait si distant ces derniers temps. Elle avait affiché un regard supris et indigné.Elle savait si bien mentir à présent... Les hurlements intérieurs de sa honte la marquaient pour toujours. Que pouvait-elle lui dire? Qu'elle était soumise à un mangemort et que son corps entier lui appartenait comme l'écume et la mer ne font qu'un? S'aimer une seule fois, comme on se noie..Puis s'échouer... Pouvait-elle dire à Ron que son meilleur ami avait pris un malain plaisir à l'humilier en public? Elle avait tellement eu envie de lui dire la vérité, pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Mais il n'était pas comme Harry: il serait allé se battre contre Drago et elle ne voulait perdre n'y l'un ni l'autre.Non, harry était bien trp fier pour s'abaisser à ca. Ce regard de haine, elle ne l'oublirait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec ca sur la conscience. Son amour éternel pour Drago, son envie d'avoir mal, ce cauchemard qui la poursuivait où elle tuait un garcon dont le visage ne lui revenait jamais après être réveillé, tout cela semblait devoir se finir dans la tombe. Ses yeux n'avaient même plus assez de force pour arriver à pleurer..Elle rendait son dernier rêve, et face à la terre, elle ne pouvait plus se relever. Elle ne supportait plus l'idée d'être éternellement condamnée à voir se répéter les évènements à la fois sordides et si magnifiques de sa déchéance. Pourquoi donner la vie c'est pour mourir en enfer ?  
  
Elle se sentait si vulnérable en cet endroit précis.Elle avait combattu la mort aux côtés de ses amis, et elle lui avait toujours apparu comme quelque chose d'obscène.Mais aujourd'hui, avec sa faux et sa robe de velours noir, elle semblait si saine de corps et d'esprit..Si sainte...Elle crèverait dans son amour pour ne plus voir le jour. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Ses parents ne la reconnaitraient pas si elle rentrait comme ca, et au fil du temps Ron allait se douter de quelque chose. Harry.. Oh mon dieu Harry...Il allait ne lui accorder que son mépris pour avoir aimé son pire ennemi... Croiser à nouveau le regard de Drago, ce serait trop, beaucoup trop pour elle. Sentir que sa peau est à quelques centimètres d'elle, sans pouvoir le toucher, de peur de se noyer à nouveau en lui. Elle ne comprenait plus..Elle n'avait plus foi, ne comprenait plus, et la fin lui semblait être la seule solution pour s'aider à en finir. Ca faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal, de savoir que l'on aime quelqu'un à ce point, et que l'on s'interdit d'être lui pour se dire qu'on peut vivre autre part que dans le noir.  
  
On veut vivre, pas survivre.  
  
Levant ses jambes, elle souleva ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.Les dalles de pierre de sa chambre lui aparaissaient soudain si lumineuses...Avec lenteur, elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain. La lumière l'inonda. Il lui avait toujours semblé que cette pièce était la plus éclairé de tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo scintillait avec des reflets d'argent, tel une pensine. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'avoir mal, il fallait... Elle regarda sur sa droite, apercevant ce qu'elle cherchait. Encore toute étourdie par l'effet de sa haine, il lui semblait tout voir plus clair à présent, même si elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Cette réflexion lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa place ici. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de vouloir pleurer, qu'elle arrête de se haïr. Elle attrapa la petit bout de lame.Un si petit objet qui pouvait faire tant de mal... Elle avait trouver dans les tiroirs de Lavande, se demandant ce qu'elle aussi pouvait bien faire de cela. Puis, cette idée horrible lui était venu à l'esprit et elle s'était juré de ne plus y penser. Mais c'était bien trop tard à présent pour revenir en arrière...Sa tête ballotait de droite à gauche et il lui semblait être dans un rêve. Elle s'est trop mutilé, et surtout trop vite, pressée de pouvoir un instant arrêter lhémorragie.Voila où l'avait conduit son amour pour Drago: à s'oublier pour trouver la lucidité dans ce monde de silences brisés.  
  
Elle s'apercut dans le miroir. Une visage tuméfié, un visage si laid à l'intérieur qu'elle eut envie de hurler. Rageuse, elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre la vitre en poussant un cri aigu. Une fissure laissa apparaitre la pierre rugueuse du mur. Alors les larmes, les larmes de haine coulèrent le long de ses joues rouges.  
  
"Tu n'as pas le droit d'exister..Tu n'as pas le droit...!"  
  
Elle frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci et le miroir vola en éclat dans un fracas immense.Les éclats de verre gisaient à ses pieds blancs. Ses pleurs secs et douloureux ne cessaient pas de couler le long de son visage qui parvenait encore à peine à sourire. Puis elle tomba sur le sol, sans forces Plus besoin du bout de métal maintenant qu'il y avait le verre pour la sauver. Elle attrapa un bout de verre puis tourna son bras. La veine, bleue, saillante et glacée coulait sous sa peau fragile.Une seule coupure et tout disparitrait.Ce serait enfin la délivrance, enfin la fin de ce long chemin d'agonie qui ne voulait la laissait partir. Tremblante, elle posa le bout de verre sur sa peau. La morsure du cristal fut trop forte, elle poussa un cri et le jeta loin d'elle avec fureur. Des larmes, des vraies larmes de douleur et de rancoeur assaillirent ses paupières. Pas assez de courage pour en finir avec la vie et partir, loin. Elle qui voulait tant mourir se retrouvait à présent lâche. Oh Drago, mon amour, regarde à quoi tu m'as conduite. Roulée en boule, sanglotante, elle serra son corps décharné contre ses bras et laissa ses cheveux trainaient sur le sol sal. Tandis que la nuit s'installait, elle se laissa porter par cette douce folie et s'imagina être quelqu'un d'autre. Nous nous définissons par nos peurs..Elle qui croyait ne pas redouter la mort, voila qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de vivre.  
  
Elle voulait cette terre inconnue.. le paradis...  
  
Une mélodie lui vint en tête et elle caressa ses lèvres. Alors, étalée dans la crasse du sol, le visage brouillé de larmes, elle se mit à chanter.  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...  
  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly,  
  
Birds fly over the rainbow,Why then, oh why can't I?  
  
Quelque part sous l'arc-en-ciel, tout là haut...  
  
Il y a une terre dont j'ai entendu parler une fois dans une berceuse..  
  
Quelque part sous l'arc-en-ciel, les oiseaux bleus volent..  
  
Volent sur l'arc-en-ciel, pourquoi, pourquoi je ne le peux pas?  
  
Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle aimait Drago Malefoy.  
  
Ce n'était pas une nouvelle ère qu'elle avait commencé en rompant avec Drago, c'était un crépuscule.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Minuit. L'heure des vampires, des loups-garous, des sorcières mais aussi des rendez-vous secrets.Patiemment, le jeune homme sous sa cape attendait à l'endroit précis. Les armures semblaient s'être endormies ce soir.Elles qui d'habitude s'amusaient à lui faire comprendre qu'elles pouvaient quand même le voir dans le noir ne soufflaient un mot. Il avait été convenu qu'il retrouverait Justin Silver à cette heure précise et de façon discrète pour aller à Malfoy Manoir. La façon dont ils allaient s'y rendre, ca Harry l'ignorait toujours. Il avait bien sûr penser à la transplanation mais comme Hermione le lui avait répété au moins 453 fois, il été interdit et même impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. Il s'était demandé pendant les deux nuits qui avait précédé cette action s'il avait réellement eu raison de faire ce pacte. Malgré toute cette haine pour Drago, valait-il la peine de subir ca ? Oui, bien sûr, il méritait quelque chose de pire que la mort. Quelque chose qui lui fairait comprendre sa faute, son péché mortel. Il n'aurait jamais dû toucher Hemione. Harry n'avait pour l'instant aucun remord. Son orgueil, sa fierté et son mépris pour Drago avaient détruit l'humanité qui résidait d'habitude en lui. Lorsqu'il comprit que ce serait la fin pour Drago, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde en se dirigeant vers ce vestibule. Nous courrons tous à notre perte, mais celle de Drago Malefoy serait la pire de tous et cette veangeance assouvirait sa colère. Pour Justin, les motivations étaient autres..Et beaucoup plus sombres, plus cruelles, plus avides de pouvoir. L'éclair de cupidité pour le corps de Drago qu'Harry voyait passer dans les yeux de justin quelquefois lui donnait un frisson que Voldemort lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire éprouver.  
  
"Prêt Potter?"  
  
La voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.  
  
"Et bien? Tu trembles? Hésiterrais-tu? Ou bien...As-tu peur?"  
  
Le regard froid et inexpressif de Justin glaça le sang de Harry. Mais cette dernière réplique ne faisait que renforcer ses idées.  
  
"Tu aimerais bien que j'ai peur n'est-ce pas Silver? Je ne suis pas revenu sur ma décision.Je veux qu'on en finisse, une bonne fois pour toutes.."  
  
Emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire, Justin laissa échapper un sourire.  
  
"J'ai besoin d'alliés qui soient décidés Potter.Maintenant, ferme-là et suis moi.Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que Rusard ne recommence un tour de ronde avec sa foutu bestiole."  
  
Harry se tut. La silhouette et les yeux de Justin imposaient un silence menaçant.Aucun homme ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là. Il avait du mal à croire que ce que Silver allait faire, c'était par amour...  
  
Celui-ci le conduisit à travers les couloirs sinueux du château sans un mot.Le moindre bruit risquait de les faire repérer.De plus, Severus Rogue avait pour habitude de souvent traîner dans les parages la nuit et il avait comme tout le monde le savait, la réputation d'être particulièrement cruel avec ceux qu'il jugeait comme des délinquants.Entre autre, se trouvait Harry... C'est pour ceci que le jeune survivant ne fit aucun bruit durant tout leur trajet.C'était étrange mais Justin semblait mieux que quiconque connaître le château...Passant par des coins et recoins, Harry ne cessait de se tourmenter l'esprit.Ou donc l'emmenait-il? N'y tenant plus, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
"Poudlard semble détenir des secrets que tu ignores mon cher Potter. Malfoy Manoir est bien trop inacessible en pleine nuit et surtout beaucoup trop loin.C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser un autre moyen pour communiquer avec Lucius Malefoy. Entre dans cette pièce."  
  
Harry ne se fit pas prier et il poussa la porte devant lui. La pièce noire ne contenait rien, exceptée une grande cheminée et deux fauteuils.Elle était éclairée par une faible lanterne et ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Sordide, comme à l'image du futur mangemort.  
  
"Comment connais-tu cet endroit?"  
  
"Drago et moi avons eu l'occasion de visiter beaucoup de choses." répondit Justin avec un sourire pervers.  
  
Harry s'assit dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée et Justin fit de même.  
  
"Et maintenant? demanda Harry"  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et un feu s'illumina dans la cheminée.Au beau milieu des flammes, de longs cheveux blonds et un visage glacé par la mort s'offrirent à leurs yeux.Celui de Lucius Malefoy en personne.Harry n'était pas supris par ce moyen de communication.A vrai dire, Sirius avait utilisé le même avec lui toute l'année dernière. Mais il se garda bien de paraitre conaisseur, il ne voulait surtout pas que Justin aprenne que Sirius utilisait parfois les cheminées pour parler à Harry, sinan il le conduirait à sa perte.Chassant ses penées, il fixa son attention sur la tête de Malefoy au milieu des flammes.Il n'avait jamais été capable de le regarder dans les yeux.Une cruauté si féroce s'échappait de lui rien que quand il se murait dans un silence total que Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Drago avait toujours eu quelque part peur de son père.Il ressentit du dégoût en imaginant les souffrances que ce dernier avait enduré et allait enduré.Non, pas de pité..Il se reprit, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se promit de ne plus penser à ce côté humain qui parfois reprenait le dessus.  
  
Lucius Malefoy était un véritable monstre.Harry ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour le définir.Il avait écarté de son chemin tous ses opposants, les écrasant et les meurtrissant si profondément que la plupart n'oseraient plus jamais se regarder en face.Il était pire que Drago, même s'il lui avait appris à être sournois et cruel avec les enfants au sang non pur.Il en demeurait le maître du temps, celui qui égrenait patiemment les horloges des vies de chacun de ses enfants.Harry avait longtemps pensé que tant qu'il y aurait Dumbledore, personne ne risquerait rien mais il se rendit bien vite compte que les pouvoirs de Lucius Malefoy était au-dela de ce que l'on eut imaginer.Il était prétentieux, arrogant et fuyeur oui, mais il était avant tout un sorcier de magie noire.Et ca, personne ne devait l'oublier.Il était tellement obsédé par l'idée d'avoir une famille au sang pur qu'il avait du faire des sacrifices morbides en lui-même, et livrer ceux qu'il aimait le plus à de sombres destins. La vie passe comme la pluie, pour lui c'était un orage qui s'abattait sur leurs têtes. En presque cinq années, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Lucius sourire une seule fois. Il se demanda ce que Narcissa éprouvait quand elle repensait au jour où elle lui avait dit oui pour la vie.Pour la vie...Cette expression ne se vérifiait que trop avec Lucius.Dans le fond, Justin et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup trop, c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Justin glorifiait Lucius et que celui-ci au contraire, semblait le détester autant qu'il détestait Harry.  
  
"J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour rien Monsieur Silver."  
  
Le regard glacia de Lucius n'éprouva aucune sympathie en voyant Justin, ce qui étonna quelque peu Harry.  
  
"Vous ne serez pas décu Lucius.Harry et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer de dison très..instructif."  
  
Malefoy se tourna vers Harry.Ses yeux bleus, immenses d'océan tels Drago le fixèrent avec une étrange expression.Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir.  
  
"Tu juges utiles de me réléver des choses en la présence de quelqu'un comme Potter?"  
  
Le ton de sa voix avait légèrement pris de l'importance et ses paumettes se creusèrent, lui donnant un teint encore plus cireux.  
  
"Potter est avec nous.Vous comprendrez tout d'ici peu de temps Lucius. Nous aurons besoin de lui."  
  
Le regard de Malefoy sembla hésiter une seconde puis il se reposa sur Justin.  
  
"Tu me fixes un stupide rendez-vous et en plus tu mêles Potter à nos affaires, j'aimerais bien comprendre."  
  
"Nos affaires Lucius? Pardonnez-moi mais c'est mon affaire, vous n'êtes qu'un pion dans ma machination, vous ne devez pas l'oublier.De plus...je suis sûre qu'il y a certaines choses que vous ne voudriez pas dont Harry ou le ministère de la magie entendent parler n'est-ce pas Lucius?"  
  
Jamais Harry n'avait vu quelqu'un parlait à Lucius Malefoy de cette façon, et surtout avec autant d'assurance et de fierté.Justin ne tremblait nullement, il semblait particulièrement sûr de lui. De sombres secrets semblaient encore les relier.Harry tourna la tête un instant.Cette soirée était beaucoup trop surprenante pour lui. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut que Lucius ne s'en alla pas ou ne cracha pas une injure à Justin. Son visage froid resta le même, mais Harry perçut une sorte de peur dans ses pupilles noires.  
  
"Bien Justin. Je técoute."  
  
Justin esquissa un sourire.  
  
"Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Drago mon cher Lucius?"  
  
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.  
  
"J'ai eu un hibou de Dumbledore m'avertissant que Drago avait provoqué un accident et qu'il avait été introuvable pendant plusieurs jours.Toute l'école s'est mis à sa recherche.J'avoue que j'ai été inquiet quand j'ai su que les recherches éteint infructueuses. J'allais me rendre à Poudlard quand un hibou m'a averti qu'il avait été retrouvé sain et j'ai beaucoup de travail au ministère, je n'ai pas pu me déplacer. Mais en effet, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un certain temps."  
  
"Il est bien occupé Lucius.Vous ne savez pas l'énergie qu'on dépense en baisant des sangs de bourbe."  
  
Le regard de Lucius s'assombrit.  
  
"Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?"  
  
"Vous n'aurez qu'à le demander à Hermione Granger Lucius."  
  
A ce moment là, le regard du plus célèbre des mangemorts de Voldemort vacilla.Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, laissant place à une colère noire et sourde que Harry eut le temps de venir.Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de la conversation.Il semblait que sa bouche sèche était fermée à jamais et qu'il ne praviendrait pas à prononcer une seule parole avant d'avoir entendu le plan de Justin. Mais la haine qui passe dans les yeux de Lucius à cet instant, ce semblant de terreur et d'amerture, d'horreur et de laideur fascinante, cette lueur d'or, jamais Harry ne l'avait vu de sa vie.Un véritable chaos en quelque secondes, et toute une vie qui s'écroule.Cette incompréhension,ce doute, cette..avidité de pouvoir, cette soif de veangeance et de haine, tout cela réunit dans deux seuls yeux.Les pires que la terre aient jamais porté. C'était comme si la terre entière retenait son souffle, afin de savoir le verdict "du Seigneur".Plus aucun bruit ne circulait dans la pièce.Harry tourna la tête une demie-seconde vers Justin. Pour la première fois, il lut un doute dans ses yeux.  
  
"Je t'invite dans ma demeure, je fais de toi un homme presque d'exception et voila comment tu me remercies, en racontant des foutaises immondes sur mon propre fils?"  
  
"Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Potter."  
  
Les deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.Sa gorge se serra.C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Parler ou se taire.La vie ou la mort, il fallait choisir.Le corps ou l'esprit..La veangeance ou la rédemption.Alors Harry fit ce choix.  
  
"Silver vous dit la vérité Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne vous porte pas dans mon coeur comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, et vous nuire a souvent été primordial pour moi. Mais les faits demeurent.Votre cher Drago saute ma meilleure amie depuis un petit moment."  
  
Lucius eut un éclair de perversité dans les yeux.Alors Harry sut exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'il haïsse Drago au plus au point. Il n'hésita pa une seule seconde, et cet acte fut le plue irréparable qu'il commit de toute sa vie.  
  
"Votre fils aime Hermione Granger."  
  
Le cri qui sortit de la bouche de Lucius Malefoy fut indescriptible. Sa propre chair, son sang, son honneur, sa vie, son désir, sa haine..Son fils venait de le trahir.Celui en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs.Celui qu'il avait battu avec fierté pour lui apprendre à ne jamais pleurer, à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Depuis bien longtemps non plus, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas pleuré.Et ce jour-là, il eut envie de le faire.De se rouler par terre et de mourir lentement, pou ne plus avoir à supporter ca.Un sang pur qui baisait une sang de bourbe était un acte irréparable.Même si elle lui avait servi de jouet, Lucius ne l'aurait pas supporté et il l'aurait puni en conséquence.Mais l'amour..l'amour pour être tel qu'Hermione Granger..Une impure, une sang-de-bourbe, une race contre laquelle il avait lutté toute sa vie. Aimer une sang-de-bourbe.Ces simples mots murmmurés à ses oreilles lui nouèrent l'estomac et une envie de cracher, de vomir, de hurler sa rage se faufila au creux de ses reins. Quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose de mauvais s'insinua au fond de lui.Une intuition qui lui disait que Potter disait la vérité. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Justin prit la parole.  
  
"Pour quelqu'un comme vous, la chose est sans doute difficile à croire Lucius. Mais quel intérêt aurais-je à vous mentir? Potter est quelqu'un de droit n'est-ce pas? Il n'est là que par veangence.S'il voulait causer du tort à votre famille, il ne l'aurait pas fait par ce moyen là."  
  
La vie entière de Lucius s'écroula. Drago...Ce trâitre.Perfidie.L'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait de le détruire pour l'éternité.Il allait payer.Payer un prix qui seretrouverait élevé.Quiconque le trahissait devait subir les châtiments de ses crimes.Même si c'était son propre fils.Un filet de bave coula le long de sa bouche.Sa vue se troubla. Drago venait de le tuer...Il avait autrefois, étant enfant entendu des centaines de chansons moldues qu'il avait toutes détestées car elles étaient toutes attribuées à ce peuple sal, ce peuple impur. Toutes, sauf une. Alors, dans la petite salle noir, devant un sadique et un survivant, la haine dans ses yeux et le déshonneur de Drago qui coulerait à jamais dans ses veines, il laissa échapper un petit son.  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.  
  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
  
Where troubles melt like rain drops.  
  
Away above the chimney tops  
  
That's where you'll find me....  
  
Quelque part, sous l'arc-en-ciel, les cieux sont bleus  
  
Et les rêves que tu chéris deviennent vrais.  
  
Un jour je fairai un voeu à une étoile  
  
Et me réveillerai là ou les nuages sont loin en dessous moi  
  
Ou les souffrances tombent comme des gouttes de pluie  
  
Loin au-dessus des sommets de cheminées  
  
C'est là que tu me trouveras...  
  
"Jolie chanson Lucius" railla Justin.  
  
Harry fut supris.Pour la première fois, il sembla lire de la douleur dans les yeux de Malefoy.De la douleur qui l'ammenait à la douceur..  
  
Mais celui-ci se ressaissit bien vite.Drago avait toujours été l'une de ses faiblesses et il venait de le faire voir à l'un de ses plus féroces ennemis: Harry Potter.Il avait été aveuglé par cette douleur sourde qui rongeait tout sur son passage, dévorant chaque part de fierté et d'orgueil qui restait en lui. Stupide chanson moldue qu'il avait trouvait belle un court instant. Tous les moldus sont des êtres impurs.Ils ne méritent pas qu'on les regarde en face ou qu'on leur porte de l'intérêt.Voila pourquoi il avait toujours détesté Arthur Weasley et sa bande de rejetons roux.Plus jamais il ne se laisserait avoir de la sorte.Il avait montré l'intérêt de cette histoire, et ca il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.Il se mordit les lèvres pour avoir laissé échapper de cette lèvre cette maudite chanson.  
  
« Je ne veux que venger ma meilleure amie Monsieur Malefoy.Vous avez toute ma coopération dans cette histoire » laissa échapper Harry.  
  
Lucius se tourna vers lui.  
  
"Drago aura a subir certaines conséquences. Arrangez-vous pour qu'on croit qu'il est simplement rentré en week end familial lorsque je l'aurai fait emmené à la maison."  
  
Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Justin tapa une fois des mains tandis que Harry fixait toujours l'endroit de la cheminée ou le visage de Malefoy venait de disparaître.  
  
« Les pires ennemis sont ceux les amants que l'on a trahis Potter.Drago n'aurait jamais dû oublier qui j'étais. »  
  
Puis il se leva et invita Harry à en faire de même. Tout en marchant pour regagner sa chambre, Harry eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'écrasait dans sa poitrine.Il venait de livrer son âme au diable..D'abord en faisant un pacte avec Justin Silver, puis en acceptant d'aider Lucius Malefoy. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour Drago Malefoy était la plus intense qu'il ait jamais éprouvé de toute sa vie.La plus noire.Celle qui garde les bougies allumées, quand tout autour de vous est éteint. Marcher dans le sable, se détester, se meurtrir, tel était le quotidien qu'il avait eu à affronter durant ces cinq dernières années.Il s'était juré de ne jamais se trahir lui- même, de ne jamais tomber de l'autre côté même si c'était parfois tentant. Il avait lutté contre Voldemort, contre Rogue et ses cheveux crasseux, contre Hemione et ses BUSE, et aujourd'hui, il se sentait démuni. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut froid. Un souffle glacial, celui de la honte et de l'honneur trahi se déversa sur lui. Comme un baiser de détraqueur qui sondait son âme, à la recherche de quelque chose de vivant dans cet océan gelé quu'il était devenu en quelques jours. Coupable. Coupable.La sentence raisonnait à ses oreilles .Non, il ne devait pas, il avait bien agi, oui il avait bien agi..Ce qu'il avait faire était le mieux à faire pour faire comprendre à Drago Malefoy qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire contre lui, qu'il gagnerait toujours. Oui, il était le sauveur.  
  
Il rentra dans son dortoir sans un mot pour Justin.Tous les autres dormaient profondément, personne ne s'était apercu encore qu'il était parti une bonne heure. Les ronflements de Ron le firent un instant sursauté.  
  
Le visage hagard, l'âme lourde, essayant de se persuader qu'il avait agi au mieux, il se coucha dans son lit, la lune éclairant son visage.  
  
Entre deux soupirs, il se murmura à lui-même :  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...  
  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby Someday I'll wish upon a star That's where you'll find me.. Somewhere over the rainbow...  
  
Quelque part, sous l'arc-en-ciel, tout là-haut Il y a une terre dont j'ai entendu parler une fois dans une berceuse.. Un jour je fairai un voeu à une étoile, C'est là que tu me trouveras... Quelque part, sous l'arc-en-ciel...  
  
Puis il s'endormit.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ( 


	18. Note

Kikou à tous...,  
  
Voila, et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors j'écrirai juste ces quelques lignes...  
  
Depuis un moment je n'écris plus beaucoup car à vrai dire, la foi me manque mais le temps aussi.Rassurez vous, cette histoire n'est pas finie loin de là, j'avais en objectif en la commençant: la finir jusqu'au bout.  
  
J'ai beaucoup de travails et de soucis personnels à vrai dire, même si je pense à cette histoire et aux 4 ou 5 derniers chapitres qu'il me reste .  
  
Je m'excuse donc pour le retard que j'ai pû prendre et aussi celui que je prendrai..Car je vais l'écrire ce nouveau chapitre oui, mais je ne sais pas quand., peut-être aix vacances de Toussaint, peut-être plus tard...  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont été fidèles et qui le sont toujours, vous m'avez encouragé sur la voie de l'écriture quand je ne croyais pas en moi...Merci à tous mes reviewers du fond du coeur, tous vos commentaires m'ont tenu chaud. Je pense surtout à Lou, Mes petites Lucie, Caro et Diane, Virginie1, Butterflyofevil, Amy Malfoy, Kaorulabelle,Elo, Linoa...Désolée pour tous ceux que j'ai oublié, je vous remercie aussi.  
  
bientot..  
  
Charisma :) 


End file.
